Puppet Master
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: The Hamato clan finds themselves under attack by someone they trusted. The brothers learn the hard way that it is never EVER a good idea to tick off a certain Brainiac! But is there more going on here than meets the eye? (Collaboration with Glazier Blue)
1. Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:** **Hello there, i'm here with another story here, and a good one in fact. I've been planning this one with a friend for a while and we are now doing this together. I would like to thank Glazier Blue for all her help with this, and a matter a fact my partner with this story, so she's collabing with me on this. Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Not Quite Right

Wood scrapping against a rough cardboard surface sounded, which followed by the sizzle of wood. A faint glow appeared within the center of the lair as Splinter had struck a match and is now using it to light a long piece of incense. His old eyes watched as the flame burned the end of the stick, which started to darken from the heat as an aroma started to hit his sensitive rat nose.

Seeing as the incense didn't over burn he pulled the flame away and extinguished the match with a flick of his wrist. Placing the spent match on the ground he took a moment to close his eyes and inhale the relaxing scent; already feeling calm.

"Peace and quiet…at last," he spoke to himself, since no one was around. Once more he had the lair to himself and could relax without any interruption from his teenage sons. No loud noises, no arguments, and no need for him to making any unexpected dodges to avoid any recreational vehicles. He still shudders from that one time.

Yes he enjoyed these times alone, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy his son's company. Outside of training he would love to spend time with them, bond with them the way they used to when they were children. Any chance he could get with them would be the ones he would treasure. But right now his sons were out on a training exercise, which meant a good time for the rat to relax and reflect. Taking another whiff of the incense and relaxing more Splinter then placed the slowly burning stick on the ground before placing his hands together and closing his eyes. It was time for him to meditate. Unfortunately if the rat thought he would have a peaceful few hours to himself, he was wrong.

Both of Splinter's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching him, which prompted his eyes to open and stop his meditation before it could even start. Who could be here right now, his sons were supposed to be out. They had just left in fact, and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Looking up both eyes rose in confusion as his second youngest walked towards him…alone. An unreadable expression was displayed on his face as the old rat stood up, making sure to pick up his walking stick for support.

"Donatello, is something the matter?" Was the first thing he asked. Why was his son by himself? This is a bad sign but he didn't look to be hurt or in any distress so nothing is wrong, or is there? "I thought you and your brothers were out on a run in the city?"

"I'm sorry…I just needed the others away for this…so that way they don't listen in or something," the nervousness remained on the turtle as he continued his talk with his father. "I Just wanted it to be us, and I figured now would be a good opportunity."

Now curiosity had the rat, his sons always came to him to discuss personal problems with him, all of then, in which he managed to help them with. And now he understood the reason for why he was by himself. Sometimes during one on one talks his sons could say something that could be embarrassing to themselves, which their brothers could use against them as blackmail. Boys would be boys after all.

The rat had to mentally shudder as thoughts back to the talks he had when his sons were transitioning from children to teens, and the more personal talks he had with them. During those times they would try to find a way to talk with him alone and away from the others, so this was understandable. His father mode instantly activated as he now had to find out how to help his son. "Of course Donatello, what is troubling you?"

"Um…do you mind if we talk in your room? It feels better talking in there…and more relaxing," Don requested, now looking at his father, and hoping he would agree.

This caught Splinter a little off guard but still understood, as most of their talks took place in the rat's room. Just being in there brought his sons a sense of peace and security, which is the reason why talks always happened in there.

"Of course, come my son," Splinter turned and headed to his room, ears twitching as he heard his son following right behind him.

For a couple of seconds they walked in silence, and were only feet away. Seeing as they were going to enter the rat decided to get things started, "So my son, please tell me what- _Mmph!"_ all of a sudden without warning a damp cloth suddenly appeared in his vision and pressed into his face, a pungent odor filling his nostrils as he accidentally breathed it in. His ninja skills instantly kicking in as he automatically elbowed his hidden assailant behind him.

"Ack!" a familiar voice hit his ears as the cloth receded from his face. Free of it he turned around to face his attacker, but something was wrong as he felt woozy. All of a sudden his vision started to get hazy, and at a rapid pace his body seemed to be getting sluggish and slow. Almost as if it was shutting down.

Concentrating he tried to see who attacked him, but his eyes widen in shock as he only saw his smartest and most gentlest son nursing his plastron, a damp cloth in his hand. _Was his son responsible for this?_ Why did he attack him?

"D…Donatello…what…" he tried to speak, falling down to his knees as his body started to fail him. He leaned on his walking stick, using what power he had to keep himself up. "What is the meaning…?"

"I'm so sorry father," Don's eyes closed as a small tear fell. His whole demeanor changed from being nervous to one who was on a mission, but his voice sounded as if this pained him. The genius turtle walked over to the rat, as he watched him drop his walking stick. His paws were now the only thing keeping him up. Splinter's vision now seeing double and things started to get dark and the voice disorienting.

"W…Why?" was all Splinter could say as his arm gave out as he fell on the ground, his body robbed of strength.

"I'm sorry…but I can't let you interfere…" that was the last thing Splinter heard as his eyes closed, the image of his son's guilty face the last thing he saw.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. I know now you all have questions about what's going on. Well they'll come with time, and patience. If anyone have questions please feel free to ask and I'll answer. Till Next time.**_


	2. Solo Excursion

**Author's Note:** **I thank you all for your patience, I know you all are wanting answers for the first chapter. But sadly that will come in time. For now I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter. Glazier Blue and I worked hard on this and I hope it's good. Once again i'm willing to answer any questions you may have. for now. Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Solo excursion

 _ **Three day earlier….**_

 _"The very bottom line is, even if you see what's coming, no one is ever ready for the big life changing moments. Nobody ever asks for their lives to change, but it always does because the wheels just keep turning, whether you like it or not. So I guess in this life we are all just puppets? But the question is for you Donatello, who is pulling the strings in your life? You or someone else?"_

The clever purple turtle was on his hands and knee's sobbing onto the cold floor. "I don't know where I am! What is this? What's happening" Was the only reply he could manage to say back to the deep familiar voice…?

 _"Come on Donny boy. You're the one with the brain of a genius...Your downfall is your heart. Imagine what you could accomplish if you took that away? Come on Donnie. Get angry and forget all your peaceful rules and let's see what you can really do."_ It tormented him….

Donnie suddenly sat up onto his knees looking up into the darkness. The tears had stopped and been replaced with a look of anger and loathing. "You want me to get angry? That is in no way a good idea. Peaceful people don't _need_ rules. You don't want to find out why I have so many!" He snapped.

At that the darkness around him seemed to fade away and Donatello suddenly lifted his head off his work bench. He had fallen asleep again. Well that had been a very vivid and creepy dream…. What the heck had that been about? He shook the tiredness from his head and tried to get his mind back in order. Master Splinter had always said that dreams were messages. Sometimes warnings from unknown _"higher forces."_ But he as a scientist, dreams were just all the emotional mess ignored and left over from the deepest and darkest part of your brain trying to makes sense of it all….either way he was too tired to think about that right now. As always he had too much to do.

Donatello's shell slumped back against his computer chair so hard that he almost tripped and fell backward off of it. His head and eyes burned with fatigue and his fingertips were almost numb from soreness after fidgeting with the tiny wires for the last 7 and a half hours. He had just spent it performing of what he like to call miracle surgery on the poor microwave, because it _would_ take a miracle for it to work again. Like most of the electronics' in the lair all ended up on the geniuses work bench. Donnie was sure if the appliances could talk, they would be pleading with him to put them out of their misery from his brother's torture.

Donnie looked over at his large trash can in the corner of the room. It was a grave yard for his machines that he had not been able to salvage or recycle. The microwave was just the next item on an ever growing to fix list….oh he needed a break! Several hours ago Donnie had had the very rare thought to actually take a break from all the repair work when his brothers Mikey and Raph had come running into the lab carrying the large machine and practically demanded that he give it his immediate attention.

When Donnie had asked what happened to it, he was met with a sheepish grin…not from Mikey shockingly, from Raph.

"Look I know _metal_ isn't supposed to go into the microwave…but, well I didn't think tinfoil counted. It's like paper."

Donnie placed his face in his hands. "The name 'tin' didn't give you a clue?"

Raph eyes narrowed. "Don't get cute or I'll slap you silly Brainiac." He snapped. Just get it fixed!" He said before storming out.

 _"Sir yes sir."_ Donnie sigh tiredly.

 _Who is the puppet master in your life Donatello?_ Well _that_ question was soon answered. Donnie shook his head. Now he had hit a wall. There was nothing more he could do for it, not without more parts. Suddenly a smile spread across the smart turtles face as he knew what that meant. "Junk yard time."

Slinging his Bo Staff behind his shell Don grabbed his empty duffel bag to store the small components he needed. Without further delay he exited. Donnie hadn't been to the junk yard for almost two weeks. Now he was desperate. Practically running down to his last screw and his _oh so helpful brothers_ had already broken – _no_ … _Trashed_ 11 house hold items. But he was excited about going to the junkyard. It was like his own personal junk store, one of which he didn't have to pay to take anything. He literally embraced the phrase, _"One man's trash, is another man's treasure"._ Or turtle in this instance.

Anything he could find useful he could turn into something great….but right now he just needed some parts to fix the dam microwave before his brothers complain about it. Typical! The last thing he needs is to be chewed out for not having the microwave fixed so they can make their popcorn, reheat their food, _Oh heaven forbid they would have to wait and defrost there food!_ But chances were it might just end up back into his lab like the toaster. Even _he_ couldn't breathe any more life into that thing.

Sometimes he wondered if his brothers ever gave him a second thought to his feelings when it came to all the repairs around here. Now that he thought about it he spent a hell of a lot of time fixing appliances, recreational electronics, and their shell cells _._ He never has time to do the stuff he wanted to experiment on, or create things that niggled at his curiosity. His brain had become a dusty abandon storage shelf of ideas. It just wasn't fair.

Donnie shook himself from his bitter train of thought. When did he come such a whiner!? He didn't like complaining. He hardly ever voiced his complaints….but just because a person didn't say anything, doesn't mean that they didn't have anything to say! But in his head he hated the sound of his own voice. This wasn't him. This wasn't who he was. Come on Donnie. Pull yourself together and get on with it!

As he headed for the TV room, he could hear that they were at least one or two of his brothers there. Now here came the hard part: Asking one of them to come with him. Truth be told he loved going to the junkyard but the downside was that it sometimes got lonely being there by himself and often would ask one of his brothers to come with him. If he was lucky one would, but most commonly they would turn him down. It was too boring standing around while he went through every little piece of trash he found. But maybe tonight his luck was in.

Raph and Mikey were on the couch, apparently in deep with a video game, competing against one another. Just perfect, this was just what he needed… _not_. But still it didn't hurt to ask them. Coming up behind the two he rested his hands on the back rest and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Uh...guys..."

"Hey Brainiac, did you get the microwaved fixed already?" Raph asked as he kept both eyes on the TV, the sounds of the thumb-sticks on the controller moving being heard.

 _"Sorry Raph my magic wand is on the blink tonight. Extensive over use, just like everything else around here."_ He silently said but then mentally slapped himself. There he goes with his whining again. Don rolled his eyes at the nickname that his elder brother called him. Sometimes he took it in a good way, almost as a term of endearment for his intelligence, but sometimes he found it just, well… a little irritating. As though it was just a label for him. Like when he would call Leo Fearless or Mikey the baby….he got mad often enough when they called him Hot Head.

He can't help his natural curiosity about the world, so why should he have a name that throws it back in his face? Still he decided to ignore it once more, "Not yet, there's a few parts that I need from the Junkyard, which is where I need to go now so I was-"

"Just hold on there Donny," Mikey rudely interrupted as he too kept his eyes on the screen. "If you're asking one of us to come with you, then I'm sorry to say that's not happening."

"I second that," Raph agreed.

"But guys, you want stuff fixed, then…..look I'm not asking for a lot, just 2 hours t-" The purple clad turtle tried to explain but was cut off.

"It's so boorrrrriiinnnggg! _Like you."_ Mikey muttered with a giggle.

"Sorry Don but too busy trying to whip Mikey's shell," Was Raphs only response as he button mashed on the controller.

Mikey only rolled his eyes at the comment, "Yeah as if Raphie, you're the one that's getting their shell handed to you."

Competing with video games! Don sigh. He already knew he was losing a long lost battle. So why was he bothering to keep at it? He didn't know. "Guys please, all I'm just-"

"Can it Brainiac, you already know the answer _as always._ We're too busy to go geeking around and exploring the filth. That's your thing, so run along like a good little turtle now." Raph silenced his brother once for all as he knew Don wouldn't often argue back if he wanted things done more quickly. Best to leave him to it.

"Yeah bye bye bro, good luck." Mikey finished as the sounds of the TV were now the only things that could be heard.

Finally taking the hint Donnie bowed his head in defeat. "Fine. Just watch your Shell Cells will you, just in case." He instructed firmly.

"Yep. You got it bro." Mikey added but Don got the feeling that he wasn't listening now. Raph as well. Well let's put that theory to the test.

"Oh by the way, I thought after the junk yard I would go visit the Shredder's lair. I heard the little miss she-shredder is looking for recruitments. What do you think, good career move?" This time the purple turtle voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That is fascinating bro. Have a good time." Raph waved his hand dismissively without turning his head. Like swotting away an annoying fly.

Donnie crossed his arms in annoyance, knowing full well that his theory was correct. But decided to test it even further. "I guess this is also a good time to tell you that I won the Nobel Peace prize for having to endure the sarcastic and abusive remarks that my two destructive brothers been dishing out for years without me having to snap their necks. They're now rewarding me with a new lair where I can now become an evil genius and rule the world!" laying the sarcasm on even thicker, hoping for a reaction.

 _"YES!"_ Raph laughed in triumph. "I am _so_ beating your shell Mikey….! Oh you still here geek?"

"Yep am still here, I think." Don turned to leave feeling dejected and hurt. Just before he left the room though, his ear's caught them giggling. "So tragic!" they muttered. "No, pathetic more like."

He froze for a moment. The words stabbed him like a knife, so now he wasn't even worth listening too. Was this a new low or had he just not noticed it before? Was he really that unimportant? Did they even see him?

"You could at least wait until I am out of the room you know." The purple turtle muttered to them. Still nothing. Raph had replaced his normal tease name from brainiac and downgraded it further to _geek._ Tragic and pathetic geek apparently. _Sorry to be such a burden!_ Talk about demeaning. He knew he was probably ben a bit touchy, but it was enough for him to shed a tear. But he didn't want his brothers to see him in a weak state. They already had him labelled as the weaker fighter…Oh forget it! Just walk away and don't bother them anymore.

"Well...I guess that is me too." he said to himself as he pushed his feelings aside.

A moment ago he had been excited. Now he was just so down in the dumps that he was practically dragging himself to the entrance of the lair to go to the dumps, not even bothering to ask if Leo wanted to come. Chances were if he was invisible to the other two, Leo wouldn't be much different, depending what mood he was in. Best to just go without saying anything before it was addressed.

Unfortunately he wasn't going to get that chance because near the entrance, shell against one of the support pillars, sat his big brother. In his hand was a hardback book of a novel series he had taken a liking to. His eyes scanning the pages with an unreadable expression on his face, no way to tell if he was liking what he read so far.

Footsteps brought his head up as he saw his brother heading for the entrance, "Hey Don what's up.

Well there goes his plan on getting out. "Hey Leo, just going out for a bit."

He was about to say more but stopped as he heard a sigh come out of Leo, one that he almost too familiar with.

"What?" Donnie asked

The blue clad turtle stood as he closed the book, able to remember which part he's on. "Don you know I _don't_ like you going topside without anyone with you."

 _"Tell that to the two Florence Nightingales in there."_ He sneered to himself but covered it poorly with a half-smile. "Leo its night time and I don't need someone to watch over me." Don's eyes rolled as this conversation came up once more. Oh how he didn't want to do this right now.

"I'm sorry Don, but when you're by yourself you tend to…" Leo paused for a second, trying a way to best form his next words, because if he said it wrong then he could set his brother off, and an angry Don was always a bad idea. Never irritate the person who was in charge of the electrical systems and weapons and transport…and heating…and lighting….and pretty much everything with a plug or battery.

"What? I get what?" Donnie looked at him begrudgingly. Raph and Mikey really had set him off in a bad mood and it looked like his eldest was about to push him over the edge.

"Well…you can get a bit _distracted_ sometimes…which kind of makes you vulnerable" Oh yeah, really smooth Leo.

Donnie blinked. Irritation soon replaced with anger. He couldn't believe this! His brother was going back to the other day when… He was already shown up enough. Don knew what his brother was talking about, it didn't take a genius like him to figure it out, but yet here came Leo swanning by, causally just bringing it up again like pouring salt onto the wound.

"Leo…are you serious? You can't be back on what happened the other day. I had been up the _entire_ night before working on the Shell Cells, which _you_ asked for me to fix by the way!"

Leo just sigh again as his head shook, not good. But he hadn't seemed to have heard what his smart brother had said. The fuse was lit and now it was only a matter of time before his brother went off on one. Donnie huffed. He was just as strong physically as any of them…well not as much as Raph, but it wasn't the fairies moving all the heavy engine's around the garage by themselves every day… oh and Leo now had that look on his face…the one Raph so often wanted to slap off.

The unmistakable _I understand but I know better than you_ face. No wonder Raph got so mad.

"No, no, that's not it-"

"Yes it is, you don't think I can take care of myself. Poor weak little Donnie needs someone to hold his hand." Both of the purple clad turtle's eyes narrowed as the truth about what all his brothers thought about him shamelessly unravelled. So Raph and Mikey thought he was a boring tragically pathetic geek and Leo thought he was weak and couldn't protect himself, which meant the same thing, but was just a nicer way of putting it. Gee thanks.

Another sigh came from the Blue, not really even trying to repress the eye role. He had to reveal the truth now there was no getting around it. He didn't want to but lying would only make it worse.

"Don it was just that…that one day during practice when you got winded so easily-"

"I told you that I was fine! I was just tired. I'm so freaking _tired_ of this Leo and _none_ of you listen to me! It's like am not there. Accept if you want something. _God Leo!_ I get more support from the freaking toaster than I do from you three."

"Don you would have collapsed if we didn't stop -"

"I'm not that pathetic…or tragic Leo, despite what you all think. I know how to take care of myself. It was just an off day….oh but _you_ don't get off days do you?!" Donnie knew his mouth was running away with him, but he was just so upset. God he hated his own voice right now. He just hated everything He needed some space. "How about _you_ work on _your_ control issues Leo! And stop throwing everything in my face every time I decide to go out alone!"

Surprised at his normally calmer brother's out-burst that was really bordering on nasty, Leo suddenly found himself backed into a corner. Where was all this anger coming from? He had to quickly defuse the situation before it really got out of hand.

Wait… Did he just say he has _control issues?_ Leo looked at him. He didn't have control issues? "Don I never said you were pa-"

"Don't you have to go and _walk on water_ somewhere Leo?" Donnie snapped.

Ouch. Almost as if Raph was standing in front of him, Don just stormed out, the doors closing loud behind him. Leo tried calling him back but it fell on blazing and red deaf ears. Fearless frowned, quickly wanting to know where Donnie's temper had come from….he hadn't just swopped masks with Raph had he?

The leader made his way back to the TV room to find Raph and Mikey almost biting one another about how tragic and pathetic _there_ racing skills were….

 _"What_ did you to say to Donnie?" The leader asked.

"What's that?" Both Raph and Mikey barely acknowledged him. "He was saying something about peas, I think. Who knows with him?"

Leo mentally slapped himself on the head. 'I'm an idiot. No wonder Donnie was tired. He shook his head. When Donnie gets back later he would have to have a chat with him…..maybe in the dojo….with Master splinter sitting in between them….and Raph holding him back while Leo tried to talk to him calmly…Yes some major reassurance time was needed. Topped with a bit of grovelling from the three of them.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like, well things seemed to have gotten heated between Don and his brothers. Believe me when I say there's more to come from this. And once again if you have questions about this please let me know. Till next time.**_


	3. Down At The Dumps

**Author's Note:** **Hi, Glazier Blue and I here once again with another chapter. Hopefully this can sate your hunger for more answers. We're working hard at the moment and are trying to get some sudden things that popped up. Still we hope you like the chapter. Ask questions and I'll try to address the best I can without giving spoilers.**

Chapter Three: Down at the Dumps

After blowing up at his brother the olive green turtle figured that the trip over to the junkyard would be long enough to cool down, but to his surprise he still found himself angry. He picked up what looked like a small heavy metal container and through it with such vengeance that a few seconds later, he heard something in the distance smash! Good job everything here was already broken. For a few moments he just stood seething, trying to get his temper back under control. So this was how Raph felt all of the time? Maybe he was more like his big brother than he thought he was. So many angry thoughts running through his head. Over and over and over he went through everything. The scientist in him dissecting and analyzing everything he could have, should have or would have said…

 _How_ could Leo have said that to him? He was tired! Wasn't he aloud to be tired…..? Oh and don't even get him started on how Raph and Mikey blatantly and openly ignored him! Once more they had the audacity to call him pathetic? Why did they have to make him feel so…so unappreciated? Did they not realize the worry he went through? The worry of getting everything just right because if he made a mistake, like with one of his weapons, it could cost one of them their lives! He couldn't live with that. So much responsibility … like Leo. He had a lot of responsibility, but even _he_ depended on him. " _How can we get in there Don? What weapons do we have Don? Can't you just hack into it Don?"_ Sorry _who_ was doing all the work here? _and then some!_ Barging into his lab every day making demands. Never satisfied with all the luxuries they had already because of him.

Donnie ran a hand over his face. Maybe he _was_ pathetic? Was that why they treated him that way? He certainly felt like that at the moment – oh god! Donnie cringed at his own thoughts. He had turned…no they had turned him into a childish whiny little brat stamping his feet….he hated himself like this! Maybe he _was_ a tragic loser? He thought sadly. Why could he never just say NO.? Why should they think any better of him if he couldn't even think any better of himself?

Sometimes…just sometimes Donnie wondered why he had taken up the technical role of the group. Well someone needed to and he did love it… or did it have something to do with the fact that his brothers liked him more when he fixed things for them? That was an interesting question that quickly needed forgetting. He didn't want to know the answer. Why couldn't he have just fitted in and been more like them? "Stop It Donatello! You made this bed, now you have to lay in it! He yelled at himself. He needed to clear his head. Find his prospective again, only then the most logical answer to his problem would present itself. The only thing Donnie knew what would help would be too distract himself by rummaging through the large piles of junk. Collecting junk was his therapy and it always worked.

After Donnie started to calm down, his passive nature soon kicked in. As the world started to become clear again the usual wave of prospective always brought with it a sack full of guilt, topped with stupidity. This was why he never vented his anger. To avoid feeling like this. He shouldn't have shouted at Leo like that….he only deserved _half_ of what was said….but it was only said in the first place because he cared. He knew that. Donnie rubbed the back of his neck feeling the burn of been conflicted. Damn it! He said as the realization hit him. He may have been justified to be upset, but maybe…maybe he _had_ over reacted just a bit. The turtle sigh. He would have to say sorry to his big brother. However there was something else he would have to do too. _Take a break from his brother's job list!_ They may wine about it and it would be hard for him to say no to Mikey's puppy eyes or Raph's bad temper and Leo's high expectations, but unless it was a life threatening emergency, like the new she-Shredder knocking on the lair door, Donatello was going on vacation. Starting as soon as he got home he would finish all the work that had pile up and then tell his brothers that he's taking a break from all non-essential repairs or requests. Because all in all he deserved a break. Yes that would be good. He's been used too long and now he's going to get the so much desired time off he wanted…. _Would his brothers not like him anymore if he did this?_ Donnie shook his head again.

" _I have to stop thinking like this_ ," he told himself. But if he didn't get a break and just carried on like this, he was more likely to make a mistake when it really mattered, like in battles. Leo would surely understand that.

Donnie went back to rummaging. Some of the pieces useful and others looking promising. Anything that may have been useful to him he stored in his duffel bag. Small things only, like microchips, small circuit boards, and some small electronics so he could salvage the parts from them. Yes there was a whole treasure trove in front of him all for the picking, and he took his sweet time to pick through them because he wasn't in a particularly big hurry to get home and announce him been on vacation from handy man/tech slave/mechanic.

Donnie suddenly stopped as his eyes fell on something…. He kneeled down at another pile, moving some metal pieces aside to see what's underneath. Both eyes widen as a medium sized square box could be seen. Is that...it had to be…He picked it up and looked it over, and just as he thought a smile crept onto his face. "Score, an in tacked Police scanner, I can get a bunch of good parts from this!"

Smiling in triumph Don put the device into his bag, which now was starting to gain some weight. But just like that his bad mood seemed to slowly erase. Despite it all, he had to smile a little as he thought about all the funny things his brothers do when they break something, like Mikey, looking like he's about to cry, or Raph getting mad and having a tantrum. Leo and that famous look of guilt he had down to an art. The bottom line was he loved his brothers. His family and he loved them more than anything…more than himself…more than his machines.

Besides how could he be in a bad mood when finding such great stuff? This would keep him stocked for months. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to find enough parts to help build his latest project, one that he wanted to do just for fun. Oh how he had been looking forward to be doing this one, for it had been on his mind constantly and now he should finally start it.

"Yes, it's time for them to know that -" Just as the turtle stood up to go he heard something that made him jump. Something had just ricocheted!? The sound hit a piece of metal first… it was a crushed car just beside him. It caused a small spark to appear. Then before he realized it he was shot! He wouldn't have noticed if hadn't been for the sudden shooting pain in his arm and everything became that little bit more….hazy…. _daze._ Don looked down seeing the dart in his arm. A tranquilizer…. "Oh crud are you serious? Not now….not now please I am going on vacation!" The turtle moan sarcastically with irritation. He really couldn't catch a break.

Reacting on his ninja instinct Don immediately dropped his bag and went to grab his bo-staff. Already he was feeling a pressure on the back of his neck pushing him down, but he tried to ignore it. He had just found himself surrounded by a dozen men dressed in tight black with ski masks and goggles. How had he not seen _them_ coming? OOOOHHH crud crud crud! Leo was right about him been distracted. Oh he was never going to live this down.

The next thought Donnie tried to piece together was who had he been too distracted to notice was ambushing him? Or maybe he shouldn't hang around and find out. Everything was quickly growing hazier, but lucky for him, he and his brother's metabolisms were quite high. He could burn it off long enough to get away…. he hoped…. If he could just fight his way out and run for it, or find a place to hide… _Phone!_ Time to test out that…. new emergency….. emergency….signal….. why is the sky spinning…? Oh dear…. Not good.

* * *

Leo had been trying to meditate since his brother had stormed out but he just couldn't seem to focus. Everything Donnie said had struck a nerve and now it was eating away at him. Like an irritating fly buzzing around his head. Donatello wasn't Raphael. It wasn't like him have a shout out and storm out. However Donnie's sensitivity wasn't a stranger either… but Donnie's words just kept coming back giving the eldest brother a nasty burning feeling in his gut, particularly after listening to what Raph and Mikey had to say, or didn't say more to the point.

 _"I told you that I was fine! I was just tired. Am so freaking tired Leo and none of you listen to me! It's like am not there. Accept if you want something. God Leo! I get more support from the freaking toaster than I do from you three."_ The angry words rang through his head. Was that true? Did he and his brothers not support Don enough….? Surely not? He was watching over his brothers all the time. They all knew that they could talk to him any time of the day…. he understood everything… " _Don't you have to go and walk on water somewhere Leo?"_ Leo frowned at that. What was that supposed to mean? Crud! Maybe he _should_ talk with Master Splinter on this? No this was the sort of thing Leo as the leader…..No.

As the eldest _brother,_ he was supposed to be able to handle this one. Maybe he should follow Donnie to the junk yard, talk this out….. Bad idea. He would just think he followed him because he didn't trust him to look after himself. Ok. Maybe he should just text him, say he's sorry and could they talk when he got back. Leo pulled out his phone and was just about to send a text to his brother when he realized that his phone was still out of order. Donnie had run out of parts to complete his phone….shell. That was irritating. He didn't know why but not been able to keep tabs on them all at all times gave Leo an uneasy feeling… But that _didn't_ mean to say he had control issues…right? He was the leader. That was just his job that was all. The blue turtle frown to himself. If Raph had referred to him having "control" issues, he would just blow them off, but when Donnie was saying it….? Ok yes he _did_ need to go and have a chat. May he could use Mikey or Raph's phone and say it was him calling.

Leo made his way out of the dojo to find the other two still battling a very important final level of space invaders. He could almost see the steam coming off the games controls.

Leo rolling his eyes. "Hay can I borrow your phone, mines still out?"

"Why?" Raph said without turning away from the screen.

Leo sigh. "I think I upset Donnie…well I think we all did actually. I just want to send him a text."

"What do you mean?" Mikey finally looking away from the screen. "Upset Donnie? We've not done anything." He protested.

"Don's just been over sensitive." Raph rolled his eyes. "Crying because we won't carry all his junk home for him? Am sure he can manage."

Leo looked up. "Well in all fairness Raph he only goes to the junk yard because he's fixing things we ask him to – wait a minute…Donnie _asked_ you two to go with him?"

"Yeah but we were doing this…." Raph let out a big sigh of irritation when he suddenly felt his big brother's eyes burning into the back of his head.… "You're going to start yelling at me now aren't you?" Raph paused the game anticipating a lecture. By the look in Leo's eyes a lecture was on a count down. 3 2 1…. Here it comes. The red turtle stood up facing his brother, ready to jump onto the defensive. One word was all that was needed to start it. Mikey also groaned knowing what was coming. Couldn't they at least finish the level first?

To Leo's credit he looked less like he was going to kill his brother and more like he was going to explode and just take his brothers with him, but first he needed to smooth this over with Donnie.

"Give me your cell Raph and when Donnie gets back, you can say sorry too."

"Have got nothing to say _sorry_ for fearless!" Raph snapped. "For god sake we're not babies-"

"Bro's, Bro's chillax will you! Leo you can use my ce-"Mikey little voice interjected pulling out his shell cell.

"If Donnie asked you for a hand you shouldn't just dismiss him! He spends hours fixing every little thing you too drop onto his desk. The least you can do is go and help him!"

"Emmm Bro's. Phone?" Mikey pointing at it a little dumb struck at the missed message.

"Like you don't ever ask him to fix anything? In fact you have him fixing more stuff then both me and Mikey put together." Raph sneered. "It obviously what makes him happy or else he wouldn't do it."

"Well he didn't look very happy when he left." Leo snapped back

"Bro's….?" Mikey eyes suddenly glued to the screen.

"Really? Why is he mad at you then? Why didn't you go with him if your so bothered?" the volume and tension rapidly growing when Mikey suddenly pushed in between them breaking them up.

"BRO'S!" He shouted in the high pitch whine that made both the brothers cringe. About to bite his head off when…. _"What does a code RED mean on the Shell Cells?!"_ Mikey held up his shell cell confused as though it was a shield from his brother's oncoming blowout. At that Leo's hands dropped to his side and a puzzled looked crossed over his face as he tried to remember Donnie's instructions.

"Emmm… Donnie was designing a program for the phones to send out a tex message when in trouble. For time sake the tex is defined by color. Code Purple means " _There 'was' a problem, but it's been fixed."_ Code Blue means….means…mmm ' _Watching trouble happening, may need to intervene.'_ Let me see… Code Orange means " _Trouble is coming and need to get out fast."_ That just leave's Code Red as _'I'm surrounded and about to be captured, need back up now - !"_ Leo suddenly cut himself off just realizing what Mikey had said.

"Hay! Why does RED mean everything is bad? What's that supposed to mean?" Raph forgetting the fight for a moment.

"RAPH!" Leo mentally slapping himself on the head.

"Donnie is about to be captured you moron!" Mikey waving the phone in front of the brothers faces. The words flashing on the little screen like a fire alarm. The brothers looked at one another before the three of them bolted from the lair at top speed. How long ago had that message been sent?

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. I know you all want more answers for what's going on, but it'll come in time. For now if you have anymore questions feel free to ask them once more. I thank you for reading this...well...Glazier Blue and I thank you.**_


	4. Rescue turned sour

**Author's Note:** **I thank you all for your patience, Glazier Blue and I give you another chapter of the story. Hopefully it's good like the others. But also I would like to bring up a couple of things. Some reviewers made some comments and I would like to explain some of them so everything would be clarified.**

 **A Guest reviewer said that all the characters are OOC. Yes it seems like that, but that needed to happen for what we have in store. Remember everyone can't nail the character's characteristics spot on. But i'm glad that was pointed out.**

 **Another Guest had concerns that this is something where Don's brothers treat him like crap throughout. My only response is that this is how it was planned, and it needs to be in this route for what's to come. I would reveal more but that comes with spoilers.**

 **That's all for now. For the guest reviewers who have questions and concerns, you can voice them. I'll make sure to respond to them on the newest chapter that comes out. For now Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Rescue turned sour

The three brothers raced from the lair at top speed. The junkyard was only 15 minutes away. 8 minutes if they ran from the roof tops. A terrifying moment when everything went quiet. Their brains had stopped functioning long enough for panic to set in. Donnie was in trouble, and must be in trouble. Mad or not, their brother would never send out a distress call without a very good reason. But since the distress signal had been going by unnoticed for however long… oh boy had they screwed up! The brothers immediately raced out of the lair like three bats out of hell. In times like this they were grateful for all their body conditioning they had worked on in their training, they were not even winded.

Leo was the first to find his voice _. "How_ could you two not notice the distress signal!? Did you not even think to check the screen at least once in a while?" He chastised as they hopped to another building, frustration building, partially at his brothers for not noticing their shell cells going off, and for how long. But also at himself for not stopping Don from going out from his bout of anger.

"Yes ok I get it Leo I'm a jerk. Lesson learned." Raph defended, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Leo. "But can we please have the lecture later, like when Don isn't in danger? Besides I wouldn't have had to turn my cell on silent if Mikey wouldn't have kept sending me all those annoying texts!"

"Whoa don't go there bro, you know you love it when I text you all those funny memes," the orange defended. "And you all should know I don't like to be disturbed while I'm gaming."

This made Leo hiss with even more anger. "Talk about side stepping the point! We have our shell cells for a reason and you two failed to notice Donnie needed our help!" He continued to snap as they neared.

"Fearless seriously this isn't the time, first we save Don and then you can lecture us all you want." Raph responded back as they ran out of roof space and made their way to the streets, the junkyard was in site.

"I'll hold you to that." Leo affirmed the request as they approached the fence that they usually snuck in through when they had come. Now relying on their stealth they carefully scanned the area and kept a good ear out for any sound. The Junkyard was a very big place so Don could be anywhere that is if he hadn't been taken already? _No_ don't think that, Don is capable of handling things.

The three of them combed the area together been careful to keep each other in site. They didn't want to split up until they knew what they were up against. This could be an ambush for all they knew. His senses were on over load. "Guys over here," Mikey suddenly called out hiding at the top of a junk pile.

They didn't need to be told twice. Being careful to peek up over the mound and then eyes widen at the scene. There in a large open area a few yards in front of them, laying on the ground was…. Don!

It took a lot of restraint for the leader to hold back both his brothers instead of just running out with them. Raph was already to jump forward but Leo had to block him. Donnie wasn't alone. They could very clearly see that they _were_ Foot Ninja surrounding him. The uniform with Shredders symbol could not be mistaken for anything else.A few of them were surrounding him standing ready to attack if Donnie should try anything stupid, like move.

Standing not too far from him the brothers could hear a couple of the men talking. Well not so much talking. Rather a heated disagreement… One of them was in fact _yelling_ at another. That was odd. Why were they just waiting around, distracted and arguing? Well at least this proved that it wasn't a trap for them.

 _"…What the hell were you_ _thinking!?_ Orders were for him to be alive and unharmed. What possessed you to use live ammunition!?" the man shouted at his subordinate. The other seemed to be trying his best to defend himself but it didn't take a genius to know that he had majorly screwed up!

"He was struggling. He was going to escape. Besides I didn't hit anything vital." The second one defended, still thinking his actions were just. "What else should I have done?"

"How about _Not_ bloody shoot him you idiot!" The other yelled back even angrier.

 _Shoot!_ Donnie was shot!? The turtles frantically looked over their brother checking him for injury. Even from here they could see he was knocked out but he also clutched his right arm as blood pooled onto the floor beside him. At least it was his arm and not his head.

Another growl emanated from Raph's mouth as his big brother instincts kicked in. He just wanted to run and rip his way through those bastards but Leo was still holding him back. "Raph no."

The hot head turtle looked back at him in disbelief. How could Leo be holding him back for another second? There brother's life was draining right out in front of them. "They bloody shot him Leo!" He said like he hadn't noticed."

"Yes Raph I know, but we have to play this smart or else will end up shot just like him. What use will we be then?" Leo then paused at Raph's last question. Something didn't sound right about that…The Foot were using live ammunition now instead of hand to hand combat? Looks like Karai taking over her father's army hadn't done much in the way of improving it. Either that or Donnie must have been really putting up a fight for them to use such dramatic measures… Regardless the blue clad turtle trying to reason with his brother but reasoning with Raph…? He'd have a better chance at learning at how to use the toaster properly.

"I _am_ been smart. I'm going out to help my brother and you two can help me or-"

"Guys hate to interrupt this pointless argument but look!" Mikey pointed.

The three looked back and saw a black van was entering the scene. The back doors opened and a couple more Foot ninjas came out…each one of them holding rope and a sack. Once again they could hear who must be the head ninja, talking about quickly removing Don from the scene.

"He's going to need treatment before he bleeds to death. Either way we need to get him out of here before we're seen." He grabbed the sack from his comrade and kneeled down to the purple clad turtle to slip it onto his head. Clearly the next step of their plan was taking him. AKA turtle-napping him. Oh hell no! That was _not_ going down.

"So fearless do you need any more reasons to charge in or should we just sit here on our shells and wait for the van to leave?" Raph argued whipping out his Sais.

Leo's eyes narrowed at the men surrounding his brother. They didn't have a choice. "Go now!" Leo agreed as he unsheathed his katanas, just as Mikey got out his nunchucks and they all charged out at them. The Foot ninjas all turned as they heard noise, but they weren't quick enough as they were easily ambushed by the three furious turtles.

Raph first to enter the fray as he jumped head kicking the one nearest to Don. The man went flying back crashing into his comrades. "You leave my bro the hell alone!" He growled locking eyes with them as one quickly spoke into his walky-talky.

"They're here! Don't let them escape." The head commanded as he and the other Foot ninjas took out their own weapons and leapt into battle. Thankfully Leo and Mikey had entered the fray as they took kickbacks from the first two men trying to surround them and putting themselves in front of their brothers.

"Raph take Donnie and get out of here, we'll keep them busy." Leo commanded without taking his eyes off their enemies. He fully knew that Raph was the strongest out of them. He would be able to lift Don easily and take him to safety.

"You got it." Raph kneeled next to his brother ready to sweep him up off the ground. The Foot ninja on the other hand saw this and moved, not wanting their target to escape. But they had to deal with the big mean brothers first. Leo locked swords with one of them, but then brought up his knee into their gut, which weakened his resistance enough to be pushed back and knocked down with a spin kick.

Another came charging but Mikey took this on easily. Twirling his weapons he ducked to avoid a blow and struck him in the shin, which he cried out in pain before hitting the ground as his legs were swept out from under him. Getting back up Mikey had enough time to dodge another incoming blow and responded back with a strike to the head from his nunchucks. The dazed Foot ninja held his head in pain but didn't seem the incoming fist as Mikey knocked his lights out.

"You guys been falling back on your ninja training?" Mikey observed. "Seriously guys you're making this too easy." He said punching another guy in the face who could have easily just dodged it. The ninjas didn't seem to be putting up a very good fight. "If I were you I would get back to ninja school!"

While the fighting was happening Raph put his sais away and started to lift his unconscious brother up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Easily able to lift him on the basis that the genius turtle weight the least out of all of them made him easy to carry. Raph was just about ready to leave when something caught his eye. In the distance he could see one of the Foot ninjas…holding a…. A rifle? It was aimed at Leo and Mikey!

"Sniper!" he yelled out just as a loud bang rang out. Thankfully the two managed to hear him in time and dodged the incoming shot.

 _Guns?_ Leo thought again. Whatever this new style the Foot had adopted was clearly a step away from what little honor they had, even for Shredder's ninjas. But he didn't get time to scrutinize for too long. If guns were been used instead of combat, it was time to book it out of there.

"Bro's fall back!" Leo called out as he reached into his belt and pulled out a few pellets. Throwing them on the ground multiple snaps sounded as the area started to fill with smoke, effectively chocking and blinding the Foot ninjas from them.

Relying on their training in blind sight the three brothers retreated back in the confines of the smoke, being quiet while trying to get away. Meanwhile the Foot ninjas searching for them, but the smoke screen took them off guard long enough to give the brothers a head start.

"Fan out, don't let them escape!" the one in charge ordered as they all scattered to search. But it was too late as they three had long since left the Junkyard, quickly making their way back to the sewers. Cursing themselves, the men soon gave up.

"Well someone is going to swing for that operation. Talk about sloppy." Mikey said sounding smug.

"At least we got Donnie out of there." Leo was just happy for the _four_ of them escaping.

Sometime later the splashes from the sewer water echoed throughout the tunnels as the three brothers made their way back home. Don was still unconscious. Blood running down the side of his arm and onto the floor. They had to do something about that while Raph was still carrying him. Leo quickly took off his mask to it to keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding, but none of them said a word about what had happened as guilt rained upon them. This _was_ their fault. Angry with themselves, their carelessness could have cost their brother's freedom tonight and maybe never have seen him again. Had they just waited another few minutes to check their shell cells….? Thankfully it wasn't meant to be. They rescued him in time and were now on their way back home.

"Once we're back take Donnie straight to the infirmary. We need to get that wound treated." Leo trying to stay focused on the task. Yet no criticism was there as of yet, as Raph nodded absently. They agreed as the bullet wound on their brother took priority out of everything else, though a lecture was forth coming and well deserved.

"Lucky we can work this one." Raph commented. Their smart brother had given them all enough training on basic first aid. Removing a bullet would be messy but simple enough… Plus Raph and Mikey were not that keen explaining to Splinter how careless they had been tonight. Though they probably did deserve it that would be there shells for sure. Oh Leo would just throw himself under the bus without even thinking about it. That was just his thing. But if they could fix Donnie up first, the guilt wouldn't be as bad as there punishment. Hopefully their brother wouldn't wake up till after either. It was bad enough seeing any of them in pain. Removing a piece of metal without having him squirming would make it easier, not to mention make their guilt feel that tiny bit better.

But closer to home Mikey was suddenly overcome with a troubling thought. He didn't want to voice it out but he had to. "We deserve to be punished by Sensei. Really Im more bothered about Donnie. Do you think he'll blame us for this?"

"Well… _we_ didn't _shoot_ him?" Raph stated taking a chance to look back but Mikey's words had suddenly struck a chord. Under normal circumstances Donnie would be real forgiving with certain things they did. But other times he could blow up at them in ways that could make Raph's outburst look like a tantrum. It was never good to have an angry Donatello, but he couldn't be angry with them for not answering his distress signal…right? This was Donnie they were talking about after all.

No one got chance to respond. They had suddenly heard a groan. They all turned in Don's direction and could see some movement happening on his brother's shoulder. "Don?" Leo asked as they got closer as Raph put his younger brother down, shell against the brick wall. The purple clad turtle's eyes started to flutter open, a hint of drowsiness still in them as the tranq's drugs were still in his system, wearing off. His vision fuzzy, but slowly started to clear up as three figures were before him.

"Wh…who's there…where am I?" he asked in a low voice, his mind still scrambling to try and remember what happened.

"It's us bro, we got ya. Everything ok." Raph responded quickly kneeling down to his level.

"Raph?" Don spoke as his vision finally started too clear up. Why was his brothers gathering around him? Still even though he didn't remember what happened he was happy to see them all. He reached out to grab Raph only for him to recoil back as a splitting pain shot through his shoulder. "Ack!" He cried out automatically clutching the wound.

"Whoa there bro, you had a hole blown through ya so it's best you don't move yet." Mikey warned as he and Leo carefully helped him to his feet and praying that he didn't remember too much.

"A hole? What happened…why does… why does my shoulder have a freaking _hole_ in it!?" he asked, still not sure what was going on.

"Long story Don, let's say we managed to rescue you just in time." Leo smiled, so far so good things seemed to be going ok.

"Rescue me? What are you…talking -" He slowly said, but when the word rescue finally registered in his mind, it all came back like a semi-truck. The Junkyard, his brothers blowing him off when he asked for company, and Leo basically calling him out on how weak he was. Well _that_ point was certainly proven Donnie cringed with embarrassment….. But when he was attacked he remembered repeatedly hitting the distress signal on his Shell Cell only there was no response. No help came. Had they just been on there video games all this time? Or had Leo not come right away just to prove a point that he couldn't look after himself? Oh that was it! That was IT! They were so going to hear about this he thought as a surge of unexpected rage just seemed to bubble up and this time boil over. He couldn't stop it… For a moment he even tried to but, he just couldn't.

Seeing their brother stare off into space for a few seconds and his expression dropping like a stone from confused to what could only be described as… livid to worry them. No one dared speak for a moment. It was obvious that his train of thought that had led to tonight's current events had now run off the tracks. This was not good.

Well someone had to bite the bullet (so to speak) Leo stepped forward first. He carefully reached placing a hand on his brother's uninjured shoulder. "Don I know we messed u-"

"Don't touch me!" The olive green turtle jerked away, standing on his own feet. Those three words made the others eyes widen in a little surprise, and the anger behind them told them that they had in indeed made a mistake on a catastrophic level. Mikey was right. He was angry, but what about mostly? Well they didn't have to wait too long as Don started storming away from them clutching at his shoulder as he went. His pride for taking care of himself was shattered, but worse, this just made it oh so clear that his voice carried no weight in the group. None what so ever.

"Don, you shouldn't be walking in your condition!" Raph called out as they chased after him.

 _"My condition?"_ Don snapped as he stopped and turned around, the same angry expression on his face still visible. He carried himself like nothing had been wrong with him. Maybe it was the sudden anger giving him the adrenaline he needed to do what he had wanted to do for a long time. No his _physical_ pain was no longer the issue here. "I wouldn't be in this _condition_ if it wasn't for you three! But I hope your game was worth it! Clearly that's more important oh and Leo. Thanks. Way to teach me a lesson."

Leo stiffened at that. "Donnie I would _never_ just not turn up if you needed help. None of us wouldn't." It was an automatic reflex. They had come after all. Maybe just making it by the skin of their teeth, but they had come. It didn't help that Donnie just sneered at him.

"Whoa, whoa Don, what do you mean?" Mikey asked with his arms up in defense. Bad move as it put more salt on the wound and made their situation much worse.

"I mean none of you EVER listen to me! Am….am I just not here? Am just that guy who fixes stuff!" he kept saying but each time the anger rose. "I always just brush it aside and pick up the freaking slack just so you lot can have an easier time. Donnie fix this! Donnie do that! But today all I said was watch your phones and now am here with a freaking hole! Well I won't be fixing so much for you now….. _Where the hell were you?!"_ He yelled.

"You don't mean that Donnie. You have every right to be upset -" Leo reached out again but he just stepped back out of his reach.

"No Leo I waved good bye and said send me a post card to _upset_ when I left the lair. Now am furious!"

The brothers were at a loss for words as they heard Don's rant. They had never seen him so angry. More of the hurt making them feel ashamed of themselves.

"Don we're-" Raph tried

"Save it!" the genius turtle carried on walking leaving his family far behind with the realization that this was going to be a lot worse than they expected. This wasn't a tantrum or even a hissy fit! No. From the look in his eyes, this was rage. The passive and normally forgiving turtle was all of a sudden not so forgiving but even this had taken them by surprise.

"I think we should hang back for a moment or ten." Mikey suggested but there wasn't much humor in his tone.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. Hopefully that sate your appetite for what's to come for now. Once again i'm stating the fact that if you have questions feel free to ask. And once more for those guest reviewers please voice any concerns or questions and I will answer them on the next chapter. Till Next time.**_


	5. Punishment Part 1

**Author's Note:** **I thank you all for your patience, i'm sorry for not posting last week, but something happened and I couldn't. But Glazier Blue and I have a treat for you all. The next chapter is going to be a two parter. Meaning i'm going to post the first part and then the second in a day or two. So you won't have to wait that long. This time around there's now questions or concerns that need to be addressed, so on with the story, hope you all like it.**

Chapter 5: Punishment Part 1

The main doors of the lair went almost flying off their hinges as the purple clad turtle came storming into the lair like a tornado. Still clutching at his arm he headed for his lab, eyes blazing but he didn't say another word. No he was saving that for when he got the bullet out. Now feeling so foolish, remembering that that he was planning to forgive them. He had been so sure that he was over reacting before, now all that seemed to have been washed away. Of course it didn't help that the three were right on his heels.

"Donny pleaaasssse can't we just-" Mikey pleaded but Donnie only replied by slamming the door in his face. No big baby brother puppy eyes were going to get around him today.

"Ouch." Raph never been on the receiving end of a temper before found himself at a loss of what to say. Normally feeling guilty was a sure way for the hot head to blow up even in defence but he seemed to be taken aback by his normally rational brother's anger.

Mikey, the one who was normally good at softening their brother stood there feeling a little _redundant_ and not at all liking this rift tearing through his family bond like it was paper. Now looking to his two older brother's to tell him how they could _fix it?_ 10 minutes ago they were worried about Splinter losing it. Now they would happily take their father's wrath over Donnie's.

"Let's give him some space." Leo suggested putting a comforting hand on his orange brother's shoulder. Donnie's words were still burning him too but determined not to make things worse he had to turn the other cheek. He understood why Don was upset, but obviously under estimated how much. "He's – he's just feeling abandoned. He'll come around."

"You don't _really_ believe that do you?" Raph sneered. For a moment complete silence reigned supreme as everyone contemplated what had happened when they heard a painful moan coming from the lab.

"GYHAA!" Don's cry.

"Donnie?" Ignoring Leo's Raph bolted for the door, but as he opened it, he was greeted with a scene they could have done without. Their genius sat in his work chair, a rolled up cloth in his mouth biting down hard. He held some medical tweezers in one hand and was currently _inserting_ it inside his wounded shoulder. He was trying to get the bullet out… _without_ any numbing agent? Ouch!

"Donny can -" Mikey tried to help but stopped and cringe as Don gave them a glare that could only be described as loathing. But none of them could move as they just watched their brother cry out digging the tweezers deeper into his deltoid muscle. Then with one last sickening cry and a spurt of blood, Donnie yanked out the bloody bullet. His mouth opening as the rolled up towel fell out and onto the floor leaving the turtle gasping in pain as his head suddenly started to spin.

Unable to stand on the side lines and watch anymore, Leo moved in to try to grab the medical items. "Don at least let me-"

"I don't need _your_ help." He snapped again putting the bloody tweezer's and bullet in the metal tray before grabbing the bottle of peroxide. When that stuff came out it would normally take three of the brothers to hold down whichever brother it was been used on. Donnie _seriously_ wasn't just going to pour that right into the wound - ? _Oh…oh yes he was!_ They all cringed as the intoxicating smell of the liquid hit their noses and the sound of it burning into the flesh…. _Ack!_ Was there brother so drunk on angry adrenaline that he couldn't even feel pain!?

Once the liquid hit the open wound, the genius turtle gave a sharp cry as it felt like needles were stabbing the wound. He didn't care that the bottle slipped from his hand and spilt on the ground. Both hands clenched into fists so hard that the green started to turn white. He started to feel a bit dizzy, and wanted to thrash about because of the pain, but managed to refrain from it. No, not in front of his so call brothers.

For all his toughness even Raph was starting to feel light headed. How had Don not fainted? The red clad turtle hated feeling guilty but Don just seemed to be showering them in it without mercy. But Raph bit his tongue, as he knew he would regret anything said right now.

For what seemed like an eternity the worst of what the Peroxide did seemed to pass…but Donny looked at them very determined. "I am so done with this. I am on strike! Fix your own TV or toaster or CONSOLES. Cars, bike, helicopter, security or video cameras, or heating and hot water, lighting… you know just all of it! I am done with all of it you pack of bloody leeches!" He sarcastically spat every word with venom.

"Leeches?" Mikey repeated very upset now as tears appeared in his eyes. Clear to them this ran a lot deeper than just tonight. Donnie had been bottling up this for a while, and the bullet had not just popped the cork. No it had shattered the entire bottle! This rage… It scared him!

"Just go back to your video game!" Don snapped causing them to flinch. "It's apparently more important than me."

Unfortunately Mikey set himself up to fail once more. "Come on Don that's not fair." Had his passive brother just completely lost it? He seemed to have. He didn't recognise this rage… It scared him… It wasn't… this wasn't like Donnie at all.

Finally Don stood up on shaky feet with a look none of them knew he was capable of making, as a thought popped into his head. "Do you know what I just realised _?_ Why you always keep me so busy and distracted all the time?" He slammed his good hand down on the desk. "You don't want me to know that you _need_ me, more than I need you!" The green seemed to be draining from his face. Was that because of the bullet or because of what he was saying?

Leo, Raph and Mikey didn't know what to be more shocked at, Donnie's preforming self-surgery or what he was saying? What exactly _was_ he saying? That he didn't need them anymore? At this point Raphael didn't care to find out; instead he drew himself up to his full height. His protective shield of anger automatically sprouting up around him.

"Well if that's how you really feel Fine! I for one will not bother you anymore!" Raph snapped trying not to show the hurt. Instead he just walked out of the lab and went straight to his room slamming the door behind him. Mikey on the other hand had no such shield. Again he looked at Don not able to hold back some tears before slowly following his brother out of the room. Still Don didn't look to be showing any regret.

"Ok Don you have made your point but this isn't going to help anything." Leo said sternly.

"Oh no. I haven't even _begun_ to make my point." He snapped.

Leo opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that but Don cut him off.

"Raph and Mikey seemed to have got the message. _Get out!"_ He said dangerously but Leo remained, waiting for an explanation to that remark. Yes they had taken Don for granted but this just seemed well…. cold. He was just about to argue when he quickly had to duck a side as something just missed his head. The large spilt bottle of Peroxide smashed against the wall. Leo wide eyes as he looked over the shattered glass now on the floor. _Don was throwing stuff at him now?_

 _"Donnie_ what's gotten into you?!"

"I said GET OUT before I do something I will regret! Out. Out. OUT! He yelled. Whether it was because he was too stunned, Leo found himself quickly retreating, backing out of the lab doors. It slammed hard in his face, this time locking as a clear message that he was not welcome. Everything had to pause for a moment before the leader could catch up with himself. Resting his head on the wooden frame trying to steady himself. That had just escalated beyond anything he had expected it to. Now everybody was upset and he hadn't done one thing to help it.

"Donnie I'm…I'm sorry." He said through the door but he didn't answer. Sighing deeply Leo turned around only to be faced with his sensei. Crud. How much of that had he heard? His facial expression seemed to say _all of it._

"I think you have some explaining to do my son?" The old rat said with a fix glare and calm but firm ' _what is going on here_ tone.'

 _ **A/N: Hope you like, and sorry if it seemed a bit short. But like I said the next chapter will be up in a day or two, just to make up for it. Once again, any questions or concerns please feel free to PM us and we'll answer.**_


	6. Punishment Part 2

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, as Promised here's the second part of the chapter. I hope it's good, because Glazier Blue and I worked on this and it went through a lot of editing. Once more if you have questions feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Punishment part 2

Usually Master Splinter was an understanding person…or rat in this case. He would never judge one of his sons for whatever they did. Growing up there were times where he had had to discipline them, but he prided himself on the principal _punishment fitting the crime._ Each one of them knew they could come to him about anything and he would guide them on what to do, but as Leo explained what had happened, the old rat wasn't thrilled to say the least.

*Thwack*

"OW!" Leo clutched his head as his father whacked him with his walking stick. A clear sign that he was _really_ ticked off.

"How could you three be so thoughtless?!" Splinter's voice chastised. Not quite believing that his three sons had left his second youngest to fend off an _armed_ Foot scouting team alone. Normally something like this would not involve physical contact, but disappointment had hit an entirely new level today.

"Master let me explain-" Leo said rubbing his throbbing scalp but the end of his sensei's walking stick was swung meeting the other side of his head.

"Donatello could have been killed and what exactly were you three doing?" His eyes narrowed. "Playing video games or squabbling like petty children about whose fault it is? Am I to understand this correctly or is there a more reasonable explanation that you have failed to tell me Leonardo?"

At this the leader bowed his head. No more excuses. "No Master that _is_ what happened." And now Splinter deep sigh spoke volumes. He knew he shouldn't be placing the blame on just his eldest.

"Sensei I-"

"Go and get your brothers."

"Sensei?" Leo raised his eyes a little. It wasn't a request.

"Your brothers now!" he ordered withdrawing his walking stick and standing in place with an impatient look.

Not wanting to stoke the fire even more, Leo rose, bowing before backing out of the dojo to retrieve his brothers. They were going to get it and for once Leo knew they deserved what was coming to them. The old but furious rat stood where he was waiting for his sons to return. He knew Leonardo would never dare disobey him, not with the mood he was in. He understood that boys were easily distracted but he had thought that he had taught them better than this!

He had been in his room reading a novel, and just had got to the good part, when suddenly he heard a loud bang of the doors. Moments later he was further interrupted by the sound of shouting. At first he thought it was Raphael and another one of his temper tantrums with Leonardo. Experience warning him that he would most likely have to intervene in a moment. His ears perked up, but he didn't seem to recognize the angry voice, at least not at first. It was shocking when he realized that it was Donatello doing the yelling. Quickly making his way over wondering _what_ could possibly have happened to send his passive son over the edge?

In no time Leonardo was back with a for-shame Mikey and Raph in tow. Kneeling with their eyes glue to the floor. "Uh…sensei first off I would like to say -" Mikey started but was interrupted with a collision of Splinter's cane.

*Thwack* *Thwack*

"OW!" Raph and Mikey instantaneously yelped as they rub their aching heads.

"Sensei what was that for?" Raph ticked off by the radiating pain.

"You're lucky I don't do it again Raphael," Splinter spoke with a parental tone causing the three to stiffen. This is a voice they had come to fear…not in a bad way but in a way knowing they were in serious trouble. "Leonardo informed me what you three did to Donatello, and I have to say I am really disappointed in the three of you!"

"I know we screwed. We tried telling Donnie that but he wouldn't listen. I've never seen him like this before. He called us Leeches and that he's going on like a strike or something!" Mikey said sadly but his father's expression didn't appear to soften.

"Is there any reason _why_ he should listen to you when you quite clearly had no time to listen to him?"

"Sensei shouldn't we be focusing on the fact that we got there in time? He's fine." Raph tried to argue, but that turned out to be yet another mistake.

"Really? Being drugged and shot is your definition of _'Fine'_ is it Raphael?" Splinter chastised once more. This made all other snap backs stop. Had they not been so caught up in their own thing, they could have avoided all of this. Splinter sigh again as he reluctantly decided on his sons punishments.

"Seeing as you three were more caring toward material possessions than your brother's well being, I believe being prohibited from using these things for one week is warranted."

Both Mikey and Raph jumped. He didn't mean? No sensei wasn't saying that they were grounded from the… Games CONSOLES? Nnnnoooooo! Mikey placing his hands over his head. But if they thought it couldn't get any worse they were wrong. Splinter was just getting started.

"But Sensei, don't you think Don banning us from the lab and going to him for repairs is bad enough? I mean what are we going to do? There are so many things to maintain around here, not counting the things we break. Isn't that punishment enough?" Raph tried to protest but underestimating their father's mind was unknowingly digging them into a deeper hole.

"Indeed you are correct Raphael. As Donatello is unable to work, I think it is only fitting you three take over his duties. Don't you?"

"Thanks Raph." Mikey muttered, not even giving him a glare in fear of causing even further punishment.

"That may make you more mindful of your future actions. And to inform you _That_ is just Donatello's punishment to you… _not mine."_ His hands clenched the top of the walking stick to emphasis his point. The three turtles shocked, and thrown for a loop as it wasn't over. "Until your brother forgives you, you three are _grounded_ , meaning you're not allowed to go to the surface at all."

Grounded from video games. Grounded to the lair with nothing to do but a mile long list of technical maintenance. Bloody fantastic! They wanted to say it was excessive.

"But sensei don't you think-" Raph still tried to protest but was cut off.

"Would you like another punishment added to that list Raphael? Maybe you would like to get up an hour earlier for practice tomorrow?"

 _"No_ Master. We understand." Leo reluctantly responded on their behalf. They had all deserved this... Mikey and Raph looked at him in disbelief. Ironically out of the three of them, Leo was the most innocent. Yet there he goes, as usual throwing himself under the bus… and taking them with him. Typical!

"Very well. I hope you all learn from this because indeed the alternative could have been much worse than any punishment I could give you." The rat was just about to leave when Mikey hesitant but remorseful voice stopped him.

"Do you think Donnie will forgive us?" The Orange turtle wasn't asking this in regards to his punishment, but rather from the look on Donnie's face. He would willingly take any punishment coming to him, if it meant his gentle brother would not look at them like that ever again. At the pitiful voice Splinter couldn't help but soften slightly.

"I am sure he will my son. Just be willing to show him you are worthy of it, as I know you are." He said before finally departing back to his room for some now much needed meditation time. He would have gone to check on Donatello, but from the way his sons explained his mood, his purple clad sons didn't want company.

No one moved until he had disappeared from view, Then Raph rounded on them, "What the shell Leo!" Raph turned and complained.

"Raph settle down. The way you were going we would be grounded for the next year, never mind till Donnie forgives us." Leo cutting him off before he could get started. "We have to show Don that we are sorry. It _wouldn't_ hurt us helping out a bit. If Donnie can do it, we all can." He tried to sound positive. Raph just grumbled in response.

" _How_ can you be cheerfully even when your been punished?" He crossed his arms. He knew they deserved this, but he was still a bit shaken by what Donnie had said. They all were. "Grounded until Donny sees fit? Judging by earlier he will forgive us sometime NEVER! I mean did you see him ripping open his own arm just then like he didn't feel anything? What the hell was that about?!" He vented which really the other two couldn't help but agree with.

"Guys come on, fighting is only going to get us into more trouble. The faster we can prove to Donny that we are not such bad bro's, the faster we can all get back to normal." Mikey trying to sound but Leo could tell he was still upset.

"That's the spirit Mikey." Leo smiled.

Raph however just rolled his eyes. "It's like I'm freaking surrounded by the bloody Brady bunch!" He snapped. "No gaming or time top side. Well it's not like things can get any worse. Am going to go rest, and save my energy before I'm reduced to slave labour." He said getting to his feet and sloping off, residing to his fate and leaving his brothers alone.

As he disappeared Mikey fake smile faded. Instead he rubbed his head in frustration. "Leo my turtle senses are tingling. I got a really bad feeling about all this."

"Well now you've said it like that _I know_ you're serious." Leo trying to lighten the mood with his attempt at sarcasm. Sadly that was one of the few talents the leader brother was not gifted at like the others were so he settled for patting his little brother on the arm. "Come on Mikey, Don isn't that kind of turtle. He can't stay mad at us, that's just not who he is."

…

While Splinter had been teaching his son's on the importance of family, the purple clad turtle had remained locked in his lab. A few grunts of pain escaped his mouth as he stitched up his shoulder. Having _still_ not used a numbing agent, all the adrenaline must have still somehow numbed most of the pain.

Donnie pulled the final stitch through his skin and cut the thread with his teeth. Strange how he had managed to do this without any kind of sedative? But now he seemed to be feeling the effects, not in his arm but in his head as the room started to…. _sway_. Quickly concluding that he must be in some kind of delayed shock. But beside the spinning sensation of the room, he felt strangely…. numb.

"Must be the effects of the tranquilizer battling the adrenaline?" He told himself. As for his arm, thankfully he had managed to finish patching it up with the roll of bandages. Now he was just left to reflect on the events of the evening.

"Why have I let this go on for so long? They…they don't care about me. They only care about what I can do for them!" The same bitter rage still seemed to be flowing through him. Worse than ever in fact and this time no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to calm down. Every argument with his brothers he had brushed aside just now seemed to be forcing there way to the surface, fighting for the spot light in his mind's eye. It was like he had no control over it. Every bit of humiliation or twinge of resentment felt like it was been pumped directly into his blood stream.

 _Did they not think of him as their brother but more as a handyman at their beck and call? I hate this…. I hate how they make me feel….I…I hate….them!_ Donnie suddenly blinked in surprise. What had he just said? The word _hate_ burned but he didn't take it back. A loathing like this had just exploded from him and now it was just too enormous too brush aside. He even tried to, but now it was admitted, it wouldn't go away. The feeling was so consuming and yet freeing -

 _(Hate them?)_

Donnie jumped. _Who was whispering?_ His eyes scanned the lab but he saw no one and the door was still locked.

"No matter…my brothers have gone too far this time….I want…I want them to pay. I want them to know how I feel…I-"

 _(Make them pay?)_

There was that whisper again and at the same moment he felt a sudden stab in his injured shoulder.

"Ow!" Not so numb anymore…. Donnie shook his head, he couldn't explain it but he was actually _enjoying_ the anger consuming him, like it was lifting a weight off of him.

"They never understand what I have to do. What I go through for them! But I'll make them listen. I'll make my so called brothers understand!"

 _(What? No. I'm pissed off with them, but I don't 'hate' them!)_

Donnie looked around. But once more there was nothing there. "Who's in here? Leo if it's you then-" he didn't finish as he checked the small space and still didn't find anyone inside. He could have sworn someone was just in here but searching revealed nothing. "This another test Leo? Haven't I learn enough today!?" he shouted.

 _(No. He was only concerned for my safety.)_

"Ok who is that?" Don quickly unlocked the door checking outside the lab. The lair looked empty. Weird. Why is he hearing someone…? "Must be the adrenaline wearing off." He rationalized as he went to sit at his computer. He had to do something to help ease his fury and the only thing that came to mind was teaching his brothers a lesson…. _They deserved to feel the pressure like he did._ That thought alone brought a smile. But how could he teach them that messing with the Brainiac of the group was never a good idea?

From the back of his mind he felt a dark idea quietly wriggle its way into his brain. He wasn't sure where it came from and he was actually still a little surprised, but he went with it none the less. A quick click of a button and some blue prints of the New York sewer system surrounding his home lit up the screen. With almost 50 cameras he had the lair covered from all angles within a one mile radius. No that wouldn't work. He had to think bigger. If he was going to do this, it would have to be far away from the lair…. 3 to 4 miles should cover it.

 _(Why am I doing that? Am I putting up more security cameras?)_

The turtle stopped again but this time didn't look around. It did feel like someone was there, practically looking over his shoulder…"I know what this is. This is my conscience." His weak side once again trying to get the better of him. Well not this time. This time he was taking control and he was personally going to make sure that his so call family was going to learn a lesson they would never forget!

"But how can I convince them that…wait…yes…" he started to think as a smirk grew. They will know what I go through… I know just what to do. Yes! Here is perfect!" Donnie's found what he had been looking for.

 _(Perfect for what? What am I doing? There my brothers…I can't...)_

Feeling a twinge of guilt, _was_ he been too harsh with them - ? _Ow my arm!_ Donnie winced as more pain shot through his shoulder. "No. Don't soften up now. Don't doubt your feelings. I was only shot because of them! This is _their_ fault."

Donnie groaned at the protesting voice in his head. His conscience can shove it. Right now he needed to show his brothers what _he_ went through to give them all they had. Opening up a new program he started to type. Ideas flowing free from his creative brain, only this time they weren't for his family's benefit. They were for his.

 _ **A/N: How did you like? Things starting to get dark here right? Well once again you have to wait because spoilers are big if anything is revealed. Glazier Blue and I thank you for reading so far. Till next time.**_


	7. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** **I thank you all for your patience, i'm sorry for not posting for a while. Things with school and Halloween got in the way. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it's longer. Once again i'm thanking Glazier Blue for all her help with this chapter. Once again feel free to ask question. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Silence, a commodity that was considered rare in a lair full of teenage ninjas. Usually it was a comfort to some as it meant nothing was up…or was there? Either way silence still was a rare thing, and was usually welcomed in this dwelling. But it wasn't welcome today as the silence was because of the events from the previous night.

Three of the four brothers sat in the kitchen, silently eating breakfast as they mulled over their own thoughts. Don still wasn't talking to them. He had made that quite clear after he had slammed the door in their faces. They had hoped that he had cooled down by now and forgiven them, but it didn't appear so.

Mostly they wanted his forgiveness to relieve their guilt for their neglected treatment of him and a few times in the past. Promising that they would take more responsibility from here on out. But they would be lying to themselves if they said they didn't want forgiveness just so they could have their punishment lifted. The guilt of that was eating at them almost as strongly as to what they had done.

After the 10 minutes of pin dropping silence, Mikey as normal was the first to crack. "So…do you guy's think Don is feeling any better about us today?" He asked determined to get a discussion started.

"Translation, you want to know if Donnie is going to lift the ban on the video games and being grounded?" Raph raised an eyebrow.

"No it's not _just_ about that." Mikey protested and then looked at his more compassionate brother for a response.

"I really don't know Mikey." Leo responded as he took a bite of toast. Deciding to take a moment to chew before resuming. "He was still really mad after you two left." Remembering the peroxide bottle being flung at his head had been a _major_ prompt to back the hell off.

But Raph, not been able to resist putting his two cent in..."Our Brainac will be fine." He declared while munching on his cereal. "He never stays mad for too long. Shell _he's_ probably feeling worse than we are for that display."

"Speaking from experience are we hot head?" It was Mikey's turn to give out that you're a hypocrite look. Raph just looked away not wanting to start anything so early in the morning.

Leo was skeptical. It _was_ true. It wasn't in Donnie's nature to hold grudges, and usually regretted his actions soon after, even if he had every right to be mad, he never did. But, something just felt different this time. "I don't know Raph," Leo deciding to speak up. "This was… this 'is' different." He shrugged in his seat uncomfortably. "I think we need to face the fact that we made something snap and will take a bit more to repair than just a simple sorry."

"I second that motion." Mikey jokingly put up a voting hand. "Don and I hardly ever fight. We're not like _you_ two." He nodded to them. "Last night, he gave me chills."

"Look, I'm not trying to be callus here." Raph sigh before leaning forward. "But trust me our boy wasn't thinking clearly. Just look at how he fixed himself up? _Without_ any meds! I mean let's face it, Donnie boy can hold his own, but he doesn't have the highest thresh hold for pain. His head must have been on a trip from here to the moon to go through all that. When it comes to pain I'm pretty tough, but even I wouldn't have been able to handle that."

"Yep that last bit I totally believe." Mikey didn't bother to resist a grin. Lucky for him Raph wasn't in a mood to do more than just glare. Tensions were already high enough with one brother… _But he was pushing it!_ "Anyway." Ignoring that. "Like I said he's the forgiving type, so things should be fine in a bit."

It was only then they heard the familiar taps of a walking stick alerting them to their father's presence in the kitchen. He greeted them with a nod. "Good morning my sons."

"Morning sensei." they returned quietly. They watched him as he went and made his usual morning meal. A small bagel with some cream cheese spread on it before sitting down to enjoy their usual morning ritual.

Without looking up from his plate "I trust you all gave considerable thoughts to your actions regarding last night?" he asked with the same parental tone he had chastised them with before.

Well there was no point beating around the bush. The boys all quickly nodded but remained silent. A verbal response would sure betray there guilt topped with frustration and coated with worry right now. Despite their father's pleasant tone they knew he must be still disappointed with them. They would have to be cautious with their tones and actions for a while before they could find their way out of this walking on egg shells territory. "Good. Now I expect the three of you to greet your brother warmly when he comes in."

"Yes sensei." They groaned. They _really_ wanted to just let him cool off right now. To them it was best to not make contact as Don had made it quite clear that he didn't want to see them… Speak of the devil! Their purple clad brother then walked in, cutting them off as he brought an Icey stinging silence with him. They couldn't help but look at him the turtle and he at them with narrow eyes. His bandage shoulder was a screaming and loud reminder of their actions. As they watched him moving around the kitchen, they couldn't repress a small wince at the pain he was trying to hide.

"Morning Donnie." All three said nervously, but that was returned with only more silence and another quick glare as he walked right passed them while making his coffee. The three exchange a look. Yep. He was still ticked at them. Ok, they accepted that but still how far would he let this go on for?

"Can I get you anything Don?" Leo asked first trying to get him to respond. Still silence.

"You feeling ok Donnie?" Raph went next but Don stood with his shell to them.

The brothers again exchanged a look. Concern growing as to why their brother wasn't speaking, even though they are expressing their concerns for him. Did he think that they are just doing it out of guilt? Well he would be right, but still… Mikey decided to try.

"So Donnie…can I make you anything?" but just like the other two, he was met with silence. This confirmed that they were being ignored. Splinter cleared his throat. "Good morning Donatello."

"Morning sensei." With a small voice Don looked back at his father. Obviously not wanting to hang around, Donnie filled his mug, took a sip and grabbed a handful of cereal bars quickly exiting the room leaving three baffled brothers behind him.

"Why that little…why would he…He just totally blow us off!" Raph was at a loss of what to say beyond that. Donnie wasn't just giving them the cold shoulder, he was whacking them square in the face with it.

"Is Donnie really giving us the silent treatment?" Mikey asked not surprised but still a little hurt.

"Gee I'm not sure Mikey. What do you think?" Raph rolled his eyes. "Isn't the lack of answering a clue?" But Raph's sarcasm wasn't doing much to hide his hurt either.

"Clearly as not as forgiving as you thought bro." Leo added sounding defeated which only seemed to irritate the red brother's mood further. They all looked at their father with that pleading expression they all hadn't used since they were kids. (Mikey been the exception. He used it all the time.) The silent question loud and clear.

Splinter sigh. "Alright. I will talk to him in a bit." The old rat slowly got up from the table.

"We just want to know if he's ok?" Leo responded with a smile, glad to know that his father will most likely take care of things. Well he had to, Splinter could always calm them and make them see clearly …right?

"But as it is clear that he still hasn't forgiven you…" the father declared before leaving the room. "You three are _still_ grounded, including your video games and I expect you to use your new time wisely." Another groan filled the room. How could they forget about that? They were going to be bored out of their minds. Still they had at least something to occupy them for the next few of hours.

"I will see you three in practice shortly." Splinter voice echoed from the TV room leaving the three behind all disheartened.

* * *

Donnie hadn't wasted anytime. He just wanted to be back in his lab away from _them!_ And back with his pain killers for his arm, and for his head. A headache had been creeping into his head since last night. It was like someone was relentlessly pounding from inside his brain trying to break out. Was it last night when that started? What _had_ happened last night anyway? Rubbing his forehead as he tried to recall.

(Flash back)

The last clear thing Donatello remembered was been in the junk yard. He remembered seething, trying to get his temper back under control. He remembered going through each objects he found and then tossing them aside with just as much conviction as he ran and reran through what Raph and Mikey had said and the ranting argument with Leo. Then some time passed and Donnie remembered calming down. He even remembered that he started to feel bad after.

Though what Leo had said upset him…a lot, he probably wouldn't have shouted at him about it if he hadn't already been so annoyed. Yet he remembered smiling to himself as he thought about Mikey's puppy eyes, on the verge of tears when he broke the toaster for the twentieth time. Or how hysterical Raph would get when he was losing at his video game - Then something happened….he remembered hearing a sound before it hit him.… Donnie remembered his next thought been of dread as he felt a sharp pain suddenly shooting up his arm and the world begun to spin.

He remembered been surrounded by a dozen men. They were men dressed in tight black with ski masks and goggles. But he _didn't_ seem to recognize them from any particular organization. To smartly dressed to be the Purple dragons. Who were these guys? What he did notice however was that they were carrying guns as well as black bats! They must be the tranquilizers. Time to go! Donnie thought trying to see and think through the growing blurry vision. He remembered pulling out his phone and started smashing on the emergency red button he had installed. His brothers would come…wait…Leo's phone…he hadn't fixed that yet. Shell! Hopefully Mikey and Raph would pick up….? Double shell!

He then remembered beating his way through the first wave of them who approached him with the long black bats. Thankfully they were nothing against his bow-staff. At some point he remembered breaking away to run and hide in the shadows.

"After him, don't let it escape!" He heard a voice behind him.

He had to get out of here. His vision was fading but if he could just reach a man-hole he could hide and his brothers could track him. He remembered making it as far as the fence only to find more men waiting for him, hitting him with yet another tranquilizer. Shell. Shell. Shell!

His brothers…? They had to be here before he was out for the count…he just had to…..stall…..them….a bit longer. Surrounded once again and half dozed up he also remembered that they didn't have to fight him for very long. Before the turtle knew it he was been pinned face down to the dirty floor of the junk yard.

"We have acquired the target." He heard one of the men say, possibly the one pushing his boot into the back of his neck. _Target?_ He was a target? As in pacifically him? Fantastic! Bloody marvelous. Where the hell was his brothers? They should have been here by now. Were they even paying the tiniest bit of attention to their phones?

His head was feeling heavy, obviously the sedative taking affect as he stopped struggling. Then Donnie remembered the sound of a van driving up close to the group holding him. He could see the tires. Oh hell no! He thought as he felt himself been turned over, a medical trolley been pulled out the back of the black van alongside him. It took every last bit of strength for him to put up any more resistance. Clearly he was on his own. Thanks bro's. Hope you guys are all having fun tonight.

Ok. What to do….? He could feel the man holding his feet had loosened his grip mistaking that Don had lost out to the sedative completely. Don twisted his foot out of his grip before smashing him in the face. The man dropped him and fell back pressing his hand over a bloody nose. But instead of element of surprise, Don just found twice as many men reached out to hold him down. They all seemed pretty pissed off now. Good. If he was going, he wasn't going quietly.

He then felt himself been lifted up by the strangers and tossed onto the bed on wheels. Despite his growling at them they continued to hold him down until his hands and feet were secured by leather straps. He then remembered a plastic oxygen mask been forced over his face. Instantly recognizing the strong smell forced its way up his nose….knock out gas….! The haze was growing, but he was still aware somewhat... He just couldn't struggle anymore. His limbs were like led. Then the sky vanished as he was lifted into the van. But they didn't drive off. For a moment everyone just seemed to vanish. What was everyone waiting for?

There was a lot of voices. Something was going on outside…? Only seconds passed before he noticed one of the men climbing into the van after him, but he didn't seem to be paying the captive turtle any attention anymore. He was standing right just by Donnie's feet. The turtle glared at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. Instead he yanked something out from under the trolley he was bound to. It was some large black carrier bag. Of what he didn't know. The turtle blinked in confusion watching him unzipped the bag and tossed it out the back of the van. Then he was yelling to the other men saying "Hurry it up!" What was going on?

Donnie then remembered seeing a gun been pulled out of the man's belt. Donnie stiffened at that. Were they going to shoot him? But they had him so that seemed a bit pointless? They went through all of this just to shoot him? The drugs had numbed his senses now. At this point all Donnie could feel was that he was….floating… and any further coherent train of thought slowed down to a grinding halt. He was only vaguely aware of the movement around him, going in and out the back of the van. Yet they still hadn't driven off. What kind of kidnapping was this? The first man was back. He then reached forward holding something….Don couldn't see what, but he placed it over his face. It felt very heavy and cold. Solid to the touch but now he was blinded too…. Finally Donnie's world faded away into a drowning sea of darkness…

…

The coffee mug slipped from Donnie's fingers. He hadn't realized until he heard the glass shattering on the stone floor… No that _wasn't_ what had happened. If they had had him, then how had his brothers saved him? The turtle sat down massaging his head. No…. maybe he had gotten out of the van before it had driven off. He just couldn't remember clearly from all the drugs. He was _still_ in the Junk yard with the very same men who were attacking him a moment ago….only now something had changed. There uniforms had the symbol…..The FOOT! The Foot was attacking him now…? Had it been the Foot all along and he just hadn't noticed? So he hadn't been carted off….? Gee. He could give a therapist countless hours of employment with his dreams today.

This entire experience was becoming very unsettling… but what was even more unsettling was that he didn't feel the need to do anything about it. Normally something like this would have plagued him. He would have been writing down everything what he did or didn't remember, what didn't match up anything…. maybe he should run a blood test – oh screw it! Over thinking anything never did him any good! And besides he had much more _important_ things to be doing now.

(End Flashback)

 **("Am I just dreaming right now? This isn't real!")** A voice inside him said. Donnie shook his head ignoring the niggling thoughts at the back of his mind as he almost choked down the pain killers. It was no surprise that everything was so confused. Maybe it was blood loss…..wait _when_ exactly had he been shot? The first thing he had known about that was when he had woken up in the sewers with his brothers. More questions but no one seemed to want to answer them as Donnie just remembered finding himself on his shell. The men surrounded him. His head spinning… there was blood pooling out onto the floor, his blood –

Two light taps and "Donatello!" The voice of his father ran through the room. Donnie sigh. The one person he couldn't ignore.

 **(FATHER!)** A sudden panicked but silent voice in him called out to the door of the lab as though his life depended on it, but strangely the turtle begrudgingly made his way over, slowly opening it to be faced with a sympathetic splinter. No words were exchanged until the old rat came in. Spotting the broken cup on the floor, he turned to face his son, the concern was evident.

"My son are you alright? I heard a crash."

Donatello just nodded but Splinter wasn't fooled.

"I just dropped my coffee." Rubbing his shoulder. "I am fine father thank you."

 **(No! Splinter! Father this is all wrong, am sorry.")** Why?! Why wouldn't his mind just shut up? Why couldn't he just be angry?

For a moment the old rat just looked him over as though he was trying to see something. "And how are you feeling from last night?"

"My shoulder is still throbbing but I'll live." He tried to sound casual. "But I don't think I'll be able to train for a few days."

"That is understandable." Splinter nodded, fully knowing how an injury of this kind could hinder ones movement and take longer for it to heal. "Very well. You will be excused from practice until you feel you are well enough to return."

Donatello bowed in appreciation. This was working out _almost_ perfectly but sadly he knew what was coming next.

"Donatello." Splinter now spoke with a more gentle but firm tone. "Your brothers…" he started.

Both Donnie's eyes narrowed at the question but he couldn't just ignore it. "If they wanted to hear anything I had to say, they would have listened last night."

"But they _did_ come for you. Leonardo did not know that you were in trouble. None of them did. You must know that they would never leave you." He paused a moment. "I do understand why you are upset. You have every right to be and your brother's mistakes have not gone unpunished. But it pains me to see such a rift taring its way through my family. I do believe they are truly sorry." Splinter certainly did know how to lay it on thick. A twinge of guilt burned in the turtle's chest.

Damn it! It was his heart. His conscience came from his heart. _That_ was where the problem laid. If only his head could be in charge all of the time, like now.

 **("No I have to make this right. Sensei is right. Am not breaking up my family.")** Donnie shook his head as his conscience spoke to him once again trying to make him feel bad for his words.

"Your right Sensei. I don't want to fall out with anyone. But they know how soft I am. I go rushing to forgive them now then nothing will change. I just want to make a stand." Donnie gave his father a warm smile which his father reluctantly nodded too.

 **("What? What are am I saying? What's going on here? Sensei -?")**

"I understand my son. But please speak to them soon. If they are willing to put in the work to mend this bridge, let them."

Donatello just nodded at that drawing the conversation to a close.

"Well Sensei I may need to rest my arm but I still have somethings that need my attention if we are going to maintain the safety of the lair." Donnie made his way to his desk collecting some odd tools he might need.

"Part of your brother's punishment is to assist with those jobs and you are not in any fit condition for heavy lifting-"

"Oh I know sensei and that is great, but there are just some small technical things that need doing… I mean we _can't_ let Mikey have the screw driver near a fuse box can we?"

At that Splinter smiled "No I guess not." Never to suspect his gentlest son would never do anything than what he said, and yet something was…. off. Well he had done his duty to mediate his children towards mending there bond. Hopefully they would do the rest. Seeing that his son was on his way out, the old rat soon took his leave ready to start morning lessons, but if he had just looked back over his shoulder just for a moment and seen the look on Donatello's face, he may have suspected something more was amiss.

 **("SENSEI! NO COME BACK! HELP ME!")** Donnie heard himself scream, as he watched his father leave.

 _"Connection established. All systems are go!"_ A muffled voice to which Donnie did not recognize court his attention, or at least his conscience…

 **("Who was saying that? You know this is NOT helping my 'no body listen's to me complex! Why can nobody hear me!?")**

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. I hope not to keep you all waiting longer with these story. Now that some more of the important things are done with in real life I can get back onto this. Once again if you have any question please feel free to ask. Till next time.**_


	8. Inner Turmoil

**Author's Note:** **Hi, i'm sorry for the long wait, things have been really busy for me and it has been a time consumer. But we're back and Glazier Blue and I present another chapter for you all. Also I know some have been complaining about the grammar but we solved that. I would like to thank** **XxTurtletracerxX, our new addition to our team. She has taken over checking for grammar and any other mistakes. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Inner Turmoil

 _"Connection established. All systems are go!"_ A muffled voice to which Donny did not recognize caught his attention, or at least his conscience…

 **("Who was saying that? You know this is NOT helping my nobody-listens-to-me-complex! Why can't anyone hear me!?")**

 _"Why are you incapable of keeping him stable?"_ A new voice had reached Donatello's ears. Like the other voice, this one was muffled.

 _"He's fighting Sir. He won't be much good if his brain waves become scrambled..."_ The first voice was back and it sounded nervous.

 _"No. He is to remain healthy. Watch his vitals, do whatever you have too to keep him on track, but his health comes first. Understand!"_

 _"Yes Sir."_

Donnie's head was swaying. Not to mention heavy, could be because it was so full of questions. Keep him healthy? He wasn't feeling very healthy right now, and who was this Sir? Clearly whoever was in charge around here? But he couldn't see them, only hear them. His train of thought was once again abruptly ended with a sudden pain in his arm. Must be the gunshot wound again?

The pain, although not pleasant, helped clear a bit of the fog from Donatello's mind. Allowing the Donatello, who could not be heard by anyone but who could hear everyone else, manage to come to some kind of explanation for all of this. That his mind seemed to be in two different places. He couldn't even begin to explain how that was possible but there was one thing he was sure of. It was all him. Had he somehow instantly developed a bipolar disorder? No, he was sure it didn't work like this, that kind of disorder would just mean he would have dramatic mood changes…. This! This was a complete and total personality split and only one side could be heard.

Sadly the part of him that seemed to be hell bent on hating his brothers was the part that was in control of his body. Now there seemed to be a third piece of the puzzle forcing its way in as well. Those other unknown voices in his head who were talking about him, what was that about? And how is it that he was the only one who could hear them and not the other part of him?

It was some time before Donnie's mind was able to clear enough for him to be self-aware again. He felt cold. Very cold and very groggy like a floating sensation. He could feel ice pressing against every bit of his body. Even under his shell. Had Mikey and Raph waited for him to fall asleep and tossed him in the pool again?

"I hate it when they do that… In fact I hate them in general." **\- ("What? No I don't. Why would I say that?")** Donnie snapped at himself but it was a one sided argument as the other side didn't seem to hear him or was ignoring him. Donnie was starting to have trouble differentiating between the two different thought patterns. Where was he now?

 **("I'm working on something. What am I working on? I'm in the sewers. When did I come to the sewers? Ow! My arm. Who is stabbing me? I…. I want my brothers….. Where are they?")**

"I'll make them suffer. I will make them all suffer," Donnie listened to himself say out loud with a great deal of satisfaction. Donnie watched….through his eyes. He was holding a large jar with a strange black substance filling the inside of it. It looked horrid as whatever was in the jar started crawling. The black stuff in the large jar was crawling! He looked closer. Bugs! He was holding a jar full of both large and small bugs. Where the hell had he gotten that from? Well it was a good thing Raph wasn't around right now. Curious he watched himself empty the jar down into what looked like the top of a large but narrow air vent. What was an air vent doing in the sewer? He peeked over down into the darkness of the vent. No telling how deep it was. Already the bugs were hurrying back up the side to get out when he slammed a glass lid, sealing the vent shut.

"Done!" He heard himself say.

 **(What's done? If I am doing something, shouldn't I know what it is?")**

"Raph is finished. Let's see how intelligent my hot-headed brother really is? Now just Leo and Mikey to go," Donnie heard the evil laughter come out of his own mouth.

 **("WHAT? No! No what am I doing? I can't do that to Raph. He'll be terrified.")**

"It's ironic really that Raph is afraid of bugs. You would think he would get a kick crushing them instead since he enjoys making others feel small."

Donnie felt his eyes begin to burn **. ("No he doesn't. He's just mad at the world and we are the closes things to take it out on. You always hurt the one's you love the most.")** He paused. He knew it was pointless, but he couldn't help it **. ("I have to stop this! Stop. I'm mad at my brothers, and yes they don't appreciate me, but… but I don't want to hurt them. They're not bad… We have enough hate around us. We can't be turning on each other.")**

"I will not listen to this…. to me. Always dragging me down and keeping me weak," Don said to his conscience. Trying not to get distracted as it was time to move onto the next place. He had two more set ups to do. Making sure he was alone as he made his way with the next destination in mind. It took 10 minutes to reach on foot. This time he had a duffel bag waiting for him. Not the one he used to carry his equipment, no something else.

Grunting as he carried the heavy weighed over his uninjured shoulder. "This is the only way they will realize what I do, and what I go through…they brought this on themselves."

 **("No, this can't happen and you know it. You're not….I am NOT like this, even though they anger you… you can't stay mad at family.")**

Clutching his head "Why won't I shut up?!" his voice echoed through the tunnel. If anyone else saw him they would think that he was mad. Luckily he was alone. His logic was faultless, his brothers leaving him was not just typical! It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Proving once and for all that they didn't care about him, only for what he provided for them. Yet they never considered that what he did was important. Oh he was so going to enjoy this!

 **("That's not true! Hey! Why can't you hear me? Wait… can you? Can you hear me or are you just ignoring me? I swear if you can I will be constant and relentless and be your personal tormentor for the rest of our miserable life!")**

Still trying to ignore the relentless nagging Don arrived at a sewer junction. It was a huge open room with huge pipes in the air and sewer water spilling out into a giant hole in the ground, which was blocked off by rails. Yes this would be perfect.

Don dropped the heavy bag and began to drag it across the sewer floor all the while silently berating his conscience. "All the lectures, all the name calling? Leo chastising for staying up late. I only stay up late because of all the work he has me doing! Does he not realize that if it hadn't been for me we would have been found by now, probably killed in our beds -?"

 **("STOP WHINING and listen to yourself… No listen to me because I am not you! I am not like this! Leo has his own weight to bear, it's not easy keeping us all safe –what are you doing?")** He watched the bag empty onto the floor…. What was all that stuff for? Weights? And long chains from the gym area. Was this some kind of joke?

"Let's see how much weight the mighty leader can bear," he said out loud while pulling up one of the long chains and hooking it into a loop. He then looked over to one of the strong large pipes hanging very high above the pool. "Leo's afraid of heights! So this will give him an idea how he makes me feel. Every day I have to battle with my fear of letting them down and getting us caught. Oh how it always drags me down…."

 **("You're crazy! I'm crazy…. I'm a sadistic psychopath!")** The realization hit him as he watched himself gathering up the chains and wrapping it around himself. Once finished he started making his way to the workman's ladder that ran up along the wall towards the pipes.

Psychopath! Ha! He wasn't the one with the problem, they were. No…no ignore his voice. He shouldn't be acknowledging it. It represented the weakness in him, always holding him back. If he just kept ignoring it, it would eventually go away….right?

 **("What about Mikey? My baby brother. What have you…What have I got in store for him?")**

Mikey…? A twinge again in his chest made him stop as the turtle was reminded that his weak heart would forever hold him back, blackmailing him with emotional pain….. Mikey?

He wasn't going to get any work done if he kept on being distracted with his hearts pain… Well two could play at his game. The turtle reselected a memory from just the other night. He remembered the looks on their faces the other day …When they had been in training and he had gotten winded so easily. He had been so tired from working the whole night before. The third night in less than a week and the sleep deprivation had really started to get to him, but they had conveniently forgotten about that part. Instead the patronizing kid gloves came out. Master Splinter had left them alone to train…He could see it in their eyes…they thought he was feeble, pathetic…helpless even.

 **Flashback**

Fatigue, that's all Donatello felt as he struggled for air, breathing heavily as he used his bo-staff for support. Both hands clenched it as he tried his best to regain his composure. But he knew it wouldn't matter to his brothers, who were standing before him, eyes looking upon him as he tried to get his second breathe.

"Don, maybe you should sit this one out," Raph suggested.

"I'm fine… Just a little tired but fine," the purple clad turtle responded, which was true.

Raph just shook his head as he looked to his other brothers for support, which was Mikey's cue to take his turn. "I actually agree with Raph Donnie, you don't look so hot."

"I told you I'm good…" he then raised his staff off the ground, showing them he didn't need it as support anymore. "I'm ready."

The two then looked at Leo for help, since Splinter put him in charge of practice. Leo sighed as he knew what had to be done. "No…I think we should end things now."

Don's breath hitched as he heard this, a pang of shock and hurt shooting through him as those words left his brother's mouth. Is Leo really so desperate to get him to stop that he would just end practice early? Does Leo really think he can't handle it? That he is somehow less than them.

Not saying a thing he looked at his other brothers, who were obviously agreeing with Leo.

"Fine by me, been wanting to get back to my games quicker," Mikey put on a fake smile, one that Don saw through so easily.

"Yeah, I have better things to do," Raph followed, showing no expression at all but failing to see just how much they had hurt the purple clad brother.

I'll just go back to my little hole than shall I? Donnie thought.

"Good, we're in agreement then," Leo nodded as he turned and preceded out of the dojo, his brothers not far behind. The three of them turned their shells on him without a second look. They didn't see their remaining brother just sit down on the spot where he stood, disregarding his bo staff like it was the useless object that it obviously was. Or was that just how he felt about himself? "I…I'm not weak…I can handle it…I can handle it…" his head hung down in defeat as tears started to stain his mask.

 **End Flashback**

Tears started to stain his mask, but he quickly wiped them away as the sadness he felt just now became replaced with anger. No, he's not weak and he'll show them he's not. This is for all those times they made him feel disregarded. No more. "It has to be done," he hissed has he securely fixed the chain to the pipe hanging over the deep water.

He prepared himself for another berating argument from the voice but to his surprise it didn't come. Ok, this was good. Does that mean he wins? Not for long he was sure. Either way the voice is quiet for now so he can work in peace. He needed to focus. Taking the duffel bag he started to work, now being able to think with a clear head.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. I know you are dying to know what is going on, but I can't let that out yet. I know the feeling but you just have to hold in there. Still I will answer questions if you have any. Till next time.**_


	9. Broken Silence

**Author's Note:** **Hi, i'm sorry for the long wait, I had to do renovations for my home for Thanksgiving and it took up a lot of my time. But thankfully i'm done so that offers me some more time, but It's almost the end of my school semester so I have assignments due** **. But still I thank you all for writing. Our little Trio brings you another chapter, hope you all enjoy this one.**

Chapter 9: Broken Silence

 _"Well I have to say this is the most fun I have had the pleasure of watching in a long time. I am quite looking forward to see how this turns out Donatello. Who knew you could be so sadistic,"_ That muffled voice was back. _"It's a shame you and I were never on the same team. Oh the Things we could have accomplished together. Well who knows, we might still be able to. This may just be Stella's work. But I know if you could feel anything right now, you would feel proud, just as I feel for you,"_ Donnie recognized that it was the man in charge, talking to him like a proud father. Why couldn't he see him? Why couldn't he speak? Why did he feel like he was in space and yet couldn't move his arms or legs of his own accord?

'Ouch!' More pain suddenly stabbed him in his injured shoulder and his vision had shifted again from darkness back to the lair. It was like he was still getting shot, only slowly. That metallic bullet still burning in his flesh. But that panic was quickly shoved aside as the site of his brother Leo walking by phased into view. It took a moment for him to realize that he was at home.

 **("When did I get home? Wasn't I just in the sewer? How much time is passing without me know it?")** Leo walked passed without making eye contact with him. **("Leo!")** He shouted after him **. ("Guys something is wrong with me. I don't know what but I need help. Please help me!")** No one answered him. No one even looked up. In fact everything was quiet. There was an awkward silence around the lair and Don knew this mood. They had all had a fight and probably a healthy telling off from Splinter. And now everyone was just waiting for someone to break the ice. He could see Mikey trying to kill time by reading one of his comics. Not too far away Raph was attacking his punching bag. While Leo sat in the kitchen, drinking that stinky green tea he loved so much. All Don felt for them was hate, and yet he didn't. He also felt fear for them. It was hard to say which emotion was stronger.

Don found himself sitting in the TV room on the couch, his laptop on his knee. The bullet wound flare as he reached up to cradle it, as he looked at the bandage. The pain was constant, ripping into him relentlessly like a dagger. It felt like his muscles were tearing open, yet his right arm also seemed sort of, detached from him. He should be shaking in agony, but he could clearly see his other hand resting on his lap top, quite relaxed. They weren't his hands and yet they were.

The other voices he kept hearing had made him into some kind of puppet – YES! Puppet was the perfect word to describe this. He was trapped within his own body and yet separate from it. This was giving an entirely new meaning to the term _'out of body experience!'_

 **("Leo Raph Mikey RUN. He's going to hurt you. Get out of here. Guys it's not me.")** Why couldn't they hear him? How could they not know? He had to do something…Anything!

"You look a little pale Donnie. You feeling ok?" The smart turtle looked up to see his blue brother had come over with a look of uneasy concern. Obviously worried about having the laptop tossed at his head.

 **("No Leo am not bloody OK! Am living that movie Body Snatchers. Get Mikey and Raph and Sensei and get far away from me!")**

"Like _you_ care." He heard himself snap at his brother. Leo's face twisted with hurt.

"That's not fair Don. We said we were sorry. Please what can we do to make this up to you?" Leo pleaded. At that Mikey and Raph stopped what they were doing to glare at them.

The three brothers waited patiently for their olive green brother to say something, pity they couldn't read minds because Don had an awful lot to say there. This Donatello however remained quiet for a moment but then gave a tired sigh before allowing an unexpected smile to appear.

It was the first smile the brothers had seen on him in days and it brought such relief to them. That one little expression announcing that he was finally going to forgive them. However the real Donnie in his mind knew that it was false. He could still feel rage and repulsion running through… well, his veins. This was a ploy to get there leader to trust him. Sadly Leo was so desperately seeking forgiveness he was falling for it. Donnie knew they all would. No matter what happened between them, they would always trust each other without question.

"Well I guess I am not always the easiest turtle to put up with either. I am sorry for snapping like that." the Donatello who was him and yet not him continued to fake smile at his brothers, smugly watching the relief spread across their faces. Leo patted his uninjured shoulder gratefully. "And I'm sorry for the silent treatment…the whole situation just really got to me."

Mikey however jumped up and ran over hugging him. "You forgive us bro!?" Mikey smiled at him with those big blue eyes that could melt iron. A brush up against his foot told him his pet cat had followed him over to see what was going on.

"Hey Klunk, Donnie loves us again." Mikey said picking up the orange kitten. Don reached out his fingers to stroke the little cat, but the moment he did the cat hissed at him, slapping his fingers away with his claws before struggling out of Mikey's grasp and running away.

"Whoa, what was that about? Klunk has never hissed at you before?" Mikey said curiously.

"Maybe he thinks it's time for his injections?" Leo concluded with a soft laugh.

 **("No Leo, Klunk knows something is wrong!")** Donnie in his mind yelled at them…. **("Wait how does he know? Animals can pick up on emotions, or different smells… can he sense me?")**

"Well even if Klunk still wants to fight, I don't. I hate it when we fight." Mikey continuing to smile.

"If you hate us fighting, then you'll really hate me later." Donnie said but only in his head.

 **("No don't say that! What's wrong with you…? He's my baby brother!")** He shouted back so loud that he was surprised that Mikey couldn't hear the real him echoing in his head.

Raph meanwhile just shrugged with half a smirk before going back to hitting his defenseless dummy. He hadn't had to say anything apologetic and keep his pride intact, oblivious to what was laying ahead.

"Hey anyone seen my other comic books? You know the ones from the rare collection?" The now much happier orange turtle asked skipping back to his comfy chair.

"Have you checked under your bed? It's where _everything_ else is." Leo replied before turning his attention back to the purple turtle on the couch. "Well I'm glad this is behind us now. But still we'll be glad to do whatever we can to show we're sorry. You were right. We don't do enough around here to help you."

Don chocked back some vomit as he spat out the next sugar coated words. "Well if you really want to make it up to me Leo I have an idea for later. A training session we could all benefit from." Feeling the knots in his stomach twist as Leo looked at him curiously.

 **("No Leo, it's a trap. Don't believe him, _me_ …Don't believe me!")**

"What about your arm? You need to rest it."

"Actually it's more for you three, you know since you have been cooped up all day," Don said smiling eagerly. Leo hesitated for a moment but he could tell this meant a lot to his smart brother. Maybe this was one of the terms for him forgiving them, and at this point he would do whatever his brother said.

"Does this mean we are not grounded anymore? Oh Yeah am all for that!" Mikey said happily, overhearing the two and having an even bigger smile.

"It looks like it. Ok. Tell me about it after dinner and we will see." Leo promised before walking away obviously pleased that everything was going back to normal. If only he knew.

 **(No. This can't be happening! If only he could talk to Sensei. He would know what to do - ? Wait SENSEI!)** At that thought Donnie felt his body give a jump. Yes his rat master could stop this and know that this wasn't his son sitting here. For the first time a twinge of hope flowed through him, and with it he felt his body shudder followed by the sound of a BANG! Donnie dropped his laptop onto the floor. His momentarily free hands were shaking.

"Shell Bro you made me jump. Are you ok?" He heard Mikey voice from the t.v. area.

"Sorry. Sloppy fingers," Donnie reached down to pick up his computer but his breathing caught as he felt his limps lock. In his mind he was telling himself not to move. The real Donnie had to show his brother's that something was off. He had to wake up! For a second it felt like a barrier between them slipped, but only for a moment, then suddenly he felt something shove back, and the feeling of weightlessness returned to him. With a little effort the purple turtle reached down to the floor picking up his computer.

"I think I will lie down for a bit before dinner," said Donatello getting up before anybody noticed his suspicious behavior and went to his room. He had had enough and was going to deal with this now but that would mean to break the silence.

"Alright you want to talk Donatello? Let's talk!" He spat at himself with bitterness.

 **("Wait…You – you can hear me? All this time you have been listening to me and have not said anything!?")** The cold sensation around him increased. **("Ok you listen to me! Stop this. Whatever you're planning please just stop.")** He warned himself with the most threatening voice he could throw together. Though it was a bit redundant trying to scare himself.

The purple turtle made it to his room, slamming and locking the door before marching over to his mirror. "Sensei _cannot_ be allowed to interfere. I will see to that! And YOU will not interfere _ever again!_ You are the weakness. You are the one who let all this happen. Well now I am in charge and there is no more Mr. Nice Turtle," He hissed at his reflection.

Donnie in his mind couldn't believe what he was hearing from himself! Was this really him? How was it possible to separate and embody all the frustration, bitterness, insecurities and resentment he had ever felt but with one big major aspect of himself missing. Him!

"You can't hurt me," the other challenged. "Not just because you are me, but you are this part of me," he placed his hand over his chest, the thudding beneath his palm clearly indicating his heart. "Whereas I am here," he tapped the side of his temple. "The head is where the real strength and the power lays. It's survival of the fittest. Now it's time to see what I can really do without 'you' or my brothers and father getting in the way."

At that the blood boiled and the relentless determination spiked. For a moment the real turtle felt the swaying sensation disappear, but only to the side lines. The pounding in his chest suddenly travelled as far as his finger tips and Donnie could feel once again… or at least something. He was sure he had claimed his body back! Gasping all the turtle could think to do was cry out, warning his brothers of the trap closing in around them, but no words exploded from his lips.

Maybe it was because he didn't have any air in his lungs to shout with. He was suffocating. It was the other, he was stopping him. He couldn't move. Not like he was too hurt to move but like his entire body was frozen and each of his joints had become painfully locked. Physically his body had pushed out the air and was refusing to take another breath. Without realizing he suddenly found himself on all fours facing down towards the floor. Panic quickly over took him as he felt his lungs burning.

"All they do is hurt you and take advantage of you?" The other screamed from the roof of his mind. "You let this happen! If you won't defend yourself then I will do it for the both of us. But if my weak heart tries to stop me, I will 'cut' it out completely!" Donnie felt his body start to shake as he tried to take in air, but he couldn't.

"Don you in there?" Mikey's sudden voice was just outside the door.

 ** _("Mikey! Help me!")_** He tried to scream but again nothing came out. He could feel the darkness taking him back. It was like trying to fight while drowning in ink.

He saw his door knob jiggling, as Mikey was trying to get in. "Donnie?" he repeated. The Brainiac made one more attempt to call out to his brother when his right shoulder ripped through him with a white hot burning, so painful he thought he was going to vomit. The distraction was enough as the sensation of drowning claimed him back.

Mikey was just about to call to the others when he heard the door unlock and his brother opened it with some confusion. Presumably because of his little brother's worried tone.

"Yo bro what took you?" Mikey said, automatically checking over his brother's hurt arm.

"A nightmare, but don't worry its gone," Donnie said quickly.

"Err. Ok. Leo just sent me up to say pizza will be here in 10."

"Ok thanks little bro. I'll be right down."

"Then we are off out to do this training thing you talked about. Leo is really leaning towards it. Is it fun?"

"Mikey it will be like nothing you've ever done before." Donatello promised as he looked over his brother's expression. It was so trusting.

Mikey nodding happily before turning to leave. "So glad you're ok bro. I really missed you," He said this before wondering back down the stairs not realizing what he had been so close to seeing.

"You just lost your spot on stage," The dark Donatello said to himself almost smugly.

 **("Maybe but you know what they say. The heart always wins out in the end.")**

…

 _"What the hell happened?_

 _"I – I don't know Sir…He just went off line. But it was only for a few minutes. Everything is back in place now and no one saw anything."_

Donatello wasn't in his room any more. He couldn't see anything and could only hear the two talking. Off line? Although he wasn't sure what off line meant he considered it progress. The Puppet Masters he decided to call them until he knew who they were. Right now he currently seemed to be at some kind of stand still. This would be the best opportunity to find out who had done this to him.

 _"That was too close. It cannot be allowed to happen again,"_ the more authority voice hissed.

 _"Sir. Might I suggest Phase two would work better,"_ the second voice suggested. It was followed by a long pause. Phase two? What the hell was phase two?

 _"Sir he doesn't want to kill them. He just wants them to suffer. There is no point in that. Phase Two will increase the turtle's hormone levels. He wouldn't be able to control his aggression -"_

 _"But it would also mean that we're risking brain damage."_

 _"With all respect sir if the other three are dispatched, what does it matter if he survives?"_

 _"Because I have use of this particular turtle. I want this one with me, it's only his brothers I want out of the way.' Do what you need to get it done, but not phase two. Not yet. Understand!"_ The sound of footsteps followed by a loud bang. The man in charge who wanted him alive had stormed out leaving him alone with the other who sounded like he wanted him dead. Smashing. Just smashing.

 _"Yes sir,"_ the remaining man spat in defeat, but Donnie wasn't finding much comfort in that. In fact everything he just heard filled him with dread. His puppet masters were planning on killing his family, and using him as a tool to do it. How had they managed to do this? Was it that his intellect was willing to do what his heart never would? A version of himself with no conscience or rationalizing or love for his family to stop him.

 _"Stop fighting it Donatello. Just let it happen,"_ he heard puppet master 2 say to him. He was close by in his head, but there was still some kind of wall between them. _"Poor little turtle. I do hate to see you like this. Maybe after your family is dead you will ask me to put you out of your misery? My boss wants you and that mind of yours all to himself, but trust me, my offer would be kinder than what my boss has planned for you._

 ** _A/N: Hope you like. Another piece has come into play and I know you all are really wanting to know what is going on. I want to say, but that will ruin everything. Still I have you all bear with me and be patient. The three of us are working the best we can. Still if you have any questions still feel free to ask them. Till next time._**


	10. It Begins

**Author's Note:** **Hi, much quicker than the last? Well Glazier Blue and I would like to present another chapter, one of which will get things going. We're starting to get to the good stuff in the story and it'll be worth the wait. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: It Begins

Things were starting to look up for the four brothers as they enjoyed a peaceful dinner as a family. No hostility, or silence, or anything negative at all for that matter. Things seemed to be back to normal for the most part. After dinner Don took his father to the side and explained that he had forgiven his brothers and eagerly asked permission to be allowed to take them out for a training exercise he had come up with.

It didn't surprise sensei when Don told him this, in fact the old rat was more surprised that it took this particular brother as long as it did to forgive his siblings. Not that he disapproved. Splinter decided that it was probably healthy for the boy to learn how to hold grudges at least to some degree. But once again it looked like his son's passive nature had won out. Still, despite the normality of the situation Splinter still felt strangely, unnerved. He couldn't help but feel that his son's bright smile seemed a bit… forced. He contemplated for a moment telling them that maybe they shouldn't go just yet. On the other hand he couldn't help but be glad that the hostility had stopped, despite it being still too soon for his other sons to be free of their punishment. However with simple clarity Donatello had the right to make this decision and agreed to their nightly excursion. In the end he watched as they went for the elevator dismissing the slightly troubling thoughts in his mind like water off a ducks back.

...

"So Donnie seriously what's this super fun exercise you have planned out for us?" Mikey's excited little squeal caught his brother's attention as the four stepped off the elevator into the garage.

They were all curious, what had gotten into their genius brother? So far they had gone from being on the receiving end of a well justified cold shoulder to a major treat… well Don was getting no points for consistency, but it was a big thumbs up from the brothers none the less.

'He's right Brainiac. Let me guess it's a big injection of brain juice to encourage that thing you do …. _Thinking!?"_ Raph commented but with a happier sarcastic tone. He hated Donnie been mad at him. Leo and Mikey he could handle most of the time, but _not_ the passive peace maker. Guess Donnie boy was just that special snowflake.

"Oh no Donnie said it was something fun! Bedside's we wouldn't want you to hurt that brain of yours by making you do something stupid like think!" The smart ass orange clad turtle said, cutting the almost brotherly moment short and distracting his hot headed brother from something pretty damn interesting. For however happy he was that Donnie had forgiven them, he hadn't failed to notice how on edge his brother was. Don had that conflicted look on his face that he got when he had too much stuff on his mind. Well maybe he could bring it up later. Right now he was too anxious. Two days of being stuck in the lair with nothing to do, his muscles itched with the lack of punching.

"Well the encounter at the junkyard made me realize that I should be thinking more about my skills," Don commented as he stopped to face his brothers. All eyes were on him as they stood and listened. "That's one of the things I mulled over as I was working on the lair's security. One thought led to another and then a new exercise just sort of popped into my mind."

Leo smiled as he moved and clasped a hand on his younger brother's shell. He wanted to say how glad he was that the purple clad turtle was back on speaking terms with them, back to being more Donnie-like. That he wasn't that hurt by their actions anymore, and as a plus he had actually been thinking about his ninjutsu training. Leo wanted to say he was proud at the level of maturity Don was showing, but all of that was too many words and they became jumbled in his head. So instead he chose to be encouraging. "Well I'm curious to know what fantastic thing you've thought up this time Don."

He smiled at the compliment, surprised and caught off guard by it. It's true that Don liked getting complimented and has always savored every single one he got. "Th-Thank you…but you all still have to wait and see."

"Awww Donny boy!" Mikey whined like that little kid who had to wait until Christmas morning to open his presents, and even more frustratingly, the big puppy eyes _didn't_ seem to be working there magic!

"Come on Mikey, let our bro have his secret, after all it's the least we can do," Raph pushed Mikey along towards the back of the vehicle eager to preserve the happy vibe they had managed to salvage so far.

"But where are we going? Can you tell us that at least?" 'Asked the Leader as he followed his smart brother towards the parked Battleshell.'

"Oh that is a question, so instead of answering it I will be driving," Don responded flicking a switch on his remote automatically unlocking the Battelshell's doors and illuminating the oil stained armored truck in all it laden glory.

"Emm, can you handle driving with that shoulder?" Leo concernedly tried to flank Don like a body guard.

"Bro its ok I can handle it. As long as there isn't too much movement," to prove his point Don gripped his should near the bandage, then demonstrated his progress by moving his arm in a slow circling motion. It twinged but not too badly.

"Jeeze Donnie I hate surprises," Mikey whined once more as he took a back seat, head slumping on the console in front of him.

"Don't worry Mikey…it'll be worth it," Don smiled stepping up, he was about to close the back door when he suddenly froze. The famous Donatello light bulb expression crossing over his face. "Oh shell, I forgot! I need to go grab something."

"Back in the lair?" Raph asked from the passenger's side.

"No I stored it up here. I'll just be a second." Don hopped down again shutting the door behind him and walking out of view.

Once out of sight the smile from Don's face faded into a scowl and his eyes narrowed. There is an odd, kind of sick sensation that everyone experiences at some point in their lives when they're suddenly faced with a situation that makes them doubt themselves. For Donatello this was that moment.

The split second choice to make nothing or all happen, just pressing a couple of buttons was all it would take. The ironic phrase been in _TWO minds_ about it was never truer than right now! What was he going to do? Listen to his heart or his head? Holding the now much heavier modified remote control in his hand, he decided right then and there that there was no turning back. Ignoring the protest he took a deep breath before mashing buttons.

"So guys…do you honestly think Don truly forgives us?" Raph asked shooting Leo and Mikey an incredulous look.

"Course dude. He's been like Mr mellow all day. I mean he may be to tolerant of us but he's a rubbish liar. If there was still any bad vibes, I would know," Mikey beamed turning in his chair to face them and slowly picking up one leg to cross it on his knee. "I mean he would still be giving us the silent treatment if he wasn't ok…right?"

"Yeah I guess. Just… something just feels a bit off to me. He's smiling again but he's still got that 'life is shit' look in his eyes,' Raph sat down, but Leo shook his head. He knew what Raph was talking about but he trusted Donnie. He would trust him with everything and anything so what they were feeling had to be nothing….right?

"Well either way I'm glad to see him back to normal. See I've been thinking about what he said and well, it's totally true…we've been pretty bad brothers," Leo stated as a matter of fact.

"What? You can't be serious fearless?" The hot head instantly going on the defensive, mainly because a tiny part of him… maybe, possibly agreed. His gaze turning steely.

"I mean it. Think back to the other day and his rant when he almost collapsed during practice. I had a go at him about it, but I remember seeing him up the night before, and the night before that doing things we had asked him to do. Can you recall a day, one day, when we didn't ask him to fix anything?" The blue ninja said almost challenging with folded arms. Neither could respond.

"Way to kill the mood dude…" Michelangelo groaned, and though the characteristic laughter of his personality remained in his mannerisms, it was gone from his tone.

"Crap!" Raph shook his head disgracefully. "Shit no wonder he was pissed."

"I know…but I think-" Leo was suddenly cut off hearing the Battleshell doors give several sharp clicks. "What the -?" He got up from his seat and hustled to the doors. Trying to turn the handles, but they stood firm. "It's locked!"

"What do you mean it's locked?" Raph asked almost blankly.

"I mean it's _locked_! Like it won't open!"

"From the inside?" Mikey sat up now confused.

Hearing this Raph immediately went for the passenger side trying to pry it open. "It's locked over here as well!" Not able to keep the uneasiness from his voice now.

"Don, Donnie we're stuck!" Leo started tapping hard on the window when he was cut off pre-rant by his youngest brother's hand.

"What's that?" Mikey whispered?

"Brainiac get the doors open!" Raph called out shoving his shoulder against the solid armed car, but it wouldn't budge.

"Guys really what is that?!" Mikey called out louder this time.

"Not now Mikey!" Raph snapped as a twinge of panic entered his voice. He never liked the idea of been restrained in any shape or form.

"No…listen!" the youngest snapped back and this time it was heard. The three stopped in their tracks as the sound of hissing filled their ears.

"What the shell is that?" Leo now mirroring his hot headed brother's growing anxiety. Normally being surrounded by a couple inches of steel in an armored truck would make a lot of people feel safer. So why was this suddenly feeling more like a cage?

"It sounds like…some kind of *Cough* *Cough*!" Mikey started to cough as he took in a breath.

"It's foggy in here…Wait…is that…gas?" Raph watching his eldest brother automatically catching his youngest before he hit the ground in a coughing fit.

"Mikey!" Leo moved down with him but that was a mistake. It appeared that his equilibrium was off as he fell forward onto the floor beside him, coughing as he started to feel tired…very tired?

"Knockout…gas…bro…" were Mikey's last words before he gave into the toxins and passed out cold. Seconds later Leo joined him. Two down, one to go, but that wouldn't last.

At this point Raph could only try to ignore his heavy eye lids while banging the window with his sai handle, but his best attempts to smash it was in vain. He and Donnie had unfortunately installed bullet proof glass weeks ago. All of which were double paned. He felt himself starting to tip so he was far more horizontal than vertical. Sluggishly he forced a last glance up into the garage trying to understand what in the nine hells was going on?

Hope suddenly filled him as he saw Donnie standing not too far away. "Don…help -"

But that hope soon faded as he saw the look on his brother's face. It was across of distain and…pain? Soon the red clad turtles hope was gone, along with his will to stay awake.

…

The Donatello who resided as a prisoner in his mind could only watch and listen in horror as he heard the cries of his trapped brother's call out to him. It was the worst thing he had ever had to listen to, and he would never forget that he stood there and did nothing as they shouted. If he couldn't stop it he would have at least wished to cover his ears until they had fallen silent, but he hadn't even been able to do that. He would never forgive himself or himself for this.

 **("I hate you!")** The internal Don cried out desperately to his other sadistic mind.

For the other couldn't seem to keep his expression from turning a little proud. They were right where he wanted them to be now, and with the van he could drop them off at each of their designated locations with little effort. 'This, Don unashamedly admitted to himself, would be his best work. A work of art even. Each design was personalized to suit each of his brother's displeasure. They were perfect. And that was good because everything had to be perfect for tonight. Don understood the situation he was currently faced with. There were no second chances, no do-overs. Don walked towards the now silent Battleshell. He moved ignoring the horrible twisting in his gut, for he knew later, if all went well, he would rain supreme. Then and only then would he be coming back to the lair to deal with Master Splinter.

 **("Don't you dare!")** The voice screamed at him. **("No you can't. Don't hurt our father!")** But it was all or nothing and he knew that.

"Look at us. The nice, sweet, gentle, WEAK little Donnie boy is going pro with the payback. They will respect me after this. That's what I want, and don't lie, I know it's what you want too," he snapped at himself. Donnie didn't answer. He did want his brothers to listen to him, really listen. Not just nod their heads and roll their eyes.

His mind ran through everything that had happened that had led up to tonight, everything that led up to this horror scene. Memories slowly were release like a drug seeping into his system as he began justifying his actions. A memory of when Raph and he had gotten into a fight when they were both working on the van. Engines were about the only thing the two middle brothers had in common, but like his rival with Leo for leadership, Raph had to dish out the 'I know better than you' attitude.

When Don had disagreed with him about how to improve the engine it had gotten pretty nasty. In the end Raph had lost his temper and with a Sharpe snap he whacked Donnie across the face with the soaked oil rag, calling him an 'arrogant pathetic amateur' before storming off. It had been two days later when his brother had come back to say sorry. But the hurt was done. Of course he smiled at Raph, blowing it off like it was nothing, but not really. Not deep down.

Another time he had caught Mikey doing a stupid impression of him. Making fun of him by imitating him talking his technical babble, since earlier that day he had given them a lecture on CPR. Both Raph and Leo were laughing themselves into hysteric's till they had spotted him standing in the door way. All there smiles faded when they saw the look of hurt in his eyes. Well let's just hope none of them would ever be in an accident where CPR would be needed. Once again he just waved it off without saying anything. He knew he was being overly sensitive, but that was not the point. Well, on record it wasn't. Mikey had tried to smooth things over with him later. But saying sorry never actually meant anything to him anymore anyway. They didn't mean it so why should he care?

But the worse memory Donnie had was from when they were kids. The three of them had laughed at him when he had first got his weapon. They said the bo-staff was a girl's weapon. That had really hurt.

It took about ten more minutes after he opened the doors for enough gas to ventilate out for it to be safe to enter. Still just to be careful he put on a gas mask for extra protection. The olive green turtle shoved his brother's forms aside, not at all caring how unsafe it was for them to be unbuckled and slumped on the floor. The gas was strong and would keep them out for an hour or two at least. Enough time for him to make the drop.

Getting in the driver's seat he turned the vehicle out and pulled way. "They will finally know the fear I feel, what I go through every day for them!" he spat ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he drove. The final detail was to make sure they each had their Shellcells on them, switched on with the loud open speaker. And he made sure to cut block out all the numbers so they couldn't contact anyone else, no one else would get in the way. _Let the fun begin!_

 ** _A/N: Hope you like. Bet none of you all were seeing that coming. Well now it all begins and it's going to get much more interesting. Now I bet you all can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. Still it won't be long for the next one. Ask question if you have any. Till next time._**


	11. No More Tears

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I thank you all for waiting. Now your patients will be rewarded. Just a little note, for some of you who don't know now things take place in the present time, right where the first chapter began. Glazier Blue and I worked hard on this chapter, and we know you'll like it...until the end. You'll figure out why, so enjoy.**

Chapter 11: No More Tears

 **(Not Splinter… Not him… stop! Stop NOW!)** Panic stricken imprisoned Donatello begged his body, but it all fell on deaf ears. All he could do was watch. Watch in horror as he went back to the lair. Watch as he approached his father pretending to be in distress.

 **(You want me to beg?! Fine I'm begging, just stop now… Leave! Let them go and we will just leave.)** There. He had said it. He should just go. His family would be better off, not to mention safer with this psychopathic turtle living with them. But the other seemed to have different ideas.

It would be all for not. He watched as Splinter trustingly turned his back on him. Watching as he reached out; grabbing his father from behind with the rag soaked in chloroform. He knew this stuff when used in large quantities was harmful to the victim's kidneys and liver. The other knew it too, but he didn't seem to care enough about it not to do it. He could only watch with silent sobs.

He watched as the one he had called father struggle to breathe as he lost his balance. Sluggishly Splinter looked up at him, his eyes full of confusion and then denial as they landed on his son's guilty expression.

The ' _Why'_ was evident in the rat's eyes before he asked it? Donatello didn't think it was possible for his self-loathing to reach new levels. Unsurprisingly it did as his only answer was "I can't let you interfere." He said as he watched his old father crumble to the ground.

A soft heartbeat could be heard thumping in his ears as the world slowly started to come back to him. A small drowsy groan left his lips as he urged both of his eyes to open. His body still weak from whatever it was that took him out of commission. His head spinning and all his joints felt like led. He just couldn't move, but still tried to open his eyes to see. What had happened to him?

The first thing he saw was a dim light bulb flickering above him. It wasn't too bright and allowed him to open his eyes. Strange, there was something familiar about the light above him, but he had trouble putting a finger on it as his mind tried to catch up with his body. Boy was he still tired. He could just drift off again, but not until he found out where he was. Something was wrong… very wrong… what was it?

One of his ears twitched as a small noise reached him. Grunting some Splinter managed to turn, and to his surprise he saw his smartest, kindest son beside him. But instead of his presence bringing relief, his heart rhythm increase. He wasn't sure why at first. The purple clad turtle wasn't looking at him but instead seemed to be consumed with hanging a plastic bag up on a hook, which is filled with a clear liquid. The bag itself was attached to some kind of small thin pipe that fed down somewhere…?

Curiously, both of his aged eyes followed the tube down to the ground and then back up again to where it stopped at his-

A small silent gasp escaped him as he found the end of the tube imbedded into _his_ arm, an IV feeding into his veins! It was only then he remembered what had happened. Like a sledge hammer, he remembered everything that had happened as though it was only seconds ago. His son, one of the most level headed and trustworthy individuals he had raised had attacked him! Knocked him unconscious and now had him here in the infirmary… He looked down at his body to find he had been strapped to the bed. So he was a prisoner too? Everything else outside those basics all became hazy. No… no he refused to believe this. There had to be some rational explanation, there just had to be?

The multiple straps restraining his legs, torso and arms, too many of them to count, though it wasn't like it mattered anyway as his body still felt too weak to even attempt any kind of escape.

"D-Donatello…" It unnerved him to hear how weak and groggy he sounded.

 **(Father…Oh god I'm sorry…You have to believe me, he… _I didn't want this._ ) **Donatello yelled at his father as though hoping somehow his telepathic mind would be able to hear him if he screamed loud enough. **(Hey, don't you ignore him! I - _we_ were raised better than that.) ** He scolded himself.

At first the rat master didn't think Donatello had heard him. So he attempted to speak again and was ready to listen to the VERY good explanation he _must_ have for this, but he was cut off.

"Father…please don't say anything," the turtle finally responded, keeping his shell to his father as he trembled. Like he was too ashamed to look at him. Instead he opened the valve on the IV; letting the liquid flow down the tube and in seconds was entering the rat's system. At first Splinter got worried, not sure what more his son could be doing to him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. He never would have believed in a million years that any of his sons could hurt him, but especially him. Now, after what had happened, he didn't know what to think or even if Donatello cared about his wellbeing.

 **(You can't even look at him can you? and you say I'm the weak one… You can still stop this…all of it, it can end now and there will be no repercussions…)** His inner voice continued. At that Don facial expression twisted into somewhere between a sneer and a smirk. If only his logic didn't have to also be drowning in the emotional pain's attack like a pit of quick sand.

Somehow, even without looking at his father, Donnie knew what his sensei was thinking about the IV. A small tear escaped, staining his mask. It hurt him to know that his father thought he was such a monster. "Don't worry it's only saline…so you won't get dehydrated." in a tone much colder than what he felt. He couldn't show weakness in front of his father or he would know. Splinter's powerful mind could break him. He had to knock him out again quickly. Don made his way to the small medical cabinet. Still trying to avoid making eye contact as he knew if he looked into those loving, understanding eyes, just for one second to see it all replaced with betrayal, he would crumble. Dam his heart! Dam himself!

Splinter couldn't even lift his head to see where his son had gone or what he was doing, but he knew it couldn't be good. "Donatello…why are you doing this…to me?"

"I can't tell you. Please…don't say anymore…don't make this any harder than it has to be," his son responded from across the room. Though he tried to hide it, Splinter could still hear the guilt. This just seemed to fill the rat with even more worry.

"M-My son…please…"

That stung as more tears threaten to escape the dark turtle. He was barely holding it together, but now hearing his father in a weaken state pleading to know what was going on only made him feel worse. He had to be strong. "I didn't want you to get involved… I'm sorry but I can't let you interfere."

'Interfere? With what?' Splinter asked watching his he walked back into view. He knew he had something but Donatello didn't seem to want to show it. "What do you mean?"

There it was, another tear had shed and slid down Don's face. He was starting to break. No wonder he had grown up with such a soft shell…. under his influence and under his brother's thumbs. He best hurry before he lost his nerve.

 **("No that's not true. He's your father…don't…It's not too late… why? Why him?")**

Why indeed. As tempted as he was to stop, to release his father fall to his knees and just cry into his arms and beg for forgiveness, it was too late for him. It had been too late for him a few days ago. Before the junk yard. Before he had started planning anything. When he had reached his limit and almost done something unspeakable. There was no going back for him now.

"I'm sorry." Don said as he finally revealed the items. A small jar and a syringe. Splinter's tired eyes watched in horror as his son stuck the needle into the top of the jar and filled the syringe with its clear liquid. "Please…I'm trying to make you as comfortable as possible. Once you wake up this will be all over and you can do what you want with me." He muttered while he primed the needle.

He only had seconds to think. Splinter racked his brain as he watched him stick the syringe into the IV. After that everything went slower as he tried to slot the pieces in place. Why did his son want him out of the way? And more importantly with what? What could be so important that he would attack his own father to stop him from - Then it clicked! His brothers! Where were his brothers? Recognition dawned on him. But it was too late as the liquid had entered his blood stream. His head was light and his eyes were heavy. "Y-Your brothers…" Donatello stiffen at that. A prime signed that he had been found out. "You…are…after them…."

More tears fell but when the turtle spoke again he retained his coldness. There was a look in his eyes his father had never seen before. Behind the sorrow and regret there was… _hate!_ A hatred that ran as deep as his core. It sent a shiver down the rat's spine, all the way to the end of his tail.

"What's happened…. to you? My son… who has done…this…. to you?"

Donnie thought about that question for a moment, letting it filter through the odd distance between him and the rest of the world. Truth was he wasn't sure how to answer it. Instead, "There's no more time. Just go back to sleep now please." Donatello turned away again not breaking the ice in his tone.

"D-D-Donatello…I…I can help you…please my son…please…no more…" Splinter tried to beg, but the drugs were already claiming him back. He couldn't fight it for much longer. Donnie clenched his fist tightly as he resisted more tears from falling.

Splinter could feel the sedative shutting him down as a coldness bled through him. Donatello was being careful to keep his eyes on the heart monitor. He had given him a concentrated dose. On top of the chloroform and given his age, he knew he was risking his father's health, but in the internal battle he was already fighting with the other, he couldn't allow himself to care.

He couldn't let his father see the weakness. "It'll be over when you wake up…then I'll submit myself to whatever punishment you all will give me…even if I can no longer call you father." Those were his son's last words as Splinter lost the battle.

Donnie waited a few minutes to confirm that he was out. His vitals remained stable. He would have to watch the monitor from the other room. The steady breathing confirmed that he was out and the turtle could finally release his frustration by punching the wall as the slight wetness under his lids turned into full blown tears running down his cheeks. He had been so close to breaking… just like the other night. Just for a moment his mind had gone to such a dark place, and now he was going back there…. No! He would never let that happen again. Pushing the memory back into the darkness of his own head like they were trying to remain unseen. He would make his brothers pay for it….and him. He would pay for that moment of weakness... Maybe he should confess what had really happened? If he could just maintain his composure without all the static and white noise that came from being a living, feeling, terrified person.

At least with Splinter out of commission he could focus without interruption…and without having the guilt eat away at him... well there was still _one_ little annoying problem.

 ** _(You're a monster…you could have killed him!)_** Donatello accused.

"Shut up, he's still alive, what does it matter?" Donnie spat back feeling his anger and resentment now boiling over the surface. As he left the infirmary, he took the monitor with him so he could keep an eye on his father's heartbeat.

 **(You can't -)**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He screamed at himself. He needed to focus. Turn off all the chatter and just have the bare bones minimum to survive. Like shutting off a radio filled with too much static and leaving nothing but silence in its wake. If only.

 **(I'll never shut up! I won't believe that you don't feel any remorse for this?! It's not just me. I can feel you just as you feel everything of me!)**

"If that's true then you know why am doing this? You know when you reached your limit! You know when you snapped and I had to take over!" he spat back, trying to make the voice quieter. "It's their fault! My brothers will know what happened that night."

Donatello felt the shudder as his imprisoned mind realized what he was talking about. **("Oh my god…No! No you can't tell them about that. Please not that. I wasn't thinking. I was upset and I just….I was wrong. I was… weak…)**

"Exactly. You were. It was me. _I_ came to your senses. Now I am in charge. You cannot be trusted." He said arriving at his array of computers screens and sat down. Smiling to himself as his inner voice now remained silent. "Good boy."

He turned on three monitors displaying the three familiar figures. He picked up his headset and slipped it on, it was connected to all three of the shellcells. "And so it begins…." He smiled darkly as the one by one the figures started to stir. Resting his elbows on his knees and interlocking his fingers in front of him as his head made the switch to thinking mode.

He remembered been in the van. He remembered he and his brothers couldn't get out. He remembered Mikey collapsing… but he couldn't remember much after that. Everything was dark now, but there was an awful pulling sensation across his chest and on his arms and feet. Pulling so much it was restricting his breathing. Leonardo tried to take a deep breath but it was painful. He tried again but found himself gasping. It was only then he realized that his neck hurt too. It was hanging back, the back of his head resting on the brim of his shell. He grunted trying to move, opening his eyes he found himself looking up at solid stone above him, covered in large pipes. His brown furrowing in a painful frown as he tried to move his arms. Why couldn't he move his arms? Where was he and why couldn't he breathe? Chain….? Directly above him he noticed a long thick chain attached to one of the larger pipes feeding all the way down to….him!

The chain was wrapped around his chest to his waist, secured around the back of his shell….cutting under his arms… But his arms were free… that was odd? The blue clad turtle's heart quickened. The only reason someone would have a chain around them hanging from a pipe would be because they… are _suspended and shell! Why couldn't he feel anything under his feet!_ Snapping his head down to look below him, Leo gasped finding himself ….. high… _very_ HIGH up in the air.

At least a 50-foot drop... below was a deep pool of water that ran from the river from the surface. No no no. Leo hated heights…! Suddenly the large space began to spin and his mouth became dry until he was gasping. Automatically he tried to reach up grabbing hold of the chain to secure himself but found his wrists were too heavy to move…. weights! Weights from there GYM area were tied to his wrist and feet pulling him down? Had the Shredder captured him? Where were his brothers? WHAT THE SHELL WAS GOING ON?

"Hello Leo." Just as he was on the verge of panic a familiar voice reached his ear slits.

"Donnie?" Struggling to reach up and hold onto the chain to try and relieve some of the pressure from his chest, he quickly looked around the space, but he couldn't see his brother anywhere. "Donnie where are you? Are you alright? Tell me where you are?" He shouted.

"I'm at home watching you. But no I'm not alright. In fact I'm very bloody far from alright thanks to you." Donnie sounded cold... an even nasty. Even more confused Leo looked down to find the voice coming from his belt. His Shellcell was attached. Switched on full volume.

A million questions exploded inside his head so fast and hard he had to close his eyes for a moment to try and put them in some form of order. "Donnie... what's going on?" The feeling of dread came over the turtle fueled only by the tone of his younger brother's voice.

"It's ironic isn't it? The high and mighty leader of our family afraid of heights. Well let's see how high he can reach before he falls."

...

Raphael was gasping. He hadn't been able to breathe properly from the moment he had opened his eyes and found himself confined in a very dark and tiny square space. So small in fact that his knees were tucked up against his chest and he couldn't stand up all the way on account that there was a clear plastic lid just above him. He appeared to be in some very long narrow square pipe... A vent! He was trapped at the bottom of an air vent – well that's not what was bothering him too much. No but he just might be the tiniest bit bothered that the vent was filled up WITH BUGS! Huge bloody squirming creepy slimy BUGS! Crawling all the way up the dark vent, under his feet, on...onto his skin!

After a good 10 minutes of FREAKING THE HELL OUT! Raph had never had a panic attack before, but he was sure he was having one now. The feeling that you couldn't breathe and your heart was about to explode... time had become your enemy as it slow down to an agonizing crawl only for it to suddenly speed up again that you wouldn't be sure how much had passed. Now he had to dig deep and find the motivation to tackle his fear. Covering his face and tried not to scream as the spider and cockroaches crawled up his shell and onto his face... This was a nightmare...he was having a nightmare and he WILL wake up any second.

"I've always found it really funny Raph. You scared of bugs when you so enjoy making others feel small." Donatello's voice filled the vent made his hot headed brother jump that he hit his head on the plastic lid above him.

"DONNIE?" Raph stampeded at the phone so hard. "Donnie get me the shell out of here now!" He couldn't keep the pleading from his voice but he didn't care. For the first time he didn't care about sounding weak. He just had to get out of here.

"Sorry Raph I can't help you. You're going to have to get yourself out of this one." The _too_ cool, calm and collected voice of his little brother said. Raph's widen eyes and face paling considerably as he looked up. A sick feeling settled in his stomach. It was only then he remembered what had happened back at the garage...Donnie...His little brother had done this to him! For what may have been for the first time in his life, Raphael was too stunned to say anything.

"But if you're scared of the big mean bugs Raphie, just _crush them,_ you know like you enjoy doing to _us_."

...

"Where…am I?" Mikey groaned to himself as he slowly started to come too. "Boy…no more horror movies before bed." The orange clad turtle then tried to get up, thinking he was still at home in bed getting ready for the day. His mind still foggy from the night before. The bone weary state of exhaustion that had plagued him the last few hours had now progressed into body and brain wide numbness.

"What?!" Snapping awake and out of the white noise in his brain as he found he couldn't move an inch. Shock as he found himself not in his room, but in some small enclosed room, _strapped down_ to some kind of chair. It looked like a scene out of a suspense thriller.

"Help!" he yelled as he tried to free himself, but the chair didn't move. Seeing that failed he looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room is small, dirty and dim…but it wasn't empty. In front of the orange clad turtle was a table with an open laptop, and in front of it were six different colored buttons on the table. "What the shell!?"

"Wake up Mikey. No more sleeping in." He stiffened as the familiar voice echoed. Donnie? No it couldn't be him. It was to sadistic...? Donnie didn't have a sadistic bone in his body.

"D-Donnie?" It's then the memory came back, being locked in the back of the battle shell. His confusion instantly turning to a weird chest-stabbing, stomach clenching feeling that he knew would plague him.

"Ready to play a game…little brother…" The voice dropping to an almost gravelly tone. "You like games don't you Mikey? And your comic books! In fact I think you like them more than us! Yes you have always spend so much time trying to avoid reality, but guess what little brother. Reality is a real bitch! And right now it wants to take a big bite out of your make believe world!"

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. Sorry for another cliffhanger, but that's how things are going right now. Now the fun begins, well for Donatello. I bet you all never would have guessed that he would be the villain here, but that's why it's called a twist. Things will get much better in the next chapter. Till next time.**_


	12. Game Rules

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I thank you all for waiting, and sorry for it. With Christmas and New years, I figured I take a break. But i'm back and Glazier Blue and I bring you a new chapter. Things will get much more interesting here as it's all beginning. Hope you all will like it.**

Chapter 12: Game Rules

Donnie sat back in his chair, his posture quite relaxed as he stared at his three brothers writhing in discomfort. Using his intimate knowledge of them, each prison was tailor made to suit each of their weaknesses and especially their fears. And just as an added ironic twist, each trap was something the genius himself could solve very easily, but now it was a waiting game and he was just itching for them to begin. Now his brothers were awake, confused as ever, and perfectly shocked as they realized what he Donatello had done to them.

Like when they were on patrol, Donnie typed a few keys which connected himself to all three of his brother's shellcells at the same time. They would also be able to hear each other.

"Hello brothers" Donnie said in a loud and proud voice. "You all ready to begin my little game? For once YOU can play the pawns, and I will be the master."

As his voice once again rang out, so did his brothers almost out of their shells with fright.

"Donnie! Donnie this isn't funny, let me OUT!" Raph's panicked voice echoed up the vent, desperate to escape the bugs crawling all over his shell. He used all his strength to push open the lid above him but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh now you want help Raph? Where was my help when I needed it? Like ever?" Don spoke with heavy sarcasm topped with irony. A very unlike Donatello voice.

"Why you little-" Donnie quickly flicked Raph's phone to mute, keen not to hear his abuse.

"Donnie I can't believe Master Splinter would give his blessing to this just to teach us a lesson." Leo echoed down the other line. The purple clad turtle stopped smiling at that. Both eyes went on the monitor as his eldest brother hung helplessly from the pipes.

"He didn't... but don't count on father helping you. I already took care of him."

At that the three froze. "What do you mean?" Leo asked in a voice that was on the verge of losing what little control he had been hanging onto. Finally the gritty fear was creeping in. This wasn't a lesson... this could actually be unsupervised, unfiltered, life threatening danger... by his brother? "Donnie what have you done?"

Donnie couldn't help but take offence to that. Did they really think he would hurt... well, dangerously hurt his father? "He's fine!" Donnie snapped. "But he's having a long nap. He can't help you. Worry more about yourself getting out of this predicament. Let's see if you can walk on water after all." He chuckled darkly as if this wasn't urgent. "I'll know if you can. I can see everything."

The brothers quickly looked around. "You… you can see us?" Mikey said. He was currently restrained to a metal chair which was bolted down to the ground, so he couldn't go anywhere either.

"Hahahaha!" Don laughed in a sadistic way the turtles had never heard from him before. He then flicked back on Raph's mic checking to see if he was finished.

"Done with your tantrum?"

Raph was most certainly done but he still wasn't able to hide the anger in his voice. "This is what you've been doing in the sewer?!"

"Oh well done Raph. I was beginning to wonder if there was something resembling a brain up there." He sneered letting loose his pent-up rage. There would be no more holding his tongue. No more Mr. nice turtle. No. The evil genius was home and all would quiver at his feet.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Raph growled, still not believing that his geeky little brother dared speak to him this way, he could hardly even get himself to believe that Don had rigged the Battleshell. None of this was normal! "Donnie why?"

"Because it's my turn. You three have been using my fear against me for years." There was a short pause but in his next words all of Donnie's sarcasm was gone and replaced with hurt. "My fear of letting you all down. Not meeting your expectations. Working around the clock just to please you, just so what? I won't get teased that I am not as strong as you? To get just a pat on the head and have you say 'well done Donnie-boy.' Well screw you! You are all going to live my life, suffocating in your fear like I do, and I am going to revel in it!"

"What..bu-but Don we have never-"Mikey tried to speak but was silenced by the loud thud. Don had slammed his fist down on the table, his anger rising to dangerous heights. How could Mikey be denying it? Were they really that oblivious?

"No more talking. Times a wasting, and you don't have much left." His tone changed to something better suited for a cold businessman waiting on the clock. "Now each predicament you three are in is especially designed to represent something… Something I have always felt." He paused. "You three brought this upon yourselves." With that they heard a click and two of the lines were cut dead. Now time for some individual attention.

* * *

After everything the leader of the Hamato clan has ever faced, from being on the receiving end of the Shredder's jagged blade, to torture by giant alien dinosaurs, this was worse. Nothing has ever had Leo this on the verge of panic before. His baby brother...? There was just no words for this...betrayal. No this wasn't real he told himself, but his bound limbs told him otherwise. They throbbed, and it was getting harder to move by the minute. His arms and legs were being stretched to the point where they felt they were being torn.

He spied some kind of flashing lights on the locks. Common sense telling that the chains were electronically locked onto him, and there was no way he would be able to remove them without his brother's help.

His upper body was wearing a... vest. He realized this was a weighted vest. Seen on TV, normally used by athletes for weight training. How Donnie had got one, especially one that could fit his shell, and got it on him while he was unconscious was a mystery.

"Enjoying the view Leo?" Don's voice once again piped up through the shell cell causing the blue clad turtle to jump, making him sway a bit in the air.

Leo had conquered his fear of heights as a kid, but still being suspended this high without any control of getting down... That was too much even for him. "Don, please…this is too far…I can't stand being this high!" Leo's voice sounded both tense and scared at the same time as he tried to move his heavy limbs.

"You know your fear surprises me. Your nickname is fearless, you're the most dedicated to our training and perfection of Ninjutsu. An art that, might I remind you, has us spending a great deal of our time jumping through the air." Don's voice mocked as it echoed throughout the room.

"We did our best to show we were sorry, what else could we do?" The leader said, losing his temper.

"You don't even know what you're sorry for, only that you're paying for it. But you're not getting off the hook. No pun intended." Don's voice held coldness, demonstrating that there was no room for bargaining, so Leo remained silent.

"Now to business. All it takes is one push and you'll plummet and sink like a stone."

That made Leo's eyes widen. His brother would be willing to risk letting him drown? "Don…you…you wouldn't?" He couldn't believe he was asking this question.

"That's up to you." Don responded coolly. Another cold sadistic un-Donnie like laugh hummed through the room. "I thought the weights were a good touch. They represent the pressure you put on me every day. Now I admit with your skills, it was hard to think of something that you wouldn't easily work around. But I'd like to see you try to work around this while feeling one-hundred and twenty pounds of weight on your shell."

"Work what?" Leo groaned as another sharp pain shot through his limbs. There were so many things he could say, but it wouldn't be a good idea to piss off the...person who controlled his fate.

"How to escape…or is the mighty leader unable to accomplish such a task?" Don said mockingly. "Hope you're feeling motivated because this is what will happen if you take too long."

Silence now except the sound of water rushing. "Don…Donnie!" Leo desperately called to his only...life line. Nothing. Then -"Whoa!" he cried as the pull on the vest and chain yanked at him. He realized that he was being pulled even further up. Then it stopped and Leo was left dangling even higher. He could actually feel the blood draining from him as the room again began to spin.

Cold and emotionless Donnie was back. "You'll only get so much of that, then...the chain will dis-attach.

"Alright I'm scared. Is that what you wanted to hear from me Donnie?" Leo snapped knowing he was close to hyperventilating.

"Sorry bro you're on your own and I think Raph and Mikey are waiting to talk to me. I'll check up on you in a bit…to see if you need more motivation."

"DONNIE!" He yelled but a click and the line was dead.

"Ok. What...what do I do?" Leo asked himself. Maybe it was just the shock of actually going up against his genius brother, but for the first time ever Leonardo was lost.

* * *

This was horrible and terrible and just...and just bad! Give him a one on one with the Shredder. Hell! Give him the buggy man but NOT bloody BUGS! Raph's yells echoed up the vent. He could feel the creepy crawlers crawling up his legs, even trying to get into his shell. He tried everything to calm down, even the meditation techniques Splinter had taught him, but it was impossible. The light prickly feeling of hundreds of tiny legs creeping all over him chilled him to his core.

"Hello Raphael?" Don's voice entered the vent.

"D- d - donnieeeeee!" Raph's terrified demeanor wrapped changed to an angered one. "Donnie you better let me out of here now or I'll-"

"You'll what Raph?" The dark genius turtle interrupted, not feeling threatened at all. "Pound me to a bloody pulp? You already did the worse you could to me. But if you can't even kill some tiny bugs why should I be bothered by you? No, sorry bro we are playing my games today."

"Game? This is all a game to you?!" Raph shouted not able to believe the mocking tone.

"Yes Raph, a game…one of which you best play correctly, or else."

That last statement brought chills. This dark side of Don was really scaring him. Like super villain scary and sadly Donnie had the intelligence of one. "Don…look I'm sorry for all the names, and for leaving you at the junkyard by yourself…but-"

"It's not about that Raph. Its gone wwwaaaayyyy passed all that. But if you want to get out of here I suggest you shut up and start listening. "

"What?" Raph said as he started to feel his head become light. The situation too heavy for him to take.

"If you have me, you'll want to share me, but if you share me, I will be gone…what am I?" Don echoed this time with a dramatic spooky voice.

"What? What are you talking about?!" he asked out loud, not at all sure what was going on, with anything.

"Answer the riddle Raph, what am I?" Don was getting impatient. "It's a cryptic message Raph. Stuff I have to break all the time, only this requires doing it with your BRAIN not with muscles. But since you're so much stronger and better than me you should have no problem." Ten seconds of silence while the red turtle couldn't even think about what his name was let alone a stupid riddle. "I said answer it Raph!" Don shouted into the shell cell.

"I…I…I don't know ok!" the hot head shouted back angrily.

"A 'secret' Raph…the answer is a secret," Don said with an irritable sigh. "If you have a secret you would want to share it with someone, but if you do share it then it won't be a secret anymore... Kind of like me."

Raph could have slapped himself in the face. Stupid! But he was more bothered about what was coming next. The solid plastic cover above him opened a bit. For a moment the red clad turtle saw this as his saving grace, but the hope of possible escape took a huge turn as he saw even more bugs falling down into the vent. "Ah, ah, AH!" he cried out, his arms shielding himself from the rainfall of insects. Before he could react the cover then closed, leaving him with his new guests. A new wave of freaking out hit him. Donnie was crossing the line big time as he felt the new additions crawling all over him. The bugs ranged from beetles, worms, and even... cockroaches. Whatever focus the red clad turtle had before completely shattered as now all he could focus on were the insects.

"Talk about irony, huh Raph?" Don's voice mocked his brother's major discomfort. "You cut down others twice your size, but the mere sight of a small bug and you crumble down like a little girl. Well its Mikey's turn. Start thinking Raph. Think hard! The riddle you failed to answer is only one out of a series. You're going to be asked many riddles and you have to correctly guess the answer to them. Get them wrong and well…you'll have more company."

"You're insane!" Raph snapped but then mentally slapped himself for such a stupid statement. He knew he would regret that.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Not if you want to be free. Five riddles answered correctly…in a row. One wrong, then you start all over again. But the more riddles you answer correctly the harder they will get. If you get them all wrong...?" He paused. "Well let's see how you feel when you can't concentrate under pressure." Then he was gone.

"No Don wait!" Raph called out but there was only his own echo's to answer him. Seconds passed and then the silence was replaced with a female robotic voice. "First Riddle….The more you take, the more you leave behind, what am I?"

* * *

Mikey struggled with all his might to free himself from the chair. Once silent he tried to escape but alas whatever his brother did, it didn't move an inch. The chair being bolted down he couldn't simply hop away. Looking at the computer and the colored buttons confused him. What was their purpose?

"Hello Mikey." He jumped at the sadistic voice. His hand on Pizza, Mikey would swear this wasn't Don.

"Donnie listen to me. Somethings happened to you bro, you have to fight it."

His pleas were only met with a sneer. "Yes I'll say something happened and this is me fighting it."

"What's going on, why can't I hear Raph or Leo anymore?! What have you done to them?"

"Nothing more than what am going to do to you." Don responded in the same relaxed yet cold voice.

A yelp as fear burst from the youngest turtle. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for Donnie. He jumped again as he heard a beep...it was the laptop powering up. The bright white screen hurt Mikey's eyes. Then the buttons in front lit up too, revealing wires that connected to the laptop. Now they had power Mikey could see the six colors, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Black, and Brown.

"Don…what is all this, what is going on!?" He shouted out once more, the struggle in him renewed as he tried to escape, when suddenly his right arm was released. 'Had he managed to break free?' he thought, but that was quickly extinguished.

"Don't get any ideas, I released your arm since you're going to need it to play my game."

"What game?"

There was a dark humorous chuckle, though Mikey couldn't find anything about this amusing. "I thought you loved games? You seem to pay more attention to them than your own family."

"Whoa, whoa Don what more is it you want!?" Mikey protested, secretly trying wiggle his other hand free, but the restraints felt like they were welded down.

"I think I said before that I can SEE you Mikey. Don't even bother trying to escape. Those restraints are magnetically locked, and only I can release them. Why do you never listen? Well you will now or you will regret it!" That caused Mikey to freeze, he was more scared than ever.

"Donnie I don't want to play. Let me go and I will forget this happened. What do you say bro?" He gave a forced smile, the one he always gave when backed into a corner.

"I do have a good side Mikey but sadly you just missed him." What was that supposed to mean? "Now look closely at the screen."

Mikey did what was asked and looked directly at the laptop. The same white screen, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Suddenly a line of colors flashed before him at a high speed.

"What the shell!?" Mikey shouted.

"Did you see the order?" Don spoke with glee.

"O-Order?" Mikey once again looked around in confusion.

"Yes, the order of colors. The screen will show six colors flashing at a fast rate. You just have to guess the correct order in which they flashed and input them with the buttons in front of you."

"Wh-What?" The orange clad turtle still looked confused. Guess the colors that were shown? How in the world could he, those colors flashed so fast he didn't even have time to blink. "But Don…I could barely even see which was which."

"Not my problem Mikey, but I warn you. Don't get a single answer wrong…because you won't like what happens."

"Why, what are you going to do?" Defensive and curious and worried all at the same time but Donnie didn't answer him.

"It'll keep flashing every ten seconds so you can try to get it right. Guess the correct order five times, and you're free…keep getting it wrong and…well..." Don's adamant voice instructed, which was enough to tell Mikey that it was final and don't bother asking again. Right on cue the colors flashed, but it was too fast for Mikey to keep up with. Nervously he looked down at the six buttons before him. The colors flashed again, and this time Mikey paid much more attention. He at least saw that red was first, but then got lost. Slowly he reached over to the red button and pressed it.

That button then glowed, and nothing else. Ok that was good, he thought. "Ok Mikey…focus…focus…" He thought to himself as his heart rate increased and a small bead of sweat rolled down his face. The ten seconds passed as the colors flashed. Gulping he then reached over to the yellow button, which he thought he saw flashing next. Slowly he pressed it-

*Buzz!*

The sound echoed throughout the room, which made the young turtle jump. The red button suddenly shut off as Mikey started to panic. He got it wrong! "Oh…so sorry Mikey."

"W-What's going to happen?" Mikey nervously stuttered.

"Watch the screen," Was all Donnie said.

This caught Mikey's attention as he looked at the laptop once more, and was surprised to see a different screen pop up, but then he gasped as he saw his Justice Force #50 being displayed. It was hanging in the air, by a wire, in some dim room. He couldn't tell where the location was but he could only focus on the fact that it was his comic. It wasn't one of his rare comics, but still one of his favorite to read. So that's where it went to.

"Don…you…you stole my comics!" he accused, now the worry being replaced with anger.

"Yup…but you're not going to like this at all," he chuckled. Back on the screen both of Mikey's eyes then widen as fire was shot off screen, engulfing and burning it.

"NO!" Mikey cried out as he tried to pull himself free out of reflex. Both eyes widened in shock and despair, he could only watch helplessly as the fire engulfed his favorite comic and slowly started to turn it into ash. The more the comic became unrecognizable the less the turtle kept struggling. Eventually the last piece of the comic burned away. Mikey's unmoving eyes were now glued to the screen, to stun to think. A small tear fell from his eye, staining his mask.

"D-Don…why did you…"

"Think of this as a little motivation, don't get it wrong or else more of your comics will burn. See how hard it is to concentrate on a task when something precious of yours is on the line." And before Mikey could say anything else, the line went dead.

* * *

 **("I am going to make you pay for this.")** The small emotional voice from the back of his mind whispered with such hatred. Unknowingly he had just burned his last bridge.

"I warned you. Now I am going to tell them why I am doing this." Donatello sat up reaching out for the monitor again.

 **("What? NO!")** He pleaded but it was too late. Pausing the game, Donnie had already flicked all three mic's back on and started talking to his struggling brothers.

"Oh one last thing." The three figures on the screen froze looking up in attention. "Since you haven't grasped why I am doing this -"

"Yeah what real justification do you have for this!?" Leo yelled unable to keep calm anymore.

 **("No! Shut up! Don't tell them…. Not that! Please.")**

"You remember last week during practice when I almost collapsed? You were right about one thing. I had been pushed to my limit. Just not in the way you thought. You see the night before when I had been working all night... Well that had actually been my best day ever. It was the ONE day none of you came in to ask me to fix something. Or that you had trashed something. Or something needed to be designed and built at record speed…" A short pause as the brothers listened to the smart turtle. His tone slowly transforming from bitter sarcastic to pitiful sorrow. "None of you had any problems that needed an ear. Or even poked your head in to ask if I needed any help. Or to just say Hi. The day when none of you needed me, I just stopped being there… That was my best day! Puts things in prospective."

At that last part, no matter how terrified the brothers were feeling, they all suddenly found themselves unable to focus on anything else other than what their brother was saying.

 **("Please shut up -")**

"Particularly when I decided to call it a day and found the three of you sleeping, cozy around the TV. Pretty depressing… I thought the pain I was feeling was just from working so long. So I went to my room and took a painkiller… But it didn't help, so I took another two... Then just for the hell of it, I took 10 more..."

At that there were no more protests down the three open phone lines.

"I realized what I had done, but I just felt so...relieved that I wouldn't have to feel like this anymore. But I had dishonored myself... So I ran straight to the bathroom, made myself sick…but I couldn't change what I had tried to do." His voice cracking. "The next morning I was a wreck, but I had come to my senses. I told myself I wasn't just here as a handy man because you think I am weak! I really needed you to be there for me." Another pause "Instead you were all so ready to highlight how pathetic I was..."

For the first time his other inner voice had nothing to say, as did any of his brothers. Apart from some background noise, the other end of the phone lingered completely silent. A heavy kind of silence that saturated the air and made it hard to know what was meant to be said.

"Now you have nothing to say brothers? Well after that I came to only one logical conclusion. That it's never a good idea to have the heart in control. To vulnerable. No it's better to leave the cold logical brain in charge. Keeps you alive. I'm done pretending that everything's bloody ok, because it's NOT ok." Donnie took a deep breath. "I'm not your brother anymore." Then he hung up, leaving his brothers to their fate.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. Sorry for another cliffhanger, but this is a story of suspense. And what about the reveal in the end? Well it's something we both came up with. It will be explained later, but I hope you all will bear with us. Once again if any of you have questions please feel free to ask them. Till next time.**_


	13. Arguing with Yourself

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I thank you all for waiting, and sorry for it. I was kind of in a slump for writers block and had trouble trying to decide on what to do. Still I thank you all for waiting. I really hope you enjoy this as we all worked hard on this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Arguing with Yourself

Floating, that's all Donnie could feel. As though he was suddenly being suspended in thin air. Weight and gravity no longer held any meaning to him. Where was he? And why did it feel so very cold? His eyes strained to open, like they were made of lead. How could he just drift off so suddenly when only a moment ago he had been so focused? What was going on? Was he really just that tired?

 _"Sir it's offline again!"_ a voice called out in borderline panic. The voice was quite high pitched but definitely a man.

 _"What? What's going on!?"_ another voice asked the first. This one was much deep and more commanding. The tone of it made the turtle shudder.

 _"He's still fighting sir. Not taking over, but he's just more off line! The subject is becoming aware."_ The first called out, but this time it seemed a bit distorted. Almost as if something was messing with his hearing. What was this? Was he dreaming?

 _"There has to be something you can do? Stop him! This is a critical stage."_ He boomed.

 _"I can only increase the dose. But if we keep tipping the scales like this-"_

 _"How are the vitals?"_ The second interrupted, the slight hint of concern in his tone as he asked was over-shadowed by his disgusted frustration.

 _"All in the green."_

 _"Then up the amount, we can't risk breaking ties, not right now."_ The commanding voice said. Then moving to a new more serious tone he added _"I am sure that I do not have to remind you of the risk we are taking?"_

 _" – no I understand. I am on it sir,"_ the first voice immediately replied. This statement was then followed by some weird clicking sound before it vanished. A sharp pain shot through his arm and seemed to travel up to his forehead... The cold throb of the diminishing pain lasted for a good solid 10 seconds.

What the heck had all that been about? But the pain had now passed and the lead sealing his eyes shut lifted, giving Don the chance to come back to the world. At first it was a struggle as something in the back of his mind wanted him to remain tired, but he slowly started to come to. The world around him was a lot brighter than what he had been expecting. Before anything could become clear the feeling of floating returned to him. Donnie began closing his eyes once more, when everything suddenly turned completely black, and two faces... human faces, swam in and out of view...

* * *

A loud gasp escaped Don as he lunged forward in his seat. His heart was racing and he breathed in deep heavy heaves. Quickly he scanned the area for the intruders... but no one was there. He was alone. 'What a nightmare that had been.' He thought as he started to calm down. In front of him the familiar shapes of his lab and computer screens presented themselves. He must have dozed off while watching his brother's.

"Focus Don, don't space out now, you have work to do." Donnie rubbed both hands over his face before looking back at the screens to check on his brother's progress.

Leo was still where Donnie had left him, he was trying his best to reach for the chain holding him up, but failing miserably as the weighted strain kept yanking both his arms back down. Even without audio he could tell that his eldest brother was getting tired. Leo's muscles must be burning like fire by now. Every single movement sapped more energy from him. Just like what Leo did to him, having to work himself to exhaustion to do all the things that Leo expected of him. Sooner or later that chain holding his brother up was going to disconnect, and he knew what would happen then...

Donnie quickly moved onto the next screen, blowing off any concern for his leader. And there was Raph, he didn't look to be doing much better than Leo. Raph was struggling violently in the cramped space as it filled up with more bugs. Obviously, he was completely ignoring Donnie's riddle in favor of just focusing on trying to escape. The look of mere panic on Raph's face tugged at Donnie a little, but like Leo he blew it off and shoved the soft emotions back down into the pit of his stomach where they belonged. His new cold brain however couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, accompanied by a sickening smile that crept across his face. Things were going his way, and his brothers finally had some idea of how he felt, of that fear of failure that the smart turtle lived with every single day.

Now finally his youngest brother. Don stared at Mikey. He was trembling in his seat. His mask stained with tears as he watched one of his comics being burned to ash. How many had he lost now? Well if he didn't start focusing soon, he would only lose more. Was he really willing to let his brother's entire collection get burned to a cinder? Well it was a fitting punishment. Why should the youngest always have it so easy? It may have been cruel but Don thought back to all the things Mikey had destroyed of his. All the irreplaceable gadgets and inventions he spent months on. Going from the looks on their faces his brother's own medicine must have a very bitter taste to it.

 ** _"You're sick! You're even enjoying watching them suffer aren't you?!"_**

Don groaned dangerously as the nagging voice returned with a vengeance. He could tell that the voice was going to get annoying fast, and after that last confession he didn't have anything else to blackmail the voice with... The turtle was getting _really_ tired of his alter ego just bursting out of the blue, contradicting him at every turn... But the nightmare he had was suddenly making a lot more sense now. The voice was trying to distract him. Creeping around his head, moving stuff around... Very clever. "Your little trick with the voices and faces didn't work! What were you doing, yanking out old memories trying to mess everything up up there?" He spat.

 ** _"That wasn't a trick. You need to see what I see. Someone is making me...you...us, do this. You're not in control here-"_**

"I _am_ in control. For the first time in my life I AM IN CONTROL and I am FINALLY awake! You promised you would shut up now and let me work."

 ** _"What more can you do to me what you haven't already done? You're going way too far, you have to stop this now or else -"_**

"Or else what? You're powerless. You can't hurt me without hurting yourself. What are you going to do? Induce a stroke? A brain hemorrhage?" Don laughed. "Don't lie to me and say you're not enjoying watching them get what they deserve." He yelled this last part, almost as if the voice was a real person sitting beside him.

 ** _"I can see I am wasting my breath here so I guess I am going to have to show you. I may not be able to induce a brain hemorrhage but I am getting pretty good at moving memories around up here, just like you are."_**

"There is nothing in my past you can show me that will change my mind. All I remember is me being held back. Biting my tongue and bottling everything up, and for what!? I could have been something by now... Something great!" Don's hands clenched in resentment. All the times he tried to show his brothers his new inventions, only to have them yawn, whine, or looking uninterested.

All the times Raph and Mikey broke his projects like they were toys. The way Leo tried to insinuate how weak he was, and always saying that he needed someone to hold his hand. Shell if it wasn't for him none of them would probably be alive right now! No, they were blind to it all. They just didn't care... They never once showed that they cared. "They will understand my pain… All the suffering they caused me!"

 ** _"They do care about you, all the time. I can prove it."_**

And with that Donnie had strange images pushed in front of his eyes, as though watching a movie... But in his head. He remembered this. It was about 8 months ago.

Flashback

 _"Don!" Leo's voice called out. The purple clad turtle actually had to stop himself from leaping a mile up from his chair. Sadly, his heart had not been so lucky._

 _"Gosh Leo you gave me a fright. I didn't hear you come in." He responded to the stern image of his brother, with his arms crossed, standing at the entrance of his lab. Oh he knew that look. The mother hen was well and truly home to roost. "You said you were turning in early tonight. What are you doing up?"_

 _"I could ask you the same question little brother," the eldest said calmly as he walked in, only stopping a few feet away. Leo's expression of disappointment grew deeper as he looked over his brother's drained features. He was so sick of Don making his computer panel his pillow. As usual, his nice approach came first. "Donnie..." He said the name as though they were 6 years old again. "How many times have I told...no, reasoned, begged...pleaded for you not to stay up so late?"_

 _"I'm counting 33 times so far this year. Only 20 times last year. But the year before that-"_

 _"Don't get cute. It doesn't work on me," the leader's look turned stern at the obvious smirk Donnie was displaying. Leo knew, that Don knew perfectly well that Leo was a sap for the puppy eyes. More so with Mikey than with him but still..."You're lucky I am not Raph, or you would have had a hard knock up the back of the head by now. And you know what, I would let him."_

 _"Oh come on Leo, it's not that late." Don retorted. He was sure not that much time had passed since he last looked at the clock around 9._ _But in reality, he had a feeling that he hadn't had a concept of time passing since he opened that new secret document he manage to hack. Apparently the FOOT had being requiring some new supplies over the past year. A LOT of new supplies and not the kind many underground crime organization's would have unless they were planning something pretty dam big...like World War Three! But the location to all this fire power was scattered all over the city and Donnie had just about managed to track down the last few. One of the last locations he had discovered the information hidden under a mile long program of nonsense. Little miss she-Shredder had most certainly been busy._

 _At this Leo squeezed his eyes together while pinching the top of his nose ridge. His frustration was clearly growing. For someone who was so smart, the genius could be really stupid. "Donnie it's almost 3 am!" Leo pointing at the clock standing as clear as day in the center of the room, the one that Don only ever thought about checking every 6 to 7 hours at a time. He shook his head._

 _"Oh..." Don eyes widen at the realization. "Whoa, time sure does fly," he chuckled, trying to be funny. But it clearly wasn't working._

 _"Donatello I'm serious -" the full use of his name was a clear signal that the big guns were moments away from coming out. When suddenly something made the leader's concern instantly return. Donnie appeared to become very small and even more diminished. He hunched over and his eyes traveled to the floor, awaiting Leo's anticipated disciplinary action. This took Leo a little by surprise. Donnie wasn't often so...defeated. Something was on the smart turtle's mind, that much was clear. Instead Leo moved closer kindly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie are you alright? You can tell me." Automatically Donnie started to shake his head denying that there was any problems, even though it was blatantly obvious that there was. "... ok... Look pleeaassee will you just get some rest. You're going to make yourself sick."_

 _Don looked at the hand on his shoulder. It had been awhile since he had felt touched by concern, instead of being told off. And to be honest, he had really missed it... But he also knew that he couldn't stop right now. Shredder's power was growing. He had already taken over command of all the criminal underworld in New York. He had so many eyes and ears around the city now that they were sure even the shadows wouldn't be safe for much longer._

 _This was too important and he couldn't lose the momentum he had built up. "Leo you know I can't stop now, I still have so much to do."_

 _"You can do that tomorrow. There's no use in being out of it when you really need to concentrate. You're always kicking our shells when it comes to our health. Practice what you preach Brainiac, and get your shell to bed."_

 _…Well that definitely wasn't one of Master Splinter's expressions. Wasn't cryptic enough._

 _But for once Don was lost on how to reply. How could he argue with his own words? He did try too. He even opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say. He hated it when his own logical points were thrown back at him. Whenever one of his brothers were ill or injured he would be the first to take over the recovery duties, and would always be there to tell them to stop whatever they were doing to make it worse. Their health came first. And now despite it all he was starting to feel the fatigue._

 _Don gave a defeated sigh, "Alright just give me a minute." Donnie went to turn his chair back to the screen only to have it whipped around again._

 _"Nope. Now, or I am dragging you." Leo the mighty stern leader had returned, no more Mr. nice turtle. Both eyes widen at that one action and at the voice that was regularly used to get the leader's way. Don knew that Leo was quite serious about the dragging. Knowing that his brother was starting to bring out his trump cards Don put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok," he turned and pressed the power button on the monitor before getting up._

 _"Thank you. You see I can be reasonable. I don't know what Raph is always talking about," Leo snickered. Then he jokingly wrapped his arm around his brother's shell._

End Flashback

How ironic was it that Donnie had never been able to argue with himself, but right now that was all he could do... What was that expression about being in _Two Minds About Something?_ One mind wasn't actually supposed to physically fight the other. Yet he remembered that moment vividly as it was one of the _last_ times his brother had been concerned about him, and actually took the time to prevent him from becoming a walking zombie. It was life after that when things had started to get pretty consumed for all of them.

 ** _"See. Leo took the time to make sure you got sleep. Something that you...me...we sorely overlook all the time! I should have just talked to him there. He did ask! He knew I was down. I'm the one who keeps pulling away. Please they don't deserve this."_** The voice begged

For a moment the Don by the monitor was quiet as he watched his siblings struggle. Had Donatello done it? Had he convinced him/himself to stop this madness? He couldn't deny his own memories and his own feelings. No matter how much pain he was in he knew he wasn't the only one. The pressure was on all of them to succeed, not just him. That was just their lives... that was just how it was. But they were never alone, not really... Donnie held his breath while allowing his emotional pain to wash over the other. He could even feel the question and doubt running through his own mind, and at the same time not his mind. _Please, please, please listen to me...there all I - we have._ He pleaded with himself. Gosh this was a brain melting experience.

He was struggling, he could feel it, but before long the stubborn turtle was poking flaws in his own mind set. "Yeah he only wanted me rested to continue with all the repairs I do around here, I clearly remember being behind on my work because of his interference."

Gee was he always this stubborn!? No wonder he never made any head way with his brothers, not with an attitude like this. ( _Family traits.)_ **_"You're completely missing my point. They do care!"_**

"Just shut up!" He shouted hitting his hand hard against the chair rest. This sent another shooting pain from his injured shoulder, which seemed to make the voice melt away again. Strange how that kept happening every time his injury played up, just for a little while at least...? No that didn't mean anything. He was just trying to trick him... _trick himself_... Don't get distracted now!

Sighing In relief he fell back into his chair, trying to relax his mind. He allowed himself to take a couple of deep breaths for a few minutes to compose himself before standing up and taking off his headset. He left his station and headed out of his lab. It was about time he checked on Master Splinter. Just to make sure the sedative was still working, and to make sure his vitals were still good. Despite all he had been doing, he didn't want anything bad happening to his father. No he wouldn't cross that line, not with him.

*Hiss!* *Hiss!*

Don suddenly stopped as he heard a nasty snarl. He looked down to find his brother's orange ball of fluff hissing at his feet. Klunk, the little cat, stood not too far away. His fur on end and his eyes narrowed at him, the cat was giving him an evil glare. Donnie leaned down to stroke him but the orange ball stood up onto his toes as it's tail rose, almost as if he was going to attack.

"Uh…hey there Klunk, you know me. What's wrong-" he kneeled down to pet him, showing he wasn't a threat when -

*Rwar!*

Klunk lashed out with his claws and took a swipe at the turtle. Don's reflexes kicked in and pulled back before the paw made contact. His eyes widened at this. Klunk never swiped at him, well none of them. Except for when they gave him a bath, the small cat has never reacted like this. Before he could do anything else Klunk gave one last hiss before running off. Notice was given that he suddenly didn't like the smart turtle anymore.

"Fine be like that!" Don said not caring. He didn't need to worry about some stupid little stray. He wasn't a part of this.

 ** _"Even Klunk knows more about this than you do!"_** The now struggling and tired voice of his alter ego hummed from the back of his mind.

"He's probably having a bad fur day," Donnie replied briskly. He stood up, continuing on his journey to the med bay, but stopped just before he crossed the threshold. He peered inside at the prone and un-moving figure strapped down to the med cot. The rise and fall of his chest was a relief that washed over the turtle as he entered. He was still out. Good. Donnie couldn't handle his father being awake again. The last time the turtle had almost broken down and given in to him. Everything was always such a huge struggle, and listening to his Sensei weakly plead for his help was all too much. Then new thoughts started to plague him. Shedding tears he thought about what his father would say when this was over and he had finished punishing his brothers. He would never be welcomed here again in this family's clan. Where would he go? Where would he live? All those important questions he should have thought about before he started this. If Splinter was awake right now, he couldn't face him. Maybe he should pack a bag right now so he wouldn't have to hang around later when it was over... Yes he would just be a coward and go, turn his shell on them and leave them all behind.

Standing by the rat's side the purple clad turtle took a moment to look down at his sleeping father. For some reason he looked a lot older than he usually did. Almost frail. It broke his heart to see him like this, and even worse was that he was the cause of it. His body trembled as more guilt ran through him. Both eyes closed as they started to water again.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't ask for your forgiveness." He whispered to the unconscious rat while checking his vitals.

 ** _"If anything happens to him I will end you..."_ ** The still struggling Donnie in his mind whimpered.

"S-Shut up." Donnie was too close to his breaking point. He needed to focus and push away the negative feelings. Right now he just tried to think only about his father's vitals. Heart rate normal…blood pressure a bit elevated but nothing serious. Temperature just fine and breathing is steady. Ok he's going to be fine, but he wasn't sure how much longer he would remain under sedation. The sedative was administered a while ago, and it was dangerous to keep giving him more. He didn't want to risk an overdose. In another hour it would be safe enough he calculated. He just had to keep him out a bit longer... oh this was too much. To painful... what was he doing? Seeing his father, listening to the voice in his head pleading, it was chipping away at his armor. His hands clenched into fists as both eyes were squeezed shut. His body trembled as he tried to keep it together. If this voice is his conscious than it's really good at its job in making him feel guilty. Still he couldn't, he wouldn't crack when he was so close. Quickly Donnie made his way to his room looking for his rucksack. The one he normally took to the junk yard with him. As a turtle he didn't exactly need a lot, but this would be big enough for him to make a quick getaway if he needed to.

"You're really good" He spat at himself. For a second there you almost had me. Back there I was so close to just giving in…but I'm not going back now. I can't. You think they will just forgive me after what I have done and what they have done to me? I will _not_ change my mind. Father will be spared, but if my brothers fight me... I will have them before they have me." He said with a newfound determination. The other Donnie didn't at all like how he said that.

Little did he know that during his absence away from the monitors, at least one of his brothers was progressing.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. I know this may seem like filler but it'll make sense later on. Once again i'm sorry for the long wait, i'll try and not do it again. Till next time.**_


	14. Progress

**Author's Note:** **I'm very sorry for the long wait. I had trouble trying to decide how this chapter will go, plus editing and the like took longer than I expected. Still Glazier Blue and I did our best on this. Still we hope you all like this.**

 **Also a Reviewer asked what Happened with April and Casey. Well I thank you for asking that question, and will be happy to tell you that piece of info will be addressed.**

Chapter 14: Progress

Leo grunted with his eyes squeezed shut as he once again tried to reach up with his weighed down arms. The two limbs shook and burned with strain as he tried to stretch to the chain that held him up in the air.

Oh how he hated gravity right now.

His limbs started to shake as a deep ache shot from his wrist up to his neck. All of these multiple attempts have only resulted in more pain. The leader turtle was no stranger to endurance, but even for him this was too much. Spitting out strangled grunts was all he could do as his muscles soon collapsed from the weight. His arms were once more pulled down, were they hung uselessly. He was helpless.

"Whoa!" a cry escaped Leo as he felt another jerk from the chain around his waist. The metal yanked him a notch higher towards the ceiling. Everything else below was growing disturbingly smaller and it took every ounce of his willpower not to look down. Leo may have learned to control his fear of heights as a child, but no fear was ever truly gone when it took you prisoner. Donnie's words once again rang in his ears. As soon as the chain reached its maximum height it would detach. He didn't know how much time he had left, but it couldn't be long judging by how high he already was. The raging current below wasn't doing much to comfort Leo either. He would be pulled down to his death. Donnie had to know that... and still Leo just couldn't fathom any ideas as to why his brother would let this happen. The possibility of this being a joke already lay dead in the water below. Just like he would be if he fell.

Was Donnie really willing to let him die? With every fiber of his being he couldn't...wouldn't believe that. But every notch on the chain that vanished into the roof above him felt like an hour glass, a timer before his life literally fell away from him…... He should be afraid, and he was. But the disappearing chain also filled Leo with hope that his brother would soon end this madness.

Still he couldn't afford to wait around and figure out what was going through his clever brother's mind. He had to get out of this himself first. 'But how?' By now his limbs were like jelly and any further movement was going to rip them apart and his bones right out of their sockets, he was sure.

With sweat poring and his heart fearlessly racing Leo begrudgingly looked down trying to assess the situation. He wasn't directly above the center of the swirling water vortex, but enough so that he would certainly plummet and be dragged under if it came to a free fall... If only he was just a few more feet to the right where the thick edge of a land strip was visible. That would be a hard and painful fall, injuries would be certain... but with his protective shell he would likely live...maybe.

But how was he supposed to escape if he couldn't even reach the chain? 'Think! Just stay calm and think! Your life literally depends on it!' He told himself. If only he could somehow move without-

Leo's eyes widened as something hit him. A small, tiny idea, popped into his head. His arms were swaying in the air despite the weights holding them taut. If he could somehow swing them enough to get some momentum going he should be able to propel them with enough force to reach up. But the chain was going to release him any second now. He would have to time this right.

Grunting with a great deal of effort he forced a bit more energy into his arms, not lifting, but instead simply swinging. Gradually Leo moved the limbs higher and higher. "That's it." Leo said soothingly to himself, even as he heard the sore strain in his voice.

A loud groaned escaped him through gritted teeth. Leo forced his arms forward, then back. Maybe…if he moved his legs as well…? That would give him the extra bit of momentum he needed. Slowly but surely his hands got past his waist, as the movement progressed the chains tightened and started to cut off his circulation.

With one last desperate grunt Leo threw his energy into the next swing. Before he knew it his body was swinging high up. He flew off the pipe, right above and between the water and that hard surface when - "WHOA!" A loud yelp of terror burst from the blue clad turtle as the chain gave one last tug and ... Free fall!

Knowing it was coming Leo had tried to prepare himself for it, but the sudden release had happened just as he was thrusting his arms and legs forward. Now the length of the chain was falling down, along with him. Had he swung far enough to miss the water? He would soon find out.

Cold air rushed passed him as the weight still attached made him fall faster, but he wouldn't look down. Instead he braced himself for impact, whether it was water or concrete. Both were going to hurt. From 40 feet his protective shell was about to be put to the ultimate test...

*Bang!*

…

Another loud cry of hysteria escaped the red clad turtle as the lid above sprang open, releasing a ton more bugs! Creepy crawly gruesome bugs fell like sand stealing what little air he had. If anything, the various thrashing only made it feel worse. He had to stop screaming. He had to try and keep his eyes closed and his mouth sealed. He shielded his face as thousands of little legs crawled all over him, forcing their way under his shell. This was why he hated bugs! No matter how much you crushed them, they relentlessly kept coming back for more. By now Raph was feeling positively light headed as chills ran down his spine almost as fast as the bugs did.

Raph had no idea how to position himself. He had been trapped in this duct for what felt like years. All the riddles his brother had given him so far he had failed. In fact he hadn't even tried to get any right. At this moment, he could hardly remember his own name. He would rather be in Kari/Shredder HQ facing elites of her toughest puppets, rather than be in here.

 _"Next riddle."_

Raph growled in frustration as the computerized voice continued to mock him. "Stupid computer!" He spat as though the machine was purposely in cahoots with his brother. He never in his life had to put his brain to work like this... Donnie had always done this sort of thing for them... but now 'he' was expected to get five in a row correct!? How was he supposed to do that? Think clearly while facing his fear...? Well Donnie's fear was failing them and getting them all killed...well that 'was' his fear in the past. And that is a fear that Donnie has to work with under pressure.

"This is SO not the way to prove a point DONNIE!" More unwanted shivers ran through him, only this time it was in remembrance of his brother's confession. No he couldn't deal with that right now...but he would later once he got out of here. Oh boy he would deal with that!

"What has four legs but can't walk." The emotionless and unsympathetic computer continued adding insult to injury. Raph looked around him as it waited for his response. There had to be some hidden microphones around him, but where? "What the shell kind of riddle is that?" He spat resentfully, reminded of just how much empty room he had in his head for this kind of thing.

Okay... he just had to think... stay calm... ignore the big giant millipede creeping up your shoulder...! Or the spiders crawling on the back of your shell...! I am going to strangle you for this Donnie...! No...no focus! What in the world could have four legs but not be able to walk? Unless…it was a different kind of legs... Raph frowned as a thought came to his mind. It couldn't be that simple, could it? Just a little bit of focus despite the bugs. Well it was worth a shot. What did he have to lose at this point anyway?

"Is…Is it…a table?" he stammered.

An eerie silence followed. All Raph could hear was his heart pounding as he waited.

"That is correct." It wasn't much comfort considering he was already swimming in bugs, but it was a start. Raph blew a sigh of relief but he knew it was only going to get harder from here. If he remembered right Don said the riddles would only get harder as he progressed with right answers. He took a few breaths and told himself that he could do this. He just had to.

….

"This isn't happening? This can't be happening... No! Not my Doctor Strange comic! It's a first addition - Noooo!" Mikey bellowed at the computer screen as he watched his pride and joy slowly burn into ashes. How could Donnie do this to him? Didn't Donatello realize that MARVEL only made so many copies of these comics?! And... Oh yes... Where were Leo and Raph? What was Don doing to them? This wasn't his brother! He still wanted to go with the idea that this was all just a bad dream and he was going to wake up any moment. Mikey repeated this to himself as his childhood passion disappeared one by one in front of his very eyes.

Mikey was so frantic that he could barely think straight. The tears blurred his eyes. He could hardly see anything on the screen, let alone remember it. "What was that? Was that red, black, then green? Or was it blue...? Oh shell!" It was too fast! Mikey's panic began to over whelm him as the thought of which one of his next prize possessions would present itself. What else was his new sadistic so called brother going to take from him? Every thought became random, frantically spiraling all over the place. He just couldn't concentrate.

"Donnie please I can't do this!" He yelled in the direction of his phone, but there was no response. Another color flashed up... that was definitely Red. He pressed the button. It's not like this challenge was rocket science, but it did require him to concentrate... Sadly that was not his best quality. And with all the anxiety, the pounding heart, and the sweat running down the turtles face, the orange clad turtle wasn't even sure if he pressed the right button.

Mikey stopped for a second at that. That was what Donnie 'had' said... That 'was' his point but... Concentrating on stuff was his purple brother's thing, not his. Why did he have to think so hard when he ALWAYS knew Donnie would do it...Donnie would come up with something. He would fix it like...like he fixed everything... Was that why he was so hacked off?

But there was nothing Mikey had done that could justify this, he was sure. Nothing! So what if he had gone into Donnie's lab a number of times over the years and broken his stuff, they were all accidents. It's not like Donnie actually loved his machines like he loved his comics! It's not like he had spent months and months searching for them online or at the junk yard like Mikey had... no...he had spent months making stuff from scratch, looking for any odd pieces online, or searching for weeks in the junk yard, salvaging anything he could that might work...Oh shell...maybe it 'was' the same...? No! No it wasn't. This was completely different... wasn't it? This was intentional! Donnie had actually kidnapped him, and was now making him watch his stuff burn... it was so... different... wasn't it?

Mikey twitched in his seat as the binds rubbed burns into his legs and his still bound arm. Now that he said it out loud, it didn't 'really' sound fair for Donnie... But this was still Donnie's fault, right? He, he... hadn't pushed Donnie to this had he? Again Mikey shifted as he thought about the last thing Donnie had said. About... taking all those pills... Donnie was just saying that to hurt them right? He wouldn't do anything so horrible like that? Suddenly a memory of that night his brother was talking about filled the younger mutant's head. He...he had been the first to go and wake Donnie up that morning when he slept in past practice. He had known something was wrong from the moment he looked at him. His genius brother always looked tired, but that day even Mikey gasped when he saw his brother's blood shot eyes and color drained... He was walking like a zombie, and yet Mikey hadn't even asked if he was alright. He had just assumed that Don had pulled another all-nighter and had even teased him about being in trouble for it...Oh he was an idiot!

Cringing to himself Mikey continued to look at the screen, but he wasn't really seeing it any more. A much more troubling thought had entered the younger turtle's mind.

What if it was true and Don hadn't made himself sick? He would have been the one to find him! More images of a different, thankfully fake past, where he walked into the room only to see his purple clad brother lying on his bed in what no doubt he would first mistake to be sleep. But the room would be cold, and Donnie wouldn't have a blanket covering him... Everything would be so still and silent. Donnie's skin ice to the touch as he tried to shake him awake or cover him with a blanket... Oh god! A horrible dread ran all the way down Mikey's shell, settling in his stomach as he imagined coming to the realization that his brother was in fact dead. At that the dread in Mikey's belly jumped up his throat as though he was about to be sick. To know that 'they' might have done that to Donnie? Not the Shredder or Bishop or any other of their long list of people who were always trying to kill them... but them. His family. His brothers.

No! He wouldn't have done that. Not when Splinter had spent a life time lecturing all of them on how important life was. Donnie just COULDN'T be that unhappy with them...? Mikey was actually surprised when he realized more tears were falling from his eyes, only this time it wasn't because he was watching yet another comic burn.

How could he not have seen that something was so wrong? Donnie's depression was so routinely and easily corrected. Leo and Raph always step in and slap him upside the head after he had treated Donnie badly, and he would feel guilty, but it was ok. All he needed to do was say sorry and everything would be alright again... Donnie would shrug it off and even say sorry to him too, for yelling. That was what always happened.

"Wait! Green...blue...red? Or was that green again? Brown maybe?"

 ***Flashback***

"Donnie I don't see what you're so upset about bro. It's just a... signal thing. We have them on our phones." Mikey raised up his hands in surrender as his brother Donatello rounded on him. "It was a complete accident this time bro, I swear. I just bumped into the table and it just sort of dropped off its stand and rolled!"

Donatello's latest invention now lay scattered far across the floor in a dozen pieces. It hadn't even been the size of a fist. Had something so small really been that important? Obviously. Crud! The look on his smart, and normally calm, brother's face was something between utter disbelief and furious horrification... As though Mikey had just killed their pet cat in cold blood. He honestly didn't know which emotion was stronger, his exasperation or his guilt and therefore didn't know which to act upon first. Mikey could almost see the wheels in his brothers head turning as he flipped through every thought of what his baby brother had done and if he could fix it? Mikey waited for his brother's response to how long it would take for Donnie to fix this newest broken contraption. He knew he was in trouble when Donnie continued to not say anything. It looks like this time nothing could be saved. He could even pinpoint the moment that Donnie realized that his toy thing had once again become fit for the junk yard.

"It WAS a transmitter that can work across the planet...! It took me 9 months to get it this far!" Donnie dragged out each word so slowly and so dangerously that Mikey knew he only had about 3 seconds to run out of the lab, or he wouldn't be making it out at all. "Mikey I can't even... how could...you know what, just go! Please just leave...!" Donnie bellowed and charged at his brother. But the orange clad turtle avoided his charge with a narrow backflip, causing him to land on Donnie's tool box. It smashed against the side of the table, almost tipping over and knocking even more of his brother's equipment onto the floor. Donnie gritted his teeth. "Mikey..." He said this time trying to take a deep breath and calm himself. "Do you know how hard I always have to concentrate? Do you even care?"

But Mikey didn't say anything. In hindsight, he should have said yes, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He always broke stuff without even trying, sometimes he was sure it was a talent of his. He could practically see a vein pumping wildly in the side of Donnie's temple as his brother continued.

"You don't do you?" Don asked. Mikey looked away ashamed. "I won't bother you anymore." He said and walked out of the lab. He should have said more, but he hadn't. Later Don just brushed it off like he always did, and Mikey was too embarrassed to bring up the hurt look he had seen in his brother's eyes.

 ***End Flashback***

Mikey gulped. This 'was' his fault. He had driven and pushed his nicest brother over the edge. He should have talked to Don, not just adding another sorry to the pile. They were pretty redundant after 8 years of continued clumsiness in his brother's fragile personal space. If Mikey was being honest with himself he had always been sorry about letting Donnie do all the hard work, but what could he do?

Mikey's lack of focus got to all his family. They all knew that he was capable of so much more if he could only get it together. Heck even he knew it. But his sheer detests of even trying to pay attention had clearly affected his genius brother more than the rest of them... It wasn't because he didn't care. He wasn't clumsy on purpose. It's because he never liked to concentrate, because someone else would always do it for him, or tell him something he should already know if only he could be bothered. And now because of that he was here watching his stuff burn. So, this was how Donnie felt every time he walked into his lab.

At that moment, Mikey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this." He told himself. "I am going to do this and show Donnie I can focus, and then... I am going to go home. Sort this out! Help Donnie fix or replace EVERYTHING I ever broke or lost. Then I'm going to kick his shell three ways to Sunday!"

With this newfound determination, the orange clad turtle opened his eyes to stare intensely at the computer screen as though it was one of his video games, only this time the battle to win was real!

…...

As keen as Donatello was to stay by the monitors and continue watching the fun a part of him, the soft irritating part of him that was constantly nagging him in his head, only seemed to quiet down when he wasn't in his lab. Desperate for the peace and quiet the turtle took this time to quickly go too his room and pack some stuff into his duffel bag. No matter what happened later, whatever the outcome, he knew his time in the Hamato clan was up. He would be outcasted, even if all of his brothers did survive...

Donnie had been so lost in his own thoughts... and the other ones thoughts….that he almost jumped a mile when he felt the phone on his belt vibrate! Dropping his bag the turtle instantly reached for his T-phone. His brothers couldn't call him, he had rewired just the four phones so all the calls could only come from his phone and his phone only. The shell cell system was designed to piggy back off the main network. He shouldn't be having any problems...? How could – oh... It was April! Crud! He forgot about her and Casey. They had gone to visit Casey's mom at the farm house for a few days. Raph had even recorded the football game for Casey for when they got back. That was today! That must be why they were calling, to say that they were on their way over. Crud crud crud!

" **April?"** His inner voice said with the first bit of hope he had had all day.

"Don't get excited, she can't hear you." Donnie said silently flicking the talk button, but even he couldn't repress a twitch of nervousness. "Hey April. How's it going?" The turtle said into the phone's speaker, trying to sound casual.

"Donnie? Finally... We've been calling you guys all day." The red head's sweet light voice drifted out the receiver, but there was just a touch of relief in her tone that the turtle did not miss. Donnie bit his lip. He didn't want them getting concerned enough to think there was something wrong. He should have messaged them earlier, given them some excuse... There was always something he would forget to do. "Casey's been going frantic calling Raph about the game on tonight, but he's just getting static. I tried Leo and then Mikey, but it was the same. Honestly we were getting worried -"

"Oh yeah... sorry. The guys are away on a big training exercise today. There won't be a signal where they are. I should have called you both. Sorry." Donnie smiled as he said this. Lying seems to be coming easier to him.

" **April! Help! He's mad... I mean I'm mad. My brothers are in danger. Father needs you...You and Casey have to stop me!"**

Donnie rolled his eyes as the other part of him silently screamed the warning relentlessly down the phone as though she could hear him. Good thing April wasn't a mind reader.

"Oh. Why aren't you with them? It's not like you four to split up." The girl asked a little too curiously. "Is everyone okay?"

" **No. No one is ok! It's an invasion of the body snatchers. You two have to get down here!"**

"Yeah everything is fine. I just wasn't really up to it, and besides someone had to stay here with Sensei. He's on a rest day, and it gives me a chance to get some work done." Donnie tried to keep his voice light, casual, despite the other in his head growing more frantic. "Are... are you guys back yet or are you still up at the farm...?" It was at about this time in the conversation that Donnie began to formulate plots to stop his two human friends from dropping in on his 'sibling training.'

When it came to April Donnie was the only one who gave her patience and dedication to the abandoned mutant family the credit it deserved. Which means he had no doubt in his mind that if April suspects anything wrong she would drop everything and high tail it home. But even more worrisome was Casey... When it came to football or fighting crime, nor hell or high water could keep the vigilante away.

Shell this was not good! The possibilities of them showing up were growing too high. They couldn't be here right now! How could he explain a drugged-up Splinter strapped down to a bed? Or three large monitors showing up-close and personal shots of his three brothers struggling for dear life? No matter how much Casey was distracted by football Donnie was sure that even he might think that was a tiny bit odd. Panicking slightly Donnie quickly made his way back down the stairs towards his lab to start a laborious search. Did he have any chloroform left? If they were making their way down to the lair today he would have to tackle Casey first... Maybe set up a trap of some kind if he didn't have enough drugs to stop them... But before the genius started to formulate words into a reasonable excuse he heard the sound of a dangerously bored groan coming out of the phone. This clearly indicated that his friend was very ticked off about something, and there was only one thing that could tick her off so much. Casey's mom.

"No we're still here, stuck out in the middle of nowhere. That's what I was calling to tell you, and to say sorry to Raph. We are going to have to cancel tonight. She wants us to stay till after the weekend and... well Casey lovveesss his mommies cooking. Honestly, she washes his clothing, makes the bed. This morning when I came down she was even trimming his hair. She treats him like he's 12 years old and he loves it. I swear Donnie I am dating a man child!" She groaned again. Donnie looked back towards his lab as the wave of relief mixed with the anxiety of his situation started to once again pull him back. He had been gone too long.

"That's nice - look April I better go. I have something waiting for me. I promise to pass the message onto Raph."

"Oh...Okay. Sorry if it's a bad time... You... you sure you're okay Donnie?" She asked, and once again there was concern in her voice. "You sound a bit off."

"Just a nagging headache. Nothing I can't handle." Donnie chewed his lip as a twinge of guilt bit him like a nasty bug. After this he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be seeing his human friends again either. They wouldn't want to after what he had done. "Everything's fine... Say hi to Casey from us."

"Okay...I will. See you later Donnie."

"Goodbye April."

" **Goodbye April..."**

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. I know things might be getting boring but rest assure that things will heat up soon. I thank you all for hanging in there with us. And once again if you have any questions or want to chat feel free to do so. Till next time.**_


	15. Helping Hand

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait, just been real busy as of late. Now I really have to thank Glazier Blue as she took charge of this chapter. She did a really good job and I know you all will like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Helping Hand

"Ok that was green, blue, red, black, brown, green, blue then... yellow? Yes! Yellow! 'Correct?' YES, I am AWESOME!" three times in a row now Mikey had correctly gotten his brother's memory puzzle. His eyes burned red and his head was starting to pound, but he was doing it. That was three comic books out of his remaining collection he had saved so far. He could do this... It was killing him, but he could do it. "What's next? Bring it on! Green again? Ok Green, blue, red, black, brown, yellow, green, yellow, red...correct."

The computerized game kept up this rhythm, getting harder and harder each time Mikey got the pattern right. Mikey was sure his brain was going to explode, but he didn't slow down. He had to get out of here with the comic books he had left and go find his brothers. After he saved everyone he could go and sort this mess out with Donnie. But he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He didn't want to start all over again, but at this rate it's only a matter of time. Besides even if he managed to win this then what? Would the chair just release him? Would Donnie just let him and his comic's go on their merry way to find his brothers?

Mikey gulped as his gut told him that it wouldn't be that easy. Up until now Donnie had always used that genius brain of his for good because he was just a good person. But that didn't seem to be the case right now. Mikey had always known that if his smart brother was dark, he would make a twisted and terrifying super villain... What if there was more after this? What if this just kept going on and on until he couldn't remember anymore, until all his comics were gone...? No! Don't get distracted. Focus! The younger turtle told himself.

The point was taken and understood. He was proving to Don he 'could' focus when it was HIS things on the line... That WAS the point!? To save HIS prize possession's, thus making him more aware and caring of his brothers things. That 'was' the objective of Donnie's plan, wasn't it? That troubling thought struck him as the next color flashed up. Of course it was. What other point could there be?

At that Mikey had to wonder what Raph and Leo were going through right now. What 'lesson' were they being taught? They were in trouble for sure but, they 'were' ok, weren't they? Donnie wouldn't be putting them through something worse than this... would he? Mikey shook his head dismissively. Their lives were not in danger. They were the bigger and stronger brothers after all. 'His' test was bad, but it wasn't life threatening, not that that made it ok….? This was just about his comic books...wasn't it? All these thoughts swam through his head as he kept pressing the colored buttons in order.

Ding, Ding, Ding! The sound made Mikey jump in alarm and look back up at the screen. A flashing message "CONGRATULATIONS" appeared. He had done it. He had completed the test and saved what valuable comic's he had left. The remaining comics were all there displayed on the screen, stacked neatly in a five by five row, all safe and sound. Mikey had to blink a few times to see them clearly. Lots of colors were flashing up in his mind's eye, indicating that he had a killer migraine coming on, but the relief washed over the orange clad turtle like a wave. He had done it. It was over. "Ok Donnie you can let me go now." He called out, but there was no answer.

"Donnie?" He said again, even more nervously. "Donnie, I did what you wanted now let me go!" He tapped on the computer impatiently with his free hand. It was only then he noticed the mouse on the screen was an hour glass symbol turning, indicating that the computer was uploading something new.

"What now? What is happening? Donnie!" He yelled at the screen. But he didn't have to wait long as an automated message from his brother appeared. Mikey leaned forward as much as the chair would allow him to.

 **I always knew you had it in you little brother. Now you're on your final stage before I let you go.**

Final stage? What the shell did THAT mean? Mikey again leaned forward reading the rest of the message as a nasty feeling dawned on him.

 **A choice. For once you can make ours. Your family or something you really love. I can let you and your comic's go in one hour. But believe me when I say Raph and Leo would be very happy to see you right NOW! However, if I release you now the comic's that have survived will be joining the ash pile. Please press the red button on the right if you wish to leave now, or the blue button on the left to wait one hour.**

Mikey's mouth gawped like a fish. He couldn't be serious? "No, No, No! Dam! Dam it! Dam you Donnie!" Yes, Donnie was serious. He knew this had been coming and he knew Donnie knew which he would choose. He wanted to be offended by the question but he knew why it had been asked... Mikey been the youngest had always been that bit more sheltered than his brothers. And even though family to him was first and for most above all else, he had certainly taken advantage of the little extra luxuries it had brought him. Like his brothers he would choose them every time, but unlike his brothers, he had never 'had' to choose before. He could always have had both... until now. Mikey sigh. This wasn't just a test to teach him the value of there material goods, it was about them, and all luxuries stop NOW!

But the other part had just been confirmed. His brothers were in danger! Real life threatening danger... at Donnie's hands! This wasn't a cryptic point his brother was making here...No! No this was a bloody great BIG point. A great big Batman signal point in the sky! Message clear. Arm yourself Mikey because this had just been given a violent shove inro catastrophically bad!

…..

"The head is red. Give it a scratch and its black instead. What is it?"

"Good god these riddles are just getting more stupid by the minute." Raph thought to himself...OK...Head is red? Was this a rhetorical riddle to just have a dig at him? Red like his mask...hot head red? No. It was a head. His head was green... Give it a scratch and its black? That didn't make any sense.

Raph had to take a deep breath while using one hand to try and stop any bugs from crawling into his mouth. Maybe it was just a way of coping, but he had come surprisingly numb to the feeling of all the creepy crawlers scaling all over his skin, as long as he didn't think about it too much. Not that he had much chance to think about anything, for he was starting to feel rather light headed. Or was that because he was having to focus more on breathing? In the last 20 minutes or so breathing had become quite difficult, and Raph was starting to suspect that it wasn't just because of situational pressure.

Was it just him or did the sides of the vent appear to be growing smaller? Was there a fire at the bottom of the vent? Because Raph was sure heat was rising up through the metal. Rising up...! NOTHING was rising up. He was SEALED in between several solid glass lids and hundreds of bugs... So how was the air getting through this vent? A very sobering thought then settled upon the red clad turtle that made him drop a few paler shades of green... The answer was it wasn't. Donnie hadn't only locked him in a metal tube with his worst nightmare with no means of getting out, but he had done it with only limited amount of air and it was running out!

"The head is red. Give it a scratch and its black instead. What is it?" The voice asked again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time!" Raph snapped as he felt himself burning up. Donnie wasn't really going to let him suffocate, was he? This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening….Think! Think Raph. Head is red... black instead...scratch? Thinking...head swaying... can't breathe...black and red...what? …burning...red head." Sweat ran down his neck.

"The head is red. Give it a scratch and its black instead. What is it?"

Oh, shut up! He thought to himself. "Hold up will you...I'm burning up like a match stick in here!" He snapped once again.

"That is correct." The computer said.

"Say what?" Raph blinked.

"Correct answer is burning match stick."

"Well what do ya' know." Raph almost chuckled to himself, though for the life of him he couldn't find anything funny. In fact, he just felt incredibly nauseous. Maybe he was just having a hysterical reaction, because he honestly couldn't believe right now that this was happening. He didn't think in a million years this would be how he would go out! Trapped in his own personal hell.

Involuntarily his muscles relaxed, yet the tension around his chest became only more constricting. Like his shell was actually crushing him. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to burst. His movements were becoming sluggish, but inside he was having a very quiet break down. Was he really going to die here?

"Donnie...please?" He whispered. Begging wasn't his thing...but it was today.

"Numbers on face. Won't find 13 any place. What is it?" …..."R- a f... you... there?"

His hearing must have become fuzzy. He could hardly hear the computer speaking the next riddle properly... "R- a – f!"

"Was that the recording?" Raph looked around his shrinking space. It was too faded... The darkness was growing... was he losing it? A light tapping made him look around again. What was that? More tapping... from above him.

With a lot more energy than Raph thought he needed, he looked up and his racing heart came to a painfully and abrupt stop. "MIKEY!?" He yelled and gasped at the same time. This he soon regretted. His throat became even tighter, but he didn't care. There, only 6 feet above him through 8 sheets of glass, he saw his younger brother's shocked face looking down at him tapping on the glass.

"Mikey how did...? Never mind." He cut himself off looking at his phone. The trackers must still be working. "Mikey for the love of shell get me the shell out of here...! PLEASE!" He was Gasping again, and he knew Mikey couldn't hear him that well. But hopefully his brother got the idea anyway. He saw Mikey nod back at him before vanishing. "Mikey!" A surge of panic rushed through him as more sweat trickled down his brow. Had he just imagined his brother?

"Numbers on face. Won't find 13 any place. What is it?" The computer said again, but Raph was too frantic to listen. Where had Mikey gone? The red clad turtle could have cried when he heard the glass lid pop open once again... only this time no bugs fell down... It was the very top lid.

"Hold on bro Mikey's coming!" The distorted voice echoed through the glass. Raph watched his baby brother like he had never seen him before. Mikey grunted and wheezed with effort as he pried open the lid. He seemed to be completely un-fazed by the bugs as he lowered himself into the vent to work on the next lid.

"Mikey I bloody love you!" Raph mouthed not quite loud enough for Mikey to hear, but he seemed to get the idea anyway. Raph was so overjoyed to see him that he almost forgot everything else. Almost.

"Clock!" Mikey then shouted, now only two lids away from his brother's freedom.

"What?"

"Answer to the riddle. It's a clock."

"... Fascinating. NOW GET ME THE SHELL OUT OF HERE!" His tone was lost between a laugh, a cry, a panic, an anger, and a joy all at the same time... but he was so close to freedom now, he was once again becoming quite aware of all the bugs around him. That seemed to take over all other emotions.

"Almost there bro. We need to find Leo." Mikey said just one lid away.

…...

Well Donnie had been wrong about one thing. It didn't take long for Leo to climb down off his high horse at all. Not when he was 'falling' off it. And it turned out he couldn't walk on water either. So he did a good job hitting that ledge. Although Leo was having trouble thinking it was so good at the moment.

He felt his shell bounce a little, and then heard the sound of a crack before he felt it... But when he did feel it the pain vibrated from his shell and through his body. A loud wheeze escaped him as his shell hit the solid ground, only just avoiding the water. A loud splash and a sharp pulling pain shooting up his left arm quickly told Leo how close he had been to taking a permanent swim. With a great deal of effort he managed to yank his arm, and the heavy weight attached to it, out of the water. But at the expense of his injuries, the effort left his shoulder throbbing even more. Leo tried to remind himself that he was lucky, had it not been for the protection of his shell he would most likely be dead right now. But it was hard to think positive at the moment. He couldn't breathe. Leo just lay there gasping as the impact left him with all the air knocked out. The gasps made the pain worse.

After what felt like forever fresh air finally entered his lungs, but the welcome relief only brought the turtle more pain.

"I…escaped…Donnie...I escaped...you hear me!?" he called out still struggling to breathe. No one answered him. With a groan he rolled onto his front before trying to crawl away from the ledge, but the weights prevented him from going far. Quickly Leo realized how drained he was as he couldn't fight back against the weights. And the pressure from the back of his neck was forcing his eye lids to close.

"Leo? Bro?" Voices from somewhere echoed but he didn't even have the energy to look up.

"Raph...Mikey!" he recognized the voices. His brothers were alright. They had escaped too. But the relief only seemed to push him further into the darkness. "No…I can't…can't…pass out…now…" he moaned to himself... But he was so tired. The last of his energy spent as the all-over pain finally made his head drop forward, and he lost to the darkness that had been gathering around the edges of his brain. Multiple questions had been spinning so fast around in Leo's head that nothing was coherent, at least while he was still awake. But now.

What was happening to his brother... what 'had' happened to him to make him snap like this?

As the blue clad turtle lay there, images of his brother over the past few months started to fill his mind. Conversation's they had had. What had he missed? Where had Leo gone wrong? How had he failed to see that his brother was in so much pain? What had pushed him so far that he would want to take his own life, or theirs? There was more going on here than just being over worked he was sure. As the pain in Leo's joints began to fade his mind soon followed, away from the land of the living, but the pressing question only grew. Memories from months ago poured into his brain like a whirl pool of hindsight.

 ***Flashback***

They had just been attacked. The four of them in their own home. Drako the dragon and Damiyo's son had merged together into one body after being sucked into a vortex. Leo had been so sure they would never see either of these two villains again. They had been unprepared for an attack. The four of them had all been separated, flung into different dimensions. Had it not been for Master Splinter he wasn't sure how they would have made it back. Fortunately for him his adventure hadn't been so bad. He had been able to see their friend Miyamoto Usagi. The mutant rabbit they had met in the battle nexus. The others didn't appear to have had such a bad time either. After they had been rescued Mikey had excitedly gone into irritating detail about meeting alternate versions of himself and all of them. Except they were recognized super hero's with actual super powers. Leo had to admit... It did sound pretty cool.

Raph had been in his element too. He had been motorbike racing in some apparently big deal tournament. However when it had come to Donatello's turn in relaying his story, he hadn't been nearly as enthusiastic. From what he did say about it though they understood why. It didn't exactly sound pleasant. He had gone to some "supposed" future where machines had been ruling over the world, something about Shredder placing all the humans into something like prison camps. However there was a rebellion living under ground. In the end Donnie said they had won the battle. As Mikey pointed out, it sounded like something out of that movie 'The Terminator.' Apparently there were alternate versions of us there too, but that was all Donnie had said on the matter before excusing himself and heading off to bed. Leo remembered calling him back, but the heavy slam and lock of his door clearly indicated that there was a lot more to say but no wish to do so. Leo looked at his two remaining brothers confused.

"What's with him?" Raph had said with a troubled expression.

"Beats me." Mikey added turning back to his pizza. "I would have thought a world run by machines would have been right up Donnie's alley. He would so rule there. Maybe he's sorry he had had to come back."

Although his brother's behavior had bothered Leo somewhat he knew Donnie would come and talk to him if something was really bothering him. He must have been just very tired, not to mention hacked off that the dragon creature had managed to appear in the lair without any of Donnie's warning systems going off.

None of them brought anything up about the 'issue' the following day or the day after. Donnie said nothing more on the topic and things had gone back to normal, or so Leo thought.

Donnie became busier than ever, working in his lab, getting all his shelved project's done. Adjustments, little tweaks, he continued to add more to his ever-growing list. Even the security system had been improved, so much so that it had locked Mikey out of the lair for 3 hours when he had gone skateboarding without letting any of them know. The genius just seemed to be going... if it was at all possible, overboard. Of course the upgrades and weapons had never been in better shape, so no one complained. Leo was concerned for his clever brother, but he hadn't really had any reason to be very worried until about 3 weeks later. He had come home to drag his brother out of his lab to come and join them at Aprils for a movie and pizza night. Even Master Splinter was there. Everyone else was already waiting for the two to join them at the apartment. However the moment Leo had entered the lair, the smell of smoke instantly assaulted his nose.

"Just perfect. One of Donnie's projects must have blown up again." Leo thought shaking his head. But as the leader made his way over and peaked in the lab to his horror he realized that the fire was actually still going. Not a big one, a small one just across Donnie's work bench. Papers and blue prints, even some of his gizmos were catching in the flames as the fire started to spread across the desk. But what was really strange was that Donnie was just sitting at his desk staring blankly at the fire. He wasn't even attempting to put it out. Leo gasped as he looked over at the ever-growing flames. Donnie kept a lot of flammable and even explosive things in his lab. What was he doing!?

"DONNIE!" Leo quickly rushed over pulling his brother away from the flames. The mutant didn't seem to have any reaction to his brother dragging him backwards by this computer chair. He only continued to stare into space while Leo went back to tackle the fire, Leo grabbed the fire extinguisher from the corner. Moments later it was put out and Donnie was left with a mess and a half-burned desk. The smell was enough to make your eyes water. The blue clad turtle looked around at his brother gob smacked.

"Donnie what the shell happened? Are you alright?" He asked frantically. It was only then his purple brother looked up at him as though he was only just now realizing that he was even here.

"Oh, hey Leo." He looked at his desk and frown. "Yeah. Some papers got to close to my Bunsen burner. It was an accident." He said this as though he had just spilled some tea.

Leo continued to look at him, even more worried by his casual attitude. In fact his minimum amount of concern for Donnie had just radically expanded.

"And what? You were just sitting there watching your work go up in flames? I didn't ever think that I would have to tell YOU how fast a fire can grow! What's wrong with you!?" This time he couldn't keep himself from shouting, but Donnie didn't even flinch. Instead he just looked at the ground frowning so obviously that it instantly deflated any anger in his big brother. Something 'was' wrong. Leo dropped the fire extinguisher and walked over kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie talk to me. What is it?" At first, he didn't say anything. He only looked away shaking his head. Leo was just about to ask again but Donnie beat him to it.

"It's all just a lie. All this... it's a waste of time."

"What's a lie Don?" Leo asked suddenly feeling he should be very careful to keep his voice level.

"This idea that hero's will always save the day while all the bad guys get punished. But the fact is that too many good people are getting punished and suffering every day. You, me, we 'think' we're actually making a difference…! But we're not! We can't fix anything because we've too busy doing what everyone else is doing. Completely ignoring just how broken this world really is! And we tell ourselves its okay. You're going to be okay…. But it isn't. I know it isn't. And sooner or later we are all going to know it!" With that Donnie stood up and with a great deal of frustration kicked his tool box across the room.

Leo jumped back. "Are you talking about that place where Drako sent you?" He muttered quietly but Donnie didn't answer. Leo was just about to touch his shoulder again, but Donnie shrugged him off.

"I should get this cleaned up. I have too much stuff to do...oh wait." The clever turtle quickly made his way over to another desk pulling out a thick book. "Here." and just like that all Donnie's anger had gone as fast as it had appeared to be replaced with an enthusiastic smile. It looked a little too out of place considering the mood he had been in.

"Emmmm what's this?" Leo asked curiously at the tatty front cover.

"Been meaning to give this to you, but it's not finished yet. It's everything I have ever designed and built. Started it a while ago. A step by step manual on how everything in the lair works. Security system, weapons, even how to fix the toaster, it's all in there. Even Mikey can follow it." He said as though this was the most normal thing in the world. Leo again looked up at him, still with a curious expression.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"It's...It's just in case I'm not around." Donnie shrugged. "Don't want you guys to be left unprotected. You can work and maintain everything with this."

"Why, where are 'you' going? Is there something I need to know?" Leo was starting to feel slightly alarmed by his brother's erratic behavior. It was obvious he was hiding something.

"nowhere. It's just in case... I mean you never know what's going to happen." Donnie went to leave but Leo stopped him.

"Donnie what are -"

"I'm fine now Leo. Really. I feel better now that you know about this." He pointed at the book. "I'll go talk to Master Splinter when he's home. I promise." He pulled himself free leaving the lab and a very stunned Leo behind. He should have followed him. He should have made him talk more. He should make him go talk to Splinter right now! He should have done anything, even if the following day Donnie was in a much better mood than the mental wreck he was the night before. But he appeared to be back to his old self, better even. More eager than ever to get things done. Had Don even gone to talk to Splinter? He should have checked. He had known something was wrong. He had known more had happened in that place Donnie had been sent too... Now it was too late.

 ** _A/N:_ Hope you like. I know things are getting slow right now but things will pick up. The two of us are really working at this and my other story "Far From Home", both of which we're excited with. I thank you all for waiting and will try to come up with the next chapter. Till next time. **


	16. Second Stage

**Author's Note:** **Hey there sorry for the long wait, just somethings getting in the way. Once again I have to thank Glazier Blue once more for this. She helped big time with this chapter and I'm grateful for it. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Second Stage

"No! Not yet! Not so soon!" The purple clad turtle yelled at the computer screen in frustration, his fist slammed against the wood of his desk over and over. He couldn't believe it when he got back to his monitor to find Mikey's chair standing empty. On the screen, Donnie could see that every last one of Mikey's comic books had been burned to a cinder. Donnie was a little surprised, but also humbled by his younger brother's choice.

Looking at the next screen showed that Raph's bug filled air vent had been yanked open from the outside, but the picture showed no sign of his brothers. Donnie didn't have to look far to find them though. Mikey and Raph had already made their way to the location on the third monitor, where they were currently squatting low to hunch over their eldest brother's prone form. Leo was breathing, Donnie could see that. He appears to be just out cold right now.

So, it looks like both Leo and Raph had escaped their test before it could kill them... He wasn't sure how he felt about that, now that he thought about it. He hadn't wanted to kill them, but at least if they died now he wouldn't have to watch them die...later... much later from now...and he wouldn't have to watch that horror...in the future... Just thinking about death brought back the memories from that day. It made him feel sick, and a cold sweat suddenly poured over him as the repressed emotions, his other part had been carrying up until now, were finally released.

Speaking of his other part... that part in his head that hadn't stopped yapping all day! That part of him couldn't at all hide just how happy he was with the outcome. **"They got away! I knew they would!"** The inner Donnie in his mind howled in joy. **"You're really surprised? I'm not. We always did underestimate Mikey."** Inner Donnie tried to say this like a fact, but he couldn't keep an ounce of smugness from his tone. **"You've lost! My brothers will win like we always do, so you best finish this stupid game while you still can."**

Outward Donnie sneered. "No, it's not over yet. They still have to get back to the lair, and that will be harder than they think."

The second Don instantly shut up at that. **"What do you mean? What else have you...have I done?"**

The other smiled darkly, but there was no joy in it. In fact, the space around him was starting to feel crushing, as though the wall between him and the emotional part of him had suddenly been removed... Images of his father's grave... his brothers, older, body cut up and dead... They were haunting him.

"Leo's current weights…it will make it very difficult for him to go through my other traps I set on the route back here. But that will be up to the others. Let's see how much they're willing to sacrifice to get home? By then I will be long gone from here."

" **If you're really me then you already know that we will NOT sacrifice each other for anything."**

"Ha! They certainly didn't seem to mind sacrificing each other for 30 YEAR'S! Where was all that brotherly concern for each other then?"

" **For heaven's sake! There's no need for this. Just let them go and we will go... We can't stay here anymore. You have disowned me from my clan, what more do you want?! Just let them go please, and we will disappear!"** The voice desperately pleaded. But his inner voice was cut off as he realized what his outer self-had just said. As inner Donnie now became the one caught up in a wave of new emotions suddenly flooding in from his outer self. The cold fortress had been cracked. Inner Donnie was now carrying strangely foreign, yet familiar, feelings and images. Cold, hard, mind-numbingly angry feelings that he knew the other was enduring... And he had a feeling this new sharing of emotions was a two-way street. When did this happen? How long has his outer-self been seeing and feeling his emotions? And dear god how did his outer-self even survive with such raw anger? He's so sad, so, so angry. Always.

Outer Donnie wasn't sure why his inner self had paused, but regardless he wasn't going to waste this small window of opportunity he had just been given.

"No! I can't stop now. Not now that I've gotten this far...They have to understand!" For the first time, outward Donnie's voice had suddenly changed to a tone that made the voice in his mind do a double-think... The dark sarcastic tone was gone and replaced with fear? More than that, he sounded...sad. A slow, weary kind of sad.

Inward Donnie would've frowned right along with outer Don if he could, for he instantly identified with the pain outer Donnie was feeling. It was now his pain too. But with this newfound emotional experience raised another important unasked question in Donnie's mind, where had these emotions come from? Surely not himself, and yet.

" **I was wrong about you. You... me... 'we' are not drawn to the darkness. We are just addicted to the misery it brings."** He said sadly **"Doing this to them isn't going to prevent what may or may not happen in the future... And it won't take away the pain of it either."** Inner Donnie said sympathetically. Regardless of all the resentment he was feeling towards...'himself,' he thought he at least understood why. " **I get it. You're trying to put them through the pain we are feeling. You're trying to make them see where we are all heading before it's too late, but you're doing it wrong! Just tell them what happened. Tell them what it did to you, watching them die... Tell them what they made you feel like. You were right, I was weak and I was a coward. I should have just told them about it, and maybe all the over work resentment wouldn't have built up. 'You're' the stronger part of me remember? Tell them what I couldn't, and they will help you. Father will help you."**

For a moment there was silence, and for the first time there was no push back to his request, and for one shining second the inner voice actually felt a twinge of hope.

"They won't forgive me because they don't understand... They never understand anything until it's too late." Donnie said to an empty lab, now in a small and much weaker voice. A voice inner Donnie recognized closer to his own.

" **Donnie listen to me...me not you...who is me...oh boy... Donnie we are NOT well. I haven't been well for a while, even before this split personality thing started. I would never have tried to take my own life if I was ... But this is the consequences of that. I see that now. If they know, they WILL forgive you and -"**

But then the pleading voice in his head was suddenly cut off, like someone had flipped a switch.

The outward Donnie looked up surprised "Donnie? Donatello, where are you?" He said to himself. But there was a cold drifting silence in his mind now. The inner part of himself that had been fighting with him this entire time had suddenly just vanished in mid-sentence. Long moments passed, but the inner voice did not return. Donnie shook his head confused. He had been trying to keep the voice quiet this whole time, and now when he was actually starting to make sense? It was like something had just 'plucked' him out of his head when he needed him the most. Curious as to why his inner voice had just decided to vanish when he was just starting to listen, Donnie closed his eyes and tried to take long even breaths and listen for his other part in a half meditation. Donnie breathed and breathed, but after a few more deeper breaths for good measure Donnie sighed and gave up, opening his eyes again... Maybe it was better this way. Now he could get back to work without any distractions... but. His inner self's words had hit a nerve.

What if he really wasn't well? It couldn't be normal to hear your own thoughts so clearly, like another version of yourself was sitting right next to you. No! He couldn't crack under the pressure now. He had to get back to work... only... he just couldn't feel the same amount of smugness that he had felt before. In fact, he was starting to feel sick with it all...like the bile was churning in his stomach just waiting to come out.

But as he sat there alone a familiar darkness began to push over him. Don watched as Mikey tried to shake Leo awake while Raph was trying to break the weights from his bound brother's hands and feet. He watched all of this numbly as the darkness he felt became heavier, colder. For a moment, the sensation calmed him down, the numbing darkness pushed away the feelings his inner voice had forced upon him earlier. Returning was that feeling of being detached with a shield of contempt, just like before. He could feel the coldness battling with the painful images and emotions.

However, after that initial moment of bliss, the emotions were still winning over him, like something had opened up some flood gates on his stupid feelings and he couldn't stop it! At the same time the pain from his gunshot wound was now burning white hot and worse than ever, causing his hand to reach up and clutch it. Donnie Gasped for air as everything started to spin... The inner turmoil was really making him feel unwell, as though an actual battle was going on inside him. His thoughts were becoming jumbled, he had to find a way to get rid of this agony quickly or he was sure he was going to explode!

…...

"D…Donnie?" Leo mumbled weakly as he slowly started to come to. Where was his brother? He had to find him…He had to talk to him.

"Leo wake up, its ok, we got ya'." That was Raph's voice, he recognized it. The face of his purple masked brother faded away, replaced by his red masked brother peering over him wearing an expression of concern he didn't get to see from him very often.

"Geeze's bro. You scared us out of our shells there." Mikey's face swam into view. Words failed Leo at first as he was so overjoyed to see them safe but wasn't able to show just how much yet. Every part of him throbbed and was shaking from the strain of pulling on his weights and his body meeting solid concrete, but at least that meant that everything was still attached. He tried to sit up, but to his disappointment found that his arms and legs only weighed of lead because they were still restrained. And the added weight around his torso and shell were not helping him move at all. "We heard you yell when you fell bro..." Mikey said, looking up at how high Leo must have been when he dropped. "Dude that must have hurt! How did you not crack your shell like a wall-nut?"

"I'm not 100% sure that I didn't." Was all Leo could say, his voice strained and shallow. Almost as if he had run non-stop for hours. With his head slowly clearing up past fears filled Leo's mind, he looked nervously from his previous position up high to the water below. His eyes flicked feverously up and down.

Raph followed Leo's eyes with his own, and then shook his head, quickly putting two and two together. Leo shouldn't have been lying here right now at all. He should be dead! "You would have gone right to the bottom." Raph stated in calm horror as he looked at the weights and the water line only inches away. His fear of bugs... Leo's fear of heights! Whatever Mikey had been through... This was really NOT ok! Had it been anyone else who had done this to them he would already be charging in their direction with his sais drawn, but this was Donnie. This was Donatello. His little brother, and for the first time in his life the hot head was at a loss of what to do or how to act. They all were.

"How did you find me!?" Leo choked through the words with a great deal of pain as his brothers sat him up. He groaned as every movement caused him discomfort. His brothers dragged him to the nearest wall and rested his shell against it, giving him some support to stay up.

"For once you can thank Mikey here for that." Raph said, but still shaken from his experience he could only almost pull off a smirk. He wanted to make some smart-ass remark about how bad it had to be having their lives in his younger brother's hands, but he was just so grateful to be out of that cage of bugs, he couldn't think of one bad thing to say. But to their surprise Mikey only shook his head. It was very un-characteristically of him, not wanting to lap up the glory of being the hero for once. Behind his relief there was a clear sign of sadness. This attack had really shaken each of the brothers to their core and they had no idea how to handle it.

But Mikey managed a half smile. "The tracker on the phone was still working. Donnie wanted me to come and find you both after I got out of his _fun house_." The last two words were saturated in sarcasm, and Mikey maneuvered his fingers into position for some much-needed air quotes to further emphases his point.

"He said that?" Leo asked, now both Raph and he were looking up at Mikey with a mixture of surprise and confusion. So, Mikey was supposed to rescue them? Well that was something... maybe, but there was still the question WHY Donnie would go this far in the first place. The orange clad turtle looked away not able to hide the grim depression.

"Not exactly. I had to choose... Like I wouldn't choose you guys." His hand clenched into a tight fist as he said those last words.

"What are you talking about, what choice?" Raph asked, now curious as to what went on before Mikey came to save him.

"I'm just saying he made me pay for it!" Mikey replied sadly. "I guess I know what you guys mean when you're always talking about sacrifices now..."

"You ok Mikey?" Leo asked concerned. The only thing worse than puppy-eyed-Mikey, was incredibly-hurt-Mikey and Mikey was so inconsolably hurt right now that he even shed a tear.

"It just... Donnie bro? I don't understand this, how could he...and all that stuff he said about the pills...?" Mikey stuttered. "Did we do this to him Leo, I mean really?"

"I don't know Mikey..." Leo said honestly. "We need to talk to him... Whether this is down to us or something bad has happened to him -"

"I'll say something has. The egg head has fallen off his rocker and cracked his shell!" Raph couldn't hold back from a growl but Leo desperately shook his head.

"No Raph something REALLY bad is going on here and we didn't notice... The only thing that stands out right now is that trip Drako sent us on -"

" _Congratulation's."_ Donatello's voice echoed through all their phones, everybody froze.

"Donnie?" Leo said desperately, unable to reach for his cell. "Donnie please we can -"

" _Did it work? I think it did. You understand now what it's like to live with your fear?"_ This voice was cold yet controlled, it actually sounded very unlike Donnie. But unlike before when this new mean Donnie was going for heartless the brothers could now recognize some despair under the harsh tone.

"Understand what Donnie?" Raph yelled as he took out his shell cell. "That you've completely lost your mind?!"

" _Well yes Raph. Where have 'you' been all night?"_

That was a bit of an odd thing to admit to the brothers thought, but that was only the beginning.

In Donnie's next line his voice sounded strained and even haunted. _"Mind all gone now... it waved good bye... When I got back I kept dreaming that I had killed you. At least I hoped they were dreams. I worked hard to stop it from all coming true. Too hard, and yet none of you could see... it just got too much... I know it's still coming. At the time you all kept saying it... and then you died and I couldn't save you."_

"Donnie what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Mikey said in a borderline panic. He didn't know if he was more scared by what his brother was saying or how he was saying it.

"Drako! He should have warned me first, but he just sent me there. He sent me to my own personal Hell... and in the end I was all alone." At this two of the brothers just looked more confused, whereas Leo's eyes widened in realization. There was a pause, but upon the return of his voice Donnie seemed to have lost even more control. "I wanted you all to know what I felt, how alone I felt…not just the junkyard you know…and now you do... that's what you wanted right? IT IS WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT!?" Donnie was now yelling. "He told me I should tell you... He said you would understand?"

"Who's 'he' Donnie? Understand what?" Leo said in the most controlled voice he could put together.

"Him! Me! The part of me who didn't want to do this! He's gone now. I don't know where he went... I can't find him anywhere... But I still hear 'you.' You from the future, everybody here screaming at me as you die... Everybody is in my head and they won't stop TALKING!" He yelled at them desperately. The brothers then heard the sound of something down the phone smash. "I wanted you to hear me... I wanted it all to stop..." He pleaded. The brothers exchanged a look of worry, they all silently agreed.

Donnie had officially lost his mind.

And all concerned were officially freaked out 'for' him!

"You see? Don didn't betray us, he's just out of his shell..." Mikey whispered to his brothers. Leo and Raph just looked at him blankly. "I don't mean that as a good thing." The orange clad turtle mumbled, lost between a multitude of emotions. "I just mean you were right Leo, something is wrong. Donnie would never have done this to us on his own... We CAN help him. All we have to do is get home and everything will be ok." Mikey stated with absolute conviction.

Leo, who seemed to be the only one with some kind of possible clue to what Donnie's ranting actually meant, took a deep breath before addressing his brother again. "Donnie listen to me, we're all going to come home now and then we are going to sit down and you are going to tell us everything and we are going to help you." There was a moment of silence, during which everyone suddenly forgot how to breathe. When the long-awaited response did come, it seemed to have the same effect as an ice burn.

"I'm sorry Leo, but n-none of you can do that yet, as the games are not over." And just like that Donnie was back to being cold and controlled like before, and somehow the instant switch made him all the more terrifying.

"What? What the shell is going on now Donnie?" Raph's anxiety was rising again, reflecting all the fears the other two were feeling. The red clad turtle never did deal well with stress, and the thought of being scared out of his wits by more disgusting bugs was certainly stressful. By now he was only holding onto his sanity and temper by the skin of his shell. Raph just kept reminding himself that this was his brother. And there had to be a fantastic, completely excusable, and unbreakable reason for all this... But Raph also knew that the reasoning didn't change what they were going to have to do.

Donnie was clearly ill, mentally ill, but worse he was still in control enough to harm them. He was a danger to them, and to himself. Leo and Raph looked at one another. With that one look they both silently agreed that they were getting back to the lair no matter what Donnie had planned. And upon getting home dramatic measures would be taken to stop their brother, in order to help him. They would probably have to tie him up, knock him out, or maybe even involve the use of drugs. Options they didn't want to resort to. But their brother had put their lives in danger, and now he was talking about hearing voices? No, they had swept passed and waved goodbye to reasoning. They could come back to logic later, but it was time for action. Of course, not much action could be taken with Leo still chained. And no matter how often Raph tried to pick the lock of the cuffs to the weights they weren't budging.

"I wouldn't bother doing that Raph. Those weights are electronically sealed, and there is only one way to get them off and that will be the next part of the game." Donnie informed them.

"What do you mean electronically locked?" Raph asked, once again clueless to all the techno talk. Whatever it meant it wasn't going to be good.

"If you were even slightly sharp of mind you would have noticed the keypad attached to the front of the vest Leo is wearing." All three looked at the vest the blue clad turtle wore, and just as they were told they could see a small calculator-like keypad on the front. It looked sewn into the material. "Each leg and arm weight has a wireless receiver, which is programmed with a six-digit code. Enter the right code and the weight's locks will be released and you can remove them."

"How do we get the codes?" Mikey asked for them all, even though the boys knew they weren't going to like the answer.

"Out of this chamber if you take a left and follow the work man's lights it will take you to your weapons. It's a safer path, but not for someone who can't walk." Donnie sneered, obviously referring to Leo. "But you won't be able to get back to this place from the 'weapons room.' However, you will be allowed to know how to get home... Or you can go right, follow the light and find the key codes that will one by one release the weights from Leo. But once again it's as they say, 'a one-way street.' You won't be able to return here to free him later. All three go and face what's coming together, or two walk out of here for good on the safer path."

The brothers again looked at one another in disbelief. They didn't know where in the sewers they were, and Donnie had clearly set up some more traps for them so they couldn't return easily... But ultimately the first choice, were Raph and Mikey walk out of here right now, could possibly mean leaving Leo left trapped for dead? "Please think carefully. I'll be watching." Donnie then hung up, once again leaving them all in a stunned silence.

It was a full 60 seconds before anyone could speak, and no big surprise, it was Leo who broke the silence. "You guys-" he started but Mikey cut him off.

"Don't! Don't you DARE say 'you guys should go, leave me here,' or something stupid like that!" He spat.

Leo just shook his head defiantly, not able to repress a sad smirk. "You guys need your weapons and you need to help Donnie -"

"And what, leave you here to die? Not happening bro." Raph snapped angry.

"I love Donnie too, but this is not our Donnie we are dealing with. This guy, he can just bite me!" Mikey joined in, feeding off Raph's anger.

"What choice do you have? Donnie's in some kind of trouble, but he's not joking. You have to save him and father... I can't move and shell only knows what Donnie has set up for us. We've always known how dangerous he could be if he wanted to be, and right now, he wants to be. I'm useless like this, I'll only put both of you in further danger."

"If we are going to save Donnie and sensei, we need you too." Mikey said, stubbornly planting himself beside his brother. He crossed his arms and legs like he wasn't planning on moving again for the next 10 years. "We are all walking - ok not walking out of here, but we are ALL leaving!"

"Guys be reasonable. It's not like you can take me with you!"

"Like shell we can't!" Raph snapped as he and Mikey went to grab both of Leo's arms. The two of them hoisted Leo up to his feet. His sore muscles screaming, as his continuing pain worsening as his joints were pulled. Both Raph and Mikey winced against the added pressure around their shoulders. But the two of them continued to maneuver their brother about. They worked together to wrap Leo's useless arms around their own shells. Then, with a great deal of effort, they started dragging him along and out of the chamber.

"This...is... INSANE!" Leo words came out breathy as he spoke through the pain. But he wasn't in much of a position to resist or do much else. His brothers could only grunt in response. Leo weighed a ton right now, and by the time they got to the end of the chamber they were already out of breath.

"Ok...Donnie said the safer road was left for the weapons," Raph said, panting a little.

"But the key codes to the weights... is right... either... either way is one choice and then...b-back to the lair." Mikey responded gasping. "We have to go right."

"Guy's you can't -" Leo tried again.

"If you're not going to be helpful fearless, then you can just shut up and let us make the choices for once." Raph snapped dangerously. Taken aback Leo actually did close his mouth. Looks like at this particular moment he was over ruled. "Ok looks like we are going right." Raph nodded to his orange clad brother, and the three of them took off at a rather slow pace, for ninjas, down into the dark sewer tunnel.

…...

Donnie was only just able to cut himself off in time. For though he managed to get a bit of his head back long enough to give the last instructions, he really couldn't hold it together much longer. His shoulder was hurting physically as his memories were hurting him mentally. It was like he was being shot all over again, only this time slowly, and the images in his mind were moving in and out of his brain at such a fast pace he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't... Was this the fault of the other part of him in his head? Had his inner self found a way to infect him with his pain?

Each image was now BURNING him from the inside out. He felt light headed... It barely registered to him as he watched his three brothers taking the right tunnel. Well they had once again made the right choice, the left one had been a lie. No weapons. Turning left they would have just come to a dead end, with a conveniently added sealed door closing behind them. Leo's key was with their weapons, not that that would have mattered if they didn't take Leo with them, for if they left him they never would have found Leo again... But that didn't change the fact that Leo was going to make the game a million times harder for all of them.

Donnie looked down at his hands...why were they shaking? Why was he so cold? What was happening to him?

"Donnie!" He called deep into his mind to the once irritating second voice, but there was nothing. Once again he was all alone.

…...

Inwards Donnie had been so close, he could feel it. The outward part of him had started to weaken. He had started to listen. The images of his past, of watching his brothers die in the future, turned out to be just as painful for the stronger part of him as it was for the weaker... but just as he was getting through to him...himself, everything had suddenly gone black. The lab had vanished, and he was once again in an ice cold surrounding, with pressure pushing hard against him on all sides. Again, something dry and tight pushed deep into his throat, not allowing him to breathe much. He had been here a few times now. There were only a few things missing from this set. The 'other' voices. His puppet masters!

He didn't have to wait too long. Familiar mumbled sounds were there, only they were growing louder, and by the sounds of it, much more panicked than before. Using the last bit of composure, he had Donnie tried to listen to them. What were they saying about him? Why had they brought his mind back here?

" _The emotions are taking over, they're interfering with the brain waves and he doesn't seem to be responding to the chemical anymore."_ Puppet master 2 said. The one with the high-pitched voice. He said all of this in such a rush that Donnie almost didn't catch it.

" _What caused that to happen?"_ He recognized Puppet Master 1's deep, but always sort of frantic, tone. It was as if this man was having an eternal heart attack?

" _I don't know... really I don't."_

" _Then just give him MORE!"_

" _I have already given him two extra. That's more than what is safe, and I have 'removed' the emotional connection. Right now, he's just feeding off raw emotions. His vital show he's already going into shock."_

" _I don't care what you have to do... just get this under control!"_ Puppet Master 1 yelled. _"If the others made it out of round one then we have to assume they will make it back -"_

" _I know. The three of them can easily over power him... He's too vulnerable right now... but even if we get back control of him..."_ There was a pause. _"If he wanted them dead, he could have just done it while he had them incapacitated. I told you this roller-coaster was a risk."_ Puppet master 2 lectured, and Puppet master 1 didn't seem to appreciate the tone.

" _It had to be believable. Given his mental state it was a perfect set up. I am NOT interested in your could-have-would-have-should-have-done, ideas. Get this situation under control now!"_

" _Well there is only one thing I can do now... Take out the emotions completely. We need to step in and take over. Stage 2 is all we have."_

" _You said that was dangerous for him, and what if the turtle resists? There's no telling what could happen?"_ Puppet Master 1 snapped, but there seemed to be an element of fear that wasn't there before.

" _You said by any means, and this is the only way to guarantee the other three will be dispatched. You will either be left with three dead or all four. Either way it's a win-win. But if we don't take control of his actions we could lose everything!"_ Now there was a long pause and Donnie could feel his heart starting to pound. The simple words of 'Stage two' were like him watching the end of a fuse being lit, and now he was forced to stand still and watch it burn its way towards the dynamite stick at the end. Either way it was his brothers in the firing line. Donnie was racking his brain, trying to think about how his brothers were going to pull this off from wherever they were. His body was still in the lair... And these guys had him on strings, only now they were going to start pulling on those strings a lot more aggressively than before.

" _Look there is still a chance his brothers are not going to make it back from the final stage, given the state of the leader. I don't think he will be able to defend himself -"_

" _\- Ok re-establish the emotional connection in a bit. Right now, we are flying blind. Monitor the brother's progress and IF they appear to be winning, step in and finish them off... But be ready to pull him out with you if you can."_

" _With pleasure."_ At least someone was happy. Puppet Master 2's joy was opposite to the concern in Puppet Master 1's, and the horror in Donatello's. They were going to make him kill his family with his own hands. That is if they made it through his traps first... Shell, shell, SHELL! He had to stop this. He had to get back to his body and warn the other part of himself what was going on. He had to make him listen... He had to stop this by all costs... ANY cost.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like. Things should get interesting from here on out, and I know you all are wondering what's going on with Don. But sorry can't reveal that...yet. Once again if you have any questions feel free to ask them. Till next time.**_


	17. Close Call

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait, Just one of those times again. Once again huge thanks to Glazier Blue for her help with the chapter.**

Chapter 17: Close Call

Donatello couldn't focus, could barely see, or even breathe. Heck he wouldn't even still be sitting at his desk if it wasn't for the curved support of his high-end desk chair. A new random sensation of pins and needles had started in his hands and feet, quickly travelling up to his neck. Now everything was just numb, at least on the outside. Inside however was a different story. He literally felt like an emotional storm trapped inside a solid, and recently chilled, green bottle.

Even in the worse moments of his life he had always at least managed to not physically and emotionally fall apart until after everything was over. But now he stood no chance in the face of this rapid-fire onslaught of shifting feelings and pain. For although the emotional barrier between him and his inner voice had started to vanish, the physical sensation of being two of the same person at once with no control over both sides of yourself, only seemed to be getting worse, like something was taking over... What the heck was happening to him? He must be ill... Really ill... _"20."_

With shaky hands Donnie lifted his arms and rubbed his palms together in an attempt to bring some feeling back into them, but nothing worked. Blind with panicked frustration Donatello tried to continue typing something! But he couldn't feel his fingertips at all, even as he continued to increasingly up the force in which he mashed the buttons down on the key board.

Donatello found that it was becoming difficult to watch his brothers drag themselves through the dark tunnel.

This newfound stress, this newfound everything, was making it hard for Donatello to not cry. The moister to his eyes came unbidden, a humiliating proof to his lack of bodily control and the pain in his brain. He had to keep blinking his eyes as they kept getting misty, for the pain in his head only grew. Donatello didn't even notice that his younger brother's cat, Klunk, was again sniffing around his desk. He just had to calm himself down. He had to stay focused on his brothers. They would be coming up upon their next surprise soon, and he at least wanted to see if they noticed - _"19."_

…...

"Can we please... just take... a break? Just 10 seconds... L- Leo you're like sooooo heavy... and the water stinks! It's up as far ...as my...ankles now!" Mikey said struggling to moan past his own gasps of air as they heaved their eldest brother along. Halfway down the tunnel Raph and he had decided that it may be less painful for Leo if they actually lift him off the ground and carry him, along with the weights. Though this took some of the stress off their brother it seemed to double, no triple, the stress for them, particularly with the water pipes gushing from the surface. It must have been raining heavy topside.

Although weight lifting for Raph was usually something he enjoyed this was becoming too much too fast. "Just...keep...going...Mikey..." the red clad turtle gasped with defiance and frustration.

"No... Actually, I think we should... stop. Out of the water. There's a small ledge over there. Just up ahead, under that larger workman's light." Leo's voice still sounded like a boy in pain, but it was at least a lesser pained sounding voice than before the new 'carrying older bro' arrangement. At least being carried gave Leo a good view of the path they were taking. The sight made him feel a little more in control. Mikey smiled gratefully up at Leo for agreeing to a break.

"Why...are we... stopping?" Raph asked as he worked to heave his brother out of the water and onto

the ledge. Once Leo was released from Raph's grasp he let out a sigh of relief, glad to allow his body to sag under the added weight. Despite his glee Leo still felt bad after he realized that he would be the only one lying on the ledge. The other two had to remain in the water, for the ledge wasn't big enough for all three of them to sit on comfortably.

"No reason. Just want to get a better view of our surroundings..." The leader said a little too quickly while he looked purposefully over his brother's heads. Soon his expression became grim. "Oh No- I mean there are no ladders around here, so we can't escape this and just go to the surface... Ok let's NOT panic." Leo said, more for his own sake.

"Who's panicking? Nothing has happened yet." Raph finally stood up straight, staring at his brothers faces cast under the poor light. Leo just shook his head, a little too vigorously for Mikey's liking.

"You've noticed something, haven't you?" The orange clad turtle said, studying his brother's face. Even in the dark Mikey could tell that Leo looked nervous. But his trapped older bro just shook his head again enforcing a hard _no._ But Mikey was determined.

"Yes... yes you have. You have that 'Noticing Face' on. I have nightmares about that face!" Mikey screeched, letting his imagination run away with him. "It's a ticking time bomb death trap isn't it? I bet it will be a time bomb death trap with a 'dead end' sign attached to it, and you're telling us NOT to panic? Well if it's all the same to you, panicking sounds great right about now!"

"Mikey calm the shell down... Just take a moment, and put your mind in a nice calm place." Leo said placatingly. The stress was threatening to break him too, and Mikey was not helping. "But... if you could just please join me up here, out of the water that would be great? Like now!" His voice grew rather high as he spoke, but the tone still managed to be calm, which only seemed to rack Mikey's nerves even more.

"We won't all fit." An irritated Raph grumbled even as he lifted a foot to try and step up. But both brothers could only fit one foot on each side of Leo who was trying his best to scoot closer to the ledge's center. The two of them ended up hoisting themselves one legged out of the water, they were forced to balance on one foot and lean against a wall to keep from falling over. But they all fit. "Leo what's going on? What have you noticed?" Just as Mikey said this a workman's light above their heads flickered.

"That for example." Leo said, lifting a single finger from the metal of his cuffs to point out the creepy light. "I notice a few of the lights seem to flicker, but only as we pass them... and I have a bad feeling as to why." He said looking at the cables that fed the electrical lights running down the stone wall and... into the water.

"Sewer apples! Look!" Mikey pointed across to the light opposite of them. The brothers followed his gaze. It was hard to make out in the dim tunnel, but the blue sparks from the wires leading up into the bulb soon got their attention. In the middle of all the cables along the passage the protective covering had been cut open, exposing metal wires. So far the water hadn't reached the exposed wiring yet, but every time they splashed it with their footsteps the lights flickered warningly... And like Mikey said, the water was rising.

"Oh crud!" Raph snapped, catching on while readjusting his balance on the step.

"My thoughts... How much do you want to bet Donnie cut those protective covers and blocked up the drains?" Leo said nervously. "If that water line reaches those cables while we're walking through it -"

"- then we are deep fried, extra crispy turtles served up in our shells!" Mikey finished.

"I told you I had thought about it." Leo added his sarcasm lost on them both.

"So, what do we do? Some sort of plan that involves us not-dying horribly would be great about now Leo?" Raph asked in a much more, _natural for him,_ sarcastic tone.

"Well there isn't exactly a manual for this sort of thing, but if I had to guess we have to get out of this tunnel as fast as we can before the water line reaches the wiring, but we should try not to make too many splashes... In short we have to do exactly what Donnie wants us to do." Leo shook his head clearly annoyed. "Donnie's been a busy boy. He knew we would struggle with me chained up!"

"Fantastic! Fan-freaking-tastic!" Raph cursed with a growling sort of sigh. "Well this is _not_ going to be big on dignity... But I guess I better give you a turtle back ride Leo." Both brothers looked up at the hot head. "Mikey can you just try to carry the weights from the back?" Mikey nodded. Then he very slowly, and very very nervously, stepped back into the water, being careful not to splash. By now the water line was passed his ankles. This was going to make everything a billion times harder.

And they were right.

…...

Meanwhile it hadn't taken _inner_ Donatello long to figure out that when his puppet masters were speaking about establishing the 'connection,' they were actually talking about _him!_ Not the outer him. He was the emotion for his body, and although that seemed to be causing most of the problems, (for them,) he was in fact their only window, allowing them to carry out these actions against his brothers.

They couldn't turn him off completely, or at least not without risks. As horrifying as it was there was a bit of good news with this new information. A tiny bit of good news. He had time. And he had more power over his body than they gave him credit for. Up until now his brain had been unwilling to listen to his heart, but for some reason, he really didn't know how, the wall between the two of them seemed to have shifted, and his mind was now carrying the pain of his depression along with his heart. Inner Donnie could actually feel the pressure of Outer Don merging with more of himself... Well when put like that, it _didn't_ sound too good for him at all. But Donnie was hopeful that when the connection between himself and his outer-self is re- established again he will have some influence over his body. Maybe just enough to get his brothers out of his _fun house._

Donatello didn't know what he had set up for his brothers, but he did know himself, so whatever his brothers were going through right now, it was dangerous. He was sure they knew how he had been feeling the past few weeks. Wasn't that enough? That was more than he had ever dreamed of accomplishing. Why did someone have to be hurt to get his point across?

But that isn't important right now. Right now there was only one thing Donnie was worried about. This 'phase 2' they kept on talking about. Puppet Master 2 was planning on taking control of his physical actions. The throbbing in his shoulder suggested that this process had already been started. Though he didn't know what this would feel like until he woke up again, Donnie betted that it wouldn't feel good. Maybe his two selves merging wasn't a good thing at all. Maybe it was all part of the process of taking him over.

But it didn't feel forced, at least not on his end. It felt natural. And it was the only hope he had. Don knew that he only had a small window of opportunity before he lost all control once more. When they put him back in his body every word would have to count. And he was just about there. The voices soon vanished again, and the swaying returned... Only this time he heard a humming... it slowly turned into a haunted whine. It sounded like something... _inhuman,_ was laughing darkly at him... A cold shudder rippled through his physical body as the inner Donnie transitioned from nothingness to something... Was he having some kind of nightmare?

Blackness then became colors. Colors became lights. He was back in his lab... only...he was also greeted with a stinging pain all over his body. His body was reacting, trying to fight what was plaguing him. But there was nothing for his immune system to conquer, no enemy for his body to fight. He had to help him... _himself_ before it was too late.

 **"Donnie! Donatello!"** He yelled as loud as he could.

"Donnie! Where the heck have you been? I can't feel my hands... or my leg... is this you? Are you taking over?" His outer-self looked up from his desk. His tone made it clear that he wasn't happy to be hearing from his little inner voice. "I don't know how but you've contaminated me with your psychological issues -"

 **"No. No it's not me. It's them! The voices I have been telling you about... Donnie they're taking over you...us, against our will. They want you to kill our brothers, not just punish them. Donnie, you have to stop this now before they take you over completely. Please. Before it's too late – what are my brothers doing in that tunnel? Why are they walking so slowly? Leo! What's wrong with him!?"** He yelled as outer eyes fell on the monitors.

"He's fine...for now. He's still chained up. They have to complete this test and then just another to get the codes to release him and then they'll get their weapons back... _eight_... _teen_... But if too much water fills up that tunnel before they get out, they will be electrocuted... _18_. " Donnie informed him.

 **"18 what?"**

"Don't change the subject... I _am_ hearing voice's... Am hearing you! I can also hear Leo, Raph, Mikey... everyone...just when they're about to die. And it is YOUR FAULT!" He yelled in frustration. "No...no I can't lose it now... Even if I wanted to, I can't... I must finish... the rain above isn't enough... We need ...more...water...to finish." His hands started to mash down on the buttons. Blue prints of pipes then appeared up on the screen.

 **"No! Donnie don't you dare! Listen to me. DON'T DO IT!"** Inner Donnie screamed frantically.

"I'm not. It's not me... I can't stop it!" He said highlighting a particular pipe line before releasing the pressure gage on it.

…...

One brother carrying their eldest sibling on his back while the little brother trailed behind lightening the load by carrying the attached weights, all while walking very slowly to prevent any splashing, when walking through now knee-deep water was...very hard.

The brothers had been making their way up the tunnel for the better part of 40 minutes, which for them was too long. But a twinge of hope soon found them. In the dim lights at the far end of the tunnel they saw a ladder leading up to the next level. The ladder was on a high stone ledge safe out of the rising flow of rain water pouring down, but what really got their attention was both of Mikey's nunchucks and Raph's sai's. They had been deliberately hung on the ladder with a small black shiny envelope attached. The envelope must contain the first set of Leo's codes.

"Our weapons are here? But I thought...Donnie said they had been in the... other...direction?" Raph said softly, still sounding surprised and even hurt that Donnie had lied to them once again. But in the end this challenge hadn't been as bad. At least there were no bugs.

"Must have been another test to see what we would say." Leo said sadly. His weapons were still missing.

Mikey just shook his head. "There's something big...like super _big_ we're missing here..." The younger turtle said gasping as he hugged the weights to his plastron. "Something huge and its right in front of us, but we just can't see it."

"I don't think any...of us... are missing... how big... these weights...are... in front of us!" Raph said struggling to breathe as he heaved his much heavier brother on his shell. The hot head never liked going slow.

"I don't think that is what Mikey meant." Leo added turning back to look at the brother in question.

"No, I was t-talking ...about D - what's that sound? "The orange clad turtle came to a sudden stop, accidentally yanking the weight's chain, bringing the brother in front of him to an abrupt, stumble inducing, halt.

"Damn it Mikey-!" Raph snapped almost dropping Leo, but Mikey just cut him off.

"That noise! What is it?" He said a little nervously. The brothers looked around behind them, way back down the tunnel where they had just painstakingly dragged themselves from. The echoing of a loud whistle filled their ears... and it was getting louder. Something was coming towards them... or coming 'for' them. And they were still a good distance away from the escape route.

Then all three gasped as the lights furthest from them started to explode one by one. Electrical sparks hitting the water as a cold breeze suddenly blasted its way up the tunnel.

"Oh, it never rains but it pours!" Raph whispered as any remaining color drained from his face.

"RUN!" Leo yelled, completely forgetting about the live cables. A wave of water was heading right for them! They would never make it either way.

It was hard trying to run with the weights. The best they could achieve was a heavy stumble. The water splashed dangerously around them as they went, but the extra wave of water was quickly flooding the tunnel. They had to move. By the time they reached the higher ground Raphael all but threw his older brother onto the ledge to safety before jumping up behind him. He then turned back again reaching for his little brother, Mikey had made it to the ledge and was trying to climb it, when the small wave hit. There was another explosion and all the lights went out, but not before hearing Mikey yelp. Raph grabbed his little brother immediately feeling the shocking sensation passing through Mikey's body. The buzzing electricity burned his hands, automatically making him let go for a second before attempting to pull Mikey out of the water again. The second time he didn't pause, even though it was painful.

"MIKEY!" Leo screamed struggling violently against his binds. In the darkness, he could only hear the orange clad turtle whimpering, in such a way that he had never heard from his baby brother before. He was in agony.

…...

 **"MIKEY!"** Inner Donnie yelled. " **Cut all the power NOW! CUT IT -!"**

He didn't, but at that Inner Donatello once again felt _his_ burning anger take over. Just for a second he felt the tips of his fingers again, and it was just long enough for him to flick a button and stop electrocuting his brother... But both received a sharp stab in their shoulder for his trouble.

"Arrgg!"

 **"Arrgg!"**

"It would short-circuit... eventually." Outer Donnie yelled, for he too was genuinely angry. "Don't you get it! I am NOT like you. I don't want to be like you... it _hurts_ too much... If they die here and now that future will NEVER happen." Donnie listened to himself as his outer voice once again started to lose control. The madness of power was consuming him. "I thought I was just a survivor... but I'm not. I'm the last one standing. I _will_ win this war!"

 **"Damn you Donnie. Nothing is for certain... You CAN'T have that power. No one can, and you can't change things this way. You know that because I know that. It's _them_. There controlling you and manipulating you."** Donnie yelled desperately, but he knew he was losing himself.

Outer Donnie's hands shook violently. His control pouring away. " _17_!" he yelled out loud.

 **"What are you doing?"** Inner Donnie screamed at him, and not because he was in pain. It was because he was watching Raph try and turn his limp baby brother onto his back, while Leo could only watch from the side. **"I swear to you if Mikey is dead, I will kill us both!"** He threatened with such poison in his tone that even outer Donnie winced.

" _16_!"

 **"You're counting."**

"Counting?"

 **"Counting down...Why? Why are you counting down Donatello?"** The realisation hit him, but his body didn't answer. **"Why are you counting down? What happens when you get to 1?"**

There was a long pause before the turtle answered... When he did his tone was now controlled and yet haunted with fear.

"We die..." was all he said while he looked sadly up at the screen, watching his brothers crowd around the downed turtle. _"All_ of us, even father... We all die." He was just as shocked at his own statement as the Inner Donnie. He didn't know where that had come from, but he knew what he was saying was the truth. There was no timing to the count down. The seconds were at random.

 **"No! Fight them Donnie. For heaven sake we have to fight them!"** Donnie pleaded desperately. His voice cracking as he watched his little brother on the screen, but he could feel the pain in his other head suddenly spike and the burning sensation again consumed him. He was out of time.

" _15_..."

Then he passed out.

…...

"Mikey!" Raph frantically cradled his brother close, as though he was afraid to let go. His hands still burned from the shock he had felt passed through them, and yet he was numb. For a moment, there he really thought he had lost a brother... That was his fear. His real fear. He would willingly and even happily go back to the bug filled vent than lose any of them, even Donnie.

At least he could hear him breathing, but he was still worried. Mikey was shaking violently, almost jerking and jumping in his arms. He was no longer whimpering, but only gasping. The lack of complaining only seemed to scare Leo and Raph even more.

"Mikey talk to me?" A breathless Leo asked worried that his little brother was in shock... Or worse, he could be having a heart attack! The leader was almost sure he was having one of his own. Automatically he tried to reach up and check his little brothers pulse, which he was sure would be beating at a thousand miles a minute, but his restrains held him just out of reach. Leo felt so useless, all he could do was sit there and watch his baby brother cling to Raph for dear life and he was not even able to comfort him. Instead he settled for just leaning forward as far as he could, resting his head comfortingly on Mikey's shoulder. Just the small contact reassured him enough that his brother was still actually alive after that horrific few seconds of watching him being electrocuted!

The wave had hit, but it hadn't been a big one. Mikey was so high up the ledge that it had only come up to Mikey's feet. He had almost made it.

But then he saw his little brothers face suddenly twist into pain as he let out a yelp! Raph had reached over trying to grab him, only to yelp himself as though the orange turtle had burned him. His body violently twitched. His eyes wide in shock... then the lights went out! The power had been cut and Mikey had just fallen forward, fainting into Raph's arms. Quickly Raph pulled him out of the water. It was over in seconds... The electricity must have shocked him through the water. But luckily after a moment it had just gone dead, if it hadn't Leo was sure Mikey wouldn't still be breathing right now.

Those few seconds had scared the brothers half to death, so much so that none of them had been able to find any words as of yet. Still time seemed to drag out and to their relief it was Mikey who eventually broke the silence first by coughing. Greedily gulping the air into his lungs that were burning like fire. Then his blood shot eyes began to water as they looked around.

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" Raph finally said as fear mixed with his relief. For the moment Raph seemed to have forgotten about his tough image, as he still wouldn't release Mikey. He only held him close, like a child.

"My feet …. They're killing me!" Mikey weakly said still shaking. He hadn't let go of his brother yet. Raph looked over him checking for any injuries, but it was too dark in the tunnel for him to see much more than Mikey's outline. Shutting off the electricity also turned off all the lights in the area. Leaving them crouching in a now shadowed tunnel.

Normally Leo would be the one to check on any possibly injuries without Donnie around, but with Leo not able to do much Raph instead reached down, running his fingers down his little brother's feet. When Raph made it across and around to the bottom portion of Mikey's foot his brother hissed like he had just been shocked again. Wincing Raph mumbled a short sorry and retreated his hand to reach for his phone. He rested the device in his palm gently before smashing the screen with his thumb. The screen lit up.

"Hold still Mikey." Raph demanded as he laid Mikey flat onto the ground. He then began awkwardly scooting his body till his knees rested right beside Mikey's limp feet. Mikey whined.

"Shut up Mikey. " Raph said, his own nerves making him unsympathetically to Mikey's pain. Raph took a deep breath and focused simply on lifting Mikey's foot onto his lap with slow careful movements. Once situated Raph twisted his body sideways and shined the light on the area. He flinched as a dull ache went up his arm from his hands. He must have gotten a tad hurt as well. But the pain was minimal, and easily ignored.

Mikey's injury was not so lucky. The entire bottom of Mikey's foot was a deep flaring red. Raph could see tiny bits of curled up burned blackened skin around the edges of Mikey's foot. Moving his phone light around the area revealed small lines of red that travelled from the bottom of the foot and up Mikey's ankle, ending right before Mikey's mid-calf.

He was burnt...

Which would mean he was going to have trouble walking. Wait would he even be able to walk!? Great. Just great. Now two brothers are probably immobile.

Raph didn't curse, didn't gasp, didn't demand answers from Mikey on what he was feeling. Raph simply took off his and Mikey's belts and began wrapping the material around both of Mikey's feet. Mikey never stopped whining. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do for now. They could assess more when they were out of the darkness.

More minutes passed before Mikey deemed Raph stable enough to speak again. "Well...that was... a _shocking_ experience." He said, trying to crack a smile. Raph and Leo just looked at him.

 _"You_ were almost a deep fried extra crispy turtle served up in your shell." Leo said not able to believe that there could even be the tiniest bit of humour in Mikey's tone. He just couldn't believe what had almost happened... Donnie! His brother! Couldn't have somehow sent that wave... could he? No. No how could he have? He would never have risked his baby brother's life...!? Although he never would have believed that he would have attached weights to his limbs and hung him high above a river either... Or lock his other brother in a bug filled vent with only limited air.?

"I'll be watching you..." Donnie last words echoed in his mind.

Oh my god! He _was_ watching them. There had to be more camera's around here. He would have seen Mikey being the last to get out of the water, and that wave had come just at the worse time. Wait was that why the power had just been cut? Or had it just short-circuited? What was he supposed to make of this? Leo was positively light-headed from this emotional roller coaster they were on. Mostly because no matter what the outcome this roller coaster was heading for a crash! Whether Donnie was really and truly out to kill them or not, he was playing with their lives by the throw of a dice. Donnie really better be in trouble. If he wasn't, he soon would be.

After wrapping up his feet Raph went back to cradling his little brother like he hadn't left his side. The fact that the hot head still hadn't said anything yet spoke volumes.

"It's ok... takes m-more than that to get... rid of m-me..." Mikey smile reassuringly hoping to stop Raph from looking so dang upset.

Raph just glared back.

"Can you walk Mikey?" Leo asked but he already knew the answer. Even if Mikey could walk, it would be too painful for Mikey to help carry him and his weight. Donnie had planned this very well. Never again would he underestimate his genius brother, and just how truly dangerous does he continue to plan on being. This made Leo look up the ladder leading up into the black hole above, he stared, and dreaded what could be waiting for them next.

Mikey moaned miserably. "Don't have a choice... I don't see... even Raph... will be able to carry both of us. I guess I have too."

"Oh crud!" Raph finally spoke with a sudden burst of energy, "But what about that?" Raph was pointing up to the black envelope. "That must be your codes. We can take them weights off you Leo."

"Yes, but am betting that there is only half of the combination in that envelope. This is only the first of two levels." Leo said with a heavy heart looking at his two exhausted brothers and their pleading _'it's not true'_ expressions.

 _"Your_ weapons are here, but my swords are still missing... I'm guessing they're just up the ladder somewhere and I'm going to have to do something to get them back." The three of them sighed exasperated. They really didn't know what would happen if they got back to the lair to face Donnie after this. But right now, they needed to rest. Just a short rest to give Mikey's breathing a chance to become more normal...

Trying to help his brothers Raph manoeuvred Mikey and Leo so their shells were resting against the wall, before flopping himself down beside them. The only sound now was the three of their un-harmonic breathing and the high sewer water rushing by them. Finally Raph had enough of this sitting around, and quickly made his way up the ladder, retrieving their weapons.

"It's good to have these back at least." Raph sighed placing his sais into his belt. He happily handed Mikey his nunchucks. The orange clad turtle smiled as he took the weapons into his arms, holding them as if they were actually alive.

"Awww I missed you, did you miss me?" Mikey spoke to his weapons, even giving them a small kiss before placing them back on his belt.

"Alright Leo, let's get this the shell off ya'." Raph said but his hands were still shaking, and he could still feel a lump in his throat. Leo didn't respond, making Raph guess that Leo wasn't as over Donnie's little test than he was pretending to be, but now was not the time to think about what had almost happened. Not wanting to take his eyes off Mikey just yet Raph reached up again, this time for the envelope. It was unsealed and inside was some water proof paper. As hoped, some numbers were typed upon it.

"What is it?" Leo panted, still exhausted from moving around with the added weight.

"Looks like the first set of codes…8, 5, 3, 7, 7, and 1." Raph read them off before moving over towards his older brother. "Hold still fearless."

Leo looked down at his vest while Raph started playing with the keypad attached to the front. It was hard to see in the dark. Good thing they had mutant sight.

Mikey forced enough strength together to move and watch. A low sounding beep could be heard with the press of every button. Once the last digit was entered three fast beeps sounded, followed by multiple clicks.

To his great relief Leo felt the weights around his legs automatically loosen. Raph and Mikey quickly went down to their brother's legs, grabbing a weight each. Grunting they both began sliding them down his legs. In seconds, they managed to remove the first two weights from their brother. Leo's head fell back as he let out a huge groan of relief, now feeling a lot lighter.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Leo told them still panting.

"Oh we know." Raph said as he threw the now useless mass into the water, making a huge splash.

Mikey did the same. "It means we'll have less trouble carrying you."

"True." Leo said as he started to move his now lighter legs. Yet he had trouble, as they felt as if they were floating. He wasn't sure if he was able to walk on them, but he had to.

"I think that's long enough." Raph said as he went to Leo's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to hoist him up. Raph still grunted at the strain of holding up Leo's weight laden body, but he was relieved that his brother at least weighed a bit less. The three of them headed for the ladder, intending on resuming their trek back home.

 ** _A/N:_ Hope you like. Now I know some of you are curious about something in the chapter. If you are, you're just going to have to wait. That's something only Glazier Blue and I know of. Once again if you have any questions please let me know. Till next time. **


	18. Home Stretch

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait, but Glazier Blue and I have a good chapter for you. I think many of you will have questions after you read this. But hey ask them and we'll be more than happy to answer to the best of our abilities so nothing gets spoiled. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Home Stretch

"He's still resisting Sir. But it won't take much longer, phase 2 is almost done. One last boost should be enough and I will have most of the control, enough to finish the job anyway, and he can clean up the rest." The high-pitched voice of Puppet master 2 said with delight.

"But it's destroying him! The faster it works the faster it burns the body out. His cells are breaking down. At this rate, you'll have him for no more than an hour... Maybe not even that!" Master 1 said in a border line panic.

"That's all I'll need. It's all about timing now. I'll personally make sure the brothers don't make it home... but if they do... it won't matter. The backup has already started its countdown." There was a short pause as Don felt what was to be the final burning pain being released into his shoulder, spreading throughout his body. Normally after a few seconds it would fade, but not this time. This time the sensation stayed. Donnie knew that his outer him was likely also feeling this right now, and he was right.

Donatello lay face down on his cold floor, feeling the strange sensation run through him. He was trying so desperately to cling onto…. himself….but all other physical feelings were slipping away. The only way it could be described was as though he was being 'forced' from the steering wheel and into the passenger seat, along with his other self. There were already two of them fighting for control here. There was no room for a third. His kinder self, the voice inside, had been telling him that someone else was pulling his strings... Looks like the whiny pest was right, but he had no regrets. He still had a job to do, changing the future. Making a new one were all the responsibility is taken out of his hands. Everything has changed now, but the game had to be finished. He could feel his body shaking, but it wasn't from cold. It was an internal battle of control. Only he was no longer fighting it. This would make him strong again, and this would hold the other at bay while he did what needed to be done.

And the only witness to the turtle shaking alone on his own dirty floor was Klunk the cat. Hiding fearfully under his master's brother's desk, the small feline watched as Donnie seemed to be having some kind of fit. His body would jerk almost violently, which lasted for several minutes. Then the small kitten jumped a foot in the air when he heard the turtle release a groan, and then all was silent.

Intimidated the cat hissed when the mutant did eventually open his eyes. He was level on the floor with him... he could see that Donnie's eye pupils were gone! Only lifeless white orbs remained. Donatello slowly pulled himself up into a kneeling position, closely examining his hands.

"This will do." Donnie whispered dangerously. He made a fist to check how much feeling and strength he had in them...only... he had no feeling. He wasn't the one moving them at all, but they _were_ moving in a controlled and deliberate way none the less. "I'm ready to finish... _14_!" He announced.

…...

Raphael groaned as he made his way up the long ladder to the next sewer tunnel with his brother Leo on his back. Though he had lost half his load, the blue clad turtle was still as heavy as shell to pull up the ladder. Worse he didn't even have the time to breathe a sigh of relief once he got to the top. Once dropping Leo off in a safe spot, he had to go all the way back down again just to give his other brother, Mikey, a turtle back ride. They had hoped the burns on Mikey's feet were only first degree, but there would be no telling until later when he could be examined properly.

Thankfully their scaled reptilian skin was a lot thicker than that of humans, and from a young age Master Splinter had raised them to tolerate pain. But the pain of burning feet climbing up a ladder would slow Mikey down too much, and they didn't want to wait. Raph didn't mind. He owed Mikey this much for busting him out of that vent, but he could feel his joints complain with the constant on-going weight lifting. As the only fully functioning turtle now, he was really having to push himself, and he still didn't know what more was to come. Hopefully nothing that would cripple him too or they were all going to be stuck.

With all the digs Donnie had given him today about his extra muscle compensating for his lack of brains the red clad turtle couldn't help but think that Donnie had somehow made it all turn out like this on purpose... Either way he was sure not going to underestimate his brother again, even if they figured out what was going on, or whatever was making him do this. For at this point there was no question in Raph's mind that _something_ was making Donnie do this. However, attacking their fears was just too personal, it had Donnie signature all over it. They just had to get home, take him down, and then deal with all of this! As troubling as these thoughts were, they seemed to help distract him from his aches and pains as he carried Mikey to the top to the ladder.

"I think I know where we are." Leo informed them looking around. "The Lair isn't too far from here... If we go to the right we can enter through one of the back doors."

"Really? We'll be home to Donnie soon?!" Mikey said sounding almost delighted.

"If we can get that far... Can't help but wonder what the _'Games Master'_ has for us next?" Raph spat with a mixture of sarcasm and bitterness. He glared at the sewer floor as he placed Mikey down at Leo's side. The younger turtle winced as he tried to stand, but gave it up quickly and went back to kneeling to take the pressure off.

"Could I just crawl home like this? Turtles normally walk on all fours anyway!" Mikey complained.

"Mikey, you need to keep your wits about you. More than ever now, since you can't run fast." Leo said rather sternly. Mikey was almost as vulnerable as he was right now, and Donnie had certainly made it clear he was going to be as hard on his baby brother as he had been on them. Leo sighed in sadness. Mikey was the only one left that seemed to think any moment now Donnie was going to come to his senses and just let them go.

He seemed to look down the dark damp sewer tunnel as if Donnie would come running down at any moment to rush into their arms with heart felt apologies. Then maybe he'd talk to them, really talk to them about what's wrong, and magically everything would be ok... But Leo knew better. Things wouldn't be that easily solved. Trust for both parties had been broken, still it made him sad to know Mikey was going to take this the hardest when it all came to a head. "Just concentrate on your breathing like Sensei taught you." He tried again, this time trying to sound more sympathetic.

Mikey grumbled but slowly forced himself up again, it was slow and he had to use the wall for support. Even with the wrapping around his feet every step caused a painful wince that made Leo and Raph cringe right along with him. But as bad as things were Leo had a sinking feeling that things were only going to get a lot worse... What had Donnie done with Master Splinter? Why had they had no contact from him, even on the spiritual plain? If their smart brother was really willing to be brutal with them….What if he was just as willing with their father? He thought to himself as Raph then picked him back up again. This thought bothered all of them as they slowly made their way down the next brightly lit sewer tunnel. There was no water in this tunnel, though they could still hear it running down the pipes beside them to the room below.

It was a struggle for Raph to carry Leo on his back along with the remaining weights. So much so that he stopped watching where he was going, only keeping his eyes on the floor, thus leaving lookout duty to the leader, a job that Leo took seriously. He studied each and every step they took, vigilantly looking out for anything that could be a potential trap. As they walked Raph and Mikey found each step getting harder and harder with every passing tunnel, the three of them communicated less and less, focusing on their feet and moving forward. Why hadn't Donnie contacted them yet? Did he even know that they had almost lost Mikey back there?

The only sound now was the younger brother gasping as he walked. Even with the extra weight Raph was carrying Mikey was getting further and further behind, as was any color in his face.

"I know it's hard Mikey but you need to keep up!" Leo said turning his head back to look at Mikey worriedly. Mikey looked up at him, he opened his mouth to complain, when suddenly his face froze in an expression of horror.

"RAPH STOP!" Mikey yelled. The red clad brother jumped at the shout. The sudden abrupt halt stumbled him forward, half dropping Leo and the weights he was holding right onto his foot.

"Ow! Son of a -" Raph cut himself off, but only because he had tripped and Leo's weight dragged him down. Both the brothers would have landed flat on top of each other, but Mikey was suddenly there holding Raph back from behind before he hit the ground. Leo held onto Raph's other side for dear life, trying to stop himself from crushing his red brother under him.

For about 5 whole seconds they all sat still in the incredibly awkward, and even embarrassing, turtle pile-up. To worried to even move a muscle.

"I trust there was a VERY good reason for that?" Raph said still in the compromising position of his face being squished against his brother's arm as he helped hold him back.

"How about that?" Mikey pointed at the faded wall of light that had just appeared in front of them, it flashed a light blue glow. They recognised it right away.

"A force field? Like that one from the underground city that almost crushed us?" Leo said slowly releasing his brother's shoulder. He couldn't stand yet but slowly, using the new-found freedom of his legs, Leo pulled himself into a sitting position. He sat alongside his brothers as they stared at the energy wall materialised in front of them.

"A freaking force field! I don't believe this! I don't -" Raph snapped but then he thought back to how they had stopped it last time... His sai had been able to breach it. "Where's the crystal? If I can destroy that then we are home free." Raph started checking every corner of the cell but he couldn't see a crystal anywhere... could Don have found a way to power it from the lair? They had thought Don hadn't figured out how that technology worked yet.

"I don't think this is the ancient city's tech... I don't hear that _'whooshing'_ sound coming from it... This must be the alien tech from the Utroms!" Mikey declared turning to address the two blank faces. "Don't you guys remember? All that alien equipment Donnie had gotten from the Utroms when we came back from their home world. He's been talking about it for like... over a year. Adapting it to all of earth's tech... Seriously you don't remember?" The youngest looked at them both. "How do you think he made my hover bored?... geez guys... Donnie's right. We really _don't_ listen to him!" Mikey snapped almost accusingly. Both Raph and Leo looked away as another sour taste of guilt filled the older brother's mouths.

"We are not disagreeing Mikey, and none of us are trying to shun blame." Leo said rather shamefully at his own failings. "But turning on each other isn't going to help any of us, including Donnie." He shook his head. Now that Mikey mentioned it Donnie _had_ been very excited about some the Utrom tech. Leo could sort of remember Donnie talking about all the things the Utroms had given him... But they hadn't really had to think about it. They only came in at the end to see the completion of something spectacular.

Raph carefully moved back before sitting up and pulling out one of his sai's. If this was the crystal powered force field from the city, then his sai's would just go right through it, as it only affected living tissue. But if it was Utrom alien tech then it wouldn't. His question was soon answered as he pushed against the energy wall, neither his hand nor his sai would go through. "Crud!" Raph spat frustrated more than ever. "We better go back and find another way out." He turned to leave but just as he did so another energy wall of light appeared blocking their way. They were boxed in!

"That won't be necessary." This time the very cold voice of Donatello echoed through all the phones as though he had just been there listening the entire time. His toned filled the three of them with a renewed wave of emotions. Anger, resentment, but it was still topped off with a truck full of guilt. Now the guilt was always present. The feeling of confusion had long since gone, but now more than anything, they felt... fear. What was Donnie doing to them now?

"At the very end of this tunnel are your weapons Leo, along with the last of your codes... But I don't think you'll be getting that far. Games almost at an end, and as you know I ALWAYS play to win!" Donnie's voice was sneering so much the brothers were surprised they hadn't gotten frost bite... It was still their brother's voice, only now it had completely changed. All the sadness was gone. The control had returned with a sharp, cold, and even excited undertone that they didn't like.

"What are you up to Donnie? Tell me, I'll listen to you!" Mikey said scared.

"Oh, now you want to listen...in that case Mikey let's all just stop and have a nice chat. I'll tell you everything and you can figure out a way to stop me, I _don't_ think so!" Donnie said heavy with sarcasm. "How about we just see how much more you can remember."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Raph snapped already anticipating danger. As the only one who could still stand he automatically leaned protectively over his two brothers.

"Donnie just tell us what you want us to do?" Leo spoke up in a 'let's keep it calm' tone.

"Well Mikey was quite right. This force field was something I developed based on the Utrom's tech. But I also used Triceraton tech I had studied back when we were prisoners on the ship. However, like the underground city force field, this one will also be moving inwards. If you want to stop it before it crushes you answer some personal questions correctly. Incorrectly, and it _won't_ stop!"

At this Mikey gave a small whimper as his brother, his best friend, might as well of stabbed another nail into his heart. Raph growled but only because it was his automatic reaction to everything. Leo however, remained silent. His brother's lack of feeling for them cut him even deeper. He was done playing this game. He wanted the cards on the table, no matter how much it hurt,

"Donatello...Even if we do exactly what you want..." Leo said slowly, dreading his next question. "I don't think it will make much difference, will it? You're going to kill us either way, aren't you?"

Both Raph and Mikey looked up at his question. He hadn't asked Donnie 'IF' he was going to kill them or that he was going to 'TRY' to kill them, he just was. Which meant... There was no way out of this. There never had been. All that had happened, the traps, the games. The close calls and scrapes as they tried to escape... But really Donnie could have ended them at any time. He had been playing them, choosing when it was over. Now it was. In Donnie's hands, they were dead. That just hadn't been completely clear to Leo until now, and the silence that followed was all the answer he needed.

"You just _had_ to be a spoiler didn't you Leo." Donnie sighed bringing another long pause before he finally confessed. "We are _all_ going to die today brother, including me... But it was just important that you know why... _13_."

Some of his old emotions had returned for a moment, before he cut out. Once again, the three of them were left in an unbelievably sharp and cutting silence, before that computer voice recording Raph had had to listen to before filled the tunnel, but none of them were really listening to it, not anymore.

"No!" Mikey said defiantly. "You're wrong Donnie I DON'T believe you! You don't want to do this. Not really... Donnie we're your family, we love you...Please! Please Donnie let us come home. Let me help you..." The younger brother's voice cracked but Donnie wasn't there and the recording computer carried on over him.

 _"Question one. What is Donatello's number ONE hate?"_ The recording asked in a lifeless and yet somehow mocking tone.

Mikey looked up at them with fresh tears in his eyes. His arms hugging his knees with an expression that was completely broken and defeated. Donnie was going to kill them whether they got the questions right or not!

Raph looked away not able to control his emotions. He had been so ready to lash out, but just like that every bit of fight in him was gone. He would be lying right now if he said he wasn't repressing his own tears, not just because he and his brothers lives were about to end, but because he knew he had failed all of them, even Donnie. They hadn't found out what was wrong with him, only that it had beaten them all and destroyed them. It had gotten into the heart of their clan. No matter what happened now it would all end with their bond with Donnie broken...

Leo remained on the ground, looking helplessly at both his two brothers' reactions. They were reacting just as Leo expected, with one drowning in regret, the other trying to forget what was going to happened to them. Where did that leave him? Acceptance maybe?

 _"Here and now we will lay to rest,_

 _We fort a fight to pass the test._

 _Let it pass without much pain,_

 _and let us be together once again."_

It was a short warrior's pray Leo remembered from his father's stories. He really thought the acceptance would bring him more comfort when it was time... But they were going to die at the hands of their most trusted sibling, and there was nothing he could do about it. But then why was the game continuing? Why the pretences? Why not just kill them and end the pain of this betrayal? Surely them knowing his number one hate shouldn't really matter...? What _was_ it anyway? Donnie had lots of little hates, such as Mikey breaking his gizmos... Being disturbed when working on something, or... Raph calling him names... or Leo undermining him... Which was his most hated annoyance? Leo blinked at himself in surprise... He didn't know. He should... he was the leader and the eldest. They had been together all their lives. He _should_ know every little thing about his brothers. By the look on Raph and Mikey's face they didn't know either. Seconds passed by without a sound from any of them as they tried to think, but when nothing came the force field from both sides moved in, making the brothers quickly have to back up closer towards one another.

 _"Question two. What is Donatello's soundtrack he likes to listen to while working?"_ The brothers blinked again... They didn't know that either. Most of the time the smart turtle had head phones in, and it was true that there was always the same song blasting loud out of the garage... But what was it called? The force field was moving in, pushing them closer still. Raph looked at Leo with an _'I can't believe this is happening'_ look on his face.

…...

 **"Donnie...we're dying...I can feel it... they're burning us out...I won't let you kill them too. I won't... Just push that button. Let them go!"** The inner Donnie couldn't scream anymore. The stronger his physical body became the faster it burned out his mind. Everything was becoming disorientated. The room was swaying and breathing was becoming difficult.

"Father..." Donnie looked back towards the room where his father was sleeping. If he was going to go, he would at least like to be sitting by him, but his body wouldn't let him yet. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, busy mashing down on the buttons, modifying the force field so it would continue closing in on his brothers, even if they got all the questions right.

His eyes glanced at the small round green button on the right corner of the key board. That was the EXIT button. Originally when Donnie had been putting all this together he _had_ of course made a backup escape. He could always have set them free if he had wanted to. That had even been the intention at the beginning, with him leaving before they got home of course, but that was before all this. All the confessions. The realisation that if they ALL died now, that future would never come to pass... Maybe they would all be somewhere better? And he didn't seem to have much of a choice anyway with this unknown secondary presence taking over him. That EXIT button was pretty much redundant now.

 **"No...Please no. No!"** Inner Donnie begged and begged.

But his fingers then stopped. There! It was done! The program was locked, which meant he had just signed his family's death warrant. Donnie looked away from the screen not wanting to watch them die. Now that he had finished he seemed to be released from his invisible binds. The pain in his arm was pulsing all over his body. Everything was so stiff that each move throbbed. He hadn't even noticed the orange little fur ball looking at him from beside the computer screen.

"Goodbye brothers." Slowly the turtle got up from his chair and made his way towards his infirmary... But the room was spinning so much he couldn't walk a straight line towards the entrance. Staggering forward he cried out in pain before falling down onto all fours. He never even made it to the lab door.

 **"The Puppet Masters...Their saying it's almost over... Donnie they're killing us all!"** His inner voice warned desperately, but he too sounded as crippled as he felt.

" _12_..." He replied suddenly, finding himself clutching at his head. His time was running out so fast... His insides were burning, his heart pounding as though it was trying to break free from his shell. He lay there listening to his brother's cry out as the force field closed in on them. Self-preservation had set in. Raph was trying violently to push back against the energy wall. Even Mikey, with his burned feet, pushed his body weight into the wall. Leo struggled to push from the other side with only with his legs, but it was pointless. The questions were pointless whether they answered them or not, now they were nothing more than a reminder that they didn't know him at all…but he was listening to them die... and the sound was unbearable. He couldn't listen to them die all over again... He was in the future again, hearing them scream in battle before falling silent. He could see it, feel it..." _11_." when suddenly - "Meowwww!"

Donnie looked around from the floor to see Klunk. His younger brother's cat was running across his desk. 'What was that nuisance doing there?' He thought, but Don could barely move. Every muscle in his body had become frozen as he watched the animal knock over his forgotten coffee cup. It smashed onto the floor and his pen box tipped over as the cat ran across his key board again. He knew what was going to happen even before it did, but he didn't try to fight it. He was phasing out of this world and didn't seem to be able to try any more. He didn't know who or what he was, except a puppet. The puppet masters had thought they were just about done with him... Big mistake when the cat's paws pressed the very last button he had wanted him too.

 _"NO!"_ Inner Donnie heard the other voices around him scream.

 **"Brothers!"** Donnie yelled using every bit of energy he had left to stop the body from jumping up in time to stop Klunk... but he knew he could only hold himself back for a few seconds. His brothers grunts of pain as they were been crushed fuelling his determination.

The pain in his body was crippling as he was suddenly forced to stand. Against his will the turtle was up on his feet chasing the small cat off his desk, but in the collision his key bored ended up crashing to the floor and the scene on the monitor stopped. Outward Donnie was completely paralysed, but his body was reacting regardless. It was too late to run. He only had minuets to stop them. " _10_!"

…..

They were gasping through the pressure crushing the three of them to death. The shield around the brothers seemed to turn red as it drew in. There was no air... Nothing to save them, when suddenly there was a loud bang! A stinging pain had shot through their bodies and the next thing the three brothers knew they were all laying on the sewer floor gasping and choking for air. Leo was the first to look up. Shocked they were all still here. Their joints screamed and their nerves shattered, but they couldn't waste a second.

"Raph! G-get up... We need to run!" He ordered without a pause. The force field could be coming back any moment.

"W- what happened?" Mikey gasped. "Why... why did it s-stop?"

"No time just run!" Leo ordered again. Raph was already up on his feet and without a word grabbed both of the weights on Leo's arms and started dragging him unceremoniously straight down the tunnel while he ran backwards, Mikey limped at a fast pace behind them, but the force field didn't reappear.

"What's going on?" Raph yelled "Donnie?! I can't keep up with this! Leo... What do we do?"

"Ditch your phones! Both of you, so he can't track us." Leo said as he struggled to look up from the ground. Mikey instantly obeyed, yanking it out of his belt and tossing it back down the tunnel behind him. When they reached the end Raph did the same grabbing Leo's phone too.

"Good idea. I am done playing games! Donnie wants to talk, he can do it in person, and he better do some damn good talking to do!" Raph spat clearly angry, and yet Leo could feel him shaking. He was at the end of his rope. They all were.

Mikey continued to linger behind, using his slow pace to keep watch around them. At this point he was expecting another trap to spring to life. "I knew he wouldn't do it! I knew it!" He started saying over and over, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. They could have all just died then, for real, they didn't but, how could Donnie have done that to them? "How could he? Leo I'm freaking out here! I don't understand any of this." Mikey almost sobbed clearly in shock.

"I really don't know Mikey but let's not wait around to find out." Leo said trying to be comforting. But truthfully, he was doing just as bad as Mikey was emotionally. At least his pounding heart reminded him that they were all still alive, somehow... Had Donnie had a change of heart, or had he never meant to hurt them in the first place, or maybe something else happened? Well they were going to find out! By the gods they were going to find out!

Mikey nodded looking down at his hurt feet as Leo and Raph exchanged another grim look. They didn't seem to know what to say, so they settled for not saying anything and just concentrated on releasing Leo from his remaining restrains. The red turtle had to help his brother sit up. And as he did so he couldn't keep a small smirk of self-pride from his face after dragging his brother like a rag doll across the floor on pure adrenaline. They all mentally cried in relief as they spotted another shiny black envelope hanging from string, and right next to it was Leo's katanas.

In mere moments Mikey got to the envelope, opened it, viewing the numbers inside. Raph then placed his brother down as Mikey kneeled by his side, reaching for the keypad. He entered the code 7, 3, 8, 9 ,2, 1 and just like that the blue turtle was free!

There were rapid beeps before the final weights clicked and were loosened. Raph and Mikey slid off the arm weights and then finally the vest. Leo almost cried out in relief as all the added weight was finally taken off. His arms and feet were like jelly, and he couldn't feel his hands or wrists. They were so weak that when Mikey passed him back his swords, he automatically just, dropped them...

"Oh dear... This is going to take a while." Mikey picked them up again.

"Well let's stop wasting time before this place fills up with lava or something!" Raph spat standing in the middle of his two injured brothers. It wasn't even a sarcastic comment on Raph's part. For all he knew that could actually happen, after everything Donnie has proven capable of putting them through Raph wasn't put anything past his brother now. Raph took Leo's half dead arm over his shoulder so he could help him walk, and Mikey took the other. The three of them began to move, although not as fast as they wanted to. But at least they would be at one of the many back doors to the lair soon. They didn't know what to expect. Had Donnie really just let them go? Even after what had been said? Or was another trap waiting for them at home? They were so confused right now that they seemed to have almost forgotten that they were supposed to be happy to be alive.

…...

"You all ready?" Raph asked his two brothers as they stood in front of the door to the lair. They managed to navigate through the sewers all the way back home without any trouble, which was odd to them. But more shocking is that the code to open the main door to the lair was the same. The three of them were expecting to have to try every back door they had in order to get into their home. But they didn't even need to try one, which only confirmed to the three that their brother never expected them to ever reach home.

"I'm good, guys thanks." Leo said, squirming a little to gently shake himself off his brother's shoulders. Mikey nodded and gave Leo his space. He stood alone, his back unnaturally straight as he tried to endure the pain radiating from his feet.

"Let's get this over with." Leo said hunched over, as his hands were on his knees. He was barely standing by his own power, but right now Raph was the only healthy one out of the three. Which means that the red clad turtle needed to have both hands free, just in case.

Being very careful the main door opened as they entered the lair, not knowing what to expect... Most likely another trap, but to their surprise there was nothing! Nothing appeared to be hidden in the shadows waiting to jump them. In fact every light in the lair was on. That was unexpected, which only made the three of them more tensed.

"DONNIE!" Raph yelled walking into the lair first, slowly followed by his brothers. Now that he was home he was ready to let that rage loose, as he was positively fuming.

"Just hold on Raph -! Let's just be calm..." Mikey began but the hot head was already charging forward, searching the lair for his recently, gone insane, sibling.

"Really Mikey, I was planning on panicking!" Raph snapped sarcastically without turning back. Even Leo seemed to find a new spark of adrenaline. All the sore and aching joints in his body suddenly disappeared as he stood upright and followed behind Raph. He had no idea what he was going to say or even where to start, but he had to find Donnie and Master Splinter.

"Donnie where the shell are you!?" Raph continued to yell. 'Was he even here? He hadn't left had he?' Raph thought as they headed up towards the bedrooms.

Mikey limped in the opposite direction towards the kitchen, hoping to find Donnie before his big brothers did. He wouldn't let Raph hurt him. There had to be a bigger reason for all this... there just had to be. And if there was he needed to stop Raph from beating that reason out of his poor brother's head.

The TV area was empty, and everywhere around it silent. Leo was beginning to think Donnie had in fact left, when movement near the lab caught his attention.

"Donnie?" Leo asked making his way closer towards the flicker of movement. He came to an abrupt halt right outside the lab doors, for there was Donnie, at a table just inside his lab. He stood with his back to them. He appeared to be leaning casually over his desk, picking things up and moving them around like he hadn't even noticed his brothers walk in.

"DONATELLO! You get that tail of yours over here and start talking right NOW!" Raphael said furiously. He had appeared on Leo's right side, ready to charge into the lab and drag the younger turtle out. But Leo stopped him with a silent but aggressive shake of his head. Something wasn't right.

"Donnie what are you doing?" The blue clad turtle said nervously. He didn't like this, not at all.

"D what's going on? Please explain this to me?" Mikey said, as he took his place on Leo's left. He had made his way quickly over after searching the empty kitchen when he spotted his two older brothers standing just outside the lab, drawing out their weapons. All other chances at reasoning with their brother had gone out the window long ago, and now they had to resort to brute force. Hopefully the sight of them with their weapons would be intimidating enough to stop their brother in his tracks.

"I never intended for this to happen." Don said, speaking after all this time. After all this silence! He finally spoke.… His tone was empty, his pitch lowered with an unsaid sigh. It was the tone of one left with no choice. They watched him pick up some shuriken's and place them in a pouch on his belt. "I only wanted to teach all of you a lesson because of what you did to me at the junk yard…but it evolved into something more."

"You don't have to tell us, we experienced it first-hand!" Raph shouted, holding his Sais up, eyes narrowing, as he so desperately wanted to charge.

But Leo held a hand out to stop him, shaking his head once more before looking at his brother. "Donnie if this is a cry for help, please we're listening!" And he would, he would listen to anything. Wanted to be able to forgive everything. But as Donnie picked up the last shuriken from his belt, Leo still reached for his remaining sword.

"It's too late for that… _9_ …" Donnie spoke once more. Picking up some smoke pellets and placing them on a second belt that ran from his shoulder to his hip. "The more I think about it the more I realize that this is the way things should be... _They_ won't let me stop now...I have to finish."

"The way what should be?" Mikey asked, the burns on his feet screamed at him, demanding him to sit down! But Mikey ignored his pain. In fact, he sort of appreciated it now. This should be painful. It was painful. Painful for Donnie. Why shouldn't it be painful for him?

Don didn't say anything right away as he picked up a pair of thermal goggles and placed them on his head, but didn't cover his eyes with them ye. Leo could only assume it was because of the tears threaten to fall down his cheeks. "It should be by me…not anyone else."

 _'What?_ ' Leo thought. His mind was frantic. His heart beat faster as more panic settled in. He watched the purple clad turtle arm himself, and he knew. He knew...Leo pulled out his sword.

"Don…what do you mean…and where's Master Splinter!" Mikey screamed.

As Donnie seemed to pick up the last object from his desk, his Bo Staff, the atmosphere, if it was at all possible, seemed to thicken tenfold! When Don finally turned around to face them they all gasped. His brown pupils were completely gone, but his eyes were wide and white with a coldness that was almost inhuman. But that wasn't all that made them back away. On his belt was an unusually large dagger, where had he got that from?

But the brothers didn't get time to ask as Don quickly reached for a smoke pellet and tossed it in their faces. Blindly bright purple smoke filled the room making their eyes sting. Don pulled his goggles down and turned them on. It was then when all hell broke loose.

 ** _A/N:_ Hope you like. Didn't see that coming? Well now you all know what to expect for the next chapter. Glazier Blue and I are working real hard on it and we are still far from done. Till next time. **


	19. Game Over

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait, but Glazier Blue and I have been working on this chapter. Also along with a friend of ours, XxTurtletracerxX. Have to really thank her for the help with the chapter. Now Glazier Blue and I were a little hesitant with this chapter. But please bear in mind that there is still plenty more to come. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Game Over

Out of instinct Raph and Mikey jumped out of the way just as the smoke started to fill the small area. Unfortunately, Leo didn't have the strength to move fast enough in time as his legs buckled, causing him to fall to his knees, arms planted down to keep himself up. The blue clad turtle hacked and wheezed as he breathed in the smoke, both eyes squeezed shut as they burned.

"GYAH!" Leo cried out before he felt himself taking a hard kick in the face, throwing him back onto his shell. Automatically he knew that it was Don, and with those thermal goggles he could see the three of them easily through the smoke. And with himself and Mikey injured that only left Raph strong enough to take him on.

But still why is he attacking them? And what did he mean by it being better by his hand? After what he nearly done to them back in the sewers with the energy screens, and now he has that dagger, the leader knew that his brother was coming at them with the intent to kill. " _8!_ " He heard Donnie shout out. Eight what? That was random.

"D-Donnie…Stop this please! We don't want to hurt you..." Leo tried to plead as he made a move to get up.

"Where is he!?" Raph's angry voice called out.

"Raph watch out! He can see you." Leo warned as the adrenaline finally decided to get to work and make it easier for him to stand back up.

Raph was out of the worst of the smoke, but really the whole lair was lost in it. Donnie could be coming from any direction... Raph knew he had to keep his eyes peeled. Donnie would know that Leo and Mikey weren't in the best shape. He wouldn't waste a sneak attack on them, if his brainy brother was going to use his one hidden attack on any of them it would be him.

Unable to find his brother Raph finally allowed himself to give into his anger. The rage filled the red clad turtle as the realization of his brother attacking them came to be. He didn't care what Leo said, after the hell they've been through, and the new knowledge that Don was actually trying to kill them, it was enough to make better mutants than Raph throw away the kid gloves. He was going to beat down his brother and force the answers out of him. Right now, he had to protect who was left.

All of a sudden Raph saw Don emerge from the smoke, jumping high up in the air and right over him. Before the red turtle could react, he felt the wood of Don's Bo Staff sweep at his ankles, knocking him down on his shell. A small grunt of pain escaped him, but Raph managed to recover quickly, quick enough to see his brother twirling his staff. Donnie gripped the spinning wood with two hands and struck down towards Raph's forehead with a simple strike.

Now Raph hasn't seen Donnie kill often. Especially not with him having a measly Bo staff and all. But when Donnie does kill, when the enemy really has left him with no choice, his Bo staff makes it a long sickening thing. Images of crushed Foot solider skulls dance through his head, Raph mentally gagged at a particularly horrid memory of a night when this same staff ended up in one human's eye socket.

That thing can kill.

Raph rolls out of the way, oh boy does he roll out of the way, as the blunt end is brought down, smashing into the ground instead of his skull. But in Raph's mild panic he rolls to far, he's still on the ground, not a good place to be, not good at all.

Wait ground…. Ground fighting…. If there's one thing Donnie's bad at its ground fighting, especially against Raph. On the ground, it's all about size. And he is simply bigger. With a roar Raph pushes his hands against the ground. His biceps bulge as he launches himself feet first towards Donnie. Donnie's Bo staff hits the back of his shell right below his neck as he launches. Telling Raph just how close he was to being paste on his brother's staff.

Donnie's white pupil-less eyes widen in surprise as Raph wraps his legs around his brothers expertly. With a quick twist of his hips Donnie goes down, he lands hard on his shell, not willing to give up the grip on his Bo staff to take the fall properly. Raph is on him in a second straddling his crazed brother. He pushes Donnie's arms up with his legs, resting his knees in the crooks of Donnie's armpits.

"Donnie there is only one thing happening for certain here. I AM taking you down!" Raph yells holding one sai up menacingly.

 **"Yes, Raph yes please! And you Stop! STOP IT! This is your last warning."** The inner voice shouted as it could do nothing but watch the events unfold. But outer Don just pushed him away as the 'other' coordinated his movements. Didn't help that Donnie wasn't resisting it either. He was embracing it even.

It will all be over soon. No more pain, he thought. " _7_." Another outburst came from the trapped Donnie before more controlled speech came back. "If only you knew what I knew Raph, then you wouldn't fight me." With that said Donnie lifted his hips, an expected move, and a common place to start when trying to get someone off of you. Raph was prepared for this and moved with the motion easily.

Just like Donnie wanted.

With his hips more free than ever Donnie twisted sideways, rubbing his belt harshly against his brother's calf. "AAAGH!" Raph shouted in surprise as he felt the sharp blade of Donnie's shuriken cut across his leg where it was sticking out of Donnie's belt. With this distraction Donnie pushed himself up and over Raph, trading places with the red masked turtle. Now he was the one on top. And lookey, he hadn't even lost his Bo.

Donnie twirled the thing once as Raph bucked and struggled, then he brought the thing down in a fast skull bashing strike.

With a roar of rage and defiance Raph threw his arms up faster than he'd ever moved in his life. His palms opened, and he caught Donnie's Bo mid swing. The strike hurt his hands, the feeling of a hard ruler slapping each palm. But that was all.

Donnie's sat shocked, and found himself in the all too common position of being amazed by his brother's unearthly muscled body compared to his own leaner frame. Raph bucked his hips using Donnie's off-center of gravity to raise the staff up and out of Donnie's hands. It skidded across the floor as Raph threw it.

Donnie backed off, fast while letting his goggles fall around his neck. He didn't need them at the moment as the smoke started to clear. He didn't stand a chance on the ground. Not against Raph. He should have known that, backed off sooner. What was he thinking?

"We've been all ears ever since this started!" Raph grunted as he flung himself to his feet. He charged Donnie and jumped, kicking his brother in the plastron, causing him to stumble back. "But you never gave us a chance so you could explain!"

Planting his feet down Don managed to recover in time to see Raph charging at him again. Quickly reaching into the pouch in his belt Don pulled out a small silver ball. Timing it right he jumped out of the way of his brother and threw the gadget right at Raph's legs. In an instant, the ball split into two and turned into a bola. The metal cable connected with the emerald green legs wrapping around them, causing Raph to shout as he tripped to the ground.

"What the shell!?" Raph shouted as he sat up and started to pull at the cables, finding them tightly wrapped. He then tried to use his Sais, but that yielded the same results.

Raph heard a sharp ' _shiiing'_ as Donnie took out a short silver dagger from his belt. It was a new dagger, one they were meaning to give to April on her birthday so she could carry it around in her purse.

Looks like it's about to be given to a different family member now, and lucky him, it wasn't even his birthday.

"N-no… D-danggit." Raph growled and stuttered as he prodded at the coils on his ankles. Donnie started to approach his brother, but stopped as he felt someone behind him. Turning around he saw Mikey, weapons drawn with a pained expression on his face. Part of that was the Orange clad turtle having to stand on his feet, but most of that pain was because he was about to do something he didn't want to do. Something he didn't want to do so very bad.

"Mikey." Donnie said calmly turning to his new target.

"Don…please, don't do this, this can all end if you just stop!" Mikey pleaded, almost as if he was about to cry. He didn't want to fight his brother, Mikey clung to the hope inside that said that this could all be avoided, or it was a bad dream. Please let this be a bad dream. "You're not a murderer. You would never do this to us!"

Donnie inside felt himself quiver at his brother's words. **"They're still giving us an out, you have to take it, end this before you actually hurt them! Tell them you're not in control of your body at least!"**

"Will you just shut the shell UP! I have had enough of your moaning!" Donnie yelled, but he wasn't looking at either of his brothers as he said this... " _6_!" He spat spitefully. "It won't be much longer... It won't hurt this way."

Mikey blinked oddly as his brother seemed to be having a one-way conversation with... himself? But it wasn't long enough for him to make a move. Don then tuned back to them, crazier than ever, looking at Mikey while holding up the tiny dagger. "You don't understand…None of you do! It's better that we never were."

With that Don charged his little brother, but unfortunately for Don his momentum was used against him as Mikey fell back on his shell and kicked. He cried out in pain as his burned feet connected to his brother's chest, sending him flying across the room. Mikey always had one shell of a kick. Don fell on his carapace as some pain coursed through him, but not much, not much at all. He rolled back to his feet, shaking it off quickly and reaching for another pouch.

Retrieving all six of his remaining shuriken Don threw three of them at his downed brother. Mikey had fallen trying to get back up onto his aching feet and failing. He ducked into himself as he noticed the shurikens coming for him. They never reached him, Leo had recovered enough now to rush to Mikey's side and use his katanas to block the incoming projectiles, metal clanging against one another vibrated through the lair as the weapons collided. The shurikens fell to the ground uselessly. Leo had just enough time to raise his weapons up as Don jumped towards him. He had the remaining three shurikens held in-between the fingers of his clenched fist, and the silver dagger glinting like a promise in the other.

The blue clad turtle grunted and gritted his teeth as the force of the blow caused him to drop to one knee. His muscles were already on fire as he tried to push back. Donnie was using his shuriken covered fist to lean down into Leo's blade. Pushing his exhausted brother down. Leo ducked and dodged and Donnie slashed at him with the dagger. Meanwhile all Mikey could do was stare in shock at his brothers locked weapons. At first, he felt some hope. Those shurikens were a weak attempt at his life. The bladed projectiles could have easily caught in his shell. And he wasn't paying attention, so maybe that's where Donnie had been aiming when he threw them at him. And look at Raph, he's fine even after fighting Donnie. Just a little tied up right now. Maybe Donnie was still in there, still fighting. If they could just hold him down-

Donnie's changed his positioning. Moving down Leo's blade with his hand and pulling the dagger towards his middle, towards his center. When he struck Leo again he struck straight across bending his wrist at the last second to raise the dagger just a bit higher.

It was a perfect strike, a killing strike. Hard to block, harder not to die if it hits. For Donnie went straight for Leo's neck.

If it was anyone but Leo it would have hit. But Leo moved. Sacrificing his advantage and moving sideways and back to avoid the blade. The sharp metal still nicked him. Blood poured from a new cut on his neck. It ran steadily down his collar bone.

The youngest's heart sunk further, the strike proving more that this Donnie was really trying to kill them.

What in the world could have happened to him? And 'who' was he talking too just then!? And what was with the numbers? So many questions... but all Mikey could see was the murderous intent on his brother's face, nothing else. Donnie wasn't thinking about his moves. They were quite random... Those knife moves are good. But Donnie has never trained much with a knife. He didn't even appear to be looking at what he was doing. That wasn't right. Mikey has watched Don train his entire life. This wasn't his style. Upon closer inspection Donnie's arms looked like they were being... _yanked_ upwards, before smashing forcefully down on his older brother, even when he was looking away. Something was very, VERY wrong... Don, Donnie _wasn't_ in control. The orange clad turtle gasped as the realization hit him and yet Donnie wasn't fighting back against this. He didn't even seem to care. No this wasn't happening...This couldn't be happening... the situation was too heavy for Mikey, he couldn't help but block everything out for a moment, trying to think of a better time...

 **Flashback**

Mikey happily whistled to himself as he walked out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn. Already salted and buttered to all of their liking. It was family movie night and it was his turn to make the popcorn. Bringing up the rear was Leo, who was carrying a six pack of cold soda and a glass of tea for Splinter.

They all loved movie night as it was the one time they all could get together and bond over something out of training. It was a time for them all to put aside their usual habits or quarrels and just act like a normal family. Well normal considering they were a family of mutant reptiles and one rat.

Both brothers stopped as they heard a loud knocking hammering on their genius brother's lab door. And sure enough there Raph stood, with his arms crossed as though he was deciding whether or not to set up camp right outside the lab or continue knocking. It was his turn to retrieve Donatello, which meant tearing him away from his experiments.

"Yo, Don hurry up or we'll start without you!"

"Ok ok, just give me a second!" Don's voice responded as furious movement could be heard inside. Then the sound of a click of a lock echoed throughout their home before the door swung opened, showing a very tired olive-green turtle.

"Bout time, any longer and I would have to drag you out over my shoulder." Raph joked as he and his bro walked towards the TV area.

"Yeah right. I would pay to see you try and get passed that door." Don laughed at the empty threat quite amused.

The four turtles met at the TV area to find their father already waiting for them seated in his usual recliner. The rat smiled as he saw the four approaching. "Ah, my sons you are finally here. I trust your day was productive?"

"Very if you mean I managed to get the Brainiac out of his lab for five minutes, then yeah." Raph smirked teasing his brother, who playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"At least I'm here." Don responded as he took his spot on the couch, Raph took the spot next to him with his legs unsubtly up and resting on his brother's knees so he couldn't think about escaping back to the lab.

Leo shook his head in amusement as he placed the sodas down on the coffee table and went to his father, handing him the tea. "Here you go Master Splinter."

"Thank you, Leonardo." The rat smiled as he took a sip, enjoying the herbal flavor that filled his mouth.

"So, whose turn was it to pick the movie?" Leo asked.

"Mine." Donnie smiled excitedly, which caused Raph and Mikey to groan. "Hey, what's wrong with that?"

"Because it's probably another boring documentary or science film." Raph responded irritated while resting his head in his hands.

"You'll be definitely changing your mind after you see what I picked." Don smiled almost smugly as he headed for the DVD player, not seeing his two bright banded brothers making scoffs behind him.

Splinter shook his head at his son's antics before facing the screen. "What movie did you have in mind Donatello?"

"It's a late 90's. So, I guess you could say it's almost a classic." Picking up a cassette Donatello continued in a deeper creepier voice "It's called _The Faculty_. Alien horror."

"Did you say Alien horror?" Raph questioned perking up. That didn't sound boring. Who would have thought Donnie boy would pick something like that?

"Never heard of that one." Mikey commented from his place on the floor, dreading what it could be about.

"It's a great sci-fi horror about these alien brain worms' coming to earth taking over all the teachers in a school by crawling in through their ear's... the theme is mostly about mind control and -" Don suddenly smiled bashfully by the slightly alarmed look on his brothers faces. "How about we just watch it." he said coming to sit down. An eerie silence fell as the movie started to play.

As it progressed they all had to admit it was good, if not completely off the wall. But 90's films always were. There were even a few scenes that made Leo jump. Mikey shrieked when the pretty blond girl turned into a giant alien tentacle creature. That was just freaky. The only one not affected by it was Master Splinter. His head tilted to the side as he just watched in fascination. After the credits started to roll no one said anything as they were still trying to weigh up what they had just watched.

Finally, Raph spoke first. "Ok, I admit it that was good."

"See, I told you I can pick a good one once in a while." Don sat back in his chair with a victory smile.

"Alien teachers...? I'm so glad we never went to school." Mikey shuddered as he stood up. "The way those worms crawled under the skin and into your brain... oohhh? I'm not even sure if I can sleep with all those images in my head."

"Speaking of getting some rest." Splinter spoke while getting up from his recliner. "I'm going to retire for tonight, but I really did enjoy this time with you my sons." he bowed towards them. They all then returned the bow but Leo and Raph had the same idea as they started making their way up stairs.

"Early morning training tomorrow. Can't wait to hit the hay." Raph yawned.

"Don't stay up to late you two." Leo nodded towards his youngest brothers before vanishing into his room.

"You staying up for a bit D?" Mikey asked keenly.

The purple clad turtle thought for a moment. "Well…I still have some work to do, but only for a little bit. You?"

"Mmm I might play some games for a bit." Mikey said a little nervously while helping Don get rid of the trash. Donnie was just about to make his way to the lab, but his brother's tone still held a twinge of fear in it after the movie. Usually when his brother was scared he didn't really like being alone, even though he wouldn't openly admit it. Donnie looked back at his work thinking how much he had to do and if it could really wait till tomorrow.

"Say Mikey, you mind making that game two player?"

Mikey looked back at Don with a surprised expression, but then smiled as he realized what his brother was doing. He has always liked Donnie's silent way of caring without embarrassing his brothers and he welcomed the company. "Sure dude, grab a controller!" With that the two sat down on the couch. Both of their laughs could be heard upstairs.

 **End Flashback**

Regretfully Mikey came back to reality hearing Leo's cries of pain. Shaking his head, he then looked and saw his eldest brother on his shell, with Don standing right above him. Mikey studied Leo and saw a new bleeding gash on his brother's forehead. More blood ran down his body, the head wound bleeding worse than the neck. Both eyes widen as Donnie turned to face him, that same emotionless expression displayed on his face. The orange clad turtle found himself frozen in time watching Donnie raise the knife up in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph's voice rang out as he charged and tackled Don to the ground, the force of the blow causing the knife to fall from his hand. Both turtles rolled around the ground as the other tried to get the upper hand. This prompted Mikey to finally get to his feet as he kept his eyes on the two.

At this point the fog in the lair was almost nonexistent. Mikey followed the two easily as Raph kept on trying to pin Donnie down. But they still kept on rolling, until in a huge turnabout Don managed to kick his bro off him, tossing him a few feet away. Both turtles glared at one another as they raced to get back to their feet. Raph charged at Don, thrusting his Sais forward, not to try and hit anything vital, just enough to injure him long enough to distract him, but the purple clad turtle kept on dodging and blocking making Raph growl in frustration. All that time in training, Donnie had never been this good... It was like he had eyes in the back of his head... but... his eyes were gone... they weren't his eyes...

 _"Who are you?"_ Raph had wanted to say but there wasn't enough time for chit-chat. That would be his next question after he had taken Donnie down. Instead, "This ends now!" Raph shouted as he kept up his attacks, and then did a powerful shoulder rush.

Unfortunately, he underestimated his brother once again. Don stepped to the side, jumping forward, he punched Raph. Actually punched him! With a fist still covered in sharp shuriken. The angle Raph was at forced Donnie to hit Raph with more of a hammer fist that a full-on punch. The side of his fist connected to the back of Raph's neck with a powerful _thunk_. The shuriken didn't stab into Raph, but cut three perfect bleeding lines into the back of his skull. But the cuts hardly mattered. The blow brought Raph to his knees. His world spun as his brain and body tried to right itself after the deadly blow.

It wasn't working. Raph fell onto his plastron. His vision black. But still he struggled

"Stop making this harder than it has to be." Don said, in an emotionless tone. Reaching into his pouch he took out an even larger bola. Turning he threw the gadget at Raph, who had just managed to get onto his hands and knees in time as the sphere split open, revealing an even longer metal cable that wrapped around the red turtle's torso.

"ARRG!" Raph cried out as his arms were now pinned to his sides, rendering him completely immobile. Muscles strained as he tried to break free, but it seemed like Don took his strength into account, the cable didn't budge. Donnie calmly took out a small metal sphere. He pressed the button on top and tossed it in a casual underhanded throw towards Raph. The sphere sparked and gently hit Raph's cable with a soft _cling_. Raph screamed as the metal touched. Electricity running through the cord. He dug his forehead into the ground, rolling his body sideways away from the small orb. After the connection was gone He lay still on the ground, panting

Mikey watching all this happening, and knew that they were all down for the count, except for him. He didn't want to fight Don, but now they were in trouble and he had to step up. Wincing he got up on his burned feet grabbing his nunchucks.

Running towards his brother Mikey twirled his weapons and struck him right on the back of his shell. He had been aiming for his head in the hope of knocking him out quickly, but Donnie had moved just a little before even realizing Mikey was aiming for him. He was caught off guard and stumbled forward. Mikey moved again before Don could react, swinging his nunchucks at the ankles, causing Don to fall on his shell. Mikey stopped twirling them, and clenched them in his hands. He reared his hand back and launched a punch right towards Don's face.

Donnie eyes stayed closed the whole time he lay on the ground. He didn't even seem to be paying attention. But even so his hand raised and he caught Mikey's fist before it hit. Don opened his pupil-less eyes and looked surprised at where he held his brother's fist captive. This only confirmed the younger brother's suspicion that Donnie was NOT controlling his body, something... something else was. But this thought lasted too long. In a flash, a leg swept Mikey's bandaged feet, causing a shriek of pain to emit from the orange clad turtle's mouth. All of the youngest turtle's attention was now on his feet as his knees bent to cradle the damaged limbs.

Seeing that his baby brother was down Don jumped up, head turning and eyeing the dagger that was just a few yards away. Acting quickly, he ran over to it, but to his misfortune a katana swung and knocked the weapon away, halting the purple turtle's advances. Looking up Don could see an out of breath Leo back on his feet, weapons in hand.

"No more Don… Stop this!" Leo breathed heavily, still feeling too weak to fully engage his brother.

"It would be so much easier if you stop resisting." Don said in the same emotionless tone as he picked up the dagger and leaped up in the air, using all his strength to do a downwards blow. Crossing his swords together Leo grunted as the weapons collided. The dagger may be small. But it had a handle that gripped Leo's swords, trapping them in place. Acting out of instinct the blue clad turtle moved back as his brother started to do random strikes at him. Stiff, precise, deadly strikes. Strikes that Leo remembers comforting a small young Donnie over when his, strangely in-adept at fighting, little brother could not do them right.

"What do you mean, what are you talking about Don!" the blue clad turtle shouted as both sets of weapons collided once more, now locking up as each one started using their strength to push the other back. Leo's muscles strained and burned as he tried to match his brother's strength, but wasn't strong enough to do so. Even Donnie's shuriken fist had more _umph_ behind it than his normally superior muscles. His arms trembled as he tried to think of something to do. But it all happened so fast, Leo didn't even realize that Don grabbed something from his belt until it was too late.

"GYAH!" The leader cried out as something was thrown into his eyes, causing a burning sensation to stream through them. He stumbled back rubbing his eyes. Usually when robbed of his sight Leo would have easily been able to compensate, but combined with the fatigue and now burning, his senses were thrown off. From out of nowhere a punch was thrown to his head, making him to stumble and drop one of his Katanas.

"If I am going to end you all, you might as well be the first." He heard Don say despite him being in agony. Hearing this caused Leo to panic as he wasn't sure what his brother was going to do, but then his body stiffened as he heard three distinctive _clinks_ of tittering metal. The shurikens were dropped from Donnie's hand, and the sound of his katana being picked up filled him with dread. The blade scrapped against the ground.

It didn't need to do that? Was Donnie taunting him? Making him know what he was about to be killed with. Making sure he heard it? Leo stood to face his brother, watery eyes shut tight.

He was facing the wrong way.

"I'm sorry Leo... _5_!"

Those were the last words Leo heard as rapid footsteps came his way. But not the way he expected, Donnie must have moved around him. The blue clad turtle wasn't sure what happened, but he reacted out of instinct as he lost control of all his actions. He spun towards the new tell-tale signs of approach.

"No! What are you doing?!" Donnie shouted confused. Automatically Leo pulled his arm back and thrusted his sword forward.

' _Thunk_!'

Somewhere beyond him he heard Mikey and Raph gasp. But then there was nothing, just silence. A cold horrifying and threatening silence. The blue clad turtle couldn't hear a thing, but Donnie's movements had stopped in their tracks. Then he felt something _hot_ on his hands. Leo was suddenly overcome with a fear of opening his eyes. He didn't want to see... but slowly, despite the burning, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but the green and purple right in front of him was unmistakable. His eyes widen in horror.

Donnie's blank eyes was looking right at him just as wide, Leo's other katana that was raised up ready to strike had come to a frozen halt. His mouth opened slightly as he felt his body tremble. Nothing registered in Leo's mind yet, as he could only see outlines. Then further down he saw the blurry picture of his katana in... Donnie's chest!

"N-No…no!" Leo cried out as both eyes locked onto his own weapon, one that he now knew was imbedded into the upper part of his brother's plastron. Crimson...lots of crimson seeped out and coated his leafy green hands.

"D-Don...Donnie?!" He heard the clatter of his other weapon slip from Donnie's fingers, hitting the stone floor before he felt Donnie's forehead coming to rest forward on his shoulder, pushing the weapon in even more.

But how! How did he hit? Was Donnie so sure of his trick of moving around Leo that he didn't defend, didn't watch? How stupid! How cocky!

"So, this is what happened to me in the future..." He heard his brother say in a quiet and now careful voice. "I tried to stop it, but this was meant to be... Can I rest now? Donatello? Can I rest? oh good. Thank you." Donnie said addressing himself.

Leo meanwhile was completely stunned and hadn't been able to move or let go of his weapon yet... To stunned to wonder why Donnie was addressing himself. He cursed Donnie's skill in his mind. He cursed his own even louder. He didn't move, not even when he felt Don's hands on his shoulders gripping him slightly. Or even when Donnie's weight started to become heavy, leaning on him, his head slipping from his shoulder. He just kept looking forward, frozen except for his shaky breathing. He felt Donnie's body jerk a little bit and Leo was sure his color had drained from his face as it must have from Donnie's.

"Forgive me Leo." Was the last thing the leader heard before he felt him go completely limp, but still he was held up by his brother's weapon, and Leo's other arm.

Leo wouldn't let him fall, yet he himself couldn't move. Shock had locked every muscle in his body as he felt his brother, one he had sworn to protect, stop breathing. He was just so grateful that he hadn't been able to see the life leave his brother's eyes.

 ** _A/N:_ Hope you like. Well what do you think? Please bear in mind that it was hard for us to write this chapter. But please Stay with us and continue reading the story. We hope we didn't turn anyone off of the story because of this chapter. There's still more to come. Please I hoped you enjoyed it. Till next time. **


	20. Grief

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait, Glazier Blue and I wanted to make sure that this chapter is really good. After the shock we provided from the last chapter, we had to work on it real hard. Still I hope we still have you all, because I know some don't like Character death, but I hope you all still read. For now, Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Grief

A horrified silence stretched out lasting only a few seconds, but to Leo it seemed so much longer than that. He could have been standing there holding Donnie in his arms for hours and he wouldn't know any different. Leo still couldn't see a thing. His world had narrowed down to the black nothingness of the blind and the feeling of hot liquid pouring onto his hands. The substance tickled him as it ran across his arms, onto his plastron, and down his thighs. Every muscle in his body had locked up, making his body venerable and unstable. Leo had no chance when someone else finally took Donnie away from him, pushing Leo backwards lightly in the new person's rush. Leo fell back onto his shell, his world a more dizzying blackness than before, but sound made it through his shock, and the frantic voice of Raphael filled his right ear.

"No no no! Donnie stay with me... MIKEY get me a towel NOW!" Raph yelled. Leo listened to the sound of running feet that seemed to come from all around him. Bits of light and color were starting to break through the darkness. But if anything, it just made his vertigo spike. Leo shut his stinging eyes, blanketing the horror in total darkness, but at least it made his contaminated eyes hurt less. 'How funny,' Leo thought to himself in emotionally numb fascination. 'That I'm so low that even at a time like this I'm thinking about the pain in my eyes. That I'm caring about the pain in my eyes. So bad…So bad…..I'm so bad Donnie.'

Raph had Donnie on the floor by his feet, that much Leo could tell. "Breathe Donnie... Please breathe. Open your eyes... please... no no no no don't you DARE leave us like this! Don't you dare!" The red clad turtle pleaded, every other word broke into a small sob. It didn't sound manly at all. Raph didn't sound manly at all.

Leo tried to rise, gave up, and fell back so that his knees hit the floor with a thud, his hands kept him from falling forward. A lightning fast draft flew passed him, alerting Leo that Mikey had returned. But Mikey didn't say a word. All Leo could hear was the frantic movement and fast breathing of Raphael as he assumedly tried holding the towel over Donnie's chest to stop the bleeding... the sword was probably still implanted. Leo didn't think that Raph was naïve enough to remove it yet, what with all the blood his brother had already lost. But what if he did? What if Raphael didn't know what he was doing? Leo wanted to help. Every impulse in Leo wanted to help even without being able to see. Leo crawled forward, his hands flopping and sweeping around blindly. He bumped coincidentally against Donnie's limp hip and Leo begin gently patting weakly at his downed brother. He had to help, please let him help.

"Leo…" Raph said.

 _Fwap Fwap_

"Dang it Leo…." Growled Raph.

 _Fwap Fwap squish_

Leo's hand had found the first beginnings of blood.

"Bro you're not helping." Raph said as gentle as he could at the moment, which wasn't very gentle at all. "Mikey for shells sake get him away from us."

Leo didn't even flinch as he felt Mikey grip both his forearms and gently tug him away. A curse from Raph behind him confirmed what he had already felt when Donnie was leaning limp in his arms just a minute before. He didn't even know why he wasn't accepting this. Leo knew the truth. His brother didn't have a pulse any more.

He continued to listen to Raph work on Donnie while following Mikey like an obedient animal, waiting for his brother to admit defeat and confirm what he already knew.

Soon... sooner than Leo watched Raph's frantic breathing melted away into a deafening and painful silence... His eyes remained closed, but Leo gripped Mikey's hand hoping in some way to shield himself from what was coming. "He's...gone..." Was all Raph said. No one moved. No one even breathed as though ice had just swept over the room, freezing everything solid. And that was meant in the strangest sense of the word to Leo. The room really had gotten colder. How odd…. He felt so heavy.

Shock… He was in so much shock.

Leo heard Raph move, turning around to face both of them. "He's gone..." Raph repeated as though they hadn't heard him.

Mikey cried first. Mikey cussed first. Mikey let go of Leo and stood backing up. Leo was vaguely jealous. Anger towards his own clouded brain beginning to cut through his fog. But not enough for tears…. Donnie deserves some tears. He should cry. He should….

Raph cried out second. With many, many more cuss words than Michelangelo. But neither of them were sobbing, just crying…. And cussing. Leo moved his lips to say something but nothing came out... Mikey filled in for him instead.

"I'll go get a blanket" Was all he said, as his voice was steady despite his tears. More jealousy from Leo as Mikey moved away. Leo listened to his footsteps as the youngest hurried from the room, leaving Raph and Leo alone.

There were no more sounds from Raph, this more than anything was a sign of alarm to Leo. He braced himself for his always angered brother to take advantage of the solitude and the silence. Leo waiting with clenched eyes for the hard punch to the face that was coming his way. A hard punch which he was sure Raph would just keep giving over and over, his brother's grief taking his self-control and allowing him the harsh reprieve of violence. And Leo wouldn't fight it, even if Raph beat him to death, he wouldn't stop it... Leo was so ready. He had the scene played out in his mind.

The pounding of his skull from the beating, the blood that would run out of his broken nose, the _rawr_ of his brother inches from his face, his spittle flying out of his screaming mouth and hitting Leo's hurt form. The sick self-deprecating satisfaction of the pain to come for what he had done was giving him his own comfort.

But nothing came, except a small silent sniffle... Raph was... he was still crying... Leo's normal impulse would be to reach forward to comfort his brother, but he still found himself unable to move. Even lifting up his arm was a challenge right now. And other than his eyes he was still in no pain. Leo found himself…. disappointed.

"Let's get you cleaned up..." Cold shaking hands gripped Leo by the elbows helping him up to his feet. So…. reasonable, that had not been the reaction from Raph he had been expecting. How brave of him, his brother was so brave. He was so proud.

Leo didn't fight Raph as he was led away from Donnie's body towards the table. The fog in his mind was back. Glorifying his remaining brothers in a gilded light, while he tried to will himself to cry for Donnie. A wet cloth wiped his hands. He could feel his brother's fingers shaking as they cleaned the blood off of him.

"Can you see anything?" Raph said still just above a whisper. He didn't sound angry, in fact this may have been the calmest Leo had ever heard him. If he could see Leo doubted Raph would seem as calm as he sounds. But as it stands Leo could only just make out some red from Raph's mask in front of him. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what was waiting for him…he didn't want to see ever again! He took this blindness for what it was, a turtle-blessing.

"I – I don't understand? I saw... L-Leo he was coming right at you. He c-could have just stopped but…he didn't. Don shouted something and just charged at you... He could have just deflected your weapon but….he -he just kept going… Leo it wasn't your-" Raph started to say, but the blue clad turtle cut him off with the raising of his hand, indicating he just couldn't take anything in.

Raph waited patiently another moment for Leo to find his voice. "Please Raph, don't speak. Unless you're planning to kill me. Just don't say anything." Leo pleaded, and to further unsolidify this shocking day from reality, Raph actually obliged. What was going on here? Donnie had suffered a psychotic and suicidal episode... Mikey had become silent and emotionless. Raph was openly emotional, yet none violent and even... obedient... and he Leo was unable to say or do anything. Everything was backwards, upside down and back to front. His nerves were twisted so tight that Leo was sure that if just one more thing happened that wasn't supposed to, his nerves would snap and shatter into a million pieces.

…

It was another hour before Leo's eyes started to come back. They still burned but it wasn't the chemicals that was making them water. Raph helped him dowse them until his vision was clear enough for him to make his own way to the kitchen table. Leo blinked in surprised to find Mikey sitting opposite of him. When had he come back? He hadn't heard him return. The orange clad turtle just sat there with his shell turned to the covered body that lay in the middle of the room. A large bloody red stain soaked through the material over the corpse, and Leo's sword was still visibly sticking out of the side.

"What did he say to you?" Raph muttered by the sink. He was leaning his shell against it for support, unable to take his eyes off what was left of his smart brother. Leo didn't reply right away. Not because he didn't understand, he just didn't want too.

Leo knew that all of them had heard Donnie talking when he had said "So _this is what had happened to me in the future..."_ Donnie had spoken that part much too loud for Raph not to have heard it. So, he must be talking about the insane mumbling Donnie did right before the end. He had a feeling that Donnie had been whispering too quietly for his other brothers to hear that. But right now, what he mumbled doesn't really matter. Raph heard what was important, and so had he, not so long ago. Images of a burning desk and silly talk of _the future_ ran through Leo's head. And again, the all-consuming familiar feeling of regret for not demanding more from Donnie back then travelled through Leo's body.

The leader sighed sadly but answered the question "Nothing that made sense Raph. His last words were him asking…. himself? If he could rest, and then apologizing." Leo gripped his knuckles, forcing his finger uncomfortably together in his still suppressed rage. "But that isn't what's important. It's what he said before that I never listened to. Raph he said that someday when I have the rare opportunity to travel into our own future that there is one day that I will NEVER want to see."

He trailed off a moment as both his brothers edged closer. Mikey leaned himself over the table, and Raph pushed himself away from the sink.

"So he went to a future where what? We die or something? And if he knew something happened to himself already, then he wasn't in that future at all?" Mikey questioned, putting the bits and pieces of information together vocally the same way Raph and Leo were silently.

Leo didn't know if this was true. More than likely there was more to it than that, or maybe they had it completely wrong. But if any of this mysterious tragedy that Donnie went through was true. Then maybe that at least explains _some_ of Donnie's new crazy frame of mind. Donnie somehow, and Leo could think of a few possibilities of _how_ , had been sent to his own personal hell, and it had slowly driven him mad? And after the junkyard incident Donnie wanted them to experience it too? To see what it had done to him? To see where they were heading?

Leo didn't know…. anything.

"So... what? He saw us die in some future and he snapped!?" Raph said his confusion tangible and exposed. "I still don't understand... I mean I don't understand that being the reason why he did all this! How would making us suffer help anything?" He trailed off, hoping Leo had something more that he had pieced together. Another remembered conversation that could explain everything. But Leo had nothing left to say. And if the way he was staring at the table was any indication he wouldn't have anything else to say for a while. Deeming his leader, a lost cause for now Raph instead had to settle for what conversation he could get out of Mikey.

He didn't get much.

"I checked on Master Splinter. He should be awake soon." The orange brother said as though he hadn't been listening. Raph and Mikey had found their father only a short while ago. Thankfully they hadn't had to look far. But to find him in the med bay strapped down and sedated with an IV was disturbing to say the least. After they freed him they had tried to wake him, but soon realized that the dosage used must have been too high, and would have to just be waited out.

Leo couldn't keep a small whimper from escaping him at the sound of his father's name. Master Splinter would wake up soon and he was going to have to tell him that he had killed Donnie…. That Donnie had attacked them and almost killed them, after torturing them with their fears... That Donnie had hated all of them that much... That they really pushed him that far. That _he,_ Leonardo, had pushed him that far... That somehow, he had missed seeing Donnie in so much pain! But finally, that he had failed him as a leader and a brother... and that was just the start.

There were so many other questions that made even less sense than the others. Such as why had Donnie been talking, no, arguing with himself? Oh, and he supposed he would have to tell Master Splinter that too!

He'd have to explain everything!

Leo's train of thought, which was quickly speeding to its usual destination of Guilt, was cut off by his younger brother's now pointless questions.

"Should I make him some tea for when he wakes up?" Mikey said, the calm tone in his voice shook Leo out of his trance. "Would you like some tea Leo?"

"Mikey forget about the damn tea!" Raph snapped at him knowing that this wasn't the time, but he couldn't help it. How the brothers were managing not to break down was only due to shock, but that was quickly slipping away for Raph. He just knew he was going to lose it and lash out first. Worse of all it wasn't going to take a lot for him to find something to lash out at and Mikey was just walking into his target zone!

"Why? That's what sensei always does in bad situations. He makes tea." Mikey got up and walked over to the stove, being careful not to look behind him. "Maybe I should get some biscuits too? The sugar will help with shock." Mikey continued as though nothing had happened. This just didn't seem to sit right with Raph. He knew Mikey was just in shock, possibly denial, and later he would be sorry, but his little brother's flippant attitude was making him bubble over.

"For heaven's sake Mikey, he was trying to KILL us! What did you think was going to happen when we got back here? You would just 'hug' the truth out of him and everything would be alright? Stop talking like everything's ok!" Raph yelled, but the youngest looked around at him genuinely confused.

"How should I be talking?" Mikey asked, he looked at them both as though he was expecting at least one of them to tell him.

"Our brother just died! His body isn't even cold and -" Raph caught himself as though he had just realized what he had said. His eyes began to shine but instead of letting the tears fall, he let his anger take the lead, and it was all aimed at his now only youngest brother. "His body is just there!" He screamed and pointed. "And you're talking about tea and bloody biscuits -"

"BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS ALL HAPPENED!" Mikey sudden yelled back. The shout was louder than anything that Raph had screamed tonight. It made both Raph and Leo stop in their tracks and render them speechless, but it was too late. The gates were open and suddenly all was pouring out! "I'm waiting for someone to tell me how everything was just fine one day and suddenly all this the next?! How did everything get messed up so fast? We have so many people already trying to kill us, but it was ok. It was always ok as long as we had each other…Donnie!" He shuddered. "He loved us. I know he did. You could talk to him about every stupid thing and he would listen. He could fix everything and suddenly he's someone else. Didn't you see him when he was fighting us? It was his body but it wasn't him. It was NOTHING like him! I didn't know _him_ …I didn't know who that guy was who attacked us. That _wasn't_ our brother. That was NOT _my_ Donnie!" Mikey continued to rant at his flabbergasted brothers. The color drained from their faces as they watched Mikey helplessly gesture his hands around and above his head, because he honestly didn't know what else to do.

"Now we will never know because there's just a body! All I kept thinking was, we are going to get out of this, get home and talk to Donnie. Find out what we did to hurt him so much, but everything would then be ok and we would have pizza…. but Donnie can't have pizza any more, or pretend to lose at a video game to make me feel better, or go skate boarding, or somehow magically fix the toaster for the hundredth time, and not one of you can explain to me how the SHELL this happened?!" His last line broke on a sob.

Unlike Raph, Mikey didn't hold back on the tears. And now that he had made his brother cry Raph's own tears were even further from him. Instead of joining his brother Raph felt his face freeze with a mix of shock, horror, and sorrow. He suddenly found something very interesting to look at on the floor. Raph eventually tried to open his mouth, but then closed it again. Instead of words he quickly made his way over to Mikey's side to comfort him, but the orange brother just pushed himself away and went to go and sit across the room, looking at the body as though he was still expecting to wake up from this horrific nightmare. Any moment now.

Leo didn't speak. For the first time in his life, he had no reason to say anything. Mikey's overly dramatic statement seemed to have said it all, only difference being it should have been him asking what he did to make their kindest, smartest, and sweetest brother turn into a psychopath!? And he was right about another thing too. He didn't know this Donnie. That was not their brother, no matter what had happened to him. So many different things didn't make sense but it didn't seem to matter anymore. It couldn't bring him back.

With nothing more to be done Leo slowly got to his feet. Raph moved to help him but Leo shook his head. "I'll be fine. Take care of Mikey. I just need to wash my face." Without looking at anyone the blue turtle quickly made his way to the bathroom. He only had a few seconds left before he too lost it. Everything was a haze, like a giant white fog drowning him. His thoughts were all suddenly jumbled up and he was unable to see, hear, or think clearly.

 _"No! What are you doing?"_ Donnie had shouted. Who had that shout been for? And doing what? Him? He was holding out his sword, but only as a warning…Donnie was coming towards him, he could have stopped. He could have just knocked the weapon right out of his hands, and Donnie could have stabbed him instead.

The leader found himself looking into the mirror of the bathroom. His hands and plastron were splattered with the blood from his injuries, and with Donnie's blood... His brother's blood!

Vaguely Leo knew his injuries must be hurting him, but he couldn't feel them ...he couldn't feel anything right now. Quickly he turned on the tap, dousing himself in cold water. Grabbing a bar of soap, he thoroughly covered his stained hands in suds. The blood mixed with the water as it went down the drain, but once all the suds were gone Leo's eyes widen as he still saw red.

It wasn't coming off! Why wasn't it coming off?! Once again, he ran his bloody hands under the water, using even more soap, but it still remained clear as day. The blood wouldn't leave his hands no matter how much he cleaned them. His arms were suddenly numb. In fact, nothing was functioning correctly. His own piercing eyes were looking back at him from the mirror. He didn't recognize them…they were not his eyes. His eyes were blue, these were grey, and his green skin seemed to be draining of any color, which only made the red stand out more. Suddenly he felt his body trembling and becoming like jelly. His knees buckled as he fell on them, catching himself only by the sink. The realization kicking in of his brother's angry, and yet scared, face forced its way into his brain like a blade.

"Oh my god, I- I just killed my baby brother!" A moment later Leo found himself sitting crossed legged staring at the floor as his knees lost all feeling. His breathing was too heavy and too fast for him to control. Somehow the room was becoming drained of oxygen as he felt the hot tears start to run down his cheeks. His heart was pounding so loud that it was painful. He continued to imagine his brother's face as he died. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. Every time he closes his eyes there it would be, replaying again. And when he held his katanas he would always remember the horrible sensation of his sword slicing through his brother's chest. An inch down and it would have just cut into a much harder section of their plastron. It would have cut him, but not pierced all the way through like it had done. It was so exact, it had either been a very unlucky shot on both parts, or…it _had_ been deliberate…. No!

'But why? Why would Donnie not stop before he was stabbed? Why had he gone to all that trouble of setting traps to torment them, why not just kill them when he had the chance? Then why had he tried to kill them only to just to kill himself?' It got him nowhere, thinking about these questions. Nor did repeatedly recalling his brother's confession about the painkillers. Leo's desperation only grew and he began hugging his knees as all his emotions started to fall down on top of him.

They had taken him for granted, not listened, expected too much of him…over worked him…Had they really been that bad that he had wanted to end his own life and tried and take them with him? Was that why Donnie asked for forgiveness? …. Or had whatever future Donnie kept talking really been that bad? That didn't seem like Donnie at all. When Donnie sees something wrong he just tries to find a way to fix it... always fixing... Leo's breathing seemed to slow as this all sunk in. For a moment, he was torn between his guilt and grief, but this time the negative emotions were waned due to a little confusion topped with a little... _suspicion._ This wasn't right... this wasn't right at all! Why? The question quickly seemed to consume him as much as his grief.

Distracting himself wasn't going to help anything, he knew that, but he just had to try and make some kind of sense of all this before he could face his father and brothers again... This had all started after the junk yard incident. Sure, everything seemed to have been building up to that point, but that had been what set it all off. As though getting shot by the Foot had been some trigger... shot... Donnie had been shot? By the Foot? Now that Leo thought about it since when did the Foot use guns? Karai had said that there was no honor in pulling a trigger! No glory in defeating an enemy without looking them in the eye. Despite what had gone on between Karai and him in the past she stood by that. Guns were not the weapons of ninja. So...so how had Donnie turned up with a bullet wound?

Leo had been so lost in thought that he jumped a mile when there was a knock on the door. Raph didn't wait and just charged in to find Leo curled up on himself on the mat in a pit of misery. "Bro…" Raph put a hand on his brother's shoulder… It was his best attempt he had at being comforting, but Leo could tell that his brother was just moments away from breaking down himself. Leo was shocked that his hot-headed brother was actually still here in the lair and not storming through the city taking out his anger on some poor defenseless muggers.

"Raph something h-happen to Don – at the…. junk…place... the Foot..." He trailed off unable to make thoughts into words. He was so mixed up that Leo wasn't all sure that his brain had made the return trip back with him from the sewers.

"You don't have to say anything bro. But sensei is waking up." Raph said grimly helping Leo to his feet. "I suggest you finish cleaning up before you see him." The red clad turtle looked away from the blood still down his brother's front.

…

All while the old rat master had been out, his confusion and worry for his second youngest consumed his thoughts taking his mind to a dark place. On the spirit level, where the master was at his strongest, he kept trying to reach out to his son. But every time he did he was pushed back. Maybe it was the drugs? The effects of sedation did often leave a sensation of swaying, which was similar to the feeling his spirit got whenever he was close to Donatello. Splinter almost felt like he was drowning in a sea of darkness he couldn't swim in. But that didn't stop Splinter from trying. Over and over again while his body lay unresponsive he sent his spirit into the other room. Sent it crashing into the wall that he knew was his son's mind.

Eventually he broke through. As he smugly knew he would, no one beat him spiritually, especially not one of his boys. The compressions around his body as he entered his son's mind felt like…water, and yet he was lost in some kind of abyss of pain and ….so much fear! It was a painful disorientating and destructive thunder storm of emotions. …. But it was contained so tightly that it was crushing. Which was odd, emotions are usually flowing things like a river, not crushing and still like the bottom of the ocean. But he could feel Donatello's presence as he could feel all of his boys. In fact, he knew his boys better than they knew themselves. So, although this was very different from what Donatello normally felt like, it was still him. A VERY different, much more stifling version of his son, but still his son in some form. But what _was_ happening to him? No. What _had_ happened to him?

At some point Splinter had been able to feel his way past his son's trauma, only to find something that only closely resembled his once bright and smart boy. Now it changed to a cold and isolated consciousness, a mind that pushed back understanding and even ignoring what had happened to him. This was the same spirit that attacked him. This was the one who was out to hurt his brothers. And in this metaphysical plain of spirits and feelings Splinter didn't recognize this thing as his son. It had a spark of his son's pain. But a spirit was so much more than that. Especially his kind boys. This wasn't the Donatello he knew.

But still…. Splinter had sensed his son. His real son. But where was that again? It was so blurry and dizzying here that he felt his true body give a shudder as nausea flipped his stomach. Splinter took a deep breath pushing back the real-world feelings and continued forward through his son's new foreign mind. As the rat master moved deeper in something started to take shape. It was a flicker of his son, his true son's real spirit! But some strange shadows were surrounding this new truer spirit, like a barrier or fog. The fog twisted and moved consensually, in an unrealistically calculated way.

This fog was another mind.

Splinter couldn't see who or what this fog was or where it came from, but that was not a surprise. And it was most likely because Donatello didn't know who they were either. Without at least Donatello's knowledge to borrow he had little way of knowing who was behind this fog. But what Splinter did know was that they were cutting Donatello off from connecting to him or his family. Oh no, he wasn't having this! If these shadows were suppressing Donatello from dealing with these painful issues, causing him to hurt himself and others, then splinter would 'remove' these binds himself.

He didn't like the idea of forcing his son to face his emotions head on, but if it freed him from the shadow's grasp, then that was what he had to do. Using his own strength, Splinter reached for his imprisoned son, violently yanking him free from the isolation and breaking down the fog, exposing him to the pain he had been suppressing. But the moment he did the shadows surrounded them, pushing him back worse than ever. His child all the while was being crushed by the emotional turmoil. Splinter was almost shocked at the effect it was having on his son. The true spirit of Donatello was actually colliding and sliding around the much larger pain filled version of his spirit. They didn't immediately connect back together like Splinter assumed they would if they were truly the same person. Or in this case truly different parts of the same Donatello. But it wasn't happening that way. The larger angry part of Donatello didn't seem to want to be free, and even let the dark shadows take him back, while the smaller part began fighting so hard to get away...

Splinter really didn't know what to do and he wasn't sure how much time had passed in the sea of darkness but suddenly Splinter felt the strong aura of his son being - _yanked_ away from where ever he was, and this time it completely vanished. There was nothing now except this black flooded abyss…. Splinter gasped as he felt a sharp stabbing pain go right through his heart and then all was just…. gone.

"Donatello!" He called out into the darkness. Nothing. No. He couldn't be. He couldn't be? Splinter's spirit self-screamed silently. Trying to somehow hold onto the pain. As long as there was pain his son was still alive. But it was disappearing quickly. "No Donatello stay with me!" But just as the pain faded, so did the swaying sensation. As though the storm was being drained down after someone pulled the plug.

Before long the rat could feel his senses returning to normal. As though he was coming back up to the surface. But it was slow, and truthfully the rat master did not want to get there. He didn't want to wake up to what horrors were awaiting him. He hoped that it had all been a bad dream and he would just wake up in his bed, but as the father opened his eyes he knew the untruth of that thought as the world around him was blurry. He tried to adjust. But his head felt hazy and his eyes were still tired. Drowsiness could be felt in his body even now. The sedative probably hadn't fully left yet.

Slowly turning his head to his side relief washed over him as he found his youngest looking over him, holding his hand. He appeared to be unharmed.

Despite his muscles being painfully heavy and his joints tight the rat quickly made to touch his son's face. There were tears in Michelangelo's eyes and he hadn't yet spoken. That in its self-set alarm bells off. _Oh No. Please it had to have been a dream._ The dread suddenly rose, fueled only by the look on the young turtle's face.

"Father." his youngest started. "It's Donnie." Was all he needed to say before the rat silenced him by taking his son into his arms and letting him sob.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. I know things are getting heavy and hard to press on, but I thank you all for sticking by us. We still have a lot of stuff planned left. Still if you have questions please feel free to ask. Till next time.**_


	21. Unforeseen

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait, I know Glazier Blue and I dropped a major bombshell with Don, but that's how we planned things. Well we want to say we are glad You all are sticking to the story despite that. We appreciate it. Well here's another chapter, we hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 21: Unforeseen

Donnie POV

" _8_!" Donnie listened to himself shout the number out loud. The number echoed around him easily in the tunnel shaped cone of the lair. Through the vague thoughts of his outer self-inner Donnie knew that the countdown was his _puppet master's_ back up plan in case he didn't manage to do the job himself. He wasn't at all sure what the countdown meant, or what it was leading to. Only that it was getting closer.

All while this had been going on, he could only watch helplessly as his entire body radiated with pain. Every kick and punch hurt. It shellin' hurt! His body was in no shape to fight. His shoulder felt like it was encased in a ball of fire.

This needed to stop. One of his brothers had to stop him. For a moment, there Raph had him, he tried everything to force his body to stay put so his brother could get a grip on him, but his arms and legs had a mind and will of their own, and they were fixed on destroying his family.

 _"Donnie there is only one thing happening for certain here. I AM taking you down!"_ The terrifying tone of his older brother filled him with hope for a moment there.

 **"Yes Raph, yes please! And you stop! STOP IT! This is your last warning."** He yelled at himself, but his other part was beyond any kind of reasoning. Outer Donnie wasn't even trying to fight this new strength or speed that had been programmed into him, but this phase 2 was burning him out faster than a match stick.

His heart sank when he saw Raph fall down by his bola weapon. **"NO!"** Inner Donnie yelled. He watched as he began to attack Raph with a dagger while he was down. And for a horrible moment he actually thought he was going to hit his brother right in the head. But thankfully he felt the presence of someone behind him. He would be stopped by... oh no...

 **"Mikey!"** Both Donnies said. **"Mikey get away from me! I don't want to hurt you."** The way Mikey was looking into his eyes, it was as though he was searching for him, the REAL him. But although Mikey was many things a psychic is not one of them. **"I'm here Mikey... I'm right here. Please see me!"** He yelled at his orange masked brother but to no avail.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the other two voices talking about him. It astounded him how his outer self couldn't hear them too, they were so clear, much more than before. The second puppet master, the one that was really pulling his strings, seemed to be having the time of his life, as though he was a kid playing some kind of video game with him as the main character, and his brothers as the gang of evil orcs. Outer Donnie didn't even need to see what he was doing. At this point, almost everything was being completely controlled by the sick puppet master. The fact that it was quickly leading to the turtle's demise didn't at all seem to concern his controller that much.

The other voice however was freaking out! He was yelling something about the subject's adrenaline running dangerously high, and that they needed to preserve his brain... Wait did that mean they were going to lose control of him soon or was he going to die soon?

All the while more and more pain tore its way through his body. White hot fire ran through his veins as his adrenaline pushed higher and higher. The pressure in his body was rising like a volcano. Had Donnie been able to take any kind of control he wouldn't be able to walk, let alone fight. And if he could make a sound with his own voice he would be screaming.

 _"Don…please, don't do this, this can all end if you just stop!"_ His little brother pleaded. _"You're not a murderer. You would never do this to us!"_

 **"They're still giving us an out, you have to take it. End this, before you actually hurt them! Tell them you're not in control of your body at least!"**

 _"Will you just shut the shell UP! I have had enough of your moaning!... 6!"_ Outer Donnie yelled back, addressing both his inner self and Mikey in his shout. Inner Don was lost in a sea of adrenaline but he hadn't missed the odd expression his brothers gave him. _"It won't be much longer... It won't hurt this way."_

 **"Well if you're just going to be calm and reasonable about this, I can't talk to you!"** Donnie spat sarcastically. **"Do you not realize what I am going to have to do to stop you?!"**

But he knew he had lost the argument with his outer self. It had gone beyond his petti feelings of insecurity. That had just been the seed. Now a full forest was raging out of control. This was his puppet master's doing. Pulling his strings so he could slaughter his own clan, a fact that was once again drilled into Donnie's brain as he watched his own fist raise to strike his baby brother.

 _"You don't understand…None of you do! It's better that we never were."_

 **"I never understood what happened that day until now... I DIDN'T get them killed. They died for me because it was the right thing to do. That's why we do this, not because we have to win. We do it because it's _right!_ " **Donnie was quiet for a moment as the realization hit him. That future, the one that had driven him here, the one that started this sadness. That was the bait that allowed the puppet masters to come in and destroy all of who he was. They caught him, and now he was worse than a fish dying on a hook. He was about to be a murderer. Inner Donnie growled shouting angrily. **"I am sick of hearing the sound of my own voice, and I'm not even the one getting to say anything!"**

Donnie wanted to look away as he beat down on his baby brother, but he didn't need to. Everything was moving so fast in front of his eyes that he could barely keep up any ways. And if that wasn't distracting enough the pain was impossible to ignore. Although Donatello had never been intoxicated before, he imagined that being completely and utterly drunk on something like battery acid might be something like this. He was burning out at a rapid rate, but he comforted himself in the knowledge that every moment he spent fighting like this was one step closer to his end. Which in turn means the end of…this.

His little brother finally attacked back in earnest, with a flurry of his signature super kicks. Or at least they looked super to Donnie. At this point Donnie couldn't tell if it was his lazed perception of time that was making Mikey look like he was moving so fast, or if his brother really was using that lightning speed all of them knew he possessed... But in the end, it didn't matter, because it wasn't fast enough. - **"Oh no! No no no no!"** Mikey was down and Donnie watched as his own hand tossed several shuriken towards him! **"MIKEY!"** But instead of the sound of metal ripping through flesh he heard the clatter of metal on metal! To his great relief Leo was in front again.

 _"Why won't they just stop?"_ His mind argued charging his injured brother once again as his target shifted. Donnie and Leo became interlocked in a battle that Donnie knew was lasting too long. If his brother's opponent was anyone but him he was sure that Leo would have had him beat by now. He watched Leo's face cringed in unnecessary pain as Don forced him down.

His body took every opportunity to aim for the blue turtle's neck. He knew his older brother was in pain. Perhaps Leo was no match for him. Not today... 'Where the shell was Raph? Was he still down?' Don thought frantically. Someone had to stop him!

 **"They don't keep fighting because it's easy! They're trying to save you just like they did in the future. You're me, how can you not see that?"**

Suddenly his world straightened enough for him to see his brother... That is, to see the blood and hear the cry as Leo fell back on his shell, the sight filled Donnie with sickening horror. Leo's neck was bleeding! Had he? No be hadn't cut the wind pipe... but Leo could still bleed out! He couldn't allow this…. He had to do something… something bad, but the right thing to do just as they had done for him.

 _"Oh no you don't!"_ The unmistakable voice of his red clad brother came up fast behind him. The dagger flew across the floor as their two shells collided. Donnie knew he was mirroring his brother's look of hatred as they tried to quickly stand, but inside Donnie was screaming **"End me Raph! You have no choice. End me NOW!"**

This time when Raph came at him with his sai for a second Donnie thought his brother had heard him. He tried to prepare himself for the final blow. Not that he believed he could be in any more pain than he already was... but it didn't come. His brother wasn't aiming for anything that would finish him, and Donnie's dodging movements were just too fast. Raph was still only trying to pin him as they rolled around the lair, and every time Donnie tried to relax his muscles it just gave the other him more control.

 _"I'm going to enjoy carving up this one."_ The puppet master in his mind giggled. Donnie could hear the sick and almost lustful satisfaction in his voice. At the same moment, he saw Raph blink at him, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a new expression of confusion there. They were nose to nose, and Raph was looking right into his eyes... Could he see him? Raph looked like he wanted to say something _meaningful,_ but then thought better of it.

 **"Raphie... please stop me. Please before it's too late."** He wanted to sob. Inside he was sobbing... but the other quickly threw his brother effortlessly off of him. **"Raphie I'm sorry..."** Donnie choked, mentally sobbing harder as he back fisted his red clad brother in the back of his head, with his shuriken's still in hand.

Donnie retreated further inside himself.

Raph's body went ridged for a moment as they cut him, but like the warrior he truly was he kept moving. _"Stop making this harder than it has to be."_ His outer voice said in a small, cold, and emotionless tone. It held no reflection of the physical agony he was in. No reflection of the emotional turmoil the real Donnie was in. For no doubt about it he was the real Donnie. In fact, Outer Donnie was sounding more and more like the masters controlling him. He wasn't at all surprised when he watched his hand pull out another gadget, an even larger bola. Watching as it got Raph around his torso, locking his arms to his side. Injured, Raph went down even faster than last time. His outer self and his puppet master began approaching Raph again for the kill. Raph cried out in frustration, and apparently this was some sort of signal for his own body. Donnie felt himself take out another object from his belt…What was he doing now?

 **"NO!"** Donnie screamed again as his eyes fell on the metal sphere. His body tossed it at his brother casually as though he was tossing him a can of soda.

Raph's piercing screams from the electrical shock cut through Donnie's ears like a careless scalpel in his brain. He wanted to vomit at the sight of what was taking place... Everything was becoming so heavy for him to cope with, he wasn't sure if it was because phase 2 was finally burning him out, or it was just the horror of it all. Regardless the pain was growing. **"No more. I said NO MORE!"** And at that, just for a second, his joints seemed to freeze. Or at least stop. Just for a second he could feel his fingers twitch like he actually expected them to. Had he done that?

He gasped out loud. For he knew his outer body had wanted to take another step toward Raph, but he didn't... _. HE_ didn't. The chemical was fading and outer Donatello was exhausted, too bad the weakness only lasted a second.

Donnie and... _Donnie_ and the puppet masters had become so lost in the confusion that all of them had missed the orange clad turtle coming up behind them. If he just had had one more second, he could've screamed out a warning to his brothers that it wasn't him doing this, sadly the nunchucks striking the back of him made Donnie stumble forward. And just like that inner Don was suddenly knocked off his feet and back into his mental cage. His heart sank as he felt the clutches of his outer body take a hold of him once more. _"It will be quick."_ His outer self-promised him.

 _"Back on line... That was a close one."_ Puppet master 2 said. He was no longer laughing _._ For him the situation had just taken a violent shove into seriousness. The fun was over now. _"Oh no you don't freak!"_ A sudden movement, Donnie felt his arms being yanked up to stop the pressure that had been heading for his head. Donnie opened his eyes and to his surprise he was gripping Mikey's fist in both of his. He hadn't even been looking... How? How could they have seen even when he couldn't? They didn't just have his sight. They somehow had his ninja perception too! By the look of surprise on his little brother's face, Mikey seemed to have noticed this as well. With Mikey's burned feet, Donnie made short work knocking him over.

 _"Oh, that felt good!"_ Again, puppet master 2 spat with such hatred. " _One last boost..._ _Now where's that dagger?"_ Donnie was up and scanning the area. It was time to slit their throats and finished this.

He spotted the dagger, lying not too far away. Without delay he started making his way over to pick it up, but just as his finger reached and touched the weapon a katana knocked it out of his reach once again.

 _"No more Don… Stop this!"_ Leo's body posture screamed he didn't or couldn't fight him, but the leader stood his ground none the less. Donnie felt his outer self-wanting to push forward against Leo with an almost playful glee. He wanted to see what sort of sick easy shove would throw this exhausted brother of his across the room. Inner Don mentally flinched at the truth of the thought. For right now Donnie knew that Leo couldn't win even a simple wrestling match.

 _"Who's the weak one now? "_ Outward Donnie said silently as he lapped up his revenge for the sparing match the other day. Inner Donnie just sneered at himself in self-disgust.

 **"I couldn't agree more Leo... Maybe...maybe I was never meant to live too long."**

 _"It would be so much easier if you stop resisting."_ Outer Donnie spat before picking back up the dagger and jumping high over his brother's head. The two of them interlocked, metal on metal, again trying to strike him in a way that would end his brother's life if he got just one good clean hit. Leo was forced down, his brother looked up at him with an expression of helplessness mixed with painful betrayal. The look almost broke inner Donnie's heart.

 _"What do you mean? What are you talking about Don!"_ Leo strained voice pleaded. He was no match for Donnie and the unknown forces behind him. Both Inner Donnie and Leo were so distracted that even Donnie didn't realize it when his body once again reached into his pocket for something else. Something that would end the fight for them both. Pulling out a small cloth ball he squeezed it in his hand, tearing the fabric and releasing a bright red powder. In a flash, he tossed it in his brother's face.

 _"GYAH!"_ Leo screamed falling back covering his eyes. A perfect opening for Donnie to land a good punch. Leo fell back as though he had just been struck with a hammer. Losing one of his swords in the process.

 _"Oh, how wonderfully fitting."_ Puppet master 2 sneered. _"Not long now."_ He then made Donnie walk forward picking up the dropped sword. He was going to kill his brother with his own blade.

 **"Keep away from my brother... I mean it! Take one more step and you will be sorry!"** Donnie threatened. Still he was ignored.

 _"If I am going to end you all, you might as well be the first."_ Donnie heard himself say but inner Donnie wasn't really listening any more. He was too busy eyeing the remaining katana his brother was still holding up. He was just holding it up, a warning for his crazy brother to stay back... But he was a lamb to the slaughter. And a blind lamb at that. Taunting Leo his body scraped the blade against the stone floor. The puppet master with Donnie as its willing tool, started to circle the blind ninja.

 _"I'm sorry Leo..._ _5!"_ Donnie sneered darkly. Another stone dropped and inner Donnie knew that something inside him had started to burn. Not like the pain filled burn that was coming from his arm, no... This was something else. He could feel his heart pounding faster. He could feel it in his chest, ticking away while getting hotter and hotter... Inner Donnie saw his brother's blade once

again. And here it was. Donnie had an idea. He would say that it just now came to him. But this cruel, terrible idea was more of an opportunity he had been waiting for this whole fight than an idea. And he hated…. HATED…. What he was about to put his brother through. Leo had a guilt complex worse than any of them. He would never forgive himself for this, but there was no other way. Don found himself wishing that it was Raph that had provided him with this chance. It was a cruel wish. For he loved all of them. But no matter, for it had to be now, Donnie had been pushed to this last resort. He allowed his body to raise up the sword, ready to strike Leo down.

 _"I won't go back to being nothing!"_ He screamed out loud.

 **"I'm not nothing! I was NEVER nothing! This is who I am and this is where I stand between you and them and... This is where 'we' both end."** Donnie's feet were moving forward the sword aiming for Leo's head! Donnie had seconds to time it just right as he once again pushed himself forward shoving his other self aside. By that time, he was right on top of his brother, Leo suddenly spun around to face him, just as Donnie hoped he would. His outer self-moved to snatch the blade away from Leo, only to find that he couldn't. Like before Donnie pushed his mind forward, feeling the swaying sensation spread everywhere, from the top of his head to the tip of his fingers. The other Donnie suddenly gasped as he felt it too. So instead taking the sword inner Donnie made his body do something much….easier. Positioning himself just so Donnie simply walked forward. It didn't even take a full step.

The pain of the sword digging into his flesh was immediate, reacting instinctively Donnie's body curled in on itself against the agony. But in this case his battered body worked in his favor. His own weight wiggled and dug the sword deeper into his body. Through the knowledge of his end his own body couldn't even lift him from the sword.

 _"No what are you doing!"_ He screamed this time out loud.

 **"What you wanted to do from the start. Cut out the weakest part of us!"**

A gasped escaped him as Don suddenly found himself very close to Leo's face. The blue clad turtle was too disorientated to know what had happened until it was too late. Now he just stood there completely frozen in time as he looked down. _"N-No…no!"_ Leo cried out, his eyes locked onto his own weapon as the realization hit him. _"D-Don...Donnie?!"_ His name burst from Leo in a whimper. Leo never got to see Donnie smile in relief as the sword fell from his hands.

 _"So, this is what happened to me in the future..."_ His outer self said quietly. Donnie knew he was talking to him.

 **"I guess it is..."**

 _"I tried to stop it, but this was meant to be... Can I rest now? Donatello? Can I rest?_

 **"Yes. We both can."** Donnie nodded taking a hold of his brother's shoulders.

 _"Oh good. Thank you."_ And with that, that Donnie had nothing else to say. Donnie finally had his body back, and as time finally slowed down he couldn't hear the puppet master anymore. Everything was moving slowly, even Raph and Mikey seem too have become frozen in time just behind them. As for Leo, shock had taken him prisoner. Donnie didn't know what to say. He could count out a thousand words that had become trapped in his throat as they all tried to get out all at once. The smart turtle just squeezed Leo's upper arm reassuringly as he rested his head on his shoulder. He then turned whispering into his ear slit. It was so gratifying to know that he could finally speak for himself.

"When you have the rare opportunity to travel into your own and your family's future, there is one day you NEVER want to see... Forgive me Leo."

He wasn't expecting much of a reaction from his older brother for this, but Leo still hadn't let go of him, even as his body twitched. He just stood there like a statue, probably to mortified to move. It was worse than Donnie thought. He felt ten more seconds of excruciating and blinding pain, then nothing.

…..

Michelangelo slowly helped his father walk to the couch from the med bay. His shell was hunched over to aid the weakened rat, who was on wobbly legs. Despite finding and giving him his walking stick Splinter still wasn't able to walk by his own power. The side effects of the drugs were still in his system and would take a long while to wear off. In fact, the old rat should be resting, but no he wanted to see what had happened with his own eyes.

Walking Mikey looked to find Raphael doing the same with his older brother. They were making their way back from the bathroom to the couch. It was apparent from the way Leo walked that he was crushed, carrying his own weight of guilt and couldn't stand. Raph alone was all that was holding him up. It was a rare occasion to see this switch in the Raph's behavior. But as nice as it was to see the red hot-headed turtle gently and calmly handle his older brother, it sadly enforced just how horrific the situation really was.

As soon as Splinter's tired eyes met with his oldest son Leonardo, he froze on the spot, like a rabbit in headlights. Mikey pulling splinter on one side and Raphael leading Leo on the other allowed father and son to meet in the center of the room. But getting there was a slow and dragging march that seemed to take forever. Not that Leo wanted it to end, he didn't want to come face to face with his father and say, 'I killed my little brother.'

But the inevitable came none the less and the leader quickly kneeled down in front of the old rat. Hands planted firmly on the ground as he pressed his head down, not wanting to look his father in the eyes. A position and expression that stated that he had caused shame and is seeking punishment. With a confused mixture of fear and heart break coherent words seemed to fail the turtle.

"Father I didn't mean too – he just…he was… I don't understand-" Leo tried to say, but his father only gently rested his now shaky paw on Leo's face, silently reassuring his son that he understood and that he didn't blame him. Splinter Gestured for his son to rise from the floor before his eyes fell on the bloody cover shielding the body that was lying in the middle of the room. Leonardo's sword was still visible sticking out of the side of the blanket.

The old rat tried to make his way over to his fallen son, nearly falling down before Mikey caught and helped him the rest of the way. Splinter was still not able to believe that Donnie was really dead or that he attacked them. Both of these facts were just…. too unbelievable, too enormous to be true. He could feel himself shaking as he and Mikey kneeled down beside the sheet….beside Donnie.

"It wasn't him... it wasn't Donnie. He couldn't see... he couldn't... please tell me this is all just a bad dream?" Mikey rambled on, not really speaking to any of them through his tears.

"I don't understand any of this!" Leo finally said able to pull some words together as Raph and him also made their way to sit behind their father. "Why would Donnie…He wouldn't… he would never…" Leo trailed off. He couldn't nor wouldn't forgive himself for this, not ever.

"Leo both Mikey and I saw what happened. He was running right at you with your sword…. He saw you. He could have just snatched that sword right out of your weak ass grip, but he didn't…. None of this makes any sense, but it wasn't your fault. Believe me bro if it was, I would say so." Raph added.

"But he was acting so strange before... he was shouting at himself...He was stronger, his moves were different... Mikey said it..." Leo looked at his younger brother who still stared at the body.

Raph shook his head remembering as he looked into Donnie's eyes... They weren't his. But they had to be... It was Donnie's head! As Donnie would say 'logically they had to be his eyes.' But Raph did agree that it would be a comforting thought that there was someone else to blame for this. Was there something to Leo's and Mikey's ramblings? But even if there was what difference would it make now! Donnie was dead. His baby brother had died right here in their home thinking that they all hated him, and nothing could change that.

"We may never truly know what overcame your brother my sons... only that it was something very dark, of that I am sure." Splinter stated as a matter of fact. His search deep into Donatello's soul only moments before he died was a clear message that _'_ other' forces had indeed been at work.

Slowly, with trembling hands, he pulled the blanket away from his son's face. Donnie was lying on his side facing them.

Splinter's eyes closed as tears threatened to fall. He looked so peaceful as Splinter ran a hand over Donnie's cheek.

"What happened to you my son? What turned you against us?" The other three looked away, unable to face seeing what had happened. Even Raph wasn't covering up the tears soaking through his mask.

Splinter sighed. "Right now, we must do what needs to be done." The old rat instructed forcing himself into Master Mode. There would be time for grieving later. Right now, he needed to be there for his remaining boys. Despite his heavy slow-moving body from the drugs and his crushed heart, he would tend to Donatello first.

Placing one shaky hand on the olive-green turtle's head and the other on his shell Splinter closed his eyes and cleared his mind. _"Donatello Hamato, you were a bright orb of light that could shine through any darkness. You had a gift that was used for selfless reasons, and because of that it ensured our clan's survival. You always lent a hand to one of your brothers whenever they needed you, and that only made us stronger. You were a great ninja, friend…. brother…and son. We will all miss you dearly."_

Reaching down he gently but firmly grasped the sword and slid it out of his son's chest. As there was no more blood to flow the sword released with ease, but the sound of the cold metal slipping from the flesh made all the brother's cringe. The rat turned away placing his son's sword far from the body. But then his youngest son suddenly gasped beside him. That didn't come as a surprise... although what he said next did.

"Oh, thank god! Thank whatever forces are out there." Mikey said almost joyfully. Both Raph and Leo looked up at him, a little dumbstruck by the orange turtle's suddenly happy and relieved attitude.

"This IS all a dream!" Mikey looked at them smiling. "I want to wake up now please?" He begged. The rat and the turtles looked at their youngest lost for words. Obviously, he's in shock.

"Mikey what's wrong with you?" Raph said sounding more upset.

"This is a nightmare now everything is just melting away... Bodies don't melt in real life!" Mikey shouted, frantically gesturing to the body of his brother on the floor.

"Mikey what are you - ?!" Leo suddenly jumped to his feet as his eyes landed on what Mikey was talking about. Splinter quickly moved to lead a confused Mikey away from the growing mess. The release of the sword from the chest had started some kind of chain reaction. There in front of their eyes Donnie's skin was rapidly turning…. _white?_ And just as Mikey had said, the body's features had started to collapse in on its self. Everybody gasped. It was like seeing something from a horror movie.

"What the shell!?" Raph was on his feet circling with Leo as they glared at the melting figure. They watched as any solid structure of his brother's body collapsed, like a balloon being deflated. Until everything had pooled out onto the floor in one big puddle of white goop!

"Ohmygod!" Mikey said, as always being the first to say what everybody else was thinking. "That wasn't… That wasn't… somebody else please say it so I know this is real!"

"That WASN'T Donatello!" Leo practically shouted the words and a tremendous wave of relief flooded over them all.

"No. No that was a freaking... what? What the shell was it? a copy of some kind? A an evil clone? A robot... no robots don't bleed... An alien then." Raph finished even more confused than before.

"An alien!?" Mikey looked up. "What like the movie The Body Snatcher's?!"

"How the shell would I know?! But its wasn't... it isn't...?" Raph didn't know whether to be jumping for joy or be furious. Once again, a stunned silence fell over the group as they stared at one another. There was so many possibilities of what this thing was or where it had come from... More to the point WHO had created it. However, none of that seemed to cast the shadow over the fact that it hadn't been him.

"A copy of some kind... But how? When? How?" Leo still on his own lost and out of control runaway train of thought.

"Three very good questions." Splinter replied rather blankly. He wasn't able to stop shaking himself, only now it was with joy. His son was alive! He hadn't attacked him. He hadn't kidnapped his brothers! All were overcome with such joy that no one actually wanted to voice the next obvious question. If this had been a look alike all along, WHERE was the real Donatello?

Everybody was thinking it so loud in their minds it didn't need to be said. But before it could be, Raph asked another good question.

"Guys... What's that rather _strange_ noise?" The red clad turtle curiously stepped forward. Had they not already have fallen silent they probably wouldn't have heard the…... beeping.

Quickly Splinter lifted up the blanket off of what they had thought was Donnie's body. Once done the family was faced with something they did not expect. It rested inside the melting body and was covered in white goop. But the small item made them stop and their blood run cold.

"Err Leo!?" Raph said not able to keep the panic from his voice.

"GET IT!" Leo screamed jumping forward and grabbing the BOMB in the blanket. He sprinted holding the thing out at arm's length to the entrance of the lair towards the elevator shaft. Leo almost tripped on the trailing bloody goopy sheet he had wrapped the tiny bomb in. But he couldn't let that trip him. For the bomb was glowing and beeping, it had already been activated, and there was only five seconds left on the clock...

'So that was what the countdown had been about'

Mikey jumped to his feet. With new Mikey style speed, he grabbed his sensei, scooping the poor old rat up into his arms and running for cover. Raph and Leo were running in the other direction toward the elevator... they had just made it when - BOOM!

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. Nice little twist we have? I know you all are confused at this point but we can't reveal that much right now. You just have to wait for the next time. Once again if you have questions please feel free to ask. Till next time.**_


	22. The Puppet Masters

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I know you all been waiting patiently, but that will be rewarded. Don't want to give anything away, but here you go. Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: The Puppet Masters

Donatello didn't know where he was going... Although admittedly other than some deep void of nothingness he hadn't been expecting to go anywhere at all. So, the confusion wasn't surprising. No, this unknown wasn't what was upsetting right now anyways. Donnie couldn't feel his brother's arms around him anymore, nor the sword digging into his chest. He couldn't feel anything…. And that was worse.

Was he dead or was he dreaming? Either way he was moving, that much was clear. Little white spots of light flew past him as he raced onward. But then it ended. The little bits of light froze, as did Donnie. Donnie only had enough time to tilt his head sideways in thought before he finally felt some sort of sensation. It felt like he was... falling? That was odd. The lights were now zipping by him from the bottom to the top of his vision. They zoomed up until slowly their numbers began to lessen and they disappeared. The sky around Donnie was replaced from a sea of white lights to a reddish sky. But no sooner had this thought become clear to him did he gasp in shock as he felt himself land hard on his shell. The sensation stunned him but surprisingly it didn't hurt... He had expected it to. He remembered what the pain of impact felt like after falling from a great height, yet it didn't hurt at all. It was just like in a dream, nothing outside his body seemed quite real.

If he was dead was this purgatory or Hell? Nervously Donnie pulled himself up into the sitting position to look at his new surroundings. He was almost certain that this was a dream, or by the looks of it, a nightmare. There was a dark mist around him, as though something had exploded and was burning, filling the large trashed area with smoke. Yet he couldn't smell anything, and breathing didn't seem to be an issue.

The walls around him had blown apart revealing a muddy orange-red sky and the outline of a city in the distance that he instantly recognized at once as New York, only now it was burning... In the distance, he could hear the sound of gunfire. Had he just fallen into a war zone? How…. eerie.

More gunfire in the distance, and suddenly eerie seemed like an inadequate word for this destruction.

A faint whispering passed by his turtle ears, but whatever was said was too fast to catch. They did nothing but confuse Donnie more.

"Hello!" he called and even his own voice echoed in the darkness, which really didn't make any sense. There were no barriers around to amplify and send back his sound. How was there an echo!? He didn't like this. And worse it all seemed very familiar.

The helplessness of everything that had happen back in the lair came tumbling down on top of him. Donnie fell onto all fours. As the desperation and panic crushed him, Donnie pressed his forehead against the cold crumbling stone floor, covering his ears as he tried to block out the terrifying noise of the gun fire and the sound of people screaming in the distance _._ "I don't know where I am?" He pleaded repressing the urge to sob. But this time no one answered as his mind and body seemed to be all his own once again.

"Donnie?" A feminine voice instantly made him look up from the dirt.

"April?" He would recognize her voice anywhere but he couldn't see her through the ball of blackened smoke the world was becoming. "April where are you!?" He yelled desperate to see a friendly face. Quickly Donnie got to his feet and frantically looked about him searching for her, only for his heart to sink as his eyes landed on a figure lying on the ground.

He hadn't seen the body until he had looked in that direction, who knows how long now he had been unknowingly kneeling so close to it, now he wished he had never turned his head. Not 5 feet from him he saw his brother Mikey. He was lying on his shell, his eye's glazed over as blood pooled out from his side. The sight of him made Donnie gasp and stumble back. He knew where he was. Even in death he could see this Mikey was much older and he only had one arm. His brother's body was covered in familiar scars from years and years of fighting.

"No! Not here... not again." He cried out rushing forward and brushing his hand over his baby brother's face. So, Donnie _was_ dead. He must be... He had died and gone back too this Hell as punishment for his crime against his family. Looking behind him, he knew he was going to find the bodies of his two older brothers lying together just a few yards away. Donnie turned about, and yup, there they were. Quickly he stumbled over, falling to his knee's as he came beside them, eyes already swelling up with tears as they fell down onto the prone figures.

"Forgive me brothers... please forgive me." Resting his hand on dead Leonardo's chest Donnie shook him, like he was trying to wake his brother from a nap. He was still warm; the blood hadn't stopped pooling from where Kari had stabbed him. Raphael's still form lay sprawled out over the bottom half of Leonardo's. For some reason Donnie had always remembered exactly how Raphael had laid in death more so than his other brothers. There was a lack of dignity in how Raph died. Mikey looked like a curled up bloody turtle child in sleep. And Leo simply bled out on his back staring sightlessly at the sky. But Raph had died reaching for Leo. He landed in a broken sprawl of limbs. One arm out stretched while the other bent awkwardly and trapped under his shell. His legs twitched before he died, leaving them scrunched up in haphazard angles. As his face was pressed into the mud below him. There were no disillusions to this death. Raph couldn't have breathed passed the dirt in his face even if he was alive.

So, it was Raph that proved it to Don. That this was right where all of them had been before, and it looked as though only seconds had passed since he was last here. Tears started to stream as he shook his brother harder as though trying to wake him up. "Please don't leave me alone." Donnie rested his forehead on Leo's shoulder once again, he sobbed, when suddenly he felt a soft hand touch the back of his neck.

"Donnie, you're still here? But how?" April's voice couldn't be more of a welcome as the turtle stood up quickly embracing her. He clung to her desperately and yet he couldn't feel her. Everything was cold and numb.

"Is this Hell April? Am I in Hell?" He asked burying his face in her shoulder. Her rich red locks had been hacked off short and gray, and her beautiful face pale and aged from years of hiding in the dark. She didn't reply, in fact she seemed rather emotionless to how he remembered her from before, almost as though she was... was just an image.

So many thoughts raced through the turtle's mind, every one of them worse than the last... but some movement not too far behind April distracted him... Looking over April's shoulder his eyes then fell on another figure in the smoke. Whoever it was had his back to them as he stood just at the edge of the crumbling building looking out over the war zone. Donnie's eyes widen in horror as he recognized the form standing there... It was impossible not to. The sight of the new comer completely froze the turtle to the spot. The older April pulled away from him looking over his terrified face before following his gaze. "Who's that?" She asked.

Several long seconds passed by before he could bring himself to answer her. _"He's_ the one who did all of this." His words were hissed with hatred and yet soaked in fear, as Donnie referred to himself.

"Don't you mean what YOU did?" The other Donatello corrected him turning around to face him. "I am you, a part of you. I wouldn't have done this if a large part of you didn't want it this way, because you didn't want to see this place again..." He said gesturing to the space around them. Donatello was finally faced with that version of himself that embodied all the fear and resentment and frustration he held. Everyone had that dark side to them, but it was quite another thing to actually see it standing there right in front of you.

"I know." Donnie nodded sadly in reluctant agreement as he still clung to April, too afraid of losing her too let go. "It's like I said before the heart always wins in the end... But I would like the rest of my mind back. I need to at least try and change things..."

"What did you think _I_ was doing? _You_ changed everything back again!" The other image of himself started walking towards him, and as he did so he rapidly began to age. Every step forward was a 10-year leap through time until the dark turtle stood in front of the older April and his younger self at least 45 years old. Like his brothers had been in this nightmare, but the transformation hadn't finished. The younger Donnie blinked in horror as he then watched deep scarring appear along down his arms, legs, and, face. Many parts of him looked as though he had just walked through a fire... Deep cuts on his wrist showed where he had may have possibly been bound in chains for decades.

The injured turtle didn't appear to be to upset about his open wounds and deformities. Unlike the real Donatello he simply looked down examining himself with curiosity. It was amazing how his voice could remain so calm. He looked as though he should be screaming in pain. "You had nightmares about this... What became of you? Every day you woke up wondering, will it be today they take me? What will they do to me? …. Will I die? Will it hurt? From the moment you returned from here, every second of every moment of every day, this image of yourself was breathing down your neck! And you wanted it to end because you couldn't take the uncertainty... You imagined that if you hadn't of died than all those thirty years you were gone _this_ would more or less be what becomes of you." Older Donnie smirked gesturing to himself. "And you STILL blame me for trying to stop this from coming true?" He sneered accusingly.

"Killing my family now, just so I wouldn't have to watch this later? That's NOT my logic!? No... Even if it's impossible to win, I still have to try so that they all can live." The healthy Donnie said defiantly. "I NEVER take the easy way out of anything."

"You think this was easy!? The other spat resentfully. "You know what happened after you went back to your own time and left all this behind you?" The deformed aged turtle spat. At that moment Donatello jumped as the April in his arms suddenly gave a small yelp. She started gasping for air.

"April!" Donnie had to reach around her and hug her tighter to him before she could collapse to the ground. All color completely drained from her face, her lips turning blue. "No!" Donnie yelled lowering her to the ground as her body violently started to shake. "Stop this. Stop she's the only one left..."

"No Donatello _you_ were the only one left. She died here alone after you had gone. What _I_ did to your brothers would have been kinder for them and for her rather than letting all this come true!"

If this image of himself was trying to make him feel more guilt, he was doing a great job. After he had returned from the future Don had spent a long time fighting his conscience as to what he should do to prevent this future from happening. Though he was glad he had stopped himself from hurting his brothers, was this all going to come true now?

Donnie looked down at the woman as tears streamed from her eyes... This was all in his head, in reality she had died alone. One final gasp escaped from her broken chapped lips before silence fell, and Donnie watched his last friend die, all because of him.

"No... I can't keep watching everyone I love die..." But before Donnie could finish his sentence she was gone. Not just dead, actually gone. Her body vanished as though she had never been there... Like she had been erased from time itself... Donnie looked around in confusion and horror. He couldn't find the words to speak, so instead he just slammed his fist into the ground! "In the future... what happened to me?" He yelled.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? …. THIS happened to you. This is why you never came back."

"Then where am I now!? …. Am I...? Am I dead?" He pleaded and yet was afraid to hear the answer.

"Currently... _yes!_ You stabbed us, what did you expect? We were joined. Your heart was my heart. And all that bull... Well basically…. They're still trying to get you breathing again you know. Not your brothers mind you. But for now, you're just dead. And this is where apparently someone decided we should go. How nice of them huh? Really makes you believe in love and the world again. So inspiring." The older Donnie spat onto the ground angrily. "But whatever. I'm out of this. It's kind of up to you now, what happens from here. If you fail, you risk this all coming true."

"What do you mean it was ' _basically'_ my heart? It sure felt like my heart! So, where the shell am I then?" He ranted angry but the older turtle didn't answer him. "Tell me what's going on, because for once I would really like to know my own future?!"

"No, you really wouldn't!" The deformed turtle finally said rather afraid. "Don't you get it no one gets to know that? Why are _you_ so special!?"

The ragged and aged Donnie flickered…. Like a broken television channel. It was just for a moment. But underneath the scars and wrinkled scaly skin was an image of himself, as he is now.

Donnie stepped forward… Then stepped again. His older self never stopped him. With one shaky three fingered hand Donnie reached out and cupped the side of his own older face.

It didn't feel scarred, nor wrinkled. Donnie rubbed his thumb against one of the more prominent burn marks on the face in front of him. And he felt nothing but familiar smooth scaly skin. His older self-closed his eyes with a look of resigned peace.

"You disguise yourself. With scars and age." Donnie said frowning.

"No." The older Donnie replied, "That's what you do."

"Where am I."

"Perhaps Death."

"…..But perhaps not?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes..."

"…I want to leave."

"Do you really?"

"Do I stutter?"

"Life will continue to be hard."

"Send me back."

"Going back is up to you."

"My family…. Leo…..No….Tell me how to leave."

"Simply continue to breathe freak."

"Freak?"

"Just breathe."

"Breathe?"

Donnie never thought that he'd have to consciously think about taking a breath. But he did, a big gulping lungful of air. Then he was gone, the reddened evil world around him sped past as he was ripped away with a jolt. It felt like lightening. A quick shocking pain through his very soul…. Wait no, not his soul, his chest. His chest burned. The shock of the jolt, and the feeling of an actual chest, sent Donnie tumbling to the ground. He was shocked again before he could regain any of his bearings. And still he only heard one voice. A voice that he thinks had actually been yelling at him for a long time now."

"BREATHE!" A voice screamed from somewhere... "You stupid freak, _breathe!_ We aren't done with you yet!" It was the voice of the second puppet master... This was the clearest Donnie had ever heard him.

…...

Donnie gasped, or at least he tried to gasp... instead he just ended up choking as forced air was pushed down his throat. After what felt like forever of not being able to see or feel anything the ice chilled temperature that surrounded him made its way into him with a vengeance. Except for his face. For the first time since he woke up surrounded by his brothers in that junk yard he was more aware of the feelings around his forehead and eyes rather than his shoulder. A tight squeezing pressure was then released from said areas, as though someone had just reached down and violently yanked something as tight as a vice off of his head and face. The now complete exposure to the cold and bright lighting hit him like a club. Little shapes and popping lights bursts behind his still closed eyes, quickly creating one killer migraine. However, the unpleasant sensation at least solved one mystery. He _had_ had something around his head. No wonder he couldn't see…. but if he wasn't dead and he wasn't in the lair…where the shell was he?

At first Donnie didn't want to open his eyes. The anticipated possible answer to the beginning of his 30-year absence was about to be revealed ... and a large part of him was still afraid to have all the answers... True he had no proof that it was actually _his_ future that Drake had sent him to. But still this could be it, where he either helps or changes that future.

His entire body felt floppy and very light. Even his neck was so loose it made it hard to look up as his lids opened. Nothing improved, Donnie spaced out as the world around him rippled... Everything was swaying. And it was cold, _really_ cold. The ice was pushing hard against him, even inside his shell. And finally, everything had a filter of light shimmering blue. Was that just his eyes still adjusting?

The turtle tried to motivate his arms to reach forward, but he soon realized that his hands were bound at either side of him by two long straps that were hooked to the floor by his feet. He tried moving his legs but found them in the same state, shackled and connected to the floor. Although the straps on his legs did give just enough length for him to reach forward, but his foot was instantly confronted by a hard surface. Either he was on more drugs than he suspected he was on? Or he was surrounded by a large _container._

Donnie had to blink a few times until his eyes adjusted, they were still stinging, but his surroundings were beginning to come into focus. Disorientated he watched the outline of something move in front of him... At first, he wasn't sure what it was, only that it was a very pale and sickly shade of green... Oh wait. It was his reflection, distorted through the rippling... glass!

Glass? He was surrounded by glass, which could only mean he really was inside some kind of container. Looking passed his semi-reflective outline he could see he was in some kind of strange room. A solid iron walled rusty gloomy looking room. There were electronic equipment with flashing lights and tubes, lots and lots of tubes, and wires were everywhere. Metal tables and computer screens littered the floor plan, complete with small polished wooden tables holding up glass beacons that were bubbling over Bunsen burners.

It didn't take the scientist in Donnie long to realize that he was in a lab. The room was only lit by the many magnifying desk lamps all around him. But there was something else strange about this room... Steam was rising out from a couple of the air-vents on the floor, and Donnie could feel a deep rumbling coming from below his feet. That was odd.

But as the world started to become clear the swaying still remained. But that could simply have something to do with the fact that the container he was imprisoned in was actually more like a tank, as it was filled up with _water!_ No wonder he had been having a constant feeling of sea sickness. The straps digging into his wrists were preventing him from swimming up to the surface. When the realization of being submerged was too obvious to ignore Donnie started to panic. He should be drowning! But he wasn't. In fact, he was breathing quite well. Another look at his reflection answered why. An oxygen tube was in the tank feeding into his mouth. That explained the forced air.

He also noticed alongside him was another thin tube, only this one was an IV, strapped tight to his lower shoulder with a black Velcro wrap protecting the needle from the water... The same place he thought he had been shot! It was an entry in which a slightly burning serum was constantly being pumped deep into his veins this whole time! And there was something else... There were a couple of white pads stuck to the bare skin on his chest and the front of his thighs. They all had many tentacles of thin black wires with little lights bleeping as they ran from the pads to the corners of the tank. He wasn't sure how they were staying on him at first, but the little dots of blood soaking through the pads indicated they were attached to him by many little needles. They must be stabbing him right into his nerve endings. Ouch!

So, _t_ _his_ was where he had been since the junk yard?! But that still didn't answer the question of how he had been in the lair at the same time? How had he kidnapped and tortured his brothers and attacked his father if he had been here all along?

Determined to find out what was going on the turtle twisted in his binds while trying to look up to find yet another piece of the puzzle just hanging above his head. A _Helmet_ had been attached to him with a lot of wires coming out the other end... That must have been the connection to him and … the other part of him, somehow? Why did every answer just have to raise 10 more questions?

Wait...that helmet... he had seen it before? But no matter, it must have released him when the connection had been severed by Leo's blade. Now he was free from the head piece, he could see it had been automatically retrieved from out of the water by some mechanical claw. Donnie had been so distracted with his new surroundings that he hadn't noticed the large screen to his right with the two men ranting at one another in front of it... _human men._

"What happened!?" Yelled a voice in a mix of anger and panic that reached his ears despite the water logging them...

"I don't know he was over loading a moment ago... now he's just flat-lined!" The other voice was frantic. "And we lost our transmission!"

"Wait, the monitor shows a pulse, check him!"

"YES! He's stabilizing... I was just in time... But the clone has stopped transmitting?"

"Where is it?! Is his mind still connected to it?" Donnie instantly recognized the deep harsh and frantic voice of Puppet Master One. Frantic wasn't the right word, more like livid. Or maybe he just thought that now that he could actually _see_ him. The black suit and tie. The badly gelled hair and sun glasses which he always insisted on wearing, even while indoors. Donnie recognized him alright... Bishop! The stereotype 'Men in Black meets The X Files government agent.' The hundreds of years old man who wouldn't die because…. because he kept **cloning** himself... Oh right... another mystery solved.

Next question please.

"You saw it! You saw what happened. You watched it on the screen. The adrenaline booster, I kept it at a safe level, but it burned out. He must have gone off line again? He - he just, he just ran right into the other turtle's blade. He killed the clone! That's the only way he could stop transmitting. It's not my fault." The other moaned. Of course. Who else would Puppet Master Two be?! He should have known sooner just by listening to him. Baxter Stockman was known for his moaning.

In Donatello's opinion, the mad Frankenstein scientist was on more moral ground than these two. Why were they always so sick? Their methods always so twisted. He got Bishops deal, greater good and all that. But when the greater good always has you acting like scum, you think he'd realize that something was wrong with his thinking by now.

The sarcasm was the loudest voice in the turtle's head as his anger violently started to kick in…. Along with his horror…. And absolute disgust! A clone! A freaking clone! Had it been an evil clone? No, that concept was stupid. It still had been him. A clone may have been a copy but it would have been physically and mentally a separate being... It had been his mind and fears, looking out through its own eyes. Every negative thought had been taken and given a body of its own to run around in! Had Donatello not been so frantic he would have been mesmerized by it... but why bother trying to figure it out when he knew he was going to have every detail explained to him shortly. That was one thing he knew he could always count on from every bad guy. To brag every sorted detail as to what they had done and why, as though they were expecting an applause.

 _"Bravo bad guys. You successfully managed to destroy my life. Congratulations!"_

Donnie tried to twist his neck so he could get a better look at the screen behind the men, but it was just static now. Still from what he had heard he already guessed what the two men were studying. If his brain had somehow been connected to the clone, seeing out of its eyes…They had been watching everything that had happened! How much did they know? Shell!

"Hello there Donatello. It's good to finally speak to you face to face." A familiar and deep sadistic voice cut off his thinking as Agent Bishop had turned to see that the turtle was finally awake. "We thought we lost you for a moment there but thankfully Baxter managed to get your heart working again before you suffered brain damage, or death. I would have been ever so upset if we had lost you after all we have been through together the last few days. You have my apologies. I honestly didn't take your suicidal tendency that much into account. I had no idea that this problem of yours ran so deep... As much as I can sympathize with your frustrations, it was something I thought we could keep under control until we had you mentally here with us ... Hopefully that attitude is something that can be improved once things calm down." Bishop had said this in his usual sly manner, however there did seem to be some genuine undertones of concern there as he talked, as though he was actually concerned for the turtle's well-being, even though this had been something they had _made_ him do! It's not like he was given a hard choice, it had been him or his brothers.

"But never mind that now. This is a new beginning for you..." Bishop said smiling at the very confused terrapin in the narrow tank. "I am sure you will have a lot of questions... though you can't really ask them in there." He chuckled, tapping lightly on the glass, and Donnie knew that this man didn't miss the flash of anger in his eyes. Was this man insane? Where did this guy get off talking to him as though they were old friends? "Well now that you're awake let us see about getting you out of there -"

"Sir I wouldn't risk taking him out just yet... with all respect. Not till my tests are completed, for his health of course, he has just suffered a minor heart failure! And we don't want him kicking up a fuss." Baxter Stockman quickly nudged his current boss out of the way rather forcefully. For he really would much rather keep the turtle neutralized.

"Yes indeed... You are quite right." Bishop agreed rudely flicking away nonexistence dust from where the doctor had touched him. Bishop turned back to Donnie contemplating. The way he was looking at Donnie reminded the turtle of a child the night before Christmas. And he was the new toy that little Bishop wasn't allowed to unwrap just yet.

The Agent sighed disappointingly. "Then I shall leave him in your capable hands Stockman. I need to check on things up top anyway if we are to keep on schedule. Make sure to administer the muscle relaxant to keep him docile, but nothing over the top. I need his mind to be clear." The Agent instructed before turning back to the tank. "Donatello, I know this entire business must have been unpleasant for you, but the worse of it is over now. And I feel confident that I can make you understand that all of this was for your own good. Just try not to worry about anything. Your old life is over and you are not here to be harmed." He smiled reassuringly. "All will be explained later. Just know you are finally going to get the life you deserve... Unlike your brothers, I will not be abusing gifts such as yours. When I see talent, I take it, and I use it, form it, and maximize it to its full potential. I was a fool not to see it sooner in you. Just know that I'm not the bad guy here, I have your interest in mind, and I'm just trying to help you." Even Bishop's attempt at kind words somehow still sounded sadistic! He then turned to leave the room.

Donnie's eyes narrowed. It was a good thing for these lowlifes that he had a pipe in his mouth or he would have a few choice words to say to all of this... not that anything the agent had said really sunk in until Bishop had finished his little speech. However, when it did click in his brain, Donnie stopped struggling... _Life you deserve?_ What the shell did that mean? _Abuse his gifts?_ How much had these two been peeking into his head? What was Bishop planning? Last time Donnie and his brothers had been with Bishop he had tried to dissect them. That didn't seem to be the case at the moment. After all, if he just wanted to kill him why go to all the trouble of creating a clone? Donnie's first thought to that was that he had simply been used as a way of getting to his family... It had never occurred to Donnie that this had actually been about taking him away from them…. until now.

Bishop's departing words left Donnie so stunned he couldn't do anything but float there helplessly on display. "Take good care of our VIP guest Stockman. I want him ready for rehabilitation as soon as possible." Bishop said before slamming the heavy metal door behind him, missing the resentful look on Baxter's face... but Donnie hadn't. Whatever page Bishop was working on, Baxter was clearly NOT on the same one... maybe not even the same book. No. He had every intention of _taking care_ of the turtle, just not in the way Bishop was thinking. At first Donnie was wondering what he meant by rehabilitation? But that was quickly over shadowed by the look the mad scientist was giving him. Oh dear... he did look ever so cross... Donnie WAS going to come to _a lot_ of harm if Stockman had anything to do with it.

The turtle however tried to ignore the extremely annoyed look on the man's face. It wasn't hard, his thoughts were too busy on his brothers and father. They would never know what had really happened to him... He had died a traitor.

"That was VERY impolite of you turtle! Do you know how much work I put into creating that clone body?! I mean it wasn't my best work as I only had a rough DNA copy to work from. The clone bodies I create for Bishop and I are of much better quality. But the fact remains! You've wasted so much money." He snapped as though the smart turtle gave a damn about what he thought. Still Stockman ranted on, much to the turtle's dismay.

"Do you remember that first time Bishop had you in his lab down by the docks? He told me all about it. You were scanned and some blood samples were taken from you and your brothers? Well after you escaped not all the data was destroyed in the fire. _Your_ scans were still recorded into his data base. It's all I had to work with, but it was enough to make a body at least. You just wiped out 8 million dollars turtle! I hope you're pleased with that because you are going to be paying that off for the next … _forever!"_

Donnie had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. But he didn't resist his ever-growing feelings of contempt, he didn't think he could hate this person any more than he did right now... He was wrong. "Of course, killing the clone wouldn't have saved your brothers. You would have only delayed the count down by only a few minutes. Give or take if the countdown went offline for a bit just like you did." He chuckled darkly. "I had a little extra surprise implanted in it in case things went south." He smiled while he sadistically illustrated an exploding effect with his hands, his mouth silently and dramatically enforcing the word... _"BOOM!"_

Donnie's eyes widened. He didn't mean? … No... A bomb! The clone had also been a bomb?

Stockman laughed at the look on the turtle's face. "Looks like you killed your family after all and good riddance – now, now turtle, I don't want any tantrums." Baxter snarled, but he did jump back a little as Donnie started to struggle, forcing his shell hard against the glass. The look of rage in the turtle's eyes would have made a much braver man than Stockman back away. Still Baxter calmed down once he realized that the restraints were doing their job and keeping the turtle in place. "Bishop doesn't want you hurting yourself... That's _my_ job. If you won't calm yourself down, this is what's going to happen." Baxter made his way over to his desk to retrieve something, but Donnie didn't care what. He didn't care about anything right now.

Completely distraught the smart turtle's rage quickly melted away from him as the realization of his family's death bludgeoned his body, until he felt himself become weak and limp in his restrains. The only force holding him up now was the water. It had all been for nothing!

"... _. Could they have gotten away? Oh Father…Brothers…. I am sorry. I am so sorry..."_ He had failed them. Completely and utterly and totally failed. The one and only reason he had for going on now was to escape. And make both Baxter and Bishop pay for what they had done. Forget about the clone, he would show them what a real crazy mutant could do!

A little calmer now Donnie began to eye the human typing away at some controls, doing something that couldn't be good. Both eyes widen as he felt a substance enter into his body through the IV, and in no time Don's body felt sluggish and weak. He could barely move now, and whatever was entering continued to be pumped into him.

 _"Must be the muscle relaxant Bishop mentioned."_

Stockman soon returned, eager to show off in front of his unwilling, but captive, audience. He was holding up some kind of wireless control panel. "You're now the last of your kind." He laughed in that sadistic and nasty Stockman laugh. "To Bishop that will make you even more valuable... But let's make you priceless!" he said giddy like a child. "This is a good opportunity for some pay back for you freaks destroying my life... Wouldn't want you to be too comfortable now would we." The scientist almost glided towards the tank.

Outside his container, just by his feet, Donnie noticed some pipes that were feeding into the tank. A red and a blue tap on each of them. Baxter reached out turning the small blue tap. As he did so a compression of bubbles burst up from the cage below Donnie's feet. It was cold. _Very_ cold. Donnie tried to squirm as the burning of ice crushed him, but the drugs wouldn't allow him even this. A renewed wave of icy pressure worked around him. Donnie heard the doctor laughing at his discomfort. Was he trying to send him into shock? Of course, he was. He just knew Baxter was getting some twisted pleasure out of this. His god complex showing as he played around with his life. "Despite whatever Bishop says my opinion is that the best place for you freaks is under a microscope.'' He said turning the cold tap up even more. Donnie could feel his heart starting to race. He shook violently against his restraints as his vision started to blur. The cold was turned up to maximum.

When watching the turtle freeze had become boring Stockman reached for the control panel again. "I really shouldn't be doing that since you suffered a short cardiac arrest... But if you do have another one I can just do this again. Stockman pressed the button. Donnie felt the first beginnings of the sparks light up through the needles in his body. They burned, the needles burned so bad. And then it spread. The electricity raced through muscles, ligaments, and joints. His eyes rolled up, and his mouth tried to open from its forced position over the breathing apparatus so he could scream. Donnie twitched and jerked harshly as he was shocked. And still he was forced to breathe. And that was the worst part. Air pushed its way into his lungs, forcing a breath, even when the shocked lungs could do nothing with the oxygen. The shock ended in moments. And still Donnie's lungs constricted and inflated painfully in his chest. Demanding Donnie to do the impossible and cough.

'It's always the little things in torture that get you.' Donnie thought bitterly as he took deep calming breaths to steady his angered lungs. Donnie knew that the fact that he could say that had a lot to say about his life.

In his mind Donnie didn't care that Stockman was torturing him. He had killed his family... What was there left to live for? But physically his body automatically tried to react to the pain. Struggling turned to panic as his chest started to convulse. His throat was so tight, as though it was tying itself into a knot. Soon his lungs started to burn anew as another shock ripped through his chest... Donnie was well aware that Stockman knew what he was doing. The doctor was weakening his heart... He could have another heart attack any moment under this kind of pressure, and Stockman could make it look to Bishop like he had just died naturally. Squeezing his eyes shut Donnie waited for the pain to pass, only now when he opened them again he could see red swirling in the water. The jolts had made him bite down so hard on the mouth piece that it had cut into his tongue.

Just when things started to fade the pain from the pads suddenly stopped, allowing him to greedily take in the air at his own calm pace from the pipe... but it was still too cold for him.

"Don't go dying on me now turtle. Not yet. Can't have Agent Bishop knowing that I killed you. No, it has to look natural." He giggled. He was actually having fun!

"Poor little turtle. Are those stress levels getting a bit high? You should take a nap." Baxter chuckled turning the red tap on so a little bit of warm water found its way into the tank, but it wasn't enough. "This is just so you know who _really_ is in charge here." The doctor then turned away going back to his desk. Donnie was beyond exhausted. The slightly warmer water forced his muscles to relax against their will. That along with the drugs made him instantly begin to become drowsy. Moments passed and he felt himself start to lose consciousness, Donnie fell asleep, not at all sure if he would wake up again.

 _"Why couldn't you just let me die? At least then I could make amends with my family in the afterlife…"_ Those were his last thoughts before sleep overtook him.

Baxter smiled darkly to himself knowing that Bishop was not going to get to keep his new toy for very long. There was only room for one genius in this company, and that was him.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. How do you all feel at this new piece of info? Well now you know who was pulling the strings for the puppet. Feels good being able to tell you all this, now you're even in more suspense. There's still more to tell, but I hope you all hang in there. Till Next time.**_


	23. Questioning

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I know you all have been waiting to find out what happened. Well here it is. Glazier Blue and I worked on this and we hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Questioning

"Mistress Karai there's no doubt now, we've lost contact with the entire East side. Every warehouse….is just…. just off line. All the security cameras, the alarms, phone lines, computer terminals, they're... they're just gone." Doctor Chaplin said as he looked up from the large screen displaying a digital bird's eye map of New York City. The red dots flashing should have been green. They had started turning red late last night. At first there hadn't been much cause for alarm as it was most likely a computer error... now however there wasn't one green light remaining on the giant screen, and Chaplin was this close to going into shut down himself. Karai had called every scientist she had working for her just to try and find out what the heck was going on! The tapping on their key pads were a deafening distraction in the face of such an out of the blue emergency.

The Foot ninja leader stood close by trying desperately to hold onto the last ounce of composure she had... but really, she had every right to be frantic. This had been her biggest project since she took over her father's position as the leader of the Foot. At least 10 warehouses scattered on the East side of the city filled to the brim with weapons, created and designed with the highest tech available. She had invested millions on this project. Spending a good portion of the last year secretly and safely transporting and storing her illegal supplies, ready for the day she would need them. To protect this investment there were Foot soldiers guarding each location 24-7. How could they all have just fallen silent over night? Karai looked around at the lab toward her armed men. Only a dozen of her foot soldiers stood ready awaiting her command, as the rest were out across the city on assignments of surveillance elsewhere. It would take hours, maybe even days to recall all of them back.

"Chaplin what about the warehouses on the docks?" She commanded urgently. To memory she had another 5 Warehouses located there, also packed with weapons. But not just weapons. The Docks were under heavy guard at the moment with another group. She had granted a temporary 'associate' access to her turf by the water after he had approached her only a week ago.

…...

Bishop. The government agent. He had contacted her with a message on her answering machine in that high and mighty voice she hated so much. But he said that he had an offer for her that she couldn't refuse. "Bishop." She sneered on the name with the unpleasant taste it brought to her mouth. To say these two had a bad history was putting it mildly. Karai had no illusions that if it served his purpose, the man would stab her in the back. There was no love lost between them... However, on the rare occasion when it suited both parties they always seemed to find a way to... work together. Their last contact turned into one of these rare mutually beneficial cases.

For a large price, much larger than she had expected, Bishop requested that he be allowed to make port in her private section of the docks. He already had his own ship. A cargo ship. It turned out this 'official psychopath' had moved location far away from the city and was building a new headquarters, somewhere remote. On the other side of the world apparently. And once Bishop had all he needed from this city he was planning a long voyage, most likely never to return.

This pleased Karai. As far as she was concerned this would be a happy, _goodbye and please don't stay in touch,_ occasion. But he needed a lot of precious cargo to be transported to his new base first, and despite how she felt about him, when someone gives you a blank check you smile and take it with grace.

Of course, Karai was no fool. She knew a man of his power and connection would have only come to her instead of setting up his own space if his project couldn't be considered an official operation. Bishop obviously needed her corporation as his cover. A pretty acute conclusion led the Foot leader to believe that this armed ride he was putting together was likely VERY illegal, by US laws anyway. The funding for this new set up was likely being taken out of the 'back door' of the American government's pockets. The lengths this man will go in the name of ' _protecting'_ the human race! Well that wasn't her problem. Money was money, and a lot of money could only help _her_ cause, why should she care about Bishop's business as long as it didn't affect her own.

There were however one or two other conditions that came with the check. There were to be NO Foot soldiers of hers allowed anywhere near his ship or his men at any time while they were in her port. Karai had agreed to this, it wasn't exactly an unexpected restriction. But she didn't trust this man. If he could still be called a man that is, and his body wasn't already some unnaturally man-made piece of meat. Karai was all too aware of this person's obsession for cloning himself. A foolish fear of mortality... But it didn't really matter considering the huge spike in her bank balance.

This amount would be worth any possible problems that might arise with this agreement. However, something small _did_ arise a few days after the ship had arrived in port. One of her staff had reported to Karai that a small crate of the foot uniforms had gone missing... That was odd and Karai had her suspicions that it was Bishop who had taken them... Most likely for the benefit of disguise against any onlookers at the docks. This way it would at least _appear_ that it was the Foot in charge. What else could it be? Bishop's men couldn't fight like hers. They were armed soldiers, not ninjas. They didn't need a shinobi's gear. That was the only conclusion she could come up with... Although she didn't like the risk of being implicated in anything he may be doing, Bishop had paid her to stay out of his way, and she wasn't one to go back on her word, at least not openly. If Bishop wasn't going to play straight, then neither was she.

As this nagging feeling grew she finally snapped and ordered a small unit of her men to watch the ship from a distance. Every day large metal containers were being delivered. But there was no way of knowing what was in them. Therefore, she was no closer to finding out what he was up too. It was suspicious, but for now Karai decided to accept that she had granted the cargo ship access and it would be wise to be satisfied with simply keeping a close eye on it. The Foot had eyes and ears all over the city. Surely her men could find out what was happening soon enough. She at least wanted to know what was going on, on her own turf, and how it was going to affect her in the long run. Then she could be prepared. This soon paid off. One evening her spies had returned from watching the ship to inform her that he had seen Bishop's men bring back some precious cargo. VERY precious _green_ cargo to be exact, chained and sedated in a glass coffin like container on wheels. This ' _item'_ in particular she knew would bring her trouble sooner rather than later if Bishop didn't hurry it up and float away into the sunset.

….

Karai had to shake herself back to the present. She would deal with that only if she had to. There was no time to be wasting on that high and mighty government prat right now! This was more important. Why were none of her warehouses responding?

Chaplin looked at her gravely, "The warehouses at the docks went dark before the others on the East side did. We thought it was just a glitch." Chaplin said quickly, suddenly shaken by the look on her face, obviously the result of not being informed sooner. If she had been Karai was convinced that all of this could have been avoided before breakfast. "I – I don't understand, the men should have sent out a distress signal if they were in trouble, but there was nothing."

She groaned with frustration. "I will deal with you later Chaplin." Karai spat with venom that made the scientist shudder. She had bigger worries right now, such as all her investment being suddenly very vulnerable. If her father, the Shredder, was here right now he would already have the situation under control, and most likely a few heads would be rolling. A dozen Foot men were not enough. She would have to recall every Foot member back from assignment, cut the soldiers into teams and divide them into groups so they could each go and check every warehouse. But recalling everyone would take time… Time was something she didn't have. She pictured every warehouse being cleared out by the time she got there, right down to the coffee pot when – suddenly a loud crash came from right above her head. Glass scattered everywhere. The Foot soldiers instantly drew out their weapons while the scientists ran for cover with their arms over their heads.

Finally, the leader of the Foot looked up and cursed out loud as she found none other than someone who she _really_ hated standing there. Leonardo! The mutant turtle. The leader of the clan who had imprisoned her father and taken him away from her was standing in the middle of her headquarters with his weapons drawn, leaving a big hole in the skylight above them.

Karai took a moment to take in the mutant's appearance. Wounds showed visibly on his forehead, neck, and arms. He couldn't have got them just now, as some had already been stitched up and bandaged over. He definitely looked worse for wear, but she soooo didn't need this right now.

The blue clad turtle shook off the glass before looking around the room at all the surprised faces ready to pounce on him, before his eyes found who he was looking for. "Hello Karai. Sorry about the window, but I didn't have time to make an appointment today." The turtle said pointing his sword mockingly up and towards the shattered remains of his entrance. "But I am sure you can afford to replace it." He smiled darkly, but there was clearly no happiness in his expression.

Karai felt her cheeks begin to burn. She could happily run up to this turtle right now with her sword and slice off his head!

"Insolence." She spat. "You are a fool for coming here Leonardo. A bigger fool for coming here alone." She raised her hand, signaling for her men to attack, but the turtle drew back putting away his weapons and raising his hands in surrender.

"Stay right where you are boys if you want to stay in one piece... I didn't come to fight." He snarled turning back toward her. His expression was much darker than she remembered it to be. "Forgive me but I have had a rough few days and I am in no mood for games. In fact, you could say that I am incredibly HACKED off right now and you need to watch out... for me I mean, when I am hacked off!"

His tone became even darker, as Karai blinked. He sounded more like his red clad brother right now. All enraged sarcasm and barely contained control. There was a warning in his tone that he had _not_ indeed dropped by on a whim. In fact, Karai had to stop herself from flinching as Leo cowed her men with his voice. For although he spoke level, his eyes were positively blazing with anger. The unusualness of the situation was enough to warrant pause from all of them.

But she also hadn't missed the black circles around his eyes, which his mask was failing to cover, or the thin coat of sweat gleaming off his skin. Leo wasn't at his best right now. If worst came to worse she could take him if this got out of hand. His uncharacteristic smart tone right now was a cover. Karai nodded which told her men to hold, at least for a moment. Curiosity was getting the best of her... She only had one idea as to what this could be about... but then why was he here breaking _her_ window?

"What do you want?" She spat none too kindly.

Leo put his arms down before addressing her. "Oh, I just thought I would drop in, break your window, maybe have some green tea and chat about older and happier times between us and the Shredder -" His tone continued to drip with sarcasm. Something Leonardo wasn't known for pulling off to well, but he seemed to have it down today. It turned out an angry Leo could pull off sarcasm very well.

Karai's anger however just seemed to grow. And unlike Leo she was good at it. "I have bigger problems right now than some insolent little turtle -"

"Yes, I can see that you're having a bit of a crisis... Would I be correct in thinking that there are technical communication problems with all your warehouses on the east side and the docks?" He cut her off with a smirk that filled the already stressed woman with dread.

Karai squared herself up to her full height before speaking. "Did _you_ have something to do with this?" She demanded and to her dismay Leo nodded.

"Yep." He said almost smugly. "Nice toys you have by the way. Looked pretty expensive too. Are you expecting another alien invasion?"

"Why? Why would you do this? We have an agreement of neutrality!"

"Well consider it over. I just have one question. One question and I will go and I promise you will have no more technical problems." Leo mirrored her posture by drawing himself up to his full height, as though he was challenging her to some kind of stand-off. "Donatello!" He said the name loud and clear, his eyes blazed more than ever. "Where. Is. My. Brother!?" He punched each word as though he was hitting the air with a hammer, but his question was only met with a long confused silence. "Don't even think about giving me those blank looks." Leo said looking around at all the 'masked' faces surrounding him.

Karai blinked. What? Oh, damn it! She said silently to herself. She had been right about this coming back to bite her sooner rather than later, but again this just made her angry. She had nothing to do with his smart-ass brother disappearing. She'd known of course, but it served her no purpose getting in the way of Bishop, or so she had thought.

"I have nothing to do with your brother Leonardo. Who has led you to believe that I have?" She said trying to mask the little guilt she had.

"Well whoever really took him left some clues. I thought you might like to know Karai that you have been framed. The last people we saw attacking him was the Foot... or at least we thought they were the Foot." The turtle crossed his arms, irritated by his own mistake. "We now are pretty sure it wasn't. You as I remember quite clearly that you don't like to use guns and the fighting style was off somewhat...Let's just say it was a bit of a giveaway."

Karai growled at this piece of information as she thought back to the missing uniforms, she shook off her anger and looked back at the turtle accusingly. "If you know it wasn't me, then why attack my warehouses? Why are you here and not out looking for him?"

"Because I know you. Even though we know you're not behind everything that we have been through recently, I would bet my katana's that you already know who set you up." He said, and it wasn't a question. Karai folded her arms defiantly. "I'll take that as a yes. The Foot sees and hears everything in this city... And I am sure it bothers you that you were framed for something you didn't do, for once. So, you just tell me who you have had contact with, and all this never happened." The turtle said quiet calmly despite his clear eagerness, but when he was met with more silence from the stubborn woman, he narrowed his eyes. "Tell me right now and I will be on my way... This is your last warning!"

Karai didn't take kindly to the threat. The turtle had obviously just been searching all her warehouses for his brother and turned up nothing. She hated this turtle. She hated him so much. Why should she do anything for him after what he had done to her? He has and never will suffer as she has in life. He had nothing to bargain with, and the other side had already paid her so. "My apologies but I am not at liberty to discuss anything with you. Take your problems elsewhere turtle." She sneered almost smugly.

Anger flashed in Leo's eyes. "Sorry Karai but you're the only lead we have, and my clan is desperate…. Plus, I think I already mention hacked off... Quite frankly I don't care about anything else right now other than finding my brother. So that makes my problems yours. Particularly now." Leo turned towards the big screen with all the red lights still flashing.

"How did you know where all my warehouses were?" She questioned.

Leo's expression hardened slightly but he answered. "It was the last project my brother was on before he vanished. We've been watching you for a long time Karai... Seriously did you really think you could hide anything from me?" Leo almost sounded insulted.

Karai's face twisted as she took the hint. "What have you done?" She said dangerously but Leo just smiled.

"We had a bit of trouble digging our way out of home so one of our friends, Leatherhead. You remember him, don't you? Giant crocodile. Has a short temper and a big interest in science? He came and helped us out, came with us to search your warehouses... and we left a present at each of them for you." He turned back to face his captive audience, who were by now getting restless. "It's in your best interest to tell me what I want Karai. Seriously...tell me right now!"

All eyes in the room were suddenly glued onto the two leaders, the tension as thick as tar. Karai sneered. Who the hell was he marching in here telling her what to do? "Or else what turtle?" She snapped.

Leo sadly shook his head. "Wrong answer!"

And it was. She regretted it the moment the words slipped out of her mouth, but it was too late. Leos' face didn't change, but he did reach into his belt. Thinking it was a weapon the Foot men stepped forward, but the turtle just held up his shell-cell. He then pressed a red button, and the small action made Karai's heart suddenly drop into her stomach.

"I think the word you are looking for Karai is... _whoops!"_

Everyone in the room froze…. "I just sent a text message to my brothers and Leatherhead, who has been kind enough to step in for Donnie's role." The turtle smiled casually before a quarter of the large map screen behind him suddenly went bright red!

"What?! NO! No no no no no!" Chaplin screamed from the back of the room.

Karai and the other scientists suddenly went as white as sheets. There was no sound from the screen, but they looked on in horror as they knew every warehouse on the East had just instantly all been blown sky high!

Karai couldn't speak and she actually thought she was going to vomit. Chaplin slid down the wall, his hands covering his face. That didn't just happen! The turtle had not just blown up 80% of his finest work! This was not happening! Everybody was speechless as the burning buildings lit up on the screen.

"Oh, don't worry. We made sure all your men were clear last night, though I do hope you have good health insurance." The turtle sarcastic voice brought her back from what she was hoping was just a nightmare.

Shaking she looked at Leo. The mutant stood smirking in the darkened room as red lights blinked on and off around him. The red lighting highlighted his scales. Gleamed off his bald head. Made his white sparkling teeth the color of blood. Karai had never seen any of these freaks look more like a monster than this one did right now.

She griped her sword so tightly that her knuckles turned white…. She was going to kill him! Another one of her men threw a shuriken at the mutant's face. Leo caught it silently between two fingers. Karai spotted the smallest spot of blood drip down from where the shuriken was caught. But Leo didn't even flinch. Before she could move or order her men to do anything further he held out the phone again.

"If I don't report in in about 5 minutes, then your warehouses on the docks will also be going up in smoke." With a determined expression Leo asked. "Now do you want me to repeat the question? Who has my little brother? And how can I find him?"

Karai just looked at the blue turtle still completely speechless. All she wanted to do was cut up this turtle into tiny little pieces and feed him to the birds! But what choice did she have? He was going to pay for this. Oh boy was he going to pay!

Seething she could only manage a whisper. "Agent Bishop has your brother on a cargo ship under the fake name, the D.E.L.M.A.S on my docks, and they are sailing to leave the country tomorrow night." She spat the confession while fantasizing about burying the turtle alive in a coffin and setting it alight.

He has made an enemy this day. All of them have.

Leo smiled. "Thank you Karai. I 'll see myself out."

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. I know this didn't reveal much, but hey, there has to be some suspense. Well more will be revealed soon, and I know you all are wondering what happened during the explosion. Well in time. Till next time.**_


	24. Answers

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I Thank you for waiting. We cooked up a good chapter here and we all know you'll like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Answers

Recapping, they have been kidnapped and tortured by what they thought was their brother, only to escape just so they could go through the trauma of fighting and accidentally killing Don... or Don killing himself... _Neither_ of these prospects softened the blow. Then they have the pleasure of finding out that it wasn't their brother at all, right before having their home blown up around them. After all of this, ALL OF IT! It was safe to assume that the Hamato clan had left such things like ' _calm'_ and ' _reasonable'_ far behind about three exits ago.

The Foot had become the logical beginning targets on their war path in the search for their genius brother. And this small lead had led the turtles straight back towards the docks. But first they returned to the lair just long enough to drag out their large friend Leatherhead, who had come to dig them out not long after receiving their SOS.

It had been a close call. Had Leo not reached the elevator in time things would have been deadly. But the shaft had contained a major majority of the damage. And lucky for Leo he had his brother Raph pulling him back to safety with only half a second left to spare. The ironic thing was had the figure posing as their brother not been impaled they would never have known about the bomb, and this story would have already ended rather differently... But this moment of blindingly good luck was still a small comfort to them considering what was still to come in pursuit of finding Donatello safe, and for Leo, also finding the reason for his brother's involvement. A reason was important. Understanding was important. With understanding, one could prevent. And if Leo ever got Donnie back there are lots of things he plans on _preventing_ , from ever happening again.

One thing the leader was sure of was that if Bishop wanted to survive their next encounter he had better fill in those blanks rather quickly with an undeniable catastrophically amazing reason, or else the brothers were out for blood.

With only pure angry adrenaline to aid them as they tore their way through the Foot's warehouses and later their headquarters, the brothers only rested long enough to eat before they were once again charging down to the docks. Leaving LH behind to care for their father. Much to the old rat's dismay, as he so desired to follow his son's in pursuit of his third youngest, but was still unable to do so from the extent of the sedatives still in his system.

By now it was very late at night and all life from the ship yard was long gone, except for the one area where the brothers were heading. It was hard to miss the large stream of lights and the sound of machines and vehicles flooding the fenced off and heavy guarded area. Before long a large cargo ship was in view, exactly where Karai had said it would be. Curiously observing from the shadows, the brothers saw a black painted ship, the name D.E.L.M.A.S. stamped in large letters on the side. The bridge, where a ship was steered, was set at the back, or in ships terms, the AFT. It was higher up than the rest of the ship, positioned and set up perfectly for viewing all the many crates that had been placed on top of one another like a brick wall. But they also noticed based at the very back of the enormous bridge was a round flat area where a small red helicopter sat idly ready for use.

A helicopter pad was not something normally seen on a boat such as this one. When examined it could be noted that the red circle used as a directional landing point for the helicopter wasn't a perfect circle. No doubt the thing was hastily painted down. Whether by lack of time or laziness in getting a real landing pad the guys may never know.

But still their eyes widened at the sight. It was more than they imagined, bigger than they imagined. There must have been no less than a thousand men wearing black boiler suits, keeping busy working the forklift trucks, closing up the giant boxes, and maneuvering the large metal crates onto the main deck.

But apart from the helicopter and the abundance of workers it looked just like another one of many cargo ships here. The authorities wouldn't have any clue that this was being run by a government agent.

That is assuming that Karai wasn't lying and this was Bishop's ship. If he did have their brother on board, he was covering his tracks well.

To the three's silent stomach dropping horror it wasn't hard to guess from the amount of equipment being packed and sealed into the metal carriers, that wherever Bishop was going he wasn't planning on coming back. Hundreds of the crates were already safely secured on the deck. They knew they didn't have much time before Bishop was` ready to depart.

"You really think Donnie is somewhere in all that? He could be in any of those crates. How are we going to find him?" Mikey said sounding panicked at the idea of manually searching each of those large boxes one by one.

"He won't be in a crate shell-for-brains. Bishop will already have him on board somewhere below deck." Raph said rolling his eyes.

"Oh right... I knew that... But... _what if_ Karai is lying? That could be anybody's ship?" Mikey asked, still trying to push his anxiety onto his two remaining brothers as he watched all the men marching around the ship like ants on a hill.

Leo disagreed by shaking his head while trying to keep the twinge of smugness from spreading across his face. Being smug wasn't very honorable, and he knew he was going to regret infuriating Karai off later, but right now he didn't care. "You didn't see how mad she was. I know Karai, she wasn't lying, and she's already planning on making me pay for getting one up on her. Our next encounter with the Foot is not going to be a fun one."

"Who gives a shell about that brat's grudge as long as it finds us Don." Raph hissed, but unlike Leo he didn't even try to repress his proud smirk. Though he knew his big brother would never admit it Raph had a feeling that this was one of those rare occasions were Leo had taken a page out of _his_ play book. A truly angry Leo may be rare, but it is also scary, it was a version of his brother Raph had a feeling he could personally work well with. Angry Leo got things done! Speaking of which... "Why are we still sitting around here rubbing our shells? Let's move it!" Raph urged trying to plan his path through the dozens of workmen. Ignoring the little voice in his head that told him to take a longer path just so he could beat down a few extra guards who would be standing in-between him and his brother... Only there wasn't a quick path through them, not without attracting more guards than even he could handle from close by.

Leo, already knowing what the hothead was planning on doing, quickly cut off his train of thought before Raph could move. "We can't fight our way through all of them Raph. Last thing we want is to set off an alarm. No. We'll have to draw very little attention if we want to get on board."

Raph groaned but he knew his brother was right. "Then what do you suggest fearless?"

"Well it doesn't look like they have many of those crates left to move on board... And I can see the next batch they're ready to take is over there by the forklifts." Leo quickly scanned the deck. "Most of the men are still on land... The ones on ship look pretty spread out between those dark long crates... hmm... _a lot_ of shadows there..." Leo continued talking, more to himself than his brothers. He bit his lip as he eyed the remaining metal containers. "I wonder how much room there is in those?" The blue clad turtle said smiling darkly at his brothers, hoping they jumped onto his train of thought. Mikey's wicked smirk and Raph cracking his knuckles indicated that they most certainly _had_ caught on.

Staying in the shadows the brothers quickly made their way down towards the docks, jumping over the metal fencing with ease. The guards never saw a thing.

…

Upon waking up Donnie had hoped that it had all been yet another nightmare. He had been lost in between nightmare and reality for so long. He wasn't at all sure what was real and what wasn't... But to his dismay he found himself still in the tank. He couldn't even find the energy to struggle against his binds. The cold had taken away most of the feeling in his hands and feet. Even after he had woken up from the sedative Baxter had given him, the muscle relaxant and the cold combined pretty much made even struggling impossible. The only bit of relief he had been granted was Baxter returning the tiniest bit of warm water into the tank. The mad scientist didn't want his boss to know that he had been mistreating the turtle by letting him go into shock. No, the freak's death would have to look more natural, and it had to at least look like he had done everything he could have to prevent it.

Still for being cold blooded the water was still too freezing for the mutant to cope with, but Donnie didn't seem to care, not in his mind. Time didn't seem to mean much to Donnie at the moment. He couldn't be sure if he had been in that tank a few days or even a few weeks. The coldness was restricting his breathing, making his chest feel painfully tight... Had it not been for the tube forcibly pushing air into his lungs, the cold surely would have suffocated him... But he still didn't care. In fact, the more suffering he was subjected to right now, the better. He welcomed the pain in a way. A sort of penance that would never hold up once he was outside this mind-numbing environment. Donnie knew that, that he shouldn't feel deserving of the pain. But he did. And it made him feel better…. Disgusting he knew…. But his usual security blanket of self-loathing remained. He had done so much to his brothers, and now they were all dead because of him... or... what if they weren't? In the future, they had all still been alive, apart from Splinter that is... and THIS _had_ been what had started it all.

What if they had survived the bomb and instead of death they had just been injured beyond help. Honestly Donnie wasn't sure what was worse. As the smart mutant hung there, limp in the water, he thought about the injuries that had disfigured his brothers in the future. He hadn't asked how Leo had lost his sight. Or Raph his eye. or Mikey his arm. A bomb _could_ have done all of that. Worse, this could have been how his father died, in that explosion? Would they have been able to save Splinter if the lair had been blown up and come down on top of them? Was that why Raph and Leo had argued and then split up? Because they couldn't have dug Splinter out in time to save him and save themselves as well?

For the first time Donnie had a sense of understanding of what that other part of himself that had been placed within the clone's body had been talking about. When the other him said it would have been kinder for them all to die now instead of living in that future. Donnie sort of…. agreed ... Had his clone not been so cruel by torturing his brothers first, would he have tried to fight the clone so hard after an explanation like that? Or would he have just let the clone make their deaths swift and painless? But truly his clone hadn't intended to kill them from the get go. Just teach them a lesson... But things became twisted the longer his clone breathed, as more of his own fear had come out and leaked out into it... Maybe that had been Bishop and Baxter's intention all along?

He did NOT regret taking his own life, because he was so sure at the time that it would save them, just as they had saved him so many times in the past... But the difference was his sacrifice had amounted to _nothing!_ Even if his brothers were still alive, what did they have to live for now? A home destroyed. A family left ripped apart. To top it all off a pinch of disfigured, with a side of loneliness... Oh god! What had he done?! Unless there was a VERY unlikely possibility that they had all escaped the blast unharmed... No, if his thought process was right and this was what caused that time line, then the chances were to slim. Oh god! Apart of him was actually _hoping_ they were dead! No matter what he thought now he was a monster... and a failure. He had lost the fight to change the future... Whichever way fate took him now, they had all lost.

In his despair Donnie looked up to watch Baxter pattering around his lab, he resented the man with every overly long step, every time-wasting moment that the man spent not seeming to have a care in the world. How long were they planning on keeping him in here? Not too long if Baxter Stockman had anything to do with it. He was never going to make it to this new secret destination, for the moment Bishop turned his back… That wasn't such a bad thing. Donnie _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ and NEVER would, stay with Bishop. Not in a million years. So where did that leave him? He knew there was no chance of him escaping. With only hours, maybe even moments, away from setting sail, he would be forever trapped. Donnie knew he should just reside himself to his fate. There was nothing left for him here now…The only part that made him even sadder was the idea of Bishop actually getting his way, keeping him alive for whatever purpose, forever in a cage built on shame, betrayal, and dishonor. A cage in Donnie's opinion was worse than death. Maybe this was his ultimate punishment? How fate worked in mysterious ways... and oh, how he hated fate right now.

Right on cue Donnie looked up a second time to see none other than Bishop enter the lab, coming to stand proudly in front of him as though the agent was basking in his misery. Didn't this guy have anything better to do than come back in here just to stare at him in his fish bowl? Was that why he was here, to be an exhibit? Well if the agent was expecting him to put on a show, then he was going to be _very_ disappointed... particularly if he escaped this damn tub!

Before this Donnie had never in his life fantasized about attacking someone in any capacity other than defense. But if nothing else, his clone had proved that he was much more violent than he ever thought he could be, and now this growing familiar feeling was aimed directly at the two who had done this to him. If only they knew what they had awoken in him.

"Hello again. I do hope you feel more rested by now?" Bishop asked as though he really did care. "Just thought you might like to know that we only have 9 more crates to be brought on board. We will be setting off within the next hour. The voyage is going to take at least 7 weeks. You don't want to stay in there do you? For all that time? No of course you don't. Sadly, I will have to keep you under lock and key, at least until you're feeling a little bit more cooperative. Then I will put you somewhere more comfortable." The agent tapped on the glass trying to get the turtles attention. Hearing the blurred thump from the inside made Don's blood boil, but all he could do was continue to stare. "You'll need your rest. You're going to be very busy when you get to your new home. The more cooperative you are now, the more pleasant it will be for you."

 _"Fat chance of that."_ Donnie thought, but his angry resentful mind words could get no further than his breathing tube. As far as Donnie was concerned, this guy was the devil in a buttoned-down shirt and tie. He could only manage to give the man a look that could only be described as loathing. At least Baxter was being a sadistic prat to his face. This, _I am your friend,_ routine was turning his stomach.

Bishop meanwhile continued to look at the incubated turtle, fully knowing that there was nothing but hate coursing through Donatello's veins towards him. He knew he was going to have a hard time controlling the mutant, but if he could, it would all be worth it. Right now, he was anxious just to get underway and make off with his new project. Though the mutant's family _must_ be dead, he still wanted to put as much distance between _his_ turtle and the NY as he could. The sooner the better.

"Now Donatello don't look at me like that. I did this for the greater good, and for yours. That is what I am all about remember." Bishop said putting his hands back into his pockets and staring. Donnie rolled his eyes, amazed that even when Bishop was trying to be sincere he still came off patronizing and self-righteous.

 _"Bite me Bishop!"_

With the look of resentment still plastered over the turtle's face, Bishop considered him for a moment. If he could just get the mutant to trust him? Still given their past history with his clan he couldn't blame the turtle for the suspicion. All this was going to have to be done the hard way. Well he _did_ at least owe him an explanation. After all, this turtle was on par with him for intellect. And an explanation is what he would want. It would be a start. Bishop folded his arms before speaking, as though trying to adopt a casual and even relaxed attitude. "I am assuming Baxter already told you how he had created your clone. Yes, he did excellent work considering how limited he was, but I am sure _you_ could have taken it further."

 _"Geeze. Boss of the year here! No wonder Baxter is planning on killing me."_ Donnie thought as he once again glanced nastily in the mad scientist's direction. Bishop however, remained oblivious.

"We only had the data I collected from your scans last year to work with. If you hadn't destroyed your blood samples I could have actually created a perfect clone of you for myself, and you could have avoided all of this. But it wasn't meant to be. Regardless, I am glad you got away that first time. I you hadn't I wouldn't have had the need to watch you and your brothers so closely, and I would never have realized what a treasure you really were." Bishop paused a moment, looking over the turtle as though he was a green scaly gift from above.

"As far as I am concerned _you're_ the real power behind the throne to which your master sits. Tell me Donatello does your master really value you as much as you deserve?" He asked seriously. "Because it seems to me that it's the eldest brother, Leonardo who gets all the glory. The next in line for your clan's throne... Forgive me I am not sure how that all works... And then there's the other two. So loud, always fighting for the spot light, but what about you? You're so quiet, I bet you don't even get a look in their light, and yet you do all the work?" The man said this like he knew it was fact. "It doesn't matter how strong or cunning they are, without your brain they would be nothing." He moved closer to the tank. "You know it, I know it, and so do they. My observation was just so I could discover your clan's weakness... But instead I found that you were their secret weapon... The literal _only_ reason they _ever_ succeed. My focus quickly shifted onto JUST you. Watching you I soon realized that you didn't even know how important you are... Heck I doubt _they_ even do. I could almost feel your frustration because I could feel the frustration for myself. I could put that brain of yours to so much better use. Real projects that could make a real difference to the world. But all I had was a rough outline... With only the data I had left after the fire I could only replicate a body, but not a mind. So, I had to improvise... Do you remember this?" The man reached down and pulled out something silver and metal from underneath a nearby work table, he held up the helmet Donnie had been wearing before.

The turtle's eyes widened…. _"No! No, it can't be? Isn't that? The Triceraton mind probe! How the shell did Bishop get his claws onto that?"_

The agent smirked at the mutant's wide eyes. The silent question was obvious. "You won't believe what I had to go through to get this... As I understand it _you_ were the only one ever to wear it. Thankfully the hard drive was left intact. Still it took a long time to repair. Once it was, we could modify it and use it to 'download' all of your _very_ useful memories into the clone…. but there was a problem." He sighs sadly. "I could access everything you had remembered from your past, but it would be no better than having a useless detailed walking recording of you. Nothing new could be created for the future. In the end, the clone just wasn't sufficient, not without you. It had to be connected to you at the very least, but if I was going to go to all that trouble, why not just have the _real thing_!?"

 _"Oh, shell you're going to keep talking, aren't you?"_ Donnie silently groaned.

Bishop turned away, placing the helmet on the desk before continuing with his explanation. "This way everything, I had already done, creating the clone and acquiring the helmet, wouldn't go to waste. All I had to do was exchange your places on the board." Donnie watched the man walk around the room. "Sadly, with the structural weakness of the clone, we had to stay close by, enough to be able to transmit your brain waves from your brain back to the clone until the mission of removing your clan was completed. Of course, that would take time and a lot of hormones... Maybe we pushed you too far out there.? Your depression was much more fragile than we anticipated. That's what really convinced me to take you instead of just copying you."

 _"Oh, I get it. You think this is a rescue? I feel so special... Oh this just keeps getting better and better."_ Said more silent sarcasm from the turtle.

"So essentially it was with the help of this alien device that I was able to fortify my planning, but instead it simply taking your past memories now it recorded all your _current_ thoughts and fed them to the clone." He waved his hand casually. "With a bit of manipulation of course, so I could separate your affections for them... or what I like to call, the _weakness_ in humanity." The agent nodded sadly. "It pained me what I had to do to achieve this... Even though you don't believe me I truly am sorry for what it had to come to, but sacrifices for the greater good are always necessary. Your brilliant mind, I see a lot of myself in you Donatello. You just needed that emotional barrier taken away…"

 _"Emotional barrier! Are you referring to my family? They had NAME'S you deluded psychopath!"_

"Or perhaps it would be more correct to say, what it _should_ have come to... I wanted to give you my gift by releasing you from your irrational heart's bonds, and let your brilliant brain thrive... but I still underestimated you. I didn't know you were suicidal. I would have taken better precautions had I have known that." Bishop shook his head. "Emotions are no good Donatello. You're better of being without them, trust me. Or at least controlling them. It took a lot of new clone bodies before I had accomplished the impossible. A complete control over all emotions, including _love_ and _sympathy_. Choose what you care about Donatello. You think you choose now but you don't. Look at what caring for your family did to you!" Bishop gestured to the mutant as though _he_ was the point. "That isn't something to focus on. A mind like yours demands a challenge. Prospective. A goal. Strive for perfection and above all, focus. Nothing _your_ family could provide for you... But I _knew_ you would soften to them sooner or later. You are young and family is family after all."

Again, Bishop shook his head demonstrating his lack of empathy for what he thought was something trivial and even naïve. For it was a mistake Bishop himself had used to make. He had vague memories of a long, long time ago, while he was still in his first and original body. Of remembering his old mother holding his strong young hand before he left home. Now stood a ruthless hunter before them. And he didn't think of her anymore. No more visits. No more time wasted for someone that gave nothing. "Just imagine what you can do without those restraints holding you back…Then your true potential can finally flourish."

 _"So emotionally you want me to be like you Bishop... Empty."_

Then all that anger disappeared as Bishop tried to adopt a gentler expression. Donnie wasn't fooled. "You may deny it but we all harbor dark feelings within ourselves. A small part of you must hate the fact that you don't get the recognition you truly deserve. I suspect your brothers don't share your interest in what you do... are you lonely Donatello?" Bishop asked, making it blatantly obvious that he was trying to psychoanalyses him.

The purple clad turtle hated what he was hearing... Mostly because it was true, but not in the way Bishop was making it out to be... not anymore. Donnie had realized how wrong he had been, but it was too late, and he resented more than ever that he currently wasn't able to defend himself, or his family. Every word the agent said was a burning stab to his stupid heart. All his short-sighted insecurities about being forgotten among his competitive siblings. They were exposed, it wasn't fair! His brothers also had their frustrations, but Donnie supposed that he was the only one to bottle his up until he was ready to _explode!_

" _Oh gee..._ _I already have!"_

But had all his insecurities been so transparent that even his enemies had seen them? The memory of his father telling him that he should not shut himself away from his brothers when he had a problem came to mind... Now he knew why their Sensei counseled them so regularly. Dark thoughts were a poison that left them vulnerable. How did their enemies _always_ manage to attack them at just the right pin pointed location of pain!? And now look at what his mistake had cost him! Even if he wanted to voice his thoughts, he couldn't. Throughout this entire episode, Donnie had not ONCE been heard.

 _"I am NEVER going to hold my feelings in ever again I swear!"_

Once again Bishop looked him over. "An IQ above 200... Medical knowledge, _and_ you can handle alien tech even better than all my scientists combined. And let's not forget your hobby of hacking into the most complex systems... including mine! Not to mention all those intriguing inventions you have put together out of junk... I mean we found you in the _junk yard_ for heaven sake! And I must admit, even though you're not the strongest at it, your martial arts is exceptional. Even my best men _do_ struggle to measure up to you." Another grimaced look from Baxter screaming resentment met Donnie's eyes but Bishop didn't notice. "You're an enigma Donatello…and I dare say my intellectual superior... and unlike your clan, I do not intend to waste it on things like a toaster!"

The man then walked away, just enough so he could lean against the desk without breaking eye contact. "You may find this hard to believe Donatello, but out of all your brothers, even that rat master of yours. You are the one who I have always feared the most." He confessed leaving the turtle somewhat surprised by that... what was he saying? Leo and Raph were the mutants to be feared, even Mikey on a good day, but a man like Bishop confessing intimidation of just intellect... Come on this was pushing the envelope.

 _"Wow, didn't know I had a fan."_

"And that is why I had to make you mine. If you were the biggest threat to me only imagine, with the right tools, what you could be to them!? Imagine Donatello. Just imagine what you could do to them!?" He pointed above him, to clouds or a magical floating idea bubble Donnie couldn't be sure.

 _"Oh wait…. aliens...he was talking about aliens...like the Triceraton invasion. So that is why I am here. He wants to make me into a weapon! An almost perfect pre-made weapon. Marvelous. Do I get a say in this?"_

"Oh, I have plans for you my friend. Big plans. All you need is the right encouragement and guidance from myself, and Baxter Stockman of course." Donnie looked at Baxter but the doctor gave the turtle a look that said, 'in your dreams freak!'

 _"Oh dear... Are we a little jealous Stockman?"_

"Together Donatello we will be unstoppable. I will even take over your combat training. In a year, I will have you more lethal than your entire family combined." Bishop smiled darkly. "Put all these talents together and you would be the ultimate assassin! No human and none human could stand against you. The perfect protection for the Earth, and you will be under _my_ protection."

 _"You want to make me into an assassin? Gee that is so sweet of you Bishop... I guess your protection doesn't include BAXTER right there as he is slowly killing me!?_

"Now let's get down to brass tax! What's in it for you!? Well it is straight forward. Give your loyalty to me, and in return I can offer you the life you always wanted…. I could make you into something great! I could give you everything you desire. Your own lab with all the state of the art high-tech equipment you could dream of. The best, and I do mean the best, scientists at your disposal. People who will not judge you for what you are... And most of all." For dramatic effect Bishop walked closer with the same excited and proud expression all over his face. "A chance to live on the surface where you can bask in the sun every day. The headquarters are at a secure and undisclosed facility built like a fortress, but tailor made to accommodate you. A paradise. Fields of grass, lakes, plants…and the open sky. All of which is yours to explore till your heart's content. No longer confined to the shadows. An opportunity you and your clan have only dreamed of."

By now Donnie's eyes were very sore from being under water. He couldn't even blink to reflect how dumb struck he was.

 _"Wow you really have all this figured out don't you. Training session to make me into a super genius and well-equipped killer? Seriously? That I would just kill my family then sail away into the sunset with you... Then what, work Monday to Friday. Barbeques at the weekend? Is that included in the brochure?_

It was lucky that the mouth piece prevented Donnie from screaming his beyond disgusted frustrated fury... No... No, he wasn't furious... He was... _sad_.

The young turtle's eyes however did seem to tip off Bishop that he still wasn't grabbing this offer with both hands... strange.

"Now I know you're still in denial and you don't want to see the benefits of my offer just yet -"

 _"Really? Why would you think that? Could it be because I NEVER asked for this chance?"_

"But I know that it cannot be too good for you in there." Bishop said referring to the tank. "If you'll let me, I'll have you taken to the infirmary for treatment. If you will just accept my offer."

 _"You're seriously deluded Bishop!"_

At the agent's last statement Baxter looked up. Panic evident on his face. He couldn't risk the turtle getting out and tattle tailing to his boss about his real plans to end his 'project.' He had to think quickly. "Sir I do not recommend that. He – he's developed a tolerance to the light sedatives. He can't be controlled. He needs to be either in the tank or at least heavily sedated until we get there. I really wouldn't recommend taking a risk."

 _"I am likely never going to get a chance to be heard ever again, so I just want to say... I REALLY HATE YOU TWO!"_

Bishop looked uncertain at Baxter, but he was interrupted by his phone. Paying no more attention to the irritating scientist Bishop's mood suddenly seemed to shift as he answered his phone.

"Yes? What… what problem with the crate? Which one? Well where are the men attending to them….? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" He suddenly snapped. Both Baxter and Don didn't need to hear the other half of the conversation to know something had happened. "Find them!" He ordered before almost breaking his phone hanging up. The agent suddenly had a bad feeling. He sighed in frustration. "I have business to attend to on deck. Just give him the damn sedative, but keep the dosage low. Very low and I want him injected with some more vitamins. Keep his immune system in check. I want him out of that tank and in the infirmary once we are out of port." He snapped before storming out of the lab, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry Sir I will take good _care_ of him." Baxter said turning back to the tank with an expression that told the mutant that he had just run out of time.

 _"Oh yes, I am sure you are going to take very good care of me Baxter... Can you please hurry it up so I don't have to listen to this anymore!"_ Although Donnie didn't mean it, he really couldn't bare been here in this tank... or situation... or even this reality anymore.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. Well, what do you think of Bishop's intentions? And did you all pick up what we were trying to say? Well either way if you have questions please ask. Till next time.**_


	25. Found

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I Thank you for waiting. We all worked hard on this chapter and we think you'll like it. Enjoy**

Chapter 25: Found

Swiftly the brothers had managed to sneak inside one of the large crates without being noticed by any of Bishop's men still working on the docks. _They_ all seemed to be rushing around, trying to keep to a tight schedule. The few men on board however were not so lucky. Most of the men on the ship were guards, guards with nothing else to do but stand in one place and look around. Two things Leo didn't particularly appreciate at this moment. The guards would stand no chance. The mutants patiently waited as they were transported and secured onto the deck... They were never seen as they slipped out, breathing in the salty night sea air. Nothing was heard as they silently moved in between the large metal crates. The guards never saw the silhouettes against the night sky leaping over their heads... And all the loud and busy noise from the docks drowned out the silence that was quickly falling over the cramped open deck.

One by one guards disappeared from their posts, yet even after a quarter, then a half, than a third had vanished no one felt any need to report a sighting of one of their own being snatched away into the shadows that were bleeding out between the many crates! No. No one saw or heard anything. All the guards shared together now was the similar experience of meeting a green fist and the glint of something silver! The green was just a blur, and then there was pain. A lot of pain. A small whimper accompanied by little lights popping in their eyes. The next thing any of them knew was darkness as they felt their limbs been roughly tossed on top of a pile of other missing co-workers. More pain, this time with the cringing sound of metal scraping against metal before complete and total black out, alerting the barely conscious guards that they were in fact locked inside one of the boxes they had just brought on board.

Making short work of the guards the brothers had cleared enough of a path towards the back of the ship for them to search for an entry point that could take them below deck. But the ship was huge! Donnie could be anywhere on here and despite Hollywood's best wishes they couldn't scout the entire vessel without being seen or running out of time.

Keen to avoid meeting anyone else striding through the doors they instinctively went for the ventilation shoot to avoid detection. Unlike the large square shaped ones that could be found at the top of a building, these were light steel sheet trunks that stood fixed like a large curved horn attached to the base of the deck. It was barely big enough for their shells to fit down.

Normally on a mission such as this, the brothers would have spent hours planning. Looking over blueprints, counting the numbers of people they would either take on or find a way to avoid. But again, that was always Donnie's role. He would spend hours hacking into a system security, downloading data and drafting out plans that were so startlingly simple they could be considered genius. However now they were without Donnie. Without blueprints and an eye in the sky. No... All the remaining brothers could do now was wing it and hope they would stumble across him without running into trouble... yeah right!

Mikey, being the smallest, quickly made his way down first to check if the coast was clear. "Oh Shell!" His voice echoed back up to Raph and Leo about 5 seconds after disappearing from view down the black tube. "This thing goes all the way down, through all the decks... but there's a big fan half way ... It's not turned on right now, but it's caged over... Don't see how I can get passed it? and it's pretty loud down here too, sounds like... machines?" Mikey informed them.

"If the gate wasn't there, could we get passed the fan?" Leo called down after him. Even in a low tone his voice seemed to echo down the fog horn much louder than intended.

"I think so... The blades are wide enough... But it would be tight and if they start, we are sliced and diced turtles on a skewer!" With that happy image Mikey's head popped back up the large horn before hopping out.

The blue clad turtle cringed at the image Mikey painted before looking at his hot-headed brother. "Think you can remove it with your sai's so we can get down to the next deck?" At this request Leo was sure he saw Raph go a slight paler shade of green.

"Sure!" Raph spat sarcastically. "Was really hoping to get stuck down one of these again today... As long as there's NO bugs down this one!" He whined pushing them both aside before climbing and sliding down into the tube where Mikey had just returned from. Determined to ignore what could easily turn into a fear, he allowed his body the slide down the chute with only his palms and feet to control the speed of his descent. "Don't know why we're even talkin' bout this." He grunted leaning pressure onto his weapon and smiling as the thin cage cracked dramatically.

…

"Hey bros, I don't think we thought this through." Raph moaned after he had slid himself in-between the flat iron blades and out of the ventilation system. Mikey and Leo soon followed, landing onto a narrow steel walkway constructed from tight crisscrossing bars. Being able to see through the floor you stood on was an odd experience. But worse it was dangerous for detection. Quickly the three of them cautiously crouch walked over to a short railing that looped around the raised metal walkway. From this position, they could see that far down was a large room with clearly not enough space for what it held, the place was systematically covered in large foreign looking equipment. The separate machines were all similar in design, with the same spray painted dark blue coloring. Thick pipes, large and small, twisted out, down, and away from these machines and fed into one big metal tube lying across the center of the room. The boys may not know much about machinery, but it didn't take a lot of brain power to guess that they were standing high above what they assumed was an engine room. The humming noise coming from it was an almost deafening buzz, and the heat seemed to rise up in waves.

"That must be the very bottom deck down there?" Leo said looking over the side. The distance from where they were was a lot higher than it looked from the outside. But worse the walk way they stood on broke off to at least 9 to 10 different exits, all of which possibly lead to several different levels. The design and structure of it was disorientating, they didn't know which door led to the back or the front of the ship... Heck they weren't even sure which way was left or right in this open mechanical labyrinth.

"How the shell are we supposed to find Don in this? We don't even know where _we_ are!?" Raph yelled, raising his voice above the noise blowing below them.

"Wait there's a location sign here..." Leo noticed behind him. "AFT... Starboard walkway... I am not sure what that means... I don't speak ship... but Starboard means either the left or the right... I think... AFT... that must be the back since we were at the back of the ship when we came down the vent..." He had to speak loudly with each word to be heard above the racket of the engine.

"Well that is fascinating Leo. Thank you. Good to know that we can barely navigate ourselves around this place, so even if we did know Donnie's location, we wouldn't know how to get there!" Raph hollered.

Leo glared. "Well here is something else that is fascinating... If this is the engine room, someone is going to come along sooner rather than later, so let's get out of here first." He said pointing randomly toward the first heavy water tight door they saw.

"Aye aye captain." Mikey mockingly saluted before making his way across the metal bridge.

….

"Ok that says D4... That must mean Deck 4? mmmm ok... and the arrow is pointing that way to what is called … the 'Bow'? What does that mean? Is that leading to the back of the ship, or the front?! Wait I remember this from TV. The _Stern_ means the back... so is that another word for AFT?... Oh shell! I don't know where we are." Mikey's breathing came out hard and ragged as the three of them entered a new and quieter room that seemed to only consist of multiple staircases spiraling upwards along the wall. It gave the space a sort of box like feel. The engine room didn't go higher than deck four, if they wanted to get higher, this was the room. The three of them sprinted up the steps, trained hardened ninja muscles tensed and protested as the brother's pushed themselves. But the stairs seemed to go on forever.

"This is pointless... We are flying blind here..." Mikey feeling more and more over whelmed. "If Donnie was the one searching this place you know what he would have done?! If Donnie was here we would have a map with the exact location of whatever we were looking for... We would already know what all these signs meant from the one hundred and fifty thousand hour "crash course" ... and... and security all shut off... Oh shell...we are never going to find him."

"Really NOT helping Mikey." Raph snapped.

"Let's just all calm down. We don't have Donnie right now but we can still try and do what he would do." Leo thought a moment. "Ok check the doors, were looking for a floor with a wide space, maybe something that could be for storage." Leo said his mask turning damp with sweat.

But every urgent minute grew more and more desperate as the brothers became more and more frustrated. They made their way up each deck, stopping to open every door to every level they passed. Not at all sure which one they should search first. For all they knew they could have passed Donnie several times already. They never would have known because whenever they glanced out the doors at a new floor all they saw were identical corridors, with the same blasted faded tan hallway mirrored on all four sides! Without being on the open deck it was impossible to know where exactly they were, and soon the ship would be ready to leave! Searching while trying to avoid the crew as it sailed away would take hours! They weren't going to make it... _oh shell!_ This was NOT happening!

"Which... which way are we facing now? I mean which way is the front of the ship because I can't tell which is the left or the right side?" By now even Leo was too disorientated to know their own location, never mind Donatello's. As time got further and further away from them mad panic forced its way into place.

"I can't believe this! I can't BELIEVE we are already lost! We live in the sewers but _this_ place is a freaking maze!" Raph spat looking over the side at all the different levels. But then he quickly had to dive backwards from the railing, yanking his brothers back along with him. Five men entered the stairway just a few decks below them. The ninja's scampered real manly like up to the next level and pressed themselves against the wall before they could be noticed. But like the metal walkway before the entire staircase and its balconies were completely see through. They couldn't just back away from the railing, they could still be seen.

Looking about quickly Leo gestured for them to hide behind some pipes that ran up through every floor. The pipes were hot to the touch and there wasn't much room for the three of them. Green scaly skin began to redden whenever forced to close to a pipe. And the dim emergency lighting was disorienting. It was overall just plain uncomfortable, to put it mildly. But admittedly the lights and tight quarters helped the mutants hide. Although if the humans below did look up and stared very closely they might still be able to notice three dark figures through the bars of the walkway. But the hiding spot was better than nothing.

Luckily the men were too distracted to look anywhere but at each other. There was plenty of frantic discussion and wild hand gestures. The narrow metal stair case acted as a perfect wind tunnel, bouncing every word being said directly up to the brothers. It only took a moment before they realized _who_ was actually talking in the center of the small crowd.

They froze at the familiar angry voice of Agent Bishop. Well at least that part was confirmed. This _was_ Bishop's ship!

"At least 13 men have not reported in from the top deck Sir... and the last radio contact was 12 minutes ago." The first guard said, a smaller man who had been rudely pushed forward by the others behind him in an act of self-preservation as they watched their bosses' frustration grow. Bishop was used to people cowering to him, but normally they were strapped down to a dissection table at the time. His human men he held in higher regard. But by the look Bishop was giving them a dissection table may very well be where they were ending up. The man's composure was cracking. And it was a worry.

"No one and I mean NO ONE leaves their post without an order!" Bishop shouted, stopping himself from yelling profanities. Breathe in, breathe out, the agent told himself. Even if his anger was not dissipating he had to think clearly. His emotions did not rule him! They guided him, nothing more.

Above Bishop, with new heart hammering hope, the brothers leaned closer, keen to hear a hint of which direction they needed to go. "Put everyone on high alert. Search the ship and report back to me…. I have a bad feeling." The agent said stewing in his bad mood as he was hit with the sudden realization that his security wasn't as water tight as his ship.

"Sir?" His assistant said, praying that Bishop wasn't going to make an example out of him. "What do you mean?"

It was impossible... Bishop had convinced himself that it was impossible for the turtle's clan to still be alive, let alone here... But 13 of his men deciding to take an unauthorized break at the same time was even more impossible. Every man that served under him knew how the agent dealt with incompetence... worse betrayal. Loyalty was all that mattered to Bishop, and he never made it a secret that if any of his men betrayed that oath they would receive one warning shot... to the brain! No, Bishop would bet his secretly cheap grocery store sunglasses that it was an outside source causing the problem. Hopefully it was just some petty grudge holding Foot soldiers, and not those retched turtles! The very thought of the mutants being here was, too unacceptable. No. He couldn't afford to take any chances. "Tell all the men outside to get the rest of the crates on board and everyone get to their stations, ready for departure. I want the turtle out of the city before midnight."

 _'The turtle!'_

A switch had been flicked and just like that all frustration suddenly disappeared and everything became still and focused... almost like the world had stopped turning. The tidal wave of emotions were summed up perfectly just by the look in Mikey's eyes. Reflecting the two older brother's distraught delight, coupled with a complete and healthy fury toward Bishop! Donnie _was_ here! Their brother was here and alive after all.

Seeing his little brother shake Leo gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Raph on the other hand was already fantasizing about what he was going to do to the government agent... One of his regular beatings would not satisfy him this time. No, his normal beat down was going to be like a relaxing Tai massage in comparison... but not right now. Not till they had found Donnie. It was taking a lot of will to remain still, and Raph silently congratulated himself on his own restraint.

"Baxter still has him in the lab. I want you four down there to Transfer him to the infirmary. He's not going to survive this trip without treatment."

 _Baxter! As in Baxter Stockman. He had Donnie in... in a lab!? Of course. Who else would it be?_ Leo meditation techniques were something he drew on regularly to remain focused, but when you hear your brother is in a lab with a man who you happen to know is a mad scientist who was obsessed with recreating a scene from a hack saw horror movie... it was hard to remain calm. A swirling myriad of dark thoughts rushed through all the brothers' minds about what could have transpired in that lab at the mercy of someone like Stockman.

"He won't put up a fight. Baxter already inserted the muscle relaxants. That should last for another day... and I already instructed him to give him a sedative just in case. Just make sure NO harm comes to him. Understand!" Bishop said, practically barking out his orders. "However, I want restrains on at all times. And I want guards posted inside and out of the infirmary."

"Yes Sir." The guards chorused. Moments later there was the sound of many feet quickly heading back down the staircase. Whereas Bishop started heading up towards them. He was just a floor below the brothers when he pulled out his phone. The Brothers listened closely resisting the urge to confront the agent as he alerted the mad scientist that four of his men were on their way to mid-ship to collect his prize. With a silent growl the mutants held their breath until the agent had left, presumably heading for the top deck to find his missing men. Bishop was so distracted he didn't even notice the three turtles hiding in the rafters as he ran passed them.

Upon the door slamming shut the brothers exploded into action. Leo led the way, taking the opportunity that the elongated balcony provided to thrust himself up and away from the wall. He soared silently over the railing, landing on the bottom step of the lower deck. "Let's move!" He ordered. With stealth, the brothers quickly went in pursuit of the four guards heading towards the lab.

But unbeknown to them they were shorter on time than they realized.

"We're coming Donnie!" Mikey shouted spontaneously with a new spring in his silent step.

Leo and Raph responded with two hearty _"Sshhhhhhhs!"_

….

Yes, Baxter knew it would be foolish for people not to be afraid of someone like Bishop. He was calculating, disproportionately dangerous, and grossly ambitious… However, in Baxter's mind it was intelligence that proved worth, and no matter how dangerous a man was, or how smart, he was smarter. Everyone should be terrified of _him,_ Baxter Stockman, even more. Quoting his boss's earlier statement to the freak, _he_ saw himself as the power behind Bishop's throne.

But now he was being replaced with this …. _younger_ freak! The nerve of Bishop. The nerve of this stupid turtle standing in between him and his destiny. This mutant didn't just need to die... He needed to be dissected until there was nothing left! …. If only he could instead tie him to a lab table. He would relish in every scream as he sliced him up. Unfortunately, he would have to settle for a heart attack or a some sort of stroke like symptoms... as long as it looked accidental, and he could escape any responsibility. After all, _he_ would be the one doing the autopsy after to find out what happened. He chuckled darkly to himself. With his ultimate consolation prize being that the way was clear for him to step into the role that should have been his in the first place. Baxter Stockman was second to no one.

Just a few minutes after Bishop had left them in the lab, the agent called back to say that he was sending four men to transport the mutant to the infirmary. If he was going to end the turtle's life he would have to do it now, but still he had to be able to cover his tracks. With effort Baxter forced his dark burning hatred back into his little box, his face was framed with cold calculated civility as he faced the turtle once more.

"I may not be able to do any ninja kicks like you can, but let me tell you something, one genius to another... you couldn't even hope to match _my_ superior intellect..." He sneered. "You're just a fantasy to Bishop. Something young and brilliant he can brainwash and make into a pet of his own. But he doesn't know you lot like I do. I would be saving him from making a mistake. Besides I have waited to long for an opportunity like this just to be pushed aside by a teenager! A green mutant freak!" The doctor spat full of malice. "We made you murder your own clan. I _know_ you're going to stab us in the back the first chance you get!" His voice echoed.

 _"Well at least you're not entirely stupid Stockman."_ Donnie agreed at that last part.

Begrudgingly he then stormed over to the medical cabinet pulling out a dark box. The mad scientist made sure to come back and stand right in front of the tank just so the turtle could see what he was doing. Why did Baxter have to do everything so dramatically?

The cold water was really making Donnie shiver in his shell, it made his eyes blurry and sting, but he could still see what Baxter was doing? Out of the box he presented an abnormally large syringe, filled with a dark blue liquid.

Donnie didn't like the look of it, and he really didn't like the way the scientist was looking at the syringe then at him as though he was trying to make his mind up about something. "A light sedative just won't do... No, this stuff is strong enough to knock you out for the next month." His lips curled back into a nasty smirk. "In my opinion, I should just kill you and be done with it... I mean you are most likely the last of your kind…" He smiled slyly as though this was the best news he had heard all day. "After all I _did_ warn Bishop how dangerous it would be to give you such a concoction."

Donnie froze. He could see where Baxter was going with this.

"It wouldn't be my fault if you were to have a reaction... particularly if I get a little careless and there was an air bubble in the syringe." He said while pulling back the ejection away from the nozzle, allowing a pocket of air to fill the tube. "And just a few minutes of me turning your air off should be enough to make certain."

Oh god! Baxter was really going to do it! He was really going to murder him right here! He wasn't a doctor, but even the basic knowledge of a medic would know that injecting an air bubble directly into the blood stream was an instant death sentence. An air bubble entering a vein would cause a _venous air embolism,_ attacking either the heart or the brain, depending where it got to first, and even if he was taken to the infirmary right after, it would be too late.

And a powerful sedative mixed with another sedative he was still waking up from, mixed still with the muscle relaxant that was actively paralyzing him... But typical _over the top_ Stockman had to make triple sure by cutting off his oxygen as well. That would make his lungs panic and heart pump the blood faster around his body... assuring the air bubble would reach its destination that much faster. He wouldn't even get the chance to drown... It didn't take a genius like Don to know that he was leaving this lab the same way he came in.

In a box.

Donnie couldn't help it. Though a large part of him was expecting this for what he had done, he still couldn't help the panic consuming him. Despite his muscles feeling frozen Donnie still tried yanking on his binds. He knew it was a pathetic attempt and that he was quite helpless.

For a moment Baxter hesitated. " _Since I am about to take his life, I should really say something nice."_ The mad scientist thought. He may have always been a sore loser, but he was nothing but a graceful winner. "It will be quick, I promise... but you may feel some pain, but if it's a comfort, the dead don't tend to remember. You and your disgusting reptiles will all be back together soon, _if_ you believe in that kind of thing." The doctor said calmly placing the injection needle into the long tube running outside the tank. "I guess out of all your brothers, you're the one I hated the least… but the truth is I have never been good with competition."

 _"If you're trying to be kind, could you just stop talking please!?"_ Deep down Donnie may not have been ready to depart this life just yet, but he really didn't want to depart it having Baxter Stockman's voice full of spite and vanity as the last thing he heard.

"Well good-bye Donatello. This will be the last time you feel any pain." And that was the extent of the mad doctor's nice side for the day.

Donnie had stopped struggling. He knew there was no point. Through the glass he watched the syringe needle being attached to his IV... Knowing that his life was just about to end…. Even submerged in the water he could feel the familiar choked feeling that came from crying, along with an uncomfortable pressure in his temple. Not for himself, but for what he had done. For his fate, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…this is what he deserved…Shell, in a way Stockman was doing him a favor by ending it all. Maybe he could earn back his brother's and father's forgiveness in the next life. That is, if fate allowed him to be with them after all he had done to them.

 _"Good bye everyone…I love you."_ Was the last thought when, through the swaying glass Donnie suddenly notice three bright green figures were making their way through the door, coming up behind Baxter…. Wow! For once Baxter was telling the truth, he had been quick... and he hadn't even felt any pain as of yet.

…

Baxter didn't know what had hit him, only that it had hit him hard. The syringe was knocked out of his hands as it when flying across the ground. Next his head was smashed hard against the glass. His glasses cracked on impact as did his nose. Blood instantly started gushing as he felt his body been roughly lifted up and tossed off to the side. The sharp crack of his forehead made him feel sick. Everything was spinning so much that he hadn't even realized that he was on the floor. For one horrid moment, he thought Bishop had somehow silently walked back into the lab and caught him about to murder his prize, but it was worse as he saw the green hands and heard the angry growl surrounding him as he hit the floor. He looked up to see the shadows dripping from their terrifying features. They were alive! They were alive! But how…. how had they found them?!

 _"GET THE SHELL AWAY FROM HIM!"_ The red one screamed in his face.

"Donnie!" the childish orange one yelled rushing over towards the tank. "Donnie bro can you hear me?" but he didn't respond.

"You've got 5 seconds to tell us what you've done to him!?" The blue one... the leader, hissed. Baxter gasped as he felt the sharp tip of the turtle's sword brush lightly against his neck. A moment of silence passed as the scientist was too scared to even move his lips... but a moment was too long. The nasty red one grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up to his feet and shoving him hard against his desk.

"Answer him or I will break your worthless neck scumbag!" The red finished.

"Guy's Donnie, he's out of it!" Mikey's worried voice broke the two brothers away from the madman. Their brother just seemed to be floating there, staring at them quite confused. His eyes disorientated as he seemed limp in the water. "Bro please. It's me. It's Mikey. Wink at me if you understand!" Mikey touched the glass, but then flinched away. "Dude's this is cold. Like REALLY cold... You've turned my brother into a turtlesicle!" He said giving the doctor a dirty look. It wasn't a look Mikey gave out very often, but when he did, somehow it made you feel like you had just drowned a puppy.

Raph's grip on the doctor tightened. "You've been keeping him in a freaking freezer you monster?!" Raph growled pushing his face even closer into the human's personal space until the man recoiled.

Leo was already by the tank as though to check that it really and truly was his brother in there. He... he hadn't killed him! He knew he should be feeling better by this fact, but the state Donnie has been found in obliterated any comfort of that. At this moment Donnie looked more shocked than any of them did. Leo looked back at Baxter with a glare that could freeze hell. "Don't you even think of going anywhere Stockman! We haven't even started with you yet!" The mutant said in a threatening tone he had never heard himself say before. But he wasn't surprised by it, he was so angry. His look had the desired effect as the man seemed to try and shrink away in Raph's grip even more. Leo turned back to quickly assess the state of his missing brother. He couldn't seem to decide what to react to first. He so wanted to just shift all the blame onto Baxter and Bishop for everything that had happened. Donnie had just been a _puppet_ in all this... But if that was true, _they_ had been the ones who had made the strings, and Donnie had unknowingly handed his control over to them... No, he couldn't think about that right now. He was alive, that's all that mattered.

Leo leaned closer. Judging by his eyes Donnie was doped up just like Bishop had said. He was just grateful that they had knocked the syringe out of Baxter's hands before he could do any more. "I'll ask you again. What have you done to him?" Leo asked just as dangerously as before, but the intimidation was working to well. Baxter seemed to have become frozen to the spot with fear. Leo rolled his eyes at the pathetic man. "Let's get him out of here." He and Mikey stepped closer to the tank trying to think of what they could do. Concern then quickly replaced his anger as Donnie seemed to look almost... _dead_ in the water.

"D...Donnie. Can you hear me? Don't worry we are getting you out of here... just... hold on." Leo said, but wasn't at all sure that Donnie could still hear him. Before he could think any further Leo only had a few seconds warning before he heard his hot-headed brother's familiar growl. Leo had to quickly push Mikey aside as the red clad turtle suddenly charged at the tank like a raging bull.

"Raph I don't think -" He said, but it was too late. With all his might, the angry turtle had thrown his entire body weight against the glass in hopes of smashing it, freeing his brother from his cage. Sadly, it didn't even scratch it. Raph bounced back, crashing to the floor with a painful and frustrated expression.

"I think we might need a new plan." Mikey suggested – suddenly a loud alarm sounded, cutting off all other thoughts and communication. Panic hacked through them like a buzz saw! The turtles hissed as they looked back towards the scientist. Raph had, without shame, punched the man in the stomach and tossed him to one side before charging the tank. That had just given the scientist long enough to crawl over to his desk and reach under it to press a button. A classic Baxter move. Their cover was blown! 10 seconds hadn't even passed before heavy footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. A further 5 seconds before the lab doors were pried open and two dozen guards came flooding into the room, Bishop not far behind.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. Now things are heating up, especially since they are going to be confronted by Bishop. Well you'll find out what happens next time. Thanks for reading so far.**_


	26. Reunited

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I Thank you for waiting. This took a lot of work and we're glad how it came out. So hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 26: Reunited

To say Bishop was on edge was putting it mildly. Once he had decided that he was going to exchange the clone for the real Donatello, he made sure to plan everything out to the last detail. It was air tight... at least it was air tight once he knew the three remaining turtle brothers were dead and he had Hamato Donatello firmly in his grasp.

The problem was he didn't know for absolute certain that they were dead. It's possible that he had become too cocky….. again. He was so sure after the bomb detonated that it would be enough to finish the job and cover his tracks. The bomb wasn't even originally an idea built around killing the mutants. Really Bishop just didn't want to deal with the bother of sending men down to gather the body after the clone shut down. He was on a schedule to leave this city, a tight one. Yet if he used a bomb it also had to be a big bomb, for he liked the idea of tracking the clone's location and sending men down to go and count the pieces of the thing even less. If he was going to blow it up he had to make sure all of it burned. Which naturally lead to the conclusion that if the clone had to burn, so did any unfortunate family members huddled around its fake significance... But with the report of his now officially missing guards he couldn't be sure. In fact, the variables to such a scheme are variant and untrustworthy. At least if he had sent men down and tracked the thing he would know the location of the lair. Getting the location of their dismal lair hadn't even been taken into account.

It was his first mistake.

It probably wasn't his last. Bishop rubbed his forehead tiredly as he climbed the last set of stairs. The anger towards his lack of action built behind his eyes in the form of irritating ache. But he didn't have time to dwell on the pain. He needed to get out of this place. And Donatello was coming with him. He may have made mistakes, but taking that genius away wasn't one of them. He was doing what was best for the mutant after all, even if the turtle didn't know that as of yet. It just so happened what was best for the young turtle was best for Bishop and his work as well! But maybe it had been slightly arrogant of him to assume that these battle trained warriors would go down so easily and just give up on one of their own, even if they thought that they had been betrayed. He was beginning to be more and more sure of just who had invaded his ship, but he wouldn't know for certain until he found his missing body guards. If he could just get past this last barrier that was the docks and get out into open waters he and his prize would be home free... Speaking of which, he should check that the other part of his plan was still on schedule.

After giving the order to search the ship Bishop went outside. The darkness of night was blanketed out by all the big stream lights surrounding them. He quickly made his way towards the AFT and up to the very top deck near the helicopter pad so he could get a better signal for the long-distance call. And admittedly he enjoyed the quieter atmosphere in this area. The loud humming noise of the machinery was dimmed to a tolerable level. It made his head feel better. The man took a moment to look at the small two-seater helicopter. He had only brought the thing on-board for _worse_ case scenarios. His very last option of escape if things went South... but he was determined that wouldn't happen!

Reaching into his coat he eagerly got his cell phone and dialed the ever so important number to his new headquarters, which just happened to be on his own private island, posted far off the coast of Japan. When it came to seeking out new headquarters from area 51, he couldn't have asked for a better place to call area 52. The island had been unclaimed and undiscovered, which meant it was not on any map.

Moments passed as the lines connected and several echoing rings later the receiver was answered by another male voice.

"Agent Bishop Sir!" It responded in an eager professional manner.

"Yes, it's me. Possible circumstances are forcing a slightly earlier departure. We expect to be leaving the NY within the hour, and if all goes to plan the ship will be making the randevu in 7 weeks. Now your progress?" He went straight to business mode. "Will all be ready in time for our arrival?"

"Sir!" There was shuffling over the other line. "Preparations are nearly complete. It will take a while to set up all the equipment but at least we will have somewhere to put it now. The living quarters however are done."

"Excellent. Does that include the living accommodation for my special VIP guest?" Bishop asked, keen to get underway.

"All security measures you wanted have been put in place as well as the luxury comforts Sir. This may actually be the best and most comfortable cage you've ever designed." The other responded with glee.

"What about the _rehabilitation compound?_ He will be spending a rather large amount of time there upon our arrival, just until he learns his place that is." A dark smirk crossed the agents face as he said this.

This time there was a dry tone in the assistant's voice as though he was picturing something unpleasant. "Yes sir. 'Operation Rebirth' is ready. Even taking into accounts his technical achievements, there will most certainly be no chance of escape... And _if_ he is as smart as you say, he won't want to spend much time at the compound... retraining."

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Bishop smirked to himself, and for just one wonderful moment all other worries vanished. "I'll check back in once we have left port." Bishop nodded before ending the call. With a dignified sniff Bishop breathed in the salt ridden air, making an attempt to remain focused and not let the worry of his non-responding soldiers get the better of his mood. Whatever was going on was nothing that couldn't be dealt with quickly, he hoped... But what if they _were_ here? He had intentionally invaded the home of the equivalent of some sleeping dragons! He wasn't foolish enough not to expect any consequences to his action's, he only hoped he had done enough to protect himself in case. It was now just dawning on him that it may not have been enough. - _No_ _stay focused!_ He told himself, pushing the nagging feeling to the back of his head for a moment as he basked in his achievements so far.

Thanks to a bit of influence, and tapping into a few secret government bank accounts, the Island had become his with little effort. Placing his deflecting satellite equipment there had been the equivalent of staking his own flag pole into the ground. It was so perfect. An endless resource, he managed to keep the island off the maps and GPS, so no one could find it.

But that wouldn't matter either way, for he had designed that island to be a fortress. Nothing could get in, but more importantly, nothing could get out without his say so. From the outside it had high walls, guard towers, and even underwater mines ready to deploy if anyone got close.

But as much as Bishop was proud of his fort Knox upgrade on the outside, the inside was a completely different story. The island was huge... about the size of a town, but with fields of sea green grass and trees, mainly palm, along with many stone paths with white sand. There was even a purposely built stream that fed into a lake filled with purified water. A safe and secure paradise. Bishop felt sure that Donatello would be comfortable there, and may even grow to like it, even if it _was_ a cage.

Built in the very center of the island was a huge round complex. All floors were connected by one large elevator that ran in the center. Most of the building was dedicated to his work, such as offices and board rooms for meetings and research, all the while maintaining constant communications with his other outpost's around the planet. But the complex didn't start at ground level. No, it ran up to 10 floors underground as well. The first five floors were where his laboratories would be located. Already packed with all the latest tech, all the best life changing inventions could be developed. This would be where he put his VIP to work, out of sight while leading every other brilliant mind he had collected.

Built below the labs on the final floors were the easy to reach, but not too easy to escape, cells! The underground had been constructed to withstand an atomic bomb! This would be the living quarters for his long-term alien prisoners who made the mistake of looking in earth's direction.

But Bishop's absolute favorite was the top several floors of the complex. These were the luxury living quarters, and his most prize possession would of course go right at the very top! Like a jewel in the top of the crown, this would be the best place for him, a home where Donatello could be monitored and still have the freedom of the sunlight. Again, Bishop had put a lot into his design, furnished for all the turtle's needs such as a bedroom, pool, bath, den, study, and even a kitchen. Surrounded by large _blast proof_ windows that looked out over the sea and sun rise... but with many other special amenities too. The first one was most important. Upon arrival, the turtle will have a monitor chip inserted under the skin at the back of his neck. The mutant could be tracked anywhere on the globe with that chip. The chip will be connected to the mutants soon to be own electronically locked ankle bracelet. If the chip alerted them that the turtle was going or doing anything he shouldn't be it will admit an electrical shock to his body until he loses consciousness.

Furthermore, every part of Donatello's world on the island will be filmed with night and heat vision cameras and thermal scanners... Finally, no cage would be complete without laser trip wires. Overkill maybe, but there was no way Bishop was going to lose this major investment. Donatello was his key to winning this endless and bitter war with the alien race, he was sure of it.

There was another plan he had made to win the teen over, but he didn't want to have to use that option if he could help it. If he could just get the turtle to trust him sooner rather than later, and hopefully with only minimal trips to the rehabilitation compound below, which was the last floor in the complex below the alien cells. Designed by Baxter Stockman of course. Not such a pleasant place in comparison to the rest of the island. No, that was where any disobedience would be _excruciatingly_ reprimanded. But this turtle was smart, and he had nowhere else to go. Yes, some logical words and the rehabilitation compound should be enough to bend the mutant. Bishop really didn't want to enrol Don into his 'brainwashing program.' Drugs and torture never leave a good impact on the brain long term, and Donatello's brain was too good to damage... but if Donatello wasn't going to see reason, what choice did the agent have -?

"Sir!" A panicked voice suddenly shook Bishop from his disturbing train of thought.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked snapping back to the current situation.

"We found them. All 13 of your men were knocked unconscious. They don't remember what happened but they were found locked in some of the crates!"

This piece of information made Bishops blood run cold and his mouth instantly go dry... Oh god! They WERE here! The mutant turtles were here running loose on his ship searching to take back his investment. This had been _one_ of the worst-case scenarios he had been worried about... He looked back at the helicopter. No! This couldn't happen. Not here and now... Not when he was so close.

Adding more to his fears the sudden sound of an alarm cut off his words and instantly made him start running back to the lab... He didn't need to check for the location, he already knew.

His horrors were confirmed even before he entered the lab. The four men he had sent down to collect the turtle were lying unconscious at the bottom of the steps just outside the steel doors. That was enough to know for sure.

Bishop froze right there... and for a second everything seemed to stop and fall silent. As his men ran passed him flooding into the lab, Bishop remained still as though he was actually watching everything he had just created crash and burn in slow motion... Completely and utterly consumed by rage Bishop forced himself to draw on his stone-cold calculating brain to guide him on the best course of action. What could he do to fix this? There was always a way... They _weren't_ taking back Donatello. One way or another the brainy green freak was leaving with him!

He just might NOT be going alone.

One thing Bishop prided himself on was being able to cope with any situation, no matter how bad it got. He was flexible... he could adapt to any plan. As long as he didn't have to turn back, he could adapt to anything.

It didn't at all shock him to hear commotion in the lab. Instead Bishop took a deep breath before following them in, and to no surprise he found the three things he had dreaded to see more than anything else, making short work of his bodyguards. At least Donatello was still in the tank. He was going to need re-enforcements... _lots of re-enforcements!_ If he could get a message up to the bridge they could send more men down... but before Bishop could do anything, his eyes found the one known as Leonardo standing protectively in between them and the tank, and the mutant's eyes found _him_. The green teen's expression mirrored his own rage.

The blue turtle never took his eyes off of him, even when he was tossing two armed men across the room. This bemused Bishop as the agent realized that the leading mutant seemed fixed on breaking him just with his death glare, possibly his neck when he got close enough. Well if the turtle wanted to fight him for Donatello, Bishop would be all too happy to oblige... Then they would make good bargaining chips to keep Donatello under control... besides these three were better suited to the brainwashing program. Their skills were muscles not brains.

Yes. This could still work out... He could still win this.

…...

Pumped up on adrenaline, mixed with a dangerously high level of rage for once, seemed to help the turtles fight off the endless wave of soldiers coming towards them. Whether it was 3 against an army of 50 or even 100! The numbers didn't matter, they were leaving with Donatello today, and _nothing_ was going to stop them.

Without hesitation, the brothers charged first as one group after another entered. The humans never knew what hit them, but the rampage never slowed as more and more men came through the doors, only to be knocked down like pins in a bowling alley. Maybe it was the anger, but at least for now the mutants felt that it all seemed too easy. Not likely. It was Leo who was the first to notice. Just as he was finishing throwing more soldiers across a table did he realized none of these men were using their guns in their belts to take them down.

Why was that?

It couldn't have anything to do with the extremely flammable and explosive material around them, could it? Bingo! That gave them an advantage they didn't mind exploiting.

Three of them came charging at Raph, who managed to dispose of them with a quick sweep of their legs, only stun batons hit the ground. The same with Mikey, who whacked the soldiers upon their heads one by one as they came his way. The younger turtle was almost enjoying the beat down. He couldn't repress the twinge of revenge he wanted on behalf of Donnie, his home, and his comic book collection.

Then Leo saw Bishop enter the room. He seemed to be hanging back, letting his bodyguards do the work for him as he pulled out his phone. Most likely calling for back up. But even from all the commotion separating them the agent and the mutant's eyes locked onto one another, quickly competing on who had the coldest stare. Even when Leo had to duck down and slam the hilt of his katana into another soldier's belly, he didn't break his icy daggers at the man. Leo wanted to run up to the agent and demand to know what the shell was going on?! WHY had he done this? But he knew the answers he wanted would never come. For now, he would settle just for getting Donnie and his brothers out of here and if Bishop even attempted to stop them, he would pay dearly.

…...

In all the commotion, no one had noticed Baxter Stockman sneak back towards the tank. He was looking around for the syringe. If nothing else he could still wipe out at least one of the ninja's today. Donnie was looking at him, and making a pathetic attempt to struggle some more.

Baxter snorted and ignored the mutant, he tried searching the floor but with all the men being thrown this way and that it was impossible to find the syringe. He noticed Bishop distracted on the phone on the other side of the room. He only had a split second to improvise a new plan. Baxter looked at the trapped turtle with loathing one last time before looking over the breathing tube that was feeding up air to Donatello. Using his hands as an unnecessary physical guide Baxter followed the tube up were it went over the top of the tank back down into the turtle's throat. Baxter stretched himself as tall as he could, and gripped the tube tight. One good yank should do it. Donnie's eyes snapped open in shock as he felt the breathing tube being suddenly pried out of his mouth. The rushing bubbles confused him and everything suddenly stopped from a slow crawl to a mad wave of rushing stigma and fear. It was a strange sensation, being able to watch your breath, the very thing keeping you alive, just float away and disappear into nothing... The violent yank of the pipe from his throat had taken most of his remaining air with it.

He was drowning!

"DONNIE!" Raph yelled charging forward, battering aside the armed bodies as he headed back towards the tank. Donnie was dying! It was an astoundingly clear fact that pierced through the fog in his head, hitting like a freight train and scaring him so badly he couldn't scream hard enough to make the fear not rip him apart. Raph didn't even pay any attention to Baxter Stockman making a quick escape out of the lab. All he could see was his brothers breathing tube was violently flipping and flopping around in the water filled container as it released the air... and Donnie's hands were bound! He couldn't reach and take it back.

Mikey gasped but was unable to get to them. All the ninjas could do was helplessly stand there and watch their brother die for a second time.

 _"Donnie!"_ Raph pounded on the glass. "No! Don't panic bro! Just... just hold your breath!" He yelled knowing it was quite pointless... Oh man he didn't know what to do! If _he_ was panicking, how could he expect Donnie to hold it together?!

"Raph you have to get him out of there!" He heard Leo's struggling shout from somewhere behind. But how? He couldn't break the glass?! For a moment, one terrifying moment Raphael, the turtle who prided himself on protecting his family, was unable to move. Raph felt that he had been frozen for hours, but only seconds had passed by... What could he do? …. and why was Donnie just looking at him like that?

Despite the panic and the fast growing burning pain in his lungs, Donnie tried his best to remain still. He focused on his red clad brother through the rippling water, trying to distract his brain and still his body. Was his brothers really here? Despite his arms pulled back by the straps the purple turtle pushed his head and shoulders forward trying to make eye contact with Raph as though he was making sure it really was him he was seeing.

Raph blinked as he watched Donnie pull himself up close to the glass. Then for a moment he thought he saw something in Donnie's eyes... It looked like... _relief_ or maybe _hope?_ A bit out of place in the current situation. But then their eyes locked and it hit him. For a second, one wonderful second, both Raph and Donnie seemed to forget everything that was going on around them and just see each other. That one look completely floored Raph and he placed his hand on the ice-cold glass and he understood. They had all found each other despite everything that had happened. Everything that had stood between them, even fate, they had found their brother again... and _he_ was just standing here watching him die?

What was he doing?!

Donnie's unnaturally calm look seemed to also calm Raph and snap him out of his frozen panicked state, instead he started looking for something more constructive to do. Quickly looking for another weak spot, Raph noticed a few different taps and levers at the bottom of Donnie's tank... maybe one of them was a plug? If he couldn't get him out of the water, maybe he could drain it?!

In the struggle of breaking away from the fight Mikey found himself elbowing multiple stomachs and necks as he tried to charge passed the men. Almost forgoing his weapons in favor of using close combat to knock aside the last of the guards who made the mistake of standing in his way, after he noticed one of them carrying something interesting…. something attached to the front of his belt!

"Oh, now _they_ could be useful... Mind if I borrow these?" The orange turtle said reaching down and snatching the thing off the scared human. The man's eyes widened in horror and quickly crawled away...far away. Allowing the younger turtle to finally be able to reach his brother.

With no further obstacles Mikey quickly flew over towards Raph, who was in a mad panic frantically pushing all the levers and buttons on the tank. Donnie mean while looked more dazed. He didn't have a breathing tube! But instead of struggling about that like a normal person, he was just staring at him and Raph with this look of... _peace_. Was he missing something? Mikey thought confused. Wasn't Donnie on a life threateningly short schedule here? He was just about to say something when suddenly everything was forgotten. Donnie's body clock ran out as his last air bubbles suddenly burst from his mouth and a new wave of pain came clawing at Donnie's face. Cutting away at his body, burning his insides. Like fire burrowing out of him through every pore while violently attacking his limbs.

"No!" Mikey cried out in such distress that it actually caught the attention of the room. Even Bishop realized what was going on as Donnie's movements became less frantic. "Donnie no!" A sob escaped Mikey... this was even worse than the first time.

"Oh, shell no!" Raph shouted pounding more like a crazy person on the buttons but nothing was working. He wasn't just going to stand here and watch his brother die… _again._

"Raph above you... _the lock!"_ Shouted Leo, who was now free to run towards his brothers. The turtle's diminishing fate changed the atmosphere of the room, and the few men remaining stood still, no longer raising their weapons in threat. Although Leo missed the exact moment when the fight had been called off, but now that Leo had noticed he wasn't about to miss his chance. He needed to forget everything else and join his family. They couldn't be too late. They couldn't.

Bishop had still been arguing with his captain about reinforcements when he too had noticed that his new toy was dying! He hadn't failed to note that his second in command, Baxter, was making a quick get-away from the tank only moments after! Gritting his teeth, he told his men to draw back and allow the mutants to save their brother.

Looks like he was going with plan B after all.

As the fighting came to a temporary withdraw Bishop grabbed one of his men. "Go to the bridge!" he urgently demanded pulling him to his feet. "Tell them to forget the last containers. Set sail NOW!" He instructed before throwing the man out of the door. Yes, this would work! If those three refused to die, then they would help benefit his plans instead.

…

Donnie POV

Donnie remembered looking out into the room as his brother's beat their way through Bishop's men... Yet he was still unsure whether or not this was a dream. His heart and mind split into two, he couldn't tell what was real any more. All this time in the tank he had just kept thinking in circles, re-thinking and over-thinking everything and anything that came to him... but now everything was fading away. Donnie was lost between his happiness, his distress, and his very real confusion. For he had already mourned these deaths, through the constant picture of his brother's corpses that even now clung to his memory.

Were they really here to save him even after all he had done? He tried to question this possibility, but even the question was starting to detach. All he wanted to do was sleep. Wishfully make all this go away, maybe he would wake up in his own bed one more time.

The return of Baxter Stockman's ugly face in front of him was not a welcome one. The way the sneaky man was looking about him, Donnie knew what he was up to… He had _never_ met a man with such dishonor. A sudden sharp pain ripped through his throat and mouth, and he knew it was over. Darkness instantly started to consume him and he knew this time it would be for good. Then Raph's panicked face was there, banging on the glass. If Raph was dead then why did he look so scared? Unless...he was alive?! His brothers _were_ still alive and they had come after him regardless of what had happened. This thought alone gave Donnie the one final shove he needed to calm down long enough so he could treasure this last moment with them.

It was a nice moment with him and Raph. He even caught a smile from him. His hot-headed brother's genuine smiles were rare, but he had one just for him. Then the smile vanished. Raph frantically started attacking the controls to the tank... Then Mikey was there. His baby brother had come for him even after destroying all his comic books, and Leo wasn't far behind. But the moment didn't last long enough. A cruel reminder of his death was forced through Donnie as ice cold water surged its way down his throat. His lungs started to throb and his heart started to pound as the little oxygen he had was drained from him in a last handful of bubbles. Time inexplicably sped up again. But not for very long, for even as the pain lasted a darkness gathered around the edges of his brain…Then everything phased out. Everything was so disorientating. And the water was crushing him from the outside in... or the inside out... How many times could he die today? Well at least he would go knowing he hadn't finished Bishop's job for him.

Next time Donnie opened his eyes he was back in... _in the lair... again!? What? But the clone was dead, wasn't it? He was in the TV room. He looked to the side of himself to see his three brothers sitting beside him on the couch…they all seemed happy. Mikey taking all the cushions for himself with his head on Leo's lap, all while seeing how much he could prod Raph in the back of the head with his toe before his brother smacked him. This was the movie marathon night a few weeks ago. A race to eat some pizza before Mikey ate it all…he remembered this! This was the last time they were all together…._

Then the picture shifted, and everything started too pass by like a film but with the speed on fast-forward.

 _Him and his brothers in the Dojo training with Master Splinter…. Sensei and him drinking tea. His father chuckling at him as he tried to choke down the nasty taste..._

 _Him and Mikey competing on the video games and the look on his brother's face when he lost…._

 _Raph taking the time to teach him his secret of throwing a good punch when he struggled..._

 _Leo teaching him tai chi when he got to anxious….._

 _The first time they met the Shredder….!_

 _The first time they had been allowed to the surface, running and jumping across the roof tops, like flying…_

 _The first time they met Casey Jones on his bike…._

 _The first time he saw April being attacked by the mousers…._

 _The first time they had a fight with the humans…. the foot…..the purple dragons…._

 _Leo sitting beside him in his room as he cried after a nightmare…soon Mikey and Raph coming to join them.…. The first time he repaired the laptop he had found…._

 _The first time he was sick and Raphie carried him to his room….His three brothers sitting up with him with a cold cloth and a bucket all night….._

 _His first time he had fixed a light bulb, and he got to see his brothers look so happy. They hated being in the dark….._

 _The first time they tasted a left over pizza dad had brought home….._

 _The first time he built a toy car….The first time he almost drowned and Leo saved him…._

 _The first time he and his brothers were given their masks…_

 _The first time he held his bo-staff….._

 _The first time he tried playing with two spark plugs and burned his fingers…..training…training….little Mikey hugging him….more training and sparring….the four of them bowing in the first class…._

They were very young in his memory now, but still it only moved backwards _._

 _He was sitting cuddled up with his brothers as daddy read them a bedtime story….._

 _Fighting with little Mikey who eats first…._

 _Raphie tickling him until he cried with laughter…._

 _He and his biggest brother Leo sharing a room for the first time…_

 _Now the four of them huddled together under a blanket on the single arm chair waiting for daddy to come home with food….._

 _He was now sitting looking at dada._

 _Splinter had his legs crossed, his arms reaching out towards him, telling him to walk towards him on two legs instead of four…he was the first to try and walk. First two attempts he just couldn't quite get it. Once he did however, the others soon followed. Dada was so happy when he could stand up on his own…._

 _Sleeping with his brothers in dada arms. Splinter was so much bigger than them here. This was the safest place in the world, right here in his arms, rocking them to sleep. If only they could stay right here forever._

Donnie smiled at the memories…. This is where he wanted to be. Could he not just stay here lost in this memory? _If only._

He became aware of a new pressure beside him. Something painfully pulled at his binds. His hands were violently yanked and the tightness pulling on them disappeared. Vaguely he felt a similar sort of pressure around his waist before he was being lifted up. Then the weightlessness of the water vanished and his body suddenly weighed a ton. He couldn't move, no doubt a mixture of muscle relaxant and gravity pulling him down made the fight against his paralysis impossible. He was completely limp, however he could feel the sensation of falling rather slowly, but he was too cold to feel his brothers hands guiding him to the ground... The sensation of his shell hitting the metal floor didn't even register.

"That was freaking freezing!" A voice said, Donnie wasn't sure from where, but they were right. The cold had penetrated through his skin so deeply that he couldn't feel his body any more. He couldn't feel the hands on his face. On his neck. The sudden pounding pain repeating on his chest - "Breathe god damn you!" However, he _could_ recognize his brother, Raphael's angry voice was beside him.

 _"Raphie?"_ He tried to call out to him but the words from his head couldn't find their way back up his throat.

"Donnie, I said breathe please. _"_ The garbled voice of his brother snapped at him again…. He sounded upset…

 _"No. Don't be sad. Don't be sad for me after what I have done…."_

The pain in his chest increased and heat covering his mouth as air was forced down his throat.

 _"Where are you?"_ He tried to say, but everything was garbled until he felt more pain on his chest followed by the urge to vomit.

"Donnie! That's it bro get it all out." This time he heard Mikey's voice. He sounded…. joyful? He then felt himself been pushed over onto his side so he could continue to cough up the last of the water. The feel of Mikey's and Raph's hands rubbing up and down his arms and legs in an attempt to get him warm was welcome, but it just reminded him of how cold he was. And the shivering was painful. He didn't want to open his eyes. Not yet. He wanted to stay lost in his happy childhood memories. He didn't want to discover that it was all a dream again. If he opened his eyes now to discover that his brothers _were_ really dead and he was still in the tank… He wouldn't be able to go on.

"Donnie can you look at me?" Leo's voice this time, gently lifting him to sit up, supporting his neck while pressing his hands on his face.

 _"No. It's not real."_ He muttered scared.

"Donnie look at me."

 _"Please be real. Please be alive. Please be real."_ Donnie pleaded over and over.

"We're real Donnie. We're here. Look at us!" Leo encouraged him more firmly.

They had heard him! For the first time, someone had heard _him_ speak. His mouth was sore and his throat was frozen but he obeyed and Donnie couldn't keep the biggest smile of gratitude spreading across his face as he saw his three brothers look down at him mirroring his relief. For a wonderful moment, the four of them forgot that they were surrounded. But the brothers were cornered, and the guns appeared.

The happy reunion was short lived as Donnie spotted Agent Bishop standing behind Leo, pointing a gun at his leader's head. The unmistakable sound of clicks from guns quickly brought them back to their current situation, reigniting their fury.

"Excuse me, can't you see we are having a moment here!" Mikey spat resentfully.

"My apology's Michelangelo." He chuckled coldly. "This is all very touching. Really it would have been a terrible waste if I had lost my future employee." Bishop rudely interrupted. If looks could kill Bishop would have dropped right there on the spot from the turtle's glare, but he didn't seem to care. "I think we need to have a little chat about what happens now."

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. if it's not one thing it's another. Man, what does Bishop want? You have to wait. Till next time.**_


	27. Escaping

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I Thank you for waiting. Trying to crank these chapters out, but it's taking time. Still here's the next one. Enjoy.**

Chapter 27: Escaping

Finally, Bishop had the turtles surrounded. Donatello still set firmly in his sights. One way or another he was getting what he wanted out of this. He looked over the three brothers protectively closing in around their barely coherent genius. The expressions those three held was almost comically challenging, just daring any of them to try and approach. The agent did have to admit, he could admire the brothers for their loyalty to one another.

If only he could find such devotion working for him…. well maybe he could _..._ They weren't really going to have a choice if they all wanted to remain together. Being careful not to let Donatello out of his sight Bishop directed his focus onto his older brother. As one leader to another he would make the blue clad turtle see sense.

"Now let's stop being foolish shall we Leonardo?" He addressed the teen formally, hoping to stroke some adolescent pride for the acknowledgment. "First let me assure you that I meant your brother no harm." He started.

"No harm! You mean apart from him almost drowning just then... after being almost frozen to death, or drugged into a coma by your mad scientist?" Mikey snapped sarcastically but Bishop continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Baxter Stockman WILL be dealt with for his defiance." He reassured them, and he meant it, but first he had to make sure to recover what he had almost lost. "I do understand that you must be angry. Dramatic measures had to be taken, it was nothing personal. Experience told me that you were not just going to allow him to leave with me."

"You got that right chump!" Raph snapped.

"Not personal? NOT PERSONAL? Certainly, felt pretty damn _personal_ to me when that thing was torturing us with our fears... or replaying Donnie's sufferings like a freaking game show!" Mikey added.

"You were told no lies. It was _still_ him. Your brother's mind was connected to that clone from the start. He could see and hear everything... the only reason you survived was because of him and yet you wouldn't have been there if a part of him didn't feel this way." The man added without being able to hide a touch of smugness in his tone.

"Liar!" Raph hissed but he seemed to have lost the confidence he had had a moment ago. The real Don _had_ been present. It was obvious now looking back, which meant all that was been said had been true. "Even if it is true, you don't know shell about us or what he means to us... He's nobody's weapon... not even ours!"

"I don't know Raph, Bishop's logic makes some sense... if your Hannibal Lecter that is!" Mikey said feeling the need to add his own personal touch to his brother's rant.

"Donatello would have died before acting on his true feelings... He would never have broken ties with you willingly. He is young and foolish. Scared of breaking away from the familiar. He doesn't see the big picture like I do. Not yet anyway. The clone forced him to confront his true feelings... and the fact is that I have much _more_ to offer him than your clan. This is a chance where he can be free and yet valued for all his gifts. He can make a real difference in protecting the world from the invasion ..." He paused for a moment making sure to make eye contact with Leo. "Could you not see how unhappy he was? A mind like his demands more than just being a personalize handy man! I've never seen anyone so unfulfilled. He is better off with me."

At that all three brothers tensed up, while still adequately holding their look of loathing. Raphael sneered as he watched Bishop step forward in that self-righteous manner that seemed to be pouring out of him. The hot head had to restrain himself from jumping forward and smacking it off his stupid face.

"If you really cared about him then you wouldn't hold him back from being all he could be." The three brothers instinctively closed tighter around Donnie as Bishop took yet another step closer.

Donnie wanted to speak for himself, but it was like each of his words had been encased in blocks of ice and packed back into his throat. But even without his voice and through the fog that was his mind Donnie still had one main thought, that this whole situation really, _really_ irked him. The conversation was beyond pointless! The idiocy of Bishop even trying to talk to them was enraging! His words would gain him no ground. Yet it didn't seem to register with the agent that he was currently expecting a clan of teenagers to simply hand over one of their siblings, their sibling!? No one would do that! No. Perhaps, in his mind, they _had_ to see the logic of what he was offering. "Give him to me and I promise he will be treated very well."

Perhaps he was that insane.

"You done having your little moment now Bishop?" Mikey asked before looking at Raph for conformation, like he was missing the part of a very bad joke. _"Is_ he being serious or is he just spinning us a line?"

"No Mikey the self-righteous prat actually believes what he's saying." Raph was somewhere closer to gob smacked than furious now. Not that he didn't agree that his brother's brain was a wondrous gift, but that Bishop was actually expecting them to just give up and hand him over... All the while Leo remained silent listening to the man talk. Suddenly a small gasp escaped them as the rumbling of the engine beneath became much louder... and the swaying sensation dramatically increased.

The ship was sailing! They were too late...

Bishops smiled smugly as he watched the truth dawn on the clan. He had won, and now he had three extra additional prizes to add to his team.

The floor jerked again, signaling the upstart of movement. Raph swore, Mikey held his breath…. Leo didn't seem concerned. He had been thinking, for hours really, about what cataclysmically good reason could Bishop have for kidnapping his brother, cloning him, having said clone kidnap them, torture them... have him kill what he thought was his brother, only to blow them up and almost destroy their home!

Well it was safe to say that even though the agent _did_ make some valid and even compelling arguments, the actions taken did NOT justify! Leo was NOT impressed. This was his family, Donnie's family. Bishop had no right... But what about Donatello and all he had gone through? Not just the clone, but what his family had put him through too? Were those feelings by the clone truly his brother's feelings? Had they been so preoccupied with their own needs to even notice that their brother was unhappy? Despite what Bishop put them through did his little brother want to take the offer that had been given to him?

Before Leo could contemplate any further action against Bishop he had to know where his smart brother stood in all this. Even if it meant this attack on the ship was for nothing it was time for his brother to voice his own opinion. Leo looked down at the turtle in his arms, having trouble letting the right words leave his mouth.

"Do you want to go with him?" He finally asked in a firm and yet understanding voice. "If you want to go, we will _not_ stop you... We will miss you, but you can go if that is what you want." Leo said as he struggled to keep his voice from cracking... but he meant every word of it, even with his other two brothers looking at him like he had just fallen out of his shell. But if Leo had learned anything from this, it was that he had NOT been putting Donnie first... No... Somewhere along the way Donnie's intelligence and quietness had somehow allowed him to become detached and set adrift, and now here they all were. It would break all their hearts if Don said yes... but no matter how much it hurt, it was time to ask his younger brother what _he_ wanted and if being with his family didn't make him happy... then... then they would have to let him go.

"Leo what are you doing!?" Raph responded, shocked out of his mind.

"Bro not now, we're almost out of time." Mikey whispered next to Leo's ear, but still Leo didn't answer them.

"I'm sorry. Donnie I... I understand now…for years we never saw how special you were, or even acknowledged that we wouldn't even be alive without you…We've done so many things and expected you to help us without a complaint…now it's time for you to get a voice in your own life…even if everything that has happened was bad -"

"Everything I have done was for his own good. Don't you see you three waste his potential by emotionally blackmailing him!" Bishop digging the knife in that bit more.

"Donnie, we want you to be happy. You can go with Bishop or we can take you home, but you have to tell us?" Leo asked again feeling his control slip while waiting for his brother to either shake or nod his head... He had to know. Both Mikey and Raph, even Bishop seemed to be holding their breaths as Donatello looked up at them, his eyes filled with fear as he took in what his brother had said.

They were willing to let him go if that was what HE wanted? Even after all he had done, they would still give him a choice? Why would they even give him the choice for this, shell why did they even come to rescue him? They nearly died by his own hand, well the clone's hand, but still they are willing to risk their lives again, and as well freedom, to even rescue him. He didn't deserve brothers like these. Shame poured over him, baffled as to why they were still willing to fight for him even though they knew now that his life wasn't in danger any more... But since Leo had asked, he would be truthful, he owed that much to them at least.

He didn't need to think... Donnie's response was firm, but the action was slight enough only for his three siblings to see it in between them. They had their answer and the brothers returned his warm smile with some relief. Now that that was out of the way, it was Leo's turn to answer Bishop!

The blue turtle looked up at the agent standing before them with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Just so I have this right Bishop…. _You_ did all this because you think you have some claim over our brother's brilliant brain? In your twisted mind kidnapping is acceptable, and now you think you can just take him miles away AGAINST his will, and you justify it because you want to turn him into a weapon? A personalized shield in a war you _know_ you can't win, not in the long run?" There was a short pause. "I think I speak for everyone in my family when I say _Bite me!_ We are taking our brother home." The teen's voice was a masterful echo in the room his tone a dangerous alto that convinced many into one or more steps back. Even the agent had to correct his footing before he showed this particular sign of weakness.

"Ow burn! I think I'm liking this new sarcastic Leo." Mikey whispered smugly at the wilting expression on Bishop's face. "But dude judging by that look, I don't think he's going to take 'no' for an answer."

Bishop sneered firmly, standing his ground. "Correct! I know what's at stake and I will do whatever it takes to win this war. Donatello is going to help me, and so are you three."

"Shell, dude you actually believe all the rubbish you're shouting, are you running for President or something?" Mikey questioned now leaning forward trying to get his big brother's attention.

This time when Bishop stepped forward he made sure all his men had their guns firmly locked on their targets. "I don't normally like changing my plans, but since you all don't like being separated, I am sure I can find a use for all your skills in my corporation. My headquarters will be big enough for all of you and Donatello can willingly work for me, if he wants to keep the three of you healthy." He smiled darkly as they felt the ship sway. "But in the mean time you three will be taken down to a holding cell while your brother comes with me quietly to the infirmary."

He was expecting some angry protests at that... there was nothing they could do after all. The turtles however didn't seem to be taking heed of the man's orders. No instead they exchanged a look. The youngest orange one had been tapping his leaders shoulder before showing him something in his hand to which Bishop couldn't see. He then saw Leo nodding with a half-smile. Their sudden look of confidence seemed to make him somewhat nervous.

"No, I don't think that's going to be happening." Leo disagreed, a little too casually. "Thank you for having us Bishop but we will be taking our brother and going to rebuild our home now."

"Excuse me?" He said rather baffled.

"He doesn't seem to be understanding us... Ok how about this? You can take that offer and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine!" Raph growled sharply. "We are leaving."

"No, you're not..."

"Would a countdown make your focus better? 60 seconds. _"_ Mikey said thinking back to the countdown of the clone before it blew up.

Bishop however had had enough. It was time to get everything settled for the long journey ahead. "I am afraid I must insist." Bishop looked towards his soldiers. "Men, stun guns only please." He said not taking his eyes off the mutants. Stunning them with a round was the best choice if he was going to keep them. Just enough to disable... Of course, keeping a _set_ of highly trained ninja's movements reduced, vulnerable, and heavily restrained for an entire voyage was going to be a lot harder than just one sedation... oh well sacrifices. He sighed deeply in frustration. "No live ammunition can be used in here...We have a lot of highly explosive material in this lab -"

"55 54 53 52-" Mikey interrupted while smiling far too smoothly, only for Bishop to ignore him. After all there was no way out of here.

"51 50-"

Boy these ninjas were relentless! They were going to be a nightmare to discipline, Bishop thought. But if he succeeded with four of them at his disposal, he would be unstoppable.

His men were ready with the stun guns and yet he certainly did _not_ like how calm the three brothers appeared to be. Yes, he had certainly crossed a line taking their brother, but it was nothing personal. He didn't have time for personal issues. He had a planet to protect. Surely, they could see that it was business?

The leader of the trio stood up sheathing his weapons behind his shell. "Do you know _how_ we found you Bishop?" Leo said seemingly unafraid of all the weapons pointing at him. "By blowing up every facility the Foot had until they told us where you were. It was very mean of you to try and frame them for this. I don't think Karai will be letting you use her parking space again." Though there was no happiness in his smile, it widened. The other two brothers followed, Raphael scooping up Donatello bridal style as he stood. The purple turtle clinging to him like they were getting ready to go somewhere.

Where did they think they were going? He thought.

"That thing you sent into our home to corrupt my brother. You as good as violated him. You tried to rip our family apart and when it didn't work, you tried to have us killed by forcing our brother's hand. You are down to your last warning Bishop, and here it is... _Run!"_ Leo finished.

It was only then Mikey stepped forward. "Hey X Files before you shoot us, I just have one last question about these?" The young turtle was holding something that made Bishop and his men stop in their tracks. "I just stole a hand full of these off one of your boy's belts, and I have already pulled the pins OUT of all of them! So, what happens if I drop them in here with all this explosive stuff around? Oh my! It would explode, wouldn't it? Big enough to blow a hole in this ship I bet!?" Bishop froze. "Pay back!" Mikey smirked wickedly as he tossed the Hand Grenades high over his head towards the tanks in the corner -

There was no boom this time, or maybe it was just too loud for them to hear... But there was a bright white light coming from the corner where the turtle had been aiming, which was followed by a tremendous _hot_ force that knocked everybody in the room over. Then all the lights went out!

….

The darkness didn't last very long, even before the bright red emergency lights started flashing, fire was burning... Which meant soon there would be more explosions to follow and this ship would crack like an egg if they didn't get it under control... But the room was already filled with black smoke. All Bishop could hear was the alarm and many loud panicked voices as the crew ran wild. All he could see was black and blazing red blinding him!

It took a few moments for Bishop to realize that he was actually lying on his back, choking. But that didn't seem to be bothering the agent right now, or the fact that his ship and all his work was in ever so slightly imminent danger of going up in smoke. No what was bothering him more was when he sat up, the four mutants were nowhere to be seen! Donatello was gone!

Quickly Bishop picked himself up off of the floor before he got trampled. Pushing and shoving through the crowd, he had only made it as far as the corridor before there was another explosion! More smoke flooded around them. The grenades had set off a chain reaction! They may not be out at sea just yet, but they had left port...If the fire started to spread the entire ship would be in danger. The agent had to get this under control before he lost everything!

Between all the panic, confusion, flashing lights, and the racing crowd running back and forth from one flame to another the turtles were not finding it easy to return to the sanctuary of the shadows. There simply wasn't enough room... However, the fire and alarms were causing a good enough distraction for them to be able to just run for it, quickly making their way along any random passageways and away from the lab, knocking anyone down who stood in their path. Soon they stopped running into people as they got deeper into the maze of the ship... Left, right, down steps, left again... they didn't know where they were... and there was only emergency lighting on, which made any signs hard to see.

The red clad brother was still carrying the genius as they ran through the ship. Now that he knew he had the real Donnie in his arms his protective instincts were burning hotter than the fire they started. He held his brother close to him, but his grip kept slipping as they ran down the stairs and along the narrow tunnels... it wasn't until there were no other humans confronting them that Raph allowed himself to put him down, but only so he could adjust his hold. Leo practically had to hold Donnie up as Raph needed a moment to turn around and hoist his brother up onto his shell. Donnie's nerves screamed as he locked his arms around his brother's neck, hugging him as though he was a hot water bottle.

Don flinched, shivering violently as the remaining freezing water got colder on his skin. Raph had to repress a shudder of his own. Quickly he leaned down, grabbing and sweeping up Donnie's knees securely to either side of him. He would be able to move faster through the narrow passages piggy-back, or turtle back style. As they set off the other two quickly took flank, Mikey leading the way and Leo guarding behind in case they were followed.

The rough crushing sensation of the ship moving up and down against the waves was making it hard to run straight... It was even making them feel a bit sick. Dark tunnels they were used too, dark _moving_ tunnels were something else. The humming of the engines below them was getting louder as they struggled to find their way.

"Grenades Mikey! Freaking grenades in a flammable explosive room… A bit more warning would have been nice!" Raph whined in pain, feeling the few dozen bruises from the force of the blast. Luckily, they had their shells, or it could have been a lot worse.

"We were surrounded Raph, what was I supposed to do, blink to you in Morse code? Besides blowing things up seems to be the thing to do today!" The orange clad turtle shouted over the alarms as they ran down the corridor.

"Stairs! Where are the freaking stairs when you need them?" Raph yelled in a very loud, and very persistent, whine. The smell of smoke had followed them, making the multiple long dark winding tunnels surrounding them even more daunting. Not that the whole place wasn't horrifying enough with the loud creaking noises coming from the walls, groaning and grinding like everything was about to collapse. The hissing from the large metal pipes above their heads were starting to sound more like creepy whispering... They felt the foundation of the ship give a shudder as another loud _BANG_ echoed down the tunnel from where they had run from.

The ship gave one large sway to the side making them stumble. The heavy force of Donnie on his back nearly caused Raph to fall over.

The ship had left port, but they still _had_ to be in the harbor. They couldn't have gotten that far out to sea, right? "How the shell are we going to get out of here if we've already set off?!" Raph asked in a, _I already know but really don't want to hear it,_ tone.

"We just need to get to an open deck. Then we'll have to swim back to the side of the docks." Leo answered as though this was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. They hadn't thought that far into the escape part of the plan... but even though he hoped _swimming_ wouldn't have to be part of it, they were sabotaging a boat after all, it was always a possibility. Not that the idea of being completely submerged in the frigid depths didn't make all three of them shudder, and that wasn't even counting Donnie. Who couldn't be shuddering any harder right now even if he tried. Leo knew that his drugged brother wasn't in any shape to be doing things like swimming the New York harbor, but what choice did they have? Looks like they were all going to be feeling like him by the time they got out of this one.

"Open deck!? We can't even find our way to the next floor!" The orange turtle spat. "There's a sign here... 'AFT. PORT QUARTER.' What the shell does that mean?! _"_ Mikey yelled as more panic clawed at him.

"We're h-heading t-to the back of the s- s-hip. And w-w we are o…on left side." Came a small shaky voice. A moment ago the three brothers had been running, now Leo and Raph went suddenly still, and Mikey had the briefest of seconds to look confused as Donatello's weak, but full of knowledge, voice chimed into the conversation. Relief filled them like a warm drink on a cold day.

"Hey there Don. Nice to have you back with us. See I told you he would know what all this stuff meant!" Mikey said, trying to cover up his enthusiastic relief in his normal carefree way.

Leo looked over Don hanging loosely over his brother's shoulder. Though he was talking, finally, his face was screwed up in pain, and worse Donnie wouldn't make eye contact with him. Leo was just about to say something to him but Mikey got there first, instantly shutting down anything said that didn't involve them getting out of here. Everyone always says Mikey can't stay on track. But sometimes he turns subtle manipulation of action into an art form.. "OK back and left... Why doesn't it just say that?!"

"If we are keep h-heading AFT towards t-the STERN, t-then there should b-be a direct r-roo-ute, back up to a- an o-open deck." The genius adds in.

Well that was good to know. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later as again the sound of another explosion sent the ship leaning to the right before swaying back into place while still dropping and rising the floor from under them.

It felt like it took too long, and the ship really was starting to lean again, but this time without straightening back out. By the time they found some stairs the mutants were having to push themselves up right from the wall just so they could stand up straight, it was trouble simply moving forwards. The pressure was too crushing... However, the next time the ship went up they were practically thrown forward.

The stairs were just beyond some opened bright yellow water tight doors. There was a warning light beside it flashing, which meant it would be automatically closing at any moment... but it was the sign just above the light that had their attention. Some truly beautiful words were written on them. _OPEN DECK. DECK 5_ "Finally!" Mikey went ahead first, running half way up the steps to check things out. "Ahoy crew mates, we can go this way -" He started to yell, but just as the orange clad turtle turned around he heard the unmistakable sound of violent footsteps making their way down towards them. "Oh Crud!" Mikey spun a full circle before retreating back to his brother's side. They had been found... but how? About a dozen of Bishop's men were coming for them... coming for Donnie. Leo pushed himself in front as the men charged.

"Raph get Donnie out of here!" Leo yelled behind him.

The oldest and youngest brothers went straight on the defensive. Raph adjusted his hold before trying to break his way through the fight. The corridor was so narrow that it took a lot of effort to get through. They were already surrounded. Determined to protect his brother Raphael tore his way between the humans, trying to create a path of safety through the battle and towards the narrow metal stairs.

Whenever someone reached out for them Raph responded with a kind of round house kick to the head. As he regained his balance he could feel Donnie's limb body sliding off his shoulder.

"You ok bro?" Raph asked shifting his head to the side, trying to get a look at him. Donnie's eyes were closed, and he didn't like how cold the genius still felt against him. "Bro you have to stay awake. Come on Don, I'm not kissing you again!" His worry grew, as he shook him. "Come on we're going home." Raph said, giving Donnie another reassuring squeeze as if in doing so he could give him his body heat. "Donatello?" He felt the breath from his brother against his neck, finally Donnie made a small whimpering sound in response. Raph would take it.

They hadn't got that far when they felt the entire ship rock once again with another explosion.

"Arrrg, You _scurvy_ sea dogs!" Mikey's mocking voice echoed behind them, along with alot of bangs and slams. They had covered three sets of stairs. Almost to the top yet they could still hear loud crashes going on behind them. The smell of smoke was much stronger now. Raph hated having to leave his brothers behind in a battle…. Maybe he should just wait for Leo and Mikey to join them? But just as Raph made it to the top of the stairs he heard the unmistakable slam of the Water Tight door close, and everything fell silent. Mikey and Leo were trapped on the other side. Raph swore.

"There s-should b-be a release button." Donnie's even weaker voice muttered in Raph's ear. "It's closing is automatic….You …c-can open that d-door again manually...Put me-e down! "

"I'll go back for them, but I'm getting you out first." Raph continued running up the last set of steps. With the increasing weight of his brother on his back, a terrible ache ran up the length of his shell, but he pushed on. The entrance to Deck 5 was just up ahead.

"There is – no w-ay o-out. They're t-trapped in a f-fire…. Ra-ph, put me down!" Donnie panted. "You can't….leave t-them…."

"Donnie just shut up will you! We are _not_ having this discussion. Shell knows we all have enough to talk about when we get home!" He snapped. At that Donnie fell silent. Raphael could still feel his brother's body shaking against him. The red turtle stopped at the door, sighing before turning his head and nuzzling affectionately into the side of Donnie's cheek. "I'm not ever, EVER losing you again little brother so please don't ask me too." He whispered to him while pushing the door open with his foot, only to come face to face with _Bishop_ looking far too pleased with himself.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. I bet all the suspense is killing you all am I right? Still I thank you all for hanging in there. Things should get good now. Till next time.**_


	28. The Rescue

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, I Thank you for waiting. I hope you like this one, Glazier Blue helped big time with this and I hope it's good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 28: The Rescue

The fire had spread rapidly, with mini explosions following at the flames heels. Going by the puffy billowing form the smoke took when rising from the lower deck, Bishop knew that the fire had spread to the very flammable engine room. It was too late for this ship.

In the beginning Bishop had tried to organise his crew in an attempt to put it out, but the chemical explosions on board had spread the disastrous flames, and tore at the ship at an alarming rate. There was little they could do. Now Bishop and most of his crew were on the open deck, already starting to climb into life boats and lower themselves into the water line. The engines have been stopped and New York City was still in view, but not close enough to make a quick return.

At least they were still close enough to land that the shallower water wouldn't cause a suction when the ship went down…. but it was still going to sink none the less.

Rather than being grateful about the lives of his men being spared Agent Bishop was furious beyond belief at losing his investment. It was as though he couldn't comprehend what was happening…. All sense of his reason and logic that he had always depended on over the years was leaving him in a haze, fuelled by his blind rage. The man looked longingly at his containers…. at the Millions of Dollars of equipment that he knew was either explosive or at least highly flammable.

Not that it mattered. Whatever didn't go up in smoke wasn't going to be easy to retrieve from the bottom of the harbour. Especially once the Coast Guard flew out here to see his newly acquired, illegally appropriated, equipment.

 _Those turtles!_ Baxter had been right. Kill them when you have the chance…. Of course, if Baxter hadn't distracted them all by trying to kill Donatello... his million-dollar investment… He would have had all the mutants in a holding cell by now. A look spread over the agent's face as he made up his mind about something. The turtle hadn't been worth it. Not all this... But this is what has happened. This flaming disaster is the current situation. The big question now is what could he salvage from this?

The agent had just made it to the open deck in time to get lost in all the madness. The heaviness of the crates were becoming unstable due to the swaying of the waves and the lack of support from the stabilizers... The sky was black, but the bright lights of the ship were dazzling. It had started to rain lightly, not that any of the gentle drops were acknowledged amongst the chaos of the scene.

The noise of the alarms and the yells of the men trying to escape were deafening, but still Bishop had to force himself to think. The lab had been based Mid Ship. He and the survivors of the blast had come straight to the open deck by the Bow…No one had seen the turtles flee this way, which meant they had to have headed towards the AFT... and there was really only one exit there that led to the main deck. It was located at the bottom of the outside stair case that was just below the helicopter pad... The helicopter! Of course. He had to get out of here. He couldn't be found on board when the authorities arrived. The helicopter's just big enough for him and one other to make an escape with.

The agent looked around, taking one last regretful eyeful of all his crates... He had given the order to get back to land... but should he stay here and try and save his equipment? Or go in search of the mutants?

Leaving all the commotion on the main deck to his trusted body guards to sort out he ordered a dozen to accompany him toward the back end of the cargo ship, just in case he got a lucky break. If there were only so many passages that led back up to the open deck, then the long shot of finding the mutants wasn't really so long at all. He had to try at least. He checked his belt... He had his other weapon at the ready. Bishop dispatched his men below deck while he waited at the possibly mutant chosen escape door.

Not even 5 minutes later the agent received the message that he had been hoping to hear over his walky-talky, that the turtles had been spotted and were currently being engaged in combat. However, his target and one other were heading back up the stairwell to his location.

Bishop thought again about what was more important... It may have been a snap decision, a crazy decision... In fact, it was madness, but he just couldn't walk away from this without his main objective. It would be more illogical not too. This has turned into a salvage operation! So, he planned to salvage, and that starts by waiting here at the main fire escape doors. He would wait, and then he would have his revenge and take back what was his. The turtles have been stupidly lucky tonight. All Bishop had to do was wait for the other shoe to drop before something else of his spontaneously exploded.

The cross roads for fight or flight had passed as the emergency exit doors suddenly flew open to reveal a horrified Raphael, with Donatello hung over his shoulder. Their faces were almost priceless. With the element of surprise, and the red clad turtle's hands full of deadweight brother, the mutant didn't stand a chance of defending himself when Bishop started repeatedly punching him in the face! Raph tried to do a scorpion kick, it being one of the faster yet lower hitting kicks that he knows, but the extra weight of his brother had him stumbling. Raph tried to find his footing again, but he was met with a heavy punch to the gut…. Which did nothing…. he had a shell after all.

What was the point of a strike that did nothing? Raphael looked down at the location of impact on his plastron, only to intimately kiss Bishop's knee. Raphael's top half flew back, bending his spine. The turtle could taste blood on his tongue from where his teeth bit down on his sensitive mouth muscle. His nose ached with the familiar pain of something promising to break if hit again. Raph's whole face just…. hurt. The mutant stumbled sideways with a dazed look in his eyes. The movement caused a half-paralysed Donnie to slide easily off his brother's smooth shell and onto the floor.

The genius gasped in pain, but was ultimately ignored. Bishop struck Raphael again with a high kick, brought down and hitting perfectly on the apex between neck and shoulder. It was a showy move. A move meant more to make an opponent fall than to cripple them. That being said when it hit, Raphael fell. Right on top of Donnie. The clank of their shells and the distinct whine of pain from Donnie had Raphael quickly rolling off his already injured brother.

"Sorry Don." Raph said quickly gaining his footing. Bishop packs a punch…. for a human. But Raph knew he was still the mutant here, the tougher breed! He will win this fight! "Be right back." He promised. With that said Raph jumped, leg muscles bending and throwing him with ease. Airborne Raph yanked out his sai, ready to attack the human to his satisfaction... That is if there was a human to beat. Bishop was nowhere to be seen. Raph landed on the ship's deck, head spinning about his neck as he tried to find his opponent.

Bishop casually stepped back onto deck, having hid himself away for a moment inside the emergency doors Raphael and Donatello had originally appeared from.

Raph never saw it coming as a small taser gun was plunged right into his neck from his blind side!

Maybe Raph was right. Maybe Bishop was just a human. But this was electricity, and all forms of life follow its rule. The hot head never stood a chance, his sais dropped from his hands, the turtle's body soon followed as he instantly lost control of his limbs, the appendages going unwillingly into a squirming fit. His knee's buckled.

Still pressing his tool into the mutant's flesh Bishop yanked the turtle up harshly by his mask tails and tossed him back through the emergency doors. Raph never felt himself hit the floor. His entire body was unfeeling, and vaguely pain filled. He gasped and choked, desperately trying to regain control of his limbs. The daunting noise of the door slamming behind him hit like a sledge hammer in his brain as he realised his brother was still on the other side. "DONNIE!" he tried to scream, but even his mouth wasn't working, his tongue betraying him, barely allowing the luxury of getting the _'D'_ out.

"Raph!" Donatello yelled trying to drag himself up from the floor, but even with all his concentration he could not get any further than on all fours. His limbs were still like jelly. While his joints were completely numb...the movement of the ship wasn't helping either... Donatello had to catch himself on some railing to stop his body from sliding down the deck. All he could see was Bishop slamming and blocking the doors they had just come through, effectively trapping his brothers, even though his own men were still in the fire below.

There was another explosion from somewhere not too far from them that again rocked the ship to one side, this time the ship took much longer to return to its upright position. The fire had reached the open decks. Screams could be herd clashing with the echo of that loud ear-piercing groan that can only be metal grinding against metal. The strain of the large crates were starting to slip and crash either into each other, or against the deck railing. The tons upon tons of weight all piled up onto the ship's right, the ship was going to capsize to one side... They were running out of time.

Bishop, held onto the door handle until he could stand straight again, and punched the wall beside him in frustration as his anger spiked. He was going to lose it all! The man looked around towards the fallen teen on the floor…. Ok maybe he wouldn't lose everything. Quickly he made his way towards Donatello with a look of rage. For a moment Donnie thought the man was going to hit him, but instead he was simply grabbed roughly under one arm. Bishop yanked him to his feet before violently dragging him away toward the helicopter pad. He knew the turtle wasn't in any fit state to argue... and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Forcing Donnie to turn around he twisted both of the mutant's arms up his shell, holding them with one hand, while gripping the back of Don's neck with the other. He roughly pushed the turtle forward to walk ahead of him.

"You're coming with me quietly Donatello. Move it!" Bishop ordered.

Adrenaline worked against a fading muscle relaxant, possible hypothermia, and whatever sedative he was just coming off, it wasn't enough. Still Donnie tried to put up a fight. Kicking and squirming in the currently stronger man's grasp, his reflexes were to slow and still to groggy to put up any real resistance. All he could do was drag his heels, which soon started to irritate the agent. When they reached the outside stairwell, Bishop paused for a moment, and with a great deal of satisfaction thrust the taser into the side of Donnie's neck for 2 full seconds. Whatever strength Donnie had regained instantly left him. His knees buckled as a new wave of pain shocked through his body, before sending him into a paralyzing world of numb ache once again. Still being held up by Bishop the turtle fell forward onto his knees as white stars blurred his vision.

The shock may have stopped Don's struggling, but it was only then that the agent regretfully became aware that he now had what felt like a dead weight, 200-pound turtle and his shell, to carry up a flight of stairs, with a tipping and turning floor. Even with his strength as a super soldier this was going to take all he had. Donnie's shell facing him the man threaded his own arms under Don's, locking his hands together around the shelled chest. With a great deal of effort, and a very manly grunt, Bishop heaved the mutant back up onto his feet. He quickly found himself half dragging, half carrying, the barely awake mutant up the steps towards their only escape from the sinking ship.

They were almost to the top by the time Don was aware enough to at least raise his head again. His eyes widened as they landed on the small, door free, red painted helicopter. _Uhh... Nope!_ He thought as he reached out, locking his hands onto the railing. He wasn't going a step further... even if that meant going down with the ship all the way to the bottom of the Harbour.

Bishop sneered as he tried to yank and twist the teen's hands free from the metal bars. Donnie however refused to budge.

Neither of them noticed that somebody else was standing in front of the helicopter, waiting for them!

…..

Great! Escape route number one was a fricken' disaster!

The minute spent panting uselessly on the floor as spasms rocked his bulky frame was one minute to long. As fast as he could Raph began to try to get up on shaky feet. The movement started as a roll, then a flop, until finally he found that if he curled himself into a ball he could use the leverage of his knees to push himself up. Raph felt his cheeks burn as he maneuverer himself this way. He only hoped his other two brothers didn't show up to see him make a fool of himself.

As soon as he gained his footing he half stumbled, half charged, forward and rammed all his weight into the door without pause, but it didn't budge… Instead the hot-headed turtle bounced back as the ship again started to tilt to one side. The dis-balance almost made him fall back down the stairs. _"DONNIE!"_ Raph screamed pounding and pounding on the door. He could feel his hands and knees shaking and not just because the tasering... His energy drained, mixed with an over whelming sense of failure. Raph slumped down... He changed his mind. He'd like his other two brothers here very much. "Shell. Shell it! Bloody shell!" Raph shouted his head buried in his hands... _What could he do? What could he do?_

"LEO! MIKEY!" Raph pulled himself up again. Every muscle in his body screamed, but all he could hear was his own footsteps running back down the metal staircase. Luckily now that he was moving the effects of the taser were wearing off faster. It was a small win. The big win would be getting those water tight doors open! They couldn't lose Donnie again. They couldn't.

Before he knew it Raph was back at the first closed door that he had ditched Leo and Mikey behind earlier. Quickly Raph yanked back the long metal lever, spinning it around and around until the hatch released and slowly started to push back. The air pressure hissed as it released, and smoke started to bleed out into the stairwell as the automated doors opened. Alarms began beeping around Raph, the ship unhappy that this door was opening. Raph ignored the beeps and had to override the automated doors all the way, repeatedly pushing a flashing red button that forced the door to open. Just as the door fully reopened a guard came flying out, crashing into the opposite wall before crumbling to the floor.

At first all Raph heard was coughing, when suddenly "What do you know, it worked!" The unmistakable go lucky voice of Mikey, doing his usual best to kill them with breaks through the sound barrier. Shell, he talked so loud! Said turtle appeared through the wall of smoke, closely followed by his older blue brother, both of them stumbling out of what would have been their grave... but that didn't seem to be an issue right now. Their weapons were still drawn, ready for the next confrontation. That is, until their eyes landed on Raph... and the rather large detail that it was Raph _without_ Donnie!

"Raph are you ok? *Cough* Where's -?" Leo started but was cut off.

*Cough* "W-where's Donnie?" Mikey looked behind his siblings, as though his other brother was playing hide and seek. Then they saw the look on their hot head brother's face. That was all the information they needed to know. Nothing good ever came from Raph looking panic stricken. Of course, something as simple as making a quick escape went wrong! After all such things usually result in some intergalactic invasion falling at their feet and demanding to be dealt with. They should have known!

"Where's Donnie?" Leo finished asking, eyes wide with dread and praying Raph wasn't going to say what he thought he was.

Raph's mind raced at a million miles an hour. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and instead started again. "Bishop was waiting for us... I couldn't stop him... I _couldn't!_ -" Raph started.

"Uh huh, uh huh, I see. Let's go before the ship sinks shall we!" Mikey said in a rush not even trying to hide his sarcasm, mixed with hyperventilating panic. Mikey nearly knocked Raphael over as he bounded over him and up the stairs... If it was at all possible for a turtle to _'bound'_ like a jack rabbit, then Mikey had the hairy mammal's jump down to an art.

He hopped speedily up the stairs towards their turtle-napped sibling, Leo and Raph not far behind. The red clad brother looked around at his leader, prepping himself for any accusations coming his way. He deserved them. He had let Donnie down, _again!_ But Leo had seen him shaking as he tried to contain the anger at himself bubbling in his chest... not to mention the burn marks on his neck. Leo knew that Raph would have died before letting anyone take one of them. Now wasn't the time for laying blame... Well except at Bishop. For that man all bets were off!

….

Donnie held onto the hand railing with all his might, even with Bishop and his super soldier strength he was not going to shift for as long as he could help it. Still Bishop yanked at him hard, trying to pry his hands free and drag him up the last few remaining steps. Bishop certainly wasn't used to having to do the heavy lifting himself, but all his men were busy trying to either put out the fire or escape the explosions before the ship tipped over... He was the only one left to deal with his mutant. Automatically Bishop brought his arm around Donnie's waist trying to pull at him while his other hand twisted harder at the teen's wrist.

'Why couldn't the man just let him go?' Donnie thought. Surely, he must know that it was pointless now? Obviously, the agent was in some major denial. However, denial was something Donatello was no longer in. He had underestimated his brother's one to many times, he wouldn't ever do that again. They would find a way out and get to safety, they had too. That's all he could tell himself.

"Oh Sir..." A familiar, but not welcome, voice was suddenly at their side. "I... I was just waiting for you." Baxter Stockman said, emerging from the helicopter with his fake concern. He wasn't fooling anyone, not even Bishop this time. The scientist looked around at the smoke rising from the bow, and blue lights could already be seen appearing on the side of the docks. "I knew it! I knew this place would go up the moment those things came on board...Nothing goes smoothly when _they_ are involved. Didn't I tell you sir -!"

"Baxter shut up and help me!" Bishop spat still keeping his grip on the purple clad mutant.

The mad scientist looked at him like he was mad. "Sir just leave him! It's over!"

"It's never over. I'll rebuild again. Nothing has changed, just the transport. Now I said help me!" He yelled franticly.

Stockman looked unsure, but then tried taking a hold of the turtle's arm, trying to twist it free from the metal. However now that Donnie was free from the tank he could finally express his loathing of the mad doctor. Don quickly leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Baxter's hand, biting down as hard as he could until he could taste the copper filling his mouth.

Stockman screamed yanking his hand free from the turtle's jaw, clutching it while checking that all his fingers were accounted for. Luckily, they were. "Why you little -" he went to strike the teen, but he never got to finish as Donnie then brought his knee up, ramming the scientist hard in the stomach. Baxter huffed and stumbling back, clutching at his gut before a mouthful of his own blood was spat into his face.

"That's what you get for trying to kill him!" Bishop sneered nastily, but Donnie's attack had given him the grip that he needed to pry the turtle's hand free from the ice-cold metal railing.

"No!" Don yelled but his voice was strained. He could only gasp. Baxter huffed again, wiping the blood from his face. Getting to his feet he quickly grabbed the turtle by the other arm, helping his boss drag him over the top step and onto the pad. Now Donnie found himself being dragged by two super soldiers towards the one-way escape route. He had no chance of fighting as the two men lifted him up and onto the floor of the helicopter.

"Sir this isn't going to work. The three of us are not going to fit in here." Baxter pointed out while leaning forward to pin Donnie's hands down.

"As always Stockman you are right." The agent smiled darkly. "But since this all happened because of _your_ actions, preventing me from taking down the other mutant's and almost drowning my investment here," he sneered. "I think _you_ should find another escape route."

"What!?" The doctor said blankly. His expression then twisted to rage. "I am not taking a life raft. I'm too important -" but the last words died in the doctor's throat as his boss suddenly turned around, reaching into his other pocket, and pulling out his gun. Not the taser gun, his real one.

At that even Donatello froze while looking between the two men. Was Agent Bishop being serious? He was pointing the gun, taking aim at Baxter's face... Yes, he was being very serious. At first the scientist was too stunned to move, but then he recoiled. "I am sorry Doctor, but your employment is terminated. Effective immediately _."_ The agent said, suddenly gripping Donnie tightly around the neck with his other arm to prevent him from making a run for it. All the turtle could do was watch the look of horror dawn on the mad scientist's face as he backed up, far away from them.

For the first time in Baxter Stockman's life he was speechless! Without another word he turned to run, and just as he made it to the edge of the helicopter pad Bishop pulled the trigger!

Donatello jumped in Bishop's grip, gasping out in horror as he watched one of the men he hated so much suddenly stop in his tracks... Just for a moment his body froze in mid sprint. It almost seemed in slow motion... But then crimson exploded across the back of his white lab coat! While big fat droplets of the red stuff flew out the man's front. Then time sped up again as he was violently thrown forward. The way he flew made it look like someone hit the man with a baseball bat, not a tiny little bullet, but that's what happened. Donnie couldn't repress a cringe as he heard the loud _crack,_ that he knew was Baxter's skull as he hit the metal staircase. The mad man tumbled down like a rag doll all the way to the bottom step.

As the body disappeared from view Donnie looked around at Agent Bishop completely stunned.

He had just murdered one of his own in cold blood, and in the back! Was this often how the government agent sacked his employees? _Not very reassuring._ This went beyond denial, or anything sane for that matter! All this time the teen had been more afraid of the mad scientist with the god complex than the agent, he should have been looking at Bishop! He was a psychopath! Who knew?

 _Well THAT just happened!_

Still to stunned to react Donnie sat obediently still in Bishop's arm. He couldn't get over the lack of emotion on the agent's face as he put his gun away. He didn't even blink as he looked sideways at Donnie's floored expression. "Happy now?" He asked almost casually.

 _What?!_ Was Bishop asking him if he was happy that he just murdered a guy? Whether he hated Stockman or not Donnie would never have wished for him to be killed in such a way. Was he crazy? What planet was Bishop living on?

"I never liked him anyway. You just got promoted. Now come on. We have a lot of work to do." Bishop sighed before joining Donnie inside the helicopter. With a lift and a shove Bishop forced the turtle awkwardly into one of the helicopter's fancy leather seats. Unfortunately, Donatello was determined more than ever that he was not going anywhere with this nut job.

Not that his vow of bravery lasted, the moment the turtle looked to be making any kind of protest the agent once again pulled out the taser, and pointed it threateningly at his neck. Donnie froze. Still shaking from the first time he knew he wouldn't last through another hit with that thing, and he wouldn't have a chance of escaping if he was knocked out... Of course, he wouldn't have much chance once they took off. Either way he allowed Bishop to push him completely into one of the helicopter's leather chairs. He was strapped down tightly with a complicated seat belt, complete with a warning look not to move.

The muscle relaxant still lingered in his system with a vengeance, he wasn't going to be able to fight Bishop... unless... he waited till after they took off then... oh shell! He wouldn't be able to swim while his body was half paralyzed. Donnie's options were running out. For the first time he realized that this may be the moment where he was taken away from his family forever.

Images. Pictures in his mind of a world of black clouds, armless brothers, and sightless dead eyes sunken into familiar green skin.

NO! He couldn't stop himself, as the engine started Donnie began yelling out for his brothers. Even though he knew they couldn't hear him, trapped as they were down below in the fire, he didn't care. He wanted to get away from this madman! He wanted his brothers!

…...

It had taken all three of them to break down the door. Now outside they were facing blinding flashing lights and heavy smoke. The ship tipped ever more onto one side as all the large cargo crates started to slide and fall into the water. The brothers could barely stand up, and there was no sign of their brother or Bishop anywhere.

"Damn it! Which way did they go?" Raph yelled holding himself steady with a grip on the railing. His position near the ships edge allowed him a perfect seat to watch the water line become way to close for comfort. At this point Raph was confident that they could jump into the water with ease and just start swimming.

"I bet he took him to the life rafts!?" Leo said as he turned in the direction of the bow where the guards were all piling onto the smaller boats to make their escape. If Donnie was in the middle of all that they were going to have a hard time reaching him. The sudden drop under their feet made them all wince, as it was such an accurate and literal description of the situation they were all in. Their brother was missing! And they were either facing a burning fire or ice water. And the authorities would soon be here to effectively surround them... To say there _'ship was sinking'_ was putting it mildly.

How were they going to catch up with their brother in all of this? Heck how were _they_ going to get out of this in one piece with all of the giant crates sliding off deck!? They all looked at one another knowing full well that their chance of getting to Donnie, and _all_ of them getting out of this alive was slim to none.

Regardless the brothers drew their weapons, ready to fight through the crowd, they were just about to charge their way towards the mayhem, when the unmistakable sound of a gunshot stopped them! It was coming from the Stern back behind them... Moments later they heard the cries of their names echoing from not too far away.

Well done Bishop! Signalling for the subtlety impaired at its finest.

…

Bishop had kept yanking Donnie harshly by the back of the neck, warning him to stay still in his seat until they had emerged high enough above the sinking ship.

Bishop ignored this in favor of looking longingly back at his dream, all that he had created was slowly disappearing into the water. There were already many blue and red flashing lights making their way over from land. Sirens joined in on the already deafening noise. He was ruined!

They were not that high as of yet, but just as they got over the water he saw Donatello's three brothers racing into view. They didn't appear to be stopping. Were they actually going to run and jump at them?

Donnie saw his brothers at the same time as Bishop, and he was considering jumping himself, when he saw Bishop make a move to aim his gun at his brothers from the corner of his eye. At this the turtle didn't think. He didn't hesitate. He couldn't give the agent a chance to pull that trigger again. All he could think of was blood exploding out of a thick brown shell, instead of a thin white coat. Would he have to see them dead once again?

Unless…. the smart turtle quickly reached around, locking the agent's hand in a vice of his own, pulling him away from the controls. The helicopter instantly spiraled out of control as they wrestled. Donnie was intentionally trying to make them crash. It was crazy, but crazy seemed to be the admission for this ride.

"DONNIE!" The brothers shouted oddly unified. They watched as the helicopter swayed from one side to the other.

"What is he doing, what is he doing!?" Mikey chanted, dancing from one toe to another.

"Shell Donnie stop!" Yelled Raph, who had a very good idea just what Donnie was doing.

Leo snatched at the side of his belt and brought up Donnie's homemade fold up hook shot. He took aim.

Meanwhile Bishop was having none of this. With little more than an enraged grunt he turned his wrist in Donnie's mutant grip and slammed the butt of his gun down onto Donnie's forehead, right in-between and above his eyes. Donnie slumped back immediately, his eyes open and aware, but the rest of him swayed worrisomely. For a moment he stopped struggling as his vision seemed to have doubled, and as hot crimson had suddenly started running down the side of his face. His head lolled from one shoulder to another as Bishop straightened the helicopter back out. The agent looked behind him. Good, the other turtles were still there. Looks like he was making it home fre-

Wait a minute. One. Two. Bishop strained his back, turning the top half of him completely around in his seat…. There were only two of them, where-

A blur of green and red flipped sideways into the helicopter's permanently opened door. A serious design flaw, Bishop decided. The agent took the shot, teeth clenched. Donatello sobbed a squeaky _'No-oo!'_ beside him.

The blur didn't stop. It was fast, faster than him, and Bishop considered himself a pretty fast man.

He was fast, Aliens were fast, but these Mutants were faster… It wasn't fair.

Raphael, ignoring his almost death by bullet, continued rolling forward, throwing shuriken as he flipped himself over and around. One hit Bishop's gun. It split the metal in half. Bishop didn't need to know much about guns to know that the thing was useless now. A punch caught Bishop in the jaw. An uppercut powered by the mutant's muscled legs as he pounced from the ground, and fueled by his anger. Anger pure and complete and protective.

Bishop was sent flying. The man crashed head first through the toughened glass of the front windshield. His body followed his head, and all of him fell spinning into the water below.

As the wind around him made way for his body Bishop vaguely acknowledged that if he was a normal human that punch would have broken his face, and then had his brains spitting out the back of his head from between the cracks.

"Mutants." Bishop thinks to himself as water engulfs him, "It's so unfair."

Back in the air Raph was beside Donnie in a second, cutting his seatbelt uncaringly with a knife. Donnie was sputtering in front of him. Nonsense words of explanations and apologies. Raph lets him talk.

"I know, I know. I gotcha Don. I gotcha." Raph chants soothingly into Donnie's ear. "I'm never losing you again bro. I gotcha."

By the time Donnie's got loose the helicopter was spinning out of control and into the water. His vision was a mass of unhelpful dizzying worry. So Raph shuts his eyes, grabs Donnie to his chest, and jumps blindly into the water below. Two similar forms in green follow their kin into the icy depths of the harbor only a moment after.

Ten minutes later the authorities' rescue boats were pulling up a man in a black coat out of the water and to safety. Bishop did not say anything as he was pulled up into a sitting position. He didn't say anything as he was taken away from the crash site and back towards land. Nor did he say anything as the paramedics approached him, or the police. His dream of saving Earth had gone up in smoke along with his ship. Damn those mutants! They may have been Earth born creatures, but as far as he was concerned they just made it to the top of his most wanted list, alongside aliens.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. Well it seems like the brothers were successful at preventing Bishop from Kidnapping their brother. Well what now? You'll have to wait and see. Till next time.**_


	29. Unresolved Feelings

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, i'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately as i'm nearing the end of my school semester so i'm trying to get last minute things done before then. Still Glazier Blue helped big time with this, so I have to thank her for this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 29: Unresolved Feelings.

It had taken some time for the rat master to recover, and not just from the extensive drug intake, but from the traumatic roller-coaster events of the day! Now all he had to contend with was the worry of finding his son safe and well. He just wanted all of his boys home... But with one heart attack episode after another, the old rat could well and truly say that this had indeed aged him.

He sat in his dojo, waiting and trusting that his boys would bring their brother home... One thing he was sure of, this episode had rocked his family to the core. The damage was done, and the father worried if all of his sons would ever truly recover. Especially Donatello. He had been suffering long before this had happened... The passive turtle had concealed so much anger until it had burned its way through, leaving a gaping hole in his soul, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. Their enemies had seen this and taken advantage of it, consequently penetrated their home and created a rift between his tightly knitted family... and somehow, even with all the signs he had noticed on the way, HE had still not seen this coming.

His most quiet boy had in fact been over looked... Splinter sighed, trying to breathe his way through the pain that his heart now carried. He couldn't help but feel that he had let his son down as a master, as a teacher, but most of all, as a father. Things had been done and said that could not be taken back or even forgiven so easily on _both_ sides. Donatello had to face what he was most afraid of... But even Splinter worried because even though all had been revealed, were they still going to meet resistance at mending these broken bridges?  
In a poor attempt to distract himself, the old rat's thoughts turned to their friend Leather Head. After the explosion in the elevator shaft... there had been a lot of damage. All their exits had been blocked off, trapping them in. But with thanks to their large friend and his rather excellent timing, he had come to their rescue and dug them out. After that he had followed his sons to top side to help _persuade_ the Foot clan to give them information on Donatello's whereabouts.

Although this had taken all night, it would have taken longer without him. After that the brothers had only stayed long enough to eat like a pack of starving wolves before heading out to the ship. Leather Head however, offered to remain behind to assist him with more of the cleaning up. When enough had been done and it was time to rest, the crock had insisted on staying, knowing that he was having trouble walking on his own power. But Splinter was adamant that he would be ok by himself. After much reluctance he respected his wishes. They had so much to thank their large mutant friend for. Splinter had no idea how he was going to repay him for his kindness.

His thoughts of LH were cut off as he recognized the cries of his name from at least three of his sons, indicating that they had in fact returned and by their tones, they had returned with results. His next instinct was to be alarmed. It was a struggle for him to get up quickly, and impossible for him to run. He had to place both hands on his walking stick, eyes squeezing shut as his arms burned as he tried to get up. His legs still didn't have enough stability to hold himself, but he kept on going. Breathless, but he made his way out of the dojo, anxious to see what had happened.

To his joy, Donatello was with his brothers. To his horror, he was unconscious while being carried over his brother's shoulder before being laid out on the floor and cradled between them. Splinter repressed a gasp as he leaned down to touch his son's face, not caring that his legs buckled. The touch just as much to confirm that Donnie was in fact real! Had his son spent the night in a freezer? His olive-green skin was at least two sickly shades paler. He was shaking violently. His breathing was fast, and his eyes were refusing to focus on any particular point in the room. He also didn't fail to notice the long trail of water from all of them, as if they had swum back to the lair.

The master quickly checked his son's pulse. It was irregular… He was very disorientated and yet drowsy. The rat was sure that his son was suffering from hypothermia... Not to mention there was a clear sign of a head injury. How bad, he didn't know yet. At least he was still shaking. That meant his body was still trying to fight. It's when victims of hypothermia stop feeling the cold meant that they were shutting down. He also had heavy bruising on his upper arm, roughly in the same place were the clone version of his son had been shot. But instead of a gunshot hole, there were puncher wounds. And deep cutting around his wrists, indicating that he had been tightly bound. 'What had that man put him through to get him in this state?' Pushing his worrisome thoughts aside for the moment, Splinter quickly went into medic mode.

"Take him to his room! We have to get him warm, but slowly. We can't risk his blood pressure dropping down any more. If we get him warm too fast, we risk him going into shock. Michelangelo, you go get lots of blankets for all of you. Raphael, after he is in bed, go to the lab and get me your brother's stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. Then go to the kitchen and make something warm for him to drink. High in calories but NOTHING with caffeine.

"Like what? We have nothing but coffee and caffeine sodas." Raph pointed out.

Good point... "Leonardo, go to my room and look for the green herb box. Look for the label that says 'Ginseng' and the salve cream in there I can apply to his chest. We must get his chest warm before anything else." Splinter quickly instructed, but before his sons could carry out his instructions, he placed a hand on the blue clad turtle shoulder. "Once we have him stable, you come back here and tell me everything Bishop did to your brother!" This time the rat couldn't hide the anger from his voice. Grimly the brothers nodded before lifting his limp form and rushing him upstairs.

 **Three days later**

Time had phased in and out for Don. It was disorientating. It was hard to comprehend where he was and who he was with. However, after a lot of care and treatment, he finally gathered enough strength to emerge from his bed. He had only really become coherent again 6 hours ago, but had no desire to leave the warmth of the many, many blankets he was wrapped tightly in. Now he was up, he saw that a new mask and gear and... and his _bo-staff_ had been placed out for when he was ready. He had no idea what time it was, nor what day, but he could hear everyone down stairs. Really, he should have remained in bed. A nasty coughing fit warningly ripped through him as the cold air hit his skin.

But he couldn't wait any more.

Being left alone with the fog of memories cluttering his brain... what had been reality and what hadn't been was almost as bad as any nightmare he had actually lived through.

Bishop and the helicopter was his last memory... after that his other senses told him what had happened. He remembered the feeling of his body been laid down, warm blankets drying his cold, quaking skin until his shivering subsided. He hadn't realized he had been clenching until he felt the warm but strong smelling herbal cream being massaged into his limbs, mostly his hands and toes, which instantly relieved the stinging burns of the bitter cold and made him relax. Donnie looked down at himself as he dressed. His wrists and ankles were bandaged up, but his shoulder where the needle had been implanted was still rather swollen. Every joint, right down to his thumbs, felt stiff and sore. Even his throat hurt when he made a sound out of it... but after everything he was just glad to know that his ability to speak was still there.

Throughout his recovery, Don remembered that someone had been holding his hand almost the whole time. It wasn't always the same person either, as the feel and texture would regularly change. He felt a furry hand caressing his cheek before raising his head to pour a sweet hot liquid down his throat, but it had a sour after taste on his tongue. It made him wince, but he recognized right away for what it was, and it brought the greatest sense of relief beyond anything he could have hoped for. Home was the only place he could get this horrible yet wonderful stuff. His father's herbs wouldn't only help him to heal from the cold faster, but it would also assist breaking down Baxter's drug-induced euphoria in his system too.

Before Don could leave his room and face his family however, he had to formulate something to say first. In the last three days of recovery, he had allowed him to play back the week over and over until his and his clone's dark memories were one swirling vortex of combined emotion. Throughout the battle he had fought his corner, protecting his family from himself. But now there was just him to answer for what he had done, and everything now was a jumbling mess... His brain felt more like soup! Then the oddities started pouring in and his fuzzy brain tried to process all the facts as carefully as possible.

 _The facts!_

The only facts that mattered was that his family had barely survived him, and that he had hurt and betrayed them in the worse ways imaginable. Confessed his darkest and most shameful secrets. The resentment he felt towards them. The fact was there was no defense for his childishness and selfishness, thinking that they had been better off dead rather than suffer that future. How could he have believed that there hadn't been any other way out!?

This had taken 'self-reflection' to a whole new level! And now that he was awake, the eerie echoes suddenly bombarded him, as though his mind were still trying to rejoin after having two bodies separate them. For example, as he gradually got the feeling of his limbs back, so did the pain of his injuries that he had _not_ received directly... Donnie moaned as he rubbed a particular sore spot in his chest... The most glaringly obvious oddity arose with a vicious stab as he remembered where Leo's sword had penetrated through the clone's heart... The memory of the cold metal slicing through his skin made him quiver... How could he be feeling that? Unless... unless that part of his mind was still there, inside of him, remembering how he died and letting him know that he was still there! That would mean he wasn't in pain from the sword, he was just remembering it.

 _Phantom Pain?_ Was this like those people who claimed they could still feel their limbs even though they had had them amputated? This was a plethora of oddness!

Donnie shuddered at the thought as he stood up, making his way over to his full-length mirror. That side of him may have been dark and destructive, but it was still part of him that... logically, no matter how much Donnie could try and repress it, there was just no way to lock a part of yourself away in a box labeled

 _"Do Not Open. Delusional self-stewing in its own craziness inside..."_ No. Someday, something would find a way to unlock that box again... And what then? This posed the question, was he still a danger to his brothers?

Donatello had honestly thought he had run out of ways to make himself sick with self-loathing. "Hello again." He felt rather silly but at the same time, surreal as he greeted himself in the mirror. Touching his face as though to confirm that it was really... well... _him!_

He had beaten the darkness of temptation... but at what cost? The kind and passive turtle he had always known himself to be may have won over this time, but the fact was he had looked inside himself and found so much hatred... There was no victory here, only a cruel realization that part of him was... poison.

The intelligent turtle dragged his feet while he left his room. He was in no hurry to greet his brothers. He had just made it as far as the stairs when he paused again, rubbing his face as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come when he faced them as his true self... and yet he was no longer the same as he was before.

His chest tightened like a pulled elastic band waiting to snap. And his cheeks burned with the humiliation of it all. So much complete and utter humiliation!

Don's tired mind spun through the possibilities, not sure if he was blowing this out of proportion. Nothing was rational, which left him nothing to cling too but the shame! He just couldn't connect with his rational side of his brain... Had that link been taken mentally and destroyed along with his clone? He had spent so long fighting his smart brain with the emotions of the heart, now that seemed to be all he had left to think with... Crud!

He worried about what awaited him down stairs... The looks they would give him for the injuries he had caused. How could he explain all of this? Well, first he would have to confess about that future he was taken too. Great! Tell them something else to make them hate him more... A terrible future that was coming for them... wasn't it? Don suddenly froze. WAIT! Could this be a NEW reality now? A whole lot of 'what if's' exploded in Donnie's head. He needed time to go over all the steps that led him to that last dreadful day... If only he could peak back into the future to see?

No! Donnie shook. He couldn't yank at that thread right now. Later! There were much more important things. For instance, how to even start making this up to them for his failure to protect them... If nothing else, he most certainly deserved punishment! That was for sure, but what could his redemption be for the almost complete destruction of his clan?

Donnie buried his face in his hands trying to pluck up the courage to go down the stairs and face his justified punishment. For him to suffer was the only way they could possibly forgive him...and maybe forgive himself. Yes. He would be willing to accept any punishment no matter how bad... and he would NOT cry, or ask for mercy. In fact, worse for him, the better it would be. He couldn't deny that darker part of himself any more... but at least that would be a sure way of keeping in line.

Did that make sense? Gosh! Donnie hated been so emotional... Maybe that was the consequences of letting the heart take charge. His gut twisted painfully as he made his way down the stairs... It was time to face the music.

Just as he reached the bottom step, ready to meet the first angry face, he instead got - "Hey bro, finally up?" Raph's a little too calm voice made him jump just as much as though he had shouted.

Maybe it was because it was unexpected. Don turned to meet the just as calmer expression of his red clad brother. No trace of that anger he had a reputation for... What was going on? For once Raph had every right to be angry with him. To his further surprise he found the three of them all comfortably sitting in the TV room, waiting for him. Even though everything had been cleaned, and the rubble swept away, it was still a rather big mess and a lot to repair.

"Hey Donnie. How you doing? You look all sunken-eyed." Mikey looked around from the still working tv screens. He would have been the picture of concern if his face hadn't lit up like a Cheshire cat grin at the sight of Don being home. How could he be happy after all his comic books had been destroyed? The purple turtle didn't answer but instead felt very confused and apprehensive, slowly made his way towards them.

"Good morning Donatello... You look... well... a little better at least." Leo looked him over with concern. His smile was warm, but not as warm as the other two. The use of his full name, together with that slight air of authority tone, Donnie knew once the pleasantries were out of the way and they were sure Don could stand under his own power, they would get down to business. Punishments weren't much good learned if you were half in a coma anyway.

Well this was all cataclysmically awkward!

Silence had reigned supreme for a full minute before Don realized that he still hadn't answered them yet... Honestly, he just didn't know what to say... He wanted to apologize A LOT before asking for forgiveness, but that just seemed so redundant right now. They all stood to greet him, waiting for what they all knew would be his first real response since his abduction.

"Uh h-hi...everyone" ... Oh, that was brilliant. Such a genius! The words burnt his throat, or was it just his face was burning?

"Is that all we get after storming and sinking a ship for you?" Mikey chuckled. He was about to jump forward and hug him, but Leo's hand and a stern look stopped him in his tracks. The orange clad turtle smile faded, glaring back, declaring with his eyes that he wasn't happy, but made no further attempt to reach Don. Raph meanwhile was standing cautiously closer to him, separating him from the others. His stance was guarded, as though a part of them was expecting Don to flip out... The new spatial awareness was hardly surprising.

Hoping they hadn't noticed his cheeks darken more, Donnie found a point to stare at on the floor. His hands clenched at his sides as he waited for it to begin. Could they just start the punishment already?!

"Before anything else could you please come with us into the Dojo Donatello? We need to talk."

Donnie nodded, while looking at his three brothers with a mixed expression of nervousness and sorrow. He wanted to get this done... No tears! Not outwardly anyway. No more weakness. He had suffered enough embarrassment for a life time.

As though he was walking to his own execution, the purple turtle kept his eyes respectfully low. "Why you shaking in your shell there, bro? Worse part's over." Raph nudge his shoulder as they walked.

Still Don didn't return the smile. If anything, he was confused. Why wasn't he angry?

"Yep it's over!" Mikey chimed in joyfully. "Seriously bro this dying thing, it's funny once, maybe even twice but after that..." Mikey trailed off in his attempt of sad humor... Now he just looked sad. "But it's all ok now. We all made it back and it's all just going to be hunky-dory." He brightly added as the four entered the room... and it was just the four of them. Splinter was nowhere to be seen. That just brought another pang of guilt. His father... How could he redeem himself for harming him?

What was Mikey talking about? NOTHING here was hunky-dory. Why were they not yelling at him? Or at the very least giving him the silent treatment? An angry scowl would make more sense than this joyful and welcoming relief he was getting. They were going to punish him. Why be nice to him first letting him think it was all going to be ok? Was... was this their way of been cruel to him like he had been to them? He couldn't take the tension. Before they sat down - "Don't do that!" He finally exclaimed, making them freeze.

Leo's brow creased. "Do what Donnie?"

"Be nice to me." Donnie broke away from them to go to the middle of the room, sitting on his knees preparing himself. He took his bo-staff and placed on the ground in front. "Let's just do this... I won't fight you." Both of his eyes were on the ground with shame. He didn't deserve to look upon them.

Silence ascended as the brothers looked at one another... Confusion was an understatement. They could tell it was taking Donnie all he had not to lose it. They were speechless, they were not at all sure what to do as they watched Donnie sitting silently with his head low, waiting for them to do... what exactly?

"Donnie, we just want to talk." Leo cautiously stepped towards him.

"I will tell you everything you want to know... b-but you won't thank me for it! But as my leader, I ask you do what you need to do first." He pleaded with a shaking voice. It was taking everything Donnie had not to sob, but he wouldn't cry and make them feel bad while they delivered justice. "I betrayed you... There is no defense for my actions. Please do what needs to be done."

"Do what Donnie?" Mikey this time ignored his leader quickly approached his kneeling brother, coming down to his level but Don wouldn't even make eye contact with him. Instead he kept his eyes tightly shut. Even when his little brother brought his hands up to his face, he just flinched away. He couldn't look at them... not after what he had done. How could he even begin to explain this? There had to be some suitable series of words together?

"That clone was connected to my brain. It shared all of my thoughts and fears. The only difference being it wanted to act upon the darkness 'he'...no... 'I' felt. I am responsible for all that happened. All that hatred is in me. Bishop just gave my fears its own body." He explained, shaking his head in self-loathing.

"We know Don." Leo answered in a controlled tone, but he couldn't quite hide all the hurt. "But if that is true, then why are we still here? What stopped it...him... _you_...from killing us? ...who stopped it exactly?"

"I did..." Don said slowly. "I, as in this part of me! I never wanted you dead... You're my fam— but it DOESN'T matter. My fears and resentment caused this to happen and I almost killed you. I made you suffer all because I was afraid of... things that happened. Things I should have told you all about a long time ago."

"Yeah, that _I will_ agree with." Leo stepped forward. "You let your depression get so bad and you didn't come to us... This is why Sensei teaches us not to have secrets. They destroy you and then when it mattered, you had no defense against the likes of Bishop and Baxter. We could have lost you forever, Donnie. What was worth that? Because I really want to know!"

In response to his brother's question, Donnie could only lower his head more.

"Look, why are we going over all this with a freaking tooth comb?" Raph finally stepped in. "What's done is done." He looked down at his crestfallen brother on the floor. His instinct was to reach out to him, but he could see Don was pushing them away. "So, you have a dark side Don but guess what! … Drumroll please. We all do! Even oh so perfect Fearless here does!" Not missing his opportunity for a dig. "We are all capable of bad things... And you might find this hard to believe, so do I!" As normal, the hot head summed things up in plain and simple terms, wrapped up nicely in a roll of sarcasm.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I would have put it a little more elegant than that, but essentially yes."

Don fixed him with a look and frowned. "Even on the worse day of your life Raph, you would never do what I did." He said sadly and looked away.

Leo came to join them on the floor. He cupped his hands around his brother's face, not letting him turn away. "We've all made mistakes in this, Don. Us just as much as you. I knew something was wrong, yet I chose to overlook it... We weren't there for you as much as we should have been... But we are now." Leo was just about to ask Donnie to finally open up about that place he had been sent to by the Ultimate Drako so he might finally release all that pent up rage and fear that had fueled all of this, but he never got the chance.

It would have been so easy to just let them forgive him, but all those actions could not just be swept under the carpet without consequences. This could not be left to fester. Not addressed all that pent-up rage could explode again. Clone or not, he wanted to suffer and not be let off the hook.

"No. Regardless of how all this happened, it happened. I'm a monster! I…I don't deserve to look at any of you." Donnie continued, remaining on his hands and knees. The ultimate sign of submission, but his self-control started to waver. "I - I shamed our clan...Why aren't you all disgusted by my presence!?"

"Don please," Leo tried to hold onto a conversation that was rapidly de-railing. The memory of killing the clone was still raw. For that moment his entire world had been crushed... He'd made a mistake and dear god he had killed Donnie.

Now he was here looking at Donatello alive but with the same broken soul he had before.

"Punish me!" Don choked, with a raw nerve on display.

"What?" All three looked at him in surprise.

"Please…I want to be punished. I don't care what it is…May it be physical or even scarring."

"Wh- Wait, you want us to _beat_ you while you're down!?" Raph voice at a whole other level of confused mixed with anger.

"I did to you... Inflict on me what I put upon you and maybe he... _me_ will know never to bother you again." Donnie pleaded rubbing his chest as the twinge of pain from his heart surfaced.

"He?" Leo repeated quizzically. All dumb struck by the strange statement... Strange because like the clone had done, Don was referring to a part of himself as though it was still a 'second' person. It was only then the brothers realized just how badly this situation had affected him. Leo even noticed how aggressively his brother was clutching his chest in the place where he had stabbed him...

Donnie caught the look his brother was giving him and had already guessed at what he was thinking. "I didn't know I was a clone body when that happened... You did nothing. I threw myself on your sword."

"… Wh...Y... you...you _did_ throw yourself on my sword... on purpose?" Leo having his other worse guess realized. The leader then found himself shaking when his brain caught up to what Donnie was admitting to. His brother intentionally wanted to die... but why? To protect them? This caused a whole new level of dread.

"It's also the one thing in all of this I don't have regrets about. It was the only way to save you from him... me."

"Don't say that Donnie! Don't you EVER say you were ok taking your own life!" Mikey sobbed, body trembling as he tried to ignore the confession that was declared. There was no way he wanted to believe his brother wanted to die for real.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Don snapped back... Crud! He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Their look of horror at his statement quickly forced his gaze back to the floor. "Please just punish me."

"My son." A new voice at the entrance of the dojo. "I think you have been punished quite enough." Don's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his father.

The aged rat looked just the same as before, only much more tired. Dark circles under his eyes, and his arms shook as he had to use both hands to hold onto his walking stick. The after effects were still apparent even days later, making him feel sluggish.

"Sensei, you should be resting," Leo rushed to his side.

"I am fine. But I very much wish to speak to your brother." Splinter made his way over with Leo's aid.

"No…Father…Master…" Panic started to swell. There was just too much guilt and shame for him to contend with.

"Donatello, I-" Splinter didn't get a chance to speak before his third youngest had moved across the room to come and meet him, only to fall at his feet.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry sorry s-sorry…. Please, Fath— Master, punish me. He must not… I mean 'I' must not be allowed to become— He MUST know his place in the clan. There was so much hate there, consuming everything of who I really was—" Don begged, hoping that his father would deliver justice. The pain in his chest was feeling worse by the second, as though the hatred inside of him was actually trying to tear its way out… it dawned on Donnie that he was in fact afraid of himself and what he was capable of.

Not at all used to seeing this son so emotional, Splinter and his brothers did feel quite alarmed, and wondered how they could do damage-control on this.

"My son please stop," Splinter knelt down so he could face him, trying to take him into his arms but Donnie pulled away, shaking his head.

"How can you call me your son? How can you forgive me so easily!?" Don was openly fighting the tears now, but he still would not let them fall... He didn't deserve their sympathy.

"Don't you understand!? It was part of me. My intelligence, my ambition, mixed with all my anger! I let it consume me, and Bishop used it to consume all of you! I condemned you all and who is to say that this darkness won't take me again when things get too hard?" He placed a hand over his heart. "I need help, because I am just NOT strong enough to deal with this... But you cannot be the ones to help me. Not when you could become the victims of it... Until then..." He paused a moment gathering his nerve to say the last statement. "I don't deserve to be a brother…a son…or a student in this clan." At that everyone, even Splinter froze. What was he saying?

"Donnie, ya talking nonsense bro!" Raph argued instantly. He tried to comfort him, but he was shrugged off.

"If you will not punish me in the way I deserve to be, then I will!" No matter how much it hurt, he had to do this in a way his father could not deny him. All their eyes widened as they watched. Forcing his composure, Don reached up and untied the knot of his purple bandanna. The disregarded fabric then landed on his Bo staff. "I hereby disown myself from the Hamato clan, for my name stains it with dishonor. I leave so I may find a way to earn it back."

Mikey gasped, eyes wider than dinner plates but couldn't speak. "Donatello?" His father shook his head, but that was all he could say. Without another word, Donnie then stood and turned to leave behind three brothers and a father in a state of complete shock.

"You're not serious? He's not serious? Donnie!?" Raphael tried to say, but his words only came out in an indistinguishable mash of sounds.

Not one of them were able to comprehend what had just happened. It was only a few seconds, but by the time it had dawned on them, Donatello had already left the Dojo and they herd the lab door slam closed.

"W-what just happened?" Mikey jaw dropped so low that it was practically on the floor. "Did...did we just let him walk out... out of our family?!"

"Oh, shell we didn't!" Raph jumped up, winding himself up in the silence before he took any more action. His mood loitered somewhere between shocked and furious.

Donnie knew he wouldn't have long. The moment he closed the door behind him, he began to hyperventilate. What had he done? What the freaking shell had he just done?! The room was spinning so fast, Don found himself having to hold his knees. The memory of the stab wound in his chest seemed all too real right now... or was that because his heart had just broken in two?

But this wasn't just him running away from his shame like the coward he most certainly felt like. He had to suffer, and this was the worst kind of suffering he could think of. But more than that, he needed time to get his head straight... He had to take a step back. A large and far step back, because if this messed up part of his mind ever decided that the lair and his brothers weren't enough for him again, then he wouldn't be able to do or say anything to stop it...

At least this was how he rationalized it... It really did suck having just the emotional turmoil in charge. Donnie was so lost in thought he hadn't heard his brother, Raphael, banging on the lab door. Above Raph's yelling he could also hear his little brother somewhere in the background... sobbing. Why couldn't he just stop hurting them.

"DONNIE! Donatello get your shell out here NOW!" Raph roared, banging on the door. Don looked up with wide eyes. Cold sweat was running down his face. His hands were shaking, and his heart was pounding. His eyes were burning as hot tears ran down his cheeks... At least he hadn't let them see his tears fall. All he wanted to do was open the door and let his brothers in. To let them hold him in their arms. Just to feel safe... But this wasn't about what he wanted.

For once Don had to think about what was right for _them,_ even if the right thing was for him to not be here... He had to get out of here and find somewhere quiet to think. He wasn't any good to them. Heck, he didn't even think he could fix the toaster right now, but... where would he go? What would he need to take with him? How could he prove that he was worthy to be in his clan?

Something caught his eye. It was next to the door by his feet... His rucksack... Packed and ready, waiting for him. His clone had already loaded it before for when he was running away, but for a different reason. Well, that seemed to be a clear sign from the universe that he really should just go! He saw the other door that led to the garage. There wasn't much damage, and it led right to the sewers.

"Damn it Donnie let me in!" Raph yelled. Looking around, all he saw was Mikey looking helpless at him... and Leo standing in the doorway of the dojo with a lost expression that the red clad turtle had never seen before. What was Donnie thinking? He had said plainly that he had not wanted to go with Bishop, but had he just not wanted to stay with them either?

No! Raph was not having this. They had all seen the look in his eyes. His purple clad brother was not at all sounding like himself...still. He was hurting... He was suicidal! At that thought Raph drew out his sai and rammed it straight into the lock. It didn't give in, but Raph was not giving up! With a second violent thud, the lock finally gave way. Raph pried the strong lab doors open... only to find it empty! No sign of Donatello in here anywhere... but the garage doors at the other side were wide open.

"Where is he?" Mikey and Leo were right behind him.

"He's gone. The sneaky little idiot is gone!" Raph ranted, making his way towards the garage. "I'm going after him and dragging his sorry tail back here, kicking and screaming if I have too...  
He didn't mean it... he...he's just upset."

"Raph." Leo stepped forward already knowing he was going to be shouted down. "If he doesn't want to be found right now, then you won't find him... You can't -"

"I don't want to hear it Leo! He didn't mean it! Bishop messed him up... We just got him back. You're not seriously just going to let him walk out!?"

"YES, I really am!"

"WHAT!?" Both Raph and Mikey yelled in shock. Leo couldn't be ok with this! The look on his face said he very much was NOT... It was the look on his face that stopped Raph from punching him.

"He...he disowned himself...Oh god... he stabbed himself on purpose to save us…. But Raph, if we drag him back, it would just make it worse..." Leo trailed off as he realized what he had just said, and that it was really happening! All he could manage now was to open and close his mouth like a goldfish. Raph, however, didn't have any problem finding his words.

"In what universe can this possibly be any worse?" Raph yelled, enraged.

"My son!" The old father had appeared at the lab doors, calling for Donatello. The brothers spun around to find their master looking around the room searching only to find him gone. The look of sorrowful disappointment on his face was utterly heart-breaking. Splinter turned away and quietly made his way back to the dojo.

"I think it did just get worse." Mikey sighed with big, pleading eyes before exiting the lab too. "I didn't even get to say sorry for never appreciating him."

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. Shocking turn of events right? Well Don still has unsecured feelings about what happened, and they just can't be resolved like that. Anyway I hope you liked this one. Till next time.**_


	30. Temporary Sanctuary

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, i'm sorry for the long wait. I'm not really going to make an excuse as to why this is late. Glazier Blue and I worked hard on this and we are glad with this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 30: Temporary Sanctuary

An hour passed as Donnie wondered around the sewer tunnels not at all thinking about which direction he was going. It didn't really matter he supposed, as long as it was far away from the lair. But an hour of walking, when put in perspective, was a long time. He gave himself a moment to stop and think about it... But truly beyond this he was at a loss of what to do or where to go? He was in fact _homeless._

What was a 16-year-old mutant ninja turtle meant to do wondering around the sewers of New York City this time of year? He really hadn't thought this through. Every part of him wanted to turn around and run back to the lair and beg for forgiveness. But that wouldn't amend his shame.

They had stormed a ship to save him, even after all he had done to them, and in gratitude he just walked out. Freaking genius! Even now he was struggling to differentiate his thoughts between himself and the clones. Which ones were his again?

His heart clenched as he remembered the looks on all their faces... The thought of not being with them anymore made him want to break down - "No... Don't feel yet... Use your brain!" He warned himself. Crawling back now would only be for his own selfish reasons. He wasn't worthy to be part of the Hamato clan. Before long he would find a way to hurt them again. That one fact alone kept him walking further away from the lair.

Being homeless made him think of the homeless people that lived in the junk yard. The Professor and his friends would take him in? No. Bad Idea. They already had enough trying to look after themselves. He couldn't take another bed from them, that wouldn't be fair. Plus, a mutant above ground never works out. They tend to end up on many _criminals most wanted_ lists, besides sooner or later one of his families' enemies would notice he was there, which would place The Professor in danger.

He couldn't go to April's either, as April was seeing Casey. The two love birds didn't want a green mutant moping around the apartment. Also, being at the young red head's place was a sure way to find himself running into his brothers eventually. It wouldn't be fair to bring their human friends into the war that roosts in his messed-up head. Again, it also came back to him being above ground. He couldn't endanger his friends, nor expect his brothers to come rescue him. That was all finished now... maybe forever. He wanted to find a way to watch over them from a distance. That would be nice.

As more options floated away the turtle's helplessness rained on him heavier than ever. Eventually Donnie had to find a place to sit down as he thought about what he was going to do next. How was he supposed to start again? How was he supposed to make amends? Even just getting his head clear was becoming a challenge.

Maybe he could just find some new accommodation for himself here in the sewers. Yes, that did seem to be the smart option. Stay underground. But it would take a lot of time to set up, and he was already feeling the cold pushing its way back into his lungs as a sudden coughing fit made its way up his throat. You don't get over hypothermia in a few days.

Ok where could he go until he was back to full health? Think? think… still thinking….

More tears threatened but once again he pushed them back. Everything was waiting to crumble... He just needed to hold it together a bit longer... What about the old lair? No that was all caved in after Leatherhead had saved them...wait! _Leatherhead!_ He lived in the old abandoned subway station not too far from here. Would the large mutant crock mind if he just dropped in, just so he could warm up and decide what to do? Well LH had always been there for him when he needed to talk. Maybe he knew somewhere he could go? Another coughing fit answered his question. What choice did he have? He was already getting sick again. Leatherhead's it was then, just for a few hours. Grabbing his bag, Donnie pulled himself to his feet and started walking, this time with a refuge in mind.

…...

The giant crocodile was indeed at home. He had been extremely worried the last few days ever since he had returned to the sub-way station. But his worry had started before that, when he had gotten that first call from Leonardo. The poor boy was in what Leatherhead could only describe as a panic attack. It was a tone he had never heard come from this particular mutant before.

LH didn't even have time to say his greetings over the phone before ALL of his powers of speech had vanished! It may have had something to do with the fact that Leo had started off the phone call with _"I accidentally killed Donatello!"_

Leatherhead had _dropped_ the phone.

By the time he had picked it up again, with now very shaky claws, he had obviously missed what must have being a vital piece of information, because the next thing he heard was _"He tried to kill us first!"_ This time LH almost tripped over his own feet. Struggling to keep himself standing, he opened his mouth to ask "WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON OVER THERE? _"_ but instead found himself unable to locate the correct words. A combination of choking on shock, sorrow, confusion and horror.

 _Why_ would Donnie try to kill his brothers? He had never known a family that were as devoted to one another as the Hamatos!? This was all just a mistake... or a trap! Or a VERY bad joke... No. Leo _didn't_ do jokes. As his brothers so often liked to point out, he was no good at them.

And so Leatherhead had decided to continue intensely listening to the vague explanation. It was a good thing that he had decided to remain quiet. As the next line revealed that it hadn't been Donnie at all, but in fact a clone. _"Uh...OK,"_ LH swallowed the giant lump in his throat, and willed the pounding in his chest to slow down again to an only mild heart-attack inducing rate.

Couldn't Leo have started with that instead of saying he had killed Donatello?!

Finally, Leo reached his objective to the call. They needed help digging themselves out of the lair before going to find the _real_ Donatello. "I'll be right there," had been the only words the large beast had managed to get out before hanging up and running out of the station.

After spending the entire night and most of the following day beating Foot men while searching the warehouses and planting sets of homemade pre-programmed bombs, he had really been feeling the strain. Maybe he was just getting old. His back was hurting more and more these days. But until he knew that Donatello was alright, he wasn't leaving. Thankfully the Foot hadn't put up much of a fight after their warehouses had gone up in smoke. Then the brothers, after eating a great amount of food, had taken off like lightening. Leaving him to take care of Splinter and finish cleaning up the lair.

It must be nice having the endless amount of energy to burn at 16.

After he had gotten home that evening, Leo called again to say that they _had_ found their brother and he was now recovering well. Filled with relief Leatherhead made some tea. It was only after then that he had managed to get some sleep, It certainly had been a whirl wind of a crisis.

Today was the first time he had been back to work in his lab. He was just thinking that maybe he should call the brothers and see how Donatello was getting on, when he suddenly heard a rather hesitating knock at the door.

 _"Who could that be?"_ The large crock thought placing down his current experiment and making his way over to the entrance, only to find none other than Donatello waiting for him. Overjoyed to see his very dear friend and colleague already up and about LH went to embrace him, only to realize that something was very, very wrong. His mask was gone, and he had no weapon. Not only that but it was quite clear that his smaller green friend was still very sick. If he was still ill why was he not in bed?

"My friend what has happened?" Worried the turtle was about to collapse on him the crock quickly led the mutant lad to his living quarters.

"I'm so sorry LH. I'm so sorry I just didn't know what else to do." Donnie mumbled, he didn't resist as the large reptile guided him. With a voice full of self-loathing, Donnie covered his eyes before speaking again. "I've been so stupid... I just couldn't face what had happened… what I had done." He gulped before wiping the sweat from his face. "I disowned myself from my clan." Donnie said, but it was in a way that sounded shocked… as though he couldn't actually believe it himself.

The crock blinked in surprise… But...but it had been a _clone._ Oh dear, the crisis clearly wasn't over after all. He had been given only so much information from the brothers. Carefully LH encouraged the turtle to sit on the large couch. "I am going to get you some tea and a blanket Donatello, and then you are going to start from the very beginning." The crock nodded kindly.

Hours had passed by and before long it was early evening, and still the two mutants remained talking. Leatherhead was lost in a mixture of horror for his friend's trauma and what that demon man Bishop had done to him, but at the same time as a scientist he couldn't help his fascination. Exactly how had this been achieved? A clone was one thing. A perfectly living genetic duplicate copy was fanatical, but still possible. Particularly for someone like Bishop. But then it still would have been Donatello, and Donatello would have never hurt anyone, least of all his brothers. A clone both sharing, yet not sharing, _one_ mind. Impossible. The clone was simply bits of him, and separate. Making it not him at all. Really from a scientific standpoint this was a more black and white case than usual. Not a lot of grey was there to blame his friend over... But then why was Donatello so upset?

This clone actually connected and was dependent on Donatello's brain waves, it fed from memories, but somehow was created to completely split up the deepest thoughts of the mind and emotions of the heart...? This clone had carried out all the things Bishop had wanted him to do? All the while the original was completely aware of the second body, but completely un-ware that their original self-had been taken? It was the perfect trap. How had it been possible?

He didn't have time to wonder too long, as his young broken friend continued to relay his terrifying ordeal of watching himself torture his brothers and attack his father, only to believably take his own life after... LH patiently sat listening, but concern only grew as it became clear that his friend was in a very dark place.

"I think every time we beat Bishop he could only see my brain and technical know-how as the only explanation as to why we kept winning. Even with all the power he had at his command we clearly had something he didn't. Talk about being short sighted." Donatello sighed. "His conclusion, it was me, and he had to have my brain for himself. Of course, he knew that was never going to happen. I would never go with him willingly, and he must have known my brothers would come after me. Frankly he just didn't want the trouble. So, he tried to make a clone of me instead. One he could mold to his will. But after we destroyed his data from his scans that time he had us locked up in his lab... well he only had enough to make a body, but nothing to go in it. He wasn't interested in my emotional reactions, as he put it the heart is weak and stops the brain from being brilliant. He just wanted a robot version of me."

"Unlucky for Bishop emotion and thought are a package deal with every living being." LH added bitterly. How he wished he could have gone with the brothers now to rescue Donatello. He would have ripped the Agent limb from limb! "All the clone bodies that man must have gone through by now, it's unthinkable. Any humanity he may have had was lost along with his original body years ago..." The crock paused as the memories of the man and what he had done to him when he had been Bishops prisoner made a quick loop through his thoughts. "I personally believe the soul is something that cannot be cloned. That man is just a cold empty but breathing corpse, driven by hate!" The crock sneered.

Donnie nodded. "Well that _should_ have been the end of it. But then his luck changed." He paused taking a deep and confused sigh. "When the Prime Leader came along..." He shuddered at the memory of being captive of the Triceratons. He could still feel the phantom pain of the mind probe embedded in his brain. "Remember that helmet he forced on me, so he could record all my thoughts and memories and turn them into data while looking for HoneyCutt...well somehow, I really don't know how, but after the invasion Bishop managed to get his hands on it. I was the only one to ever wear it. It had a recorded signature copy of my brain waves."

So, the perfect trap hadn't been the deliberate intention at all, but created simply as a way of... _improvising?_ Wait! "But then why did the clone end up at the lair and you with Bishop? Why didn't he just take what he wanted from the clone with the helmet and go?" The crock asked bewildered.

"The clone was an empty shell. The helmet connected us, but I would always have to be _'in range'_ of it, I should say. It needed my brain waves connected to it, so it could function, and secondly because the helmet was just a _recording_ of everything I had done up until then in my life." Donnie was sure at this point in the conversation Mikey would be making some kind of reference to the Frankenstein monster. "Bishop always had bigger world domination plans... and it would take a bit more than my mental diary of 101 ways to fix a toaster to do it. That clone by its self could have rebuilt everything from my past, but would never learn anything new in the future... if I had to always be nearby than what was the point of the clone when you could just have the real thing. The already in the making clone, could then instead act as a decoy, and later assassin. After all the madness, once he had me at his new headquarters, I would be on his brainwashing program, perfecting me accordingly. It was easy for him really. After he saw all the resentment I was carrying he had all the excuses that he needed to separate me from my brothers forever."

LH frowned. "Resentment...For your family. Why?"

Don drank more tea while trying to figure out how he could say this without sounding a bigger monster than he thought he already was.

"Remember I told you about that future Drako sent me too?" He said without looking up. LH nodded sadly. He remembered all too well the state Donnie had been in as he relayed the horrific details about living in a Nazi like world, only to watch his family get slaughtered by the end of it. Donatello knew he could trust his friend to keep his silence. After all he has so far.

 _Possible_ future or not, who would want to know how they were going to die? "Every insecurity I ever had... Everything I always told myself I was wrong about and would never happen, it almost all came true. As though some force was warning me what was coming if I didn't do everything I could to stop it. It's been eating away at me ever since…. Well no, it has been eating away at me long before…"

"That's a great deal of responsibility for you to carry alone Donatello. But why would that make you resent your brothers?" Leatherhead asked still confused.

Donnie sighed sadly. "The only thing I could ever use well was my gift to build. I'm not as skilled as Leo, not as strong as Raph…or as fast as Mikey. So, I just figured that was all I was good for. I thought that's all they wanted me for... _Fix this Donnie. Build that because that is all you can tribute to the team."_ He had interpreted these words so many times in his head.

"I have to have everything done in case something happened to me. My disappearance is their destruction. I had proof of that. It's my job to keep us hidden, to keep everything updated and ready to defend, to gather info on our enemies... and to always make sure home is safe as well as comfortable. And so, I worked every day around the clock more than ever... yet it was never good enough... It all started to build up and they just piled on more without knowing how much pressure I was already under." Donnie said harshly, tapping his own forehead to enforce how stupid he was. "I was so happy for them to be alive, but I... I started to resent being taken for granted. At least I _thought_ it was them I resented." He shook his head again. "That day in the future I had failed as a ninja and a brother. I failed them in my role as the supposed genius. Everything I do now all means nothing because it's leading to... that day 30 years from now. _My_ greatest fear."

Again, some tears pushed to escape from the turtle's eyes, but he pushed them away. "I snapped. In my mind I wanted them to feel the festering pain I have been carrying. To have your worse fear drive you and let it consume you till you hate the very thing you're having to do day in and day out... Until you resent your own existence... When the clone was torturing them, a part... a part of it felt...good." He shuddered in shame. "It was good because now they knew how I felt. For so long I was finally not the one being pushed around…I was finally not backing down and taking control of my fears. They would know what I had been going through." He patted his chest as the anger left him. "It wasn't their fault. I don't resent them... I resent ME for not being good enough... Not a good enough ninja…brother…or son… Bishop saw all this in me with the helmet and used it against me to carry out what I surely _must_ have wanted deep down." He took a deep breath. "I was in denial, but somewhere along the way, after seeing what my brothers become and what happens to the world around them, I MUST have believed we would all be better off … _dead_... if I fail."

The large hand on his shoulder made the turtle jump. He had been expecting LH to yell at him after confessing such a terrible thing. "No one would ever be able to think clearly with this amount of pressure on them." The Crock smiled understandingly. "The only thing you did wrong was try to carry literally the world on your shell alone. You're a _team_ Donatello." He sighed sadly, his mind still going back to Bishop. "What I don't understand is why did you...I mean the clone… punish them and not just kill them, if that was Bishop's objective anyways. In the end he'd still have you all to himself?"

"I don't think me punishing my brothers was his intention. Despite knowing what was coming a bigger part of me doesn't want my brothers dead. I just wanted them to know how I felt. You know about the whole, your worse fears crushing you every day, bit... that's why I took the pills that one time... It just got to be so much... I just wanted the panic to stop... I was so alone... Fighting the clone with my pathetic inner turmoil, it contaminated the clone's objective... and concocting that with Baxter increasing hormones made me into some kind of scared _psychopath_ … in which death was the only way out for all of us. Bishop didn't care how he got results as long as he got them.

"I do NOT believe you are a psychopath Donatello. Bishop twisted your fears into a weapon. You were just a tool." LH again sighed letting all this wash over him. "So where does this leave you all now?

"It leaves them with the knowledge that I betrayed them by not telling them the truth and allowing this rage to consume me. And me with the knowledge that I am not worthy enough to be part of the Hamato clan... I want to prove myself worthy again, but honestly I can't think of a way." Don looked up, his expression showing he was quite serious. "I got them killed in the future and almost again a few days ago. I am not prepared to put them in danger like that again. I will watch over them and make sure they are always safe... Even if that means them safer without me being there... -" Donnie cut himself off not able to say any more.

"We would all be considered monsters if we were forced to analyze the darkness in us Donatello. It's the impulsion we _choose_ to act on that makes us who we are. You're talking to someone who knows all too well about battling internal rage." LH told him, but he could see it was falling on deaf green ears. One wrong word would scare Donnie's darkest thoughts back into the safety of his mental prison. Bishop had opened that cage by force and yanked out all what was inside in one go, resulting in the clone... But Donnie had to take control for himself now.

"What about _you_ Donatello? You're saying what's best for them, but this can't be what's best for you. In fact, I think it must be horrible for you, being away from your family?" LH watched his friend slowly look up at him. Finally, that poorly constructed mask he had being wearing showed signs of breaking.

"Horrible doesn't cover it." He smiled sadly which broke into an expression that broke the crocks heart… It was a breaking cycle. "I wanted to die that day in the future... And right now, I'm just trying to keep from wanting to die again!" At that the young traumatized mutant completely broke down burying his face in his hands. LH quickly leaned forward wrapping his large thick arm around the much smaller mutant, pulling him close. "I can't ...I can't breathe Leatherhead... I don't _want to_ breathe when I think about being without them." He continued to sob onto his friend's shoulder. "Please LH... just tell me it's my fault... and... and I did the right thing leaving. Please d-don't forgive me..."

…...

It was very late at night when LH finally had a chance to go and search for his own Shellcell. When Donatello had started talking about looking for another place to live Leatherhead instantly insisted that he remain with him for as long as he needed, even if that was indefinitely. If the teen was set on not going home, at least here he would be able to keep an eye on him. At First Donnie had protested, but he wasn't in much of a state to put up any resistance. He was still ill and beyond tired. Before the boy could even comprehend what was going on he was tucked up in a bed. A sedative wasn't even needed, just a few hours of talking and the smart crock knew that Donatello's ill-health was far worse than he thought and not just physically. Donnie had been sick ever since that episode with the Drako dragon. It just hadn't been clear how much until now.

The gentle beast couldn't help but feel protective over his younger friend. Next to the Utroms, the turtle boys and their rat father was like family to him. Donatello in particular was so much like him in his gentle heart and love for Science. Sometimes if the mutant was having a nostalgic moment he fantasied that if he was to ever have a son of his own, he imagined him to be a lot like Donatello. The crock picked up his phone with every intention of calling the Hamato clan, but he found himself struggling to push the numbers right away.

Donnie had left and clearly didn't want his family to find him, but... No! As much as he wanted to honor his friend's wishes, he couldn't just keep Donnie here without letting his guardian know he was safe. No matter what Donnie said, they would at least want to know that he was safe. Particularly Splinter. Leather Head sighed sadly. Donnie was his friend, NOT his son. He had to at least try and bring them all back together.

The phone rang out twice before Leonardo's struggling voice answered it. He may as well have been screaming _'I'm upset'_ down the phone line. It encouraged LH that he was doing the right thing.

"Leonardo, I just wanted you to know your brother is safe."

There was an entire 5 second delay before the leader's tone rapidly changed to frantic.

"He's there? He's with you? Let me speak to him!" Leo almost shouted.

"My friend please be calm, he is safe, but he is not in any condition to be talking on the phone. He has suffered enough today."

"Your right, I should see him in person. I'll be right over... he just left us LH.. He just said he couldn't be here anymore and left -"

"Leonardo, I understand. Really I do." The crock tried to reassure him. "Donatello explained everything to me, and some other things too..." His brow crease as he said the next part. He had to handle this gently. "I don't think it's a good idea you come around right now."

"What do you mean? He explained things to you but won't say a word to _us!?_ I... I don't understand?"

"He needs some time. He wouldn't be happy if he knew I was calling you." The deep long breathing down the other end of the phone told LH that the turtle was having to do a lot to calm himself.

Eventually a quieter tone came down the line. "How is he?" the brother asked painfully. It was a loaded question and honestly LH didn't know where to start.

"Honestly... He's traumatized and still rather ill from his treatment. He was just stopping by here so he could try and come up with a plan, but I won't let him leave while he is in this condition. I will give him something later. But he shouldn't be moved or be upset anymore until he has fully recovered. I can take care of him until then I promise."

"LH I don't know what to say... Thank you. Thank you so much. We just couldn't handle losing him again after..." Leo cut himself off, but LH understood. "So, we should come around to get him in a day or so?" He added eagerly.

Leather Head sighed, how could he make this clear without offending him? This was family business, but he was already to involve to just walk away now. "I am sure you have figured out that there is more going on here than what just happened with Bishop. He was just taking advantage of the situation. Donatello's problems run a lot deeper than that. I am afraid that if any of you try and force him to come back before he's ready, it may make things worse."

"What do you mean?" Leo said slowly.

"Your brother is ill, and I don't just mean from being locked in a freezing tank of water for days. I have talked to him tonight, and before about other things he has confessed to me in the past... Some things have happened... bad things and... I am sorry Leo but I believe your brother has suffered a mental break down, or something close to one. Speaking as a friend but also as a doctor, he needs help and right now I don't think you three cornering him will help. He has to come to you on his own when he is ready."

"A break down?" Leo repeated the words as though he didn't want to understand them, but the worry was back tenfold. He knew there had been something wrong these past months. "What's happened to my brother LH?"

"It's not really for me to say. This is something Donatello has to work through. Please trust me." He finished.

There was another long pause as the leader worked hard to go against his natural impulse... "Alright... alright I trust you." Leo reluctantly agreed to his friend's advice. But it was hard. All Leo wanted to do right now was come straight over, pick his brother up in his arms and bring him home. Raph and Mikey wouldn't be far behind him either, but Leo knew LH was right. If he had his brother's best interest at heart and not his own, he would have to give him the space he needed. "Please will you call me soon?" He pleaded.

"I promise my friend. Please tell your father that he is safe."

"I will. Thank you again." Leo said, each word as heavy as he felt the world was. He was the head of the family and his little brother was still suffering. Yet he had turned and ran away from them. A friend knew more about what was going on in Donnie's head right now than he did, and though Leo was grateful, he would be lying if he said that didn't bother him somewhat. What could be so bad that it could have caused his brother to have a break down? One way or another he was going to find out.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. Once again I thank you all for waiting. I know things have been taking long, but i'm happy you've been sticking with us still. Well the story is almost done, a good and bad thing. Just a few more chapters left. So there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Till next time.**_


	31. Change in Fate

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, i'm sorry for the long wait, I have to thank Glazier Blue for this as she helped big time. Well I hope you all enjoy this, because We're almost done with his. A wild ride huh? Well enjoy.**

Chapter 31: Change in Fate

For endless hours the blue clad turtle had sat meditating, while somehow managing to beat himself up at the same time. Two weeks had gone by since his brother left, and Leo was still trying to come to terms with his inner irritation... No. Not irritation. Irritation didn't nearly cover it. Was he furious at his smart brother? Yes... At the start... Resentful that he had left and confided in another? Definitely!

Didn't they deserve to know what was going on with Donnie after all that had happened?

Perhaps not.

Maybe Leo was mad more at himself. He hadn't stopped Donnie from leaving after all, he had been too shocked. As soon as that shock had worn off though, the big brother in him had been over loaded with a panic he had _never_ felt before. Had LH not called when he had Leo would have spent hours trailing the sewers in search of Donnie.

The leader sighed. He _must_ have really failed Don for him to want to leave... All of them must have. Every little irritation, problem, and dark thought must've bottled up inside his brother until it exploded and walked out. And now the genius had made himself ill, and Leo hadn't been allowed to do anything to make it right. _Not one damn thing!_ He honestly didn't know who to blame... Oh shell... he hadn't known anything about this from the start... How could he have missed something so serious right under his nose?!

The so-called leader and big brother was completely and utterly clueless... and if he was being honest, he felt a tad bit foolish. Had he really thought that after the ship Donnie would just brake down and reveal all? That maybe he'd talk for some hours, a day maximum, and then everything... would... be … back …. to normal.

If only life for a mutant turtle was that easy. Leo shook his head in more self-loathing. How could he have expected Don to let something like attempted suicide and triple murder, not to mention apparently having a split personality for a while, just magically go? Idiot!

And hello again square one!

The leader winced when his tight fist smacked hard into the floor... Why had this happened? Why was it still happening? WHY the shell couldn't this come to an end? Wwwaaayyyy too much _feeling_ going on around here, and not enough doing.

His current swirling emotions reminded him of his red clad brother, which Leo found incredibly ironic since there's been a lot of Raph going around lately. Even Donatello had done exactly what Raphael would normally do when situations got too tough, he ran off. The real hothead still hadn't been ready to swallow that sour pill and had spent a lot of his time out of the lair, venturing off top side for hours, likely blowing off steam. After Leo had told them about his conversation on the phone with LH, Raph had taken that as confirmation that he had failed his little brother too.

Sticking with the pattern Mikey wasn't around much either. On the night Donnie left he had said nothing. Not one sarcastic irritating word. He had gone to his room and stayed there until the next morning. The following day and the one after that he had resigned himself to the TV room, attacking his video games as though they were to blame for all of this.

But what was most heart breaking was watching his father. The old rat had not spoken in days. But as upset as Leo was he had to believe that Donnie had not done this to hurt them. He just had some wounds that were too great to heal right away. With this in mind Leo knew that Donatello had to be the one to find his way back. Waiting was always one of his families' biggest challenges, but the old rat would do it, he would wait forever, making tea and sitting in his room trying to hide his heart break. Even now his father was probably tightly holding onto an old bandanna and bo-staff. Two weeks Donnie had been gone and he had taken all the happiness the family had with him.

Leo opened his eyes, revealing the room he had always managed to find peace in. No matter how hard a situation was sitting here in the calm and quiet somehow always brought the answers to him... But not today. Today the dimly lit room was just as dark as his mind. He would find no peace here.

No matter how guilty he felt about his brother's sufferings the fact that he didn't understand the first and ultimate reason behind it worked on his last and very fragile nerve - No! Breathe. Just breathe. It's all going to be alright, because he would make sure of it. His job was to keep the family together. Donatello was _his_ responsibility... No matter what it took or how long it took, he was going to bring Donnie home and make everything right... At least that was what the leader kept on telling himself.

…

Why had LH not called yet? He promised he would talk to Don and then call back. _Why_ had he not called?! This has been going on for too long, something _must_ be seriously wrong... and if it was that serious then one of them should be there, right? Leo groaned. Donnie probably wouldn't want to see him. Would he really risk driving Donnie further away by bothering him?

But Leo could already feel his little brother drifting further away from them. No matter what he did he was risking destroying their connection forever. What if... what if he just went to see him while Don didn't know he was there? Just to check up on him. Could the big brother trust himself to simply spy on Donnie and not take it a step further? Not likely.

Again, Leo looked at the door fought the urge to leave and disobey an order... But this was his little brother, and if he was as bad off as LH said then what was he meant to do? Was he really just supposed to sit around and wait to see if this secret destroying them all would magically disappear? What if Donnie _never_ came home?

The genius was so afraid to tell him something that it had actually torn him in two! What could be worse than that? Nothing! Leo _had_ to tell him that. He had to tell him he would wait for him and then he would leave his brother alone for as long as he needed to be. Yes... he had to see Donnie. He had to see him just for a moment and tell him…. that he cared, and to take his time … then he would go, because at the end of the day he loved his brother... even enough to let him go. Bishop had been wrong. He would always put his brothers first, even if that meant losing them.

…

It was still early. Leo could be there and back from Leatherhead's in no time. There was no sign of Mikey or Raph as he left the Dojo, which he was grateful for. He had promised himself that he wouldn't corner Don, but he couldn't speak for the other two. However just as the leader made it to the door he stopped and groaned tiredly. "Mikey. Get out here now."

"Dude how did you know it was me?" The young orange turtle appeared with a pouting look on his face.

"You're not exactly known for your stealth Mikey. Or being quiet for that matter... and I could smell the pizza on your breath from here."

Mikey smirked. "Maybe. But what I am good at is guessing. It's too early for patrol, and you're leaving the lair alone. So, I am guessing you're going to go get Donnie!?" Not giving his brother a chance to respond Mikey continued, "I should come with you! You'll need my charm to convince him to come home."

"That's where you're wrong Mikey. I'm going to talk to him. Nothing else," Mikey's face dropped. "I just want to know if he is ok... and I want him to understand that I, _we,_ will always be here for him and will do whatever it takes for him to get better, even if that means not coming home. Well for now that is," Leo trailed off, wishing he had practiced forming his thoughts on this matter beforehand.

Mikey crossed his arms, not at all convinced. "After everything you _really_ expect me to believe that you will just let Donnie walk out of our lives forever?!" He shook his head. "I want to see him! He's not saying it, but you know he _wants_ to see us too -"

"What he NEEDS Mikey is to get better and for us to back off. That's what caused this mess in the first place," he snapped. But then Leo sighed sadly. He understood that Mikey was just as desperate to get his family back together as he was. The brother groaned at the sight of the big puppy eyes with a light shimmer of tears threatening to fall. "Fine, Ok. But if I let you come with me to see Donnie you have to promise you won't pressure him, or corner him, or guilt-trip him in anyway. Got it!"

"Sir yes sir. You won't hear a peep out of me. We just want to tell him that we are free for therapy sessions with him at his earliest convenience," Mikey said and skipped towards the door a little too enthusiastically.

Leo rolled his eyes, "You play me like your nunchucks!"

"Well it's about time you got your shell in gear fearless," a gruff voice suddenly echoed from the door way they were heading towards. The two brothers jumped a mile finding their red clad brother quite casually leaning against the wall listening to them.

"Geeze Raph! What you are doing hanging around the sewer door?" Mikey asked.

"Waiting for you two. We all had the same idea, only I had it a week ago," Raph stepped out of the shadows. "I have been going over to LH every other night waiting for the brainiac to step outside. But he hasn't yet. Glad you finally decided to join me."

Leo shook his head in annoyance, he wanted to talk to Donnie, not scare him off or make things even worse than they were. "Raph you had orders that you wouldn't bother him -"

"You had the same orders fearless and you're going, and this time if he's not coming out, we're going in."

Raph looked his brother in the eye, trying to stand firm in his corner. "I just want to talk to him," the smugness vanished. "I've been thinking and... Well, as much as I would like to make him come back, I want him happy more than I want him home. When he talked about taking those pills..." Raph shrugged awkwardly, clearly feeling the same crushing pressure of guilt on his shell they all did.

"Strangely Leo after everything that the clone had put us through, and finding out what Donnie had gone through... I just don't want to be the one to break him again. Once was enough," he said the last part with a look in his eye that Leo was sure he could mistake for... sadness... maybe even compassion... Wow could it be that the hard-ass had actually learned how to take a step back and think something over before acting. Who would have thought it?

"Well Raph that's good enough for me," Leo said and finally returned the smile.

"Wow is that a dent I see in that hard armor there Raphie?" The youngest asked poking Raph's shelled side, breaking the moment between them. The hot headed gave his little brother a look that said, _'don't push it.'_

"Let's go and fix our nerd then." But just as they went to leave Leo's phone started ringing, and when he saw who was calling the leader snapped it open so fast he almost broke it.

"Hello!"

…...

It had taken a week, but Donnie's health had improved under Leatherhead's medical care, at least physically. Getting his head straight however was proving to be much more difficult. After he healed enough to feel himself again the two spent many nights talking... Well for Don he was more yelling in frustration about his brothers and that they never listen to him... How much pressure was on him trying to keep his family safe…balancing his ninja training, tech work, and family life in general…and of course trying to find time for himself.

The usual stuff.

Of course, that might not be the case anymore if he ever went back. After all he had most definitely made his point. Sometimes there were tears, but eventually when everything was off his chest the genius slowly started opening up about all the warnings his future self, or clone self, had been afraid of and tried to spare them from. But even now everything was balancing on the tip of a knife, and Don was scared stiff that those dark days were still waiting for him. Every day the large mutant could see his friend's nerves crack that little bit more. It was heart breaking to watch. Despite it all the teen needed his family, but he had to work through these issues first.

Had anything that had been done made a difference or was that future still coming?

The thought constantly preyed on his mind until one morning, while lying in the bed LH had set up for him, the turtle suddenly shot up! His eyes were wide as all the pieces inexplicably fell into place. Quickly Donnie ran to the Kitchen to find the croc preparing breakfast, and there he revealed his revelation, an impossible but amazing revelation! If Bishop's abduction had been successful Donnie would never have been found, and with Baxter there he probably wouldn't have lived long enough to be a prisoner, and _that_ future would have come true for sure. But that's not what had the geniuses' heart pounding... It was the _explosion!_ The clone's body had been planted in his home as a trap, meant to kill his brothers. Failing that, the bomb would have been a fail-safe just like Baxter had said.

Donnie found himself pacing around the croc. His intelligent brain on over-drive as he realized what the version of himself in the future had been trying to tell him - "Ohmygod! My brothers would never have seen what was coming. Even surviving the clone's traps, the clone itself would have just blown up anyway... and even if they had survived they would have been too injured to come after me before the ship set sail... That explosion was the start of that future."

Donnie froze in place as the visions of what _could_ and _should_ have originally happened made pictures in his mind. The clone standing in the center of his injured brothers, then without warning - BOOM!

The explosion sending shrapnel flying, first right into both of Leo's eyes, then one in Raph's. More bits, all cutting deep and scarring their skin all over. Mikey green skin cut to ribbons. Even with his eyes spared his arm wouldn't have been, that close to the blast it would have burned his arm to its bone. Likely it became infected, which required amputation. And with his father tied down in the med bay…still drugged, he would have been unable to take cover as the debris fell on him. If not killed instantly he would have suffocated long before the others could gather themselves enough to get to him... Hence Leo's and Raph's fall out. It hadn't been about leaving him to die in battle like he had originally assumed. It was a choice of them dragging what was left of their shells to safety before they bled to death, instead of saving their father.

Donnie felt a cold sweat rush over him as the images faded. Finally, he collapsed at the table beside his friend, feeling like he had just run a marathon. His brain had worked at a thousand miles an hour, and his body hadn't caught up. If he was right, then that meant he might have just changed his fate... At least this time around. That split-second decision to throw himself on Leo's sword instead had changed everything.

The other genius picked over his theory. "You're saying you stopped that future by killing the clone... through taking what you thought was your own life first. And by doing so you revealed the clone's true identity sooner and gave your brothers that extra moment to save themselves from the explosion."

As troubling as it was facing the reason of his past self-induced death, for a moment it seemed the teen had found some speck of light again. It had all come full circle... Consequence's shattering and rebuilding new consequences. That fear he had suffered after seeing that dark future had made him want to end his days sooner, it had taken away his fear of death. But now his sacrifice to save them had _canceled_ it all out... At least this for now.

"I just can't believe it LH, one choice…just that one second choice stopped us from having that particular future?" Of course, what Donnie had been more interested in was his family's injuries, not the focal point of his absence. Don leaned against the table, eyes face down.

"It sounds like the butterfly effect," the odd comment made Donnie look up at the gentle croc.

"The butterfly effect?" The smart turtle asked curiously. He knew the term, although personally he always preferred studying the quantum theory, or a closed time-like curve when researching the subject.

"Step on a butterfly, a madman becomes president. End a clone's life, and you prevent the entirety of the dark future that you experienced," LH chuckled from somewhere deep in his throat. "Little things affect other small things, till you end up preventing the worst of everything. Fate really is a strange creature."

Donnie gave a weak, good natured smile towards his friend, but in reality, he wasn't as comfortable with talking about this whole topic of _fate_ as he appeared. His life had forced him to be immersed in the idea, such as his father's belief that if one person chose a path, then their fate was set, one way or another it would finish the same way. _Not a comforting thought for him._ Opposite to the butterfly effect theory. There seemed to be to many _beliefs_ to choose from and not enough fact to support any of them.

Don had never wanted to believe in things like _fate_ or _destiny_. He much preferred the past when he could, with smug intellectual confidence, inform his older blue brother that everything even remotely resembling fate was nothing but disguised coincidences. It's too bad life didn't let him stay in such a precise world... If this experience had proven anything, it was that there WAS indeed some kind of higher intelligence twisting around everything in his life he held dear... If only there was some way to play fate at its own game and cancel it all out again.

"Maybe there are just some things we are not meant to understand my friend," LH smiled kindly. "But all that aside don't you see? This has given you the second chance you wanted Donatello. You _are_ worthy... You can go home," but at the croc's words Don's possible relief faded and a new expression of fear and uncertainty took its place.

"Not yet LH..." Donnie sat up urgently. "I may have stopped my father's death and my brother's injuries. I've even hopefully stopped the Shredder from taking over the city, but that's not a guarantee," his brow creased. As Splinter always told him, although some things may pan-out differently, or something intervenes, everything will still happen as it was meant too... As long as Bishop was in power, he would never be safe.

"Bishop is still out there and no doubt after me. Whether to use me as a tool in his war, or for revenge, he won't stop. And if he gets me than my absence gives Shredder the foothold he needs to take over the city... Bishop could be waiting on the surface any time, or he might take one of my brothers just to get to me... I have to face it LH, I have a big bulls eye on my shell. If he ever does find me again then that future could still happen, differently maybe, but it'll still happen." Donnie looked up at his friend with a lost expression, "I have to stop him... But I don't know how? Oh shell... LH I don't know what to do," Don groaned as he reached up to cradle his head. The situation was a double-edged sword, every choice he made could be a chance for fate to cut him.

Leatherhead's eyes narrowed as he thought about that devil man and what he had done. Not just to the Hamato boy, but to him as well. He was locked up in that man's lab… for a very long time. He still craved revenge... But now he had spent a week watching his friend survive through a living Hell, and that future would always be hanging over his head like a doomsday. Bishop had to be stopped for good, for the future. The giant finally knew how he could repay the family that had saved his life.

LH placed his hand on his friend shoulder making him look up. "I have a plan... Let me and you end this, and Bishop will _never_ come after you again."

…...

Another week went by. The two geniuses spent the time hard at work hacking into the government agent's mainframe, down loading ALL his data and finally tracking his whereabouts. Since all of the man's equipment was sitting at the bottom of the Hudson, they guessed he would have gone to his new headquarters empty handed. They were right. He was still in New York. The agent, and what was left of his men, were hiding out in an office block on the lower east side of the city, obviously trying to scrape together the shattered pieces of his dream of world domination. It wouldn't be hard now to implement their plan.

Late tonight Donnie would face Bishop one last time, _if_ everything went accordingly that is.

Don was done curling up in his dark pit hiding away from the world above. His sadness was rapidly transforming into anger... Whether life was a set path or the butterfly effect, or simple game of chance, he didn't know, nor did he care. He just wanted to go to the surface again without looking over his shell. He wanted to sleep every night knowing he would still be in the same place when he woke up. But most of all he wanted to do this, go home, ask for forgiveness, and start his life with his family again...

It didn't stop him from being scared to death. It was dangerous and reckless playing with fate like this. He hoped this way he was minimizing the risks of others been hurt. But truth was facing the agent again could go either way. It was all or nothing. Whatever he believed, the fate of the future rested on this, and he only had one card left to play. Had it not been for Leatherhead's planning and encouragement Donnie would never have known how to do this. But LH was determined... _sometimes it seemed more than he was._ Though Don was still a little vague on the details this plan would ensure his families' safety.

He had all that he needed for the plan. Now he just had to bait the trap by sending Bishop an email to his privet address saying he wanted to meet. Bishop would smell a trap and likely wouldn't come alone, but the two mutants had a feeling that the second chance of meeting the genius somewhere remote would just be too tempting for the agent to pass up.

Donnie's hands were shaking as they hovered over the key board. All he had to do was press 'send.' After that it would be the point of no return. "Donatello," LH's voice suddenly brought him back from the edge he was so close to falling off of. "Is the message ready?"

Donnie swallowed hard. "Yes," quickly Donnie read through the thing to give his friend a summary. "I am telling Bishop to come and meet me alone tonight at this address, a warehouse close to the docks, right by the water. I wrote that I have willingly left my clan and want to talk to him about rebuilding his headquarters… Leatherhead I am _not_ sure about this. Bishop is not an idiot. He will know this isn't for real and will know it's a trap."

"I know he will. But he's suffered a massive loss. Most of his men are either dead, in the hospital, or in jail. This will be the only time he is vulnerable and desperate enough to claw at anything that he can," the croc walked over to the turtle sitting by the computer screen and placed a comforting clawed hand on the teenager's shoulder. "He won't be expecting me there... I have some unfinished business with that devil myself," he smiled darkly. "We will _convince_ him that if he doesn't leave you alone he will lose everything. From our computers we can wipe out everything he has worthy of being called an asset, his contracts, his contacts and inventions. Everything he has, erased. Trust me my friend, he will be gone after tonight and so will that future."

Desperate to seal a fate far away from a burning world and his brother's graves Donnie turned back to his keyboard, willing to do anything. "Alright it's ready... But my brothers are to be kept out of this. They have to be safe."

"Only if you promise that you will return home after. Give them a chance to understand."

Donnie nodded. He honestly didn't know what he was more nervous about, seeing Bishop or his brothers. He was just about to reach out when one last thought hit him. "LH, if you know how dangerous this is, then why are you taking such a risk with me? You know you don't have too?"

The croc smiled kindly. "It's not just about you Donatello. I don't want that future any more than you do. I almost died that first time you met me remember. I am NOT afraid of death. I think you understand that now. If I can't be with the Utrom's then all that is important to me is making this world a better place," the large mutant looked at his friend's scared expression. "Please push the button Donatello. We have much to do before tonight."

Without thinking Don reached towards the keyboard. Skipping a heartbeat, Donnie sent the message. This was the last stand. There was no turning back now.

 _ **A/N: Hope you Like. Once again I thank you all for waiting. We're almost done with the story, and I thank you all for following this. Couldn't have done this without your support. Till next time.**_


	32. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:** **Hi there, some good new and bad new here. The bad news is that this is the final chapter. Yes, after such a long wait it's finally done. I really have to thank you all for standing by this story and giving it the support you gave it. This story couldn't have been possible without you**

 **The Good news is that Glazier Blue and I worked real hard on this chapter, and we hope that it's a good enough closure for you. I really have to thank Glazier Blue for this because this story wouldn't have been possible without her. I'm really glad to be able to work with her on this.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoy this.**

Chapter 32: A Second Chance

The sky was black and there was a salty bitter smell in the air coming from the water. The two mutants had arrived at the warehouse by the river just in time to see the sun go down. They made sure to get there early and prepare, just in case Bishop had other ideas about jumping them and trying to take Don again. They had planned it all very carefully. LH would hide in the shadows and take out any of the remaining body guards they KNEW Bishop would bring with him. Then once they had the agent right where they wanted him, Don would present him with his laptop he had set up on a small table in the middle of the space. It was already hacked well into the center of the agent's mainframe. With just a touch of a button a killer computer virus will instantly eat its way through his entire data bank, _if_ it was activated. And there the virus will always remain, as an insurance policy... However, if Bishop agreed to leave Donatello and his family alone, the two geniuses decided that they would resist the urge of erasing all the agent had worked for. It was a fair trade.

The same set up had been successful against the Foot after all. Though Don still remained uneasy, for despite the ideas last success this _was_ a very risky plan. Bishop was a secret government agent who had lived for half a century. Even if they did destroy his data he probably has a good portion of it backed up somewhere. But Don still had to try, for his family's sake. This was the only way he could go home proving himself and ensuring for good that the future of his nightmares would never happen... Hopefully.

But even if worse comes to worst and Bishop still wanted to pull a fast one, the mutants had rigged the warehouse with a few homemade explosives.

LH had remained very quiet on the way to the warehouse. The turtle wondered if he too was just realizing what a weak plan they had put together. But it was too late. The warehouse they stood in was a very large, wide open space. There were only a few large boxes and crates to hide them from view, which made Don very nervous. Even the front entrance wasn't ideal for their situation, as it exposed them with its wide-open doors that were big enough to get a truck through. Still the disadvantages were offset by the view they had through the large doors, for the entrance looked out into a vacant loading area. Anyone coming by car they would be able to see from a mile away. All the lights in the warehouse were out, artificial light from the car lot flooded them, casting eerily and obscure silhouette shapes on the wide-open floor.

There was a small single door near the back where they had entered, which led to the edge of the river bank. The river would be their only means of escape if the worse should happen. That was the plan. bad guys come through the front, good mutants exit through the back. However, Donnie had noticed the croc repeatedly glancing at the back door rather than at the front... Surely if anyone was coming, they would at least see signs of them from the front, not the back?

Had it not been so quiet, Donnie might not have heard the beep coming from LH's phone... Who was LH getting a message from? "My friend," Leatherhead said suddenly drawing his attention from the laptop. "I never thanked you for what you did for me. You and your brothers have been dear friends." He smiled sincere and warmly.

Donnie raised a brow curiously. "So have you LH. Me and my brothers, we think of you as family. I don't know what I would have done without you... particularly these last few weeks," he returned the smile.

But then LH closed his eyes looking away. His voice was laced with sorrow. "Understand me my friend I would do _anything_ to stop you and your brother's suffering... I do hope someday you can forgive me. But this is the only way to make sure that future never comes to pass."

Laptop suddenly forgotten, Donnie stood up to look at the croc directly. Forgive him for what? What was the only way? If what LH had said didn't fill him with worry, the apologetic and even sad look in his eyes crushed the turtle with a new wave of dread. "What are you talking about LH? What's going on?" But the conversation was cut off by two little dots of head lights appearing far down the road in the distance. Definitely a large dark car was driving into the restricted area. It had to be Bishop.

"It's time Donatello," the croc looked away pulling out his phone and quickly punching some numbers into it.

"LH what's wrong?" Donnie asked stepping away from his friend, but suddenly a sound came from the back door. Someone was violently trying to pry off the lock from the outside. "What is this Leatherhead?" The turtle suddenly felt surrounded... But a sudden grip on his arm prevented him from running anywhere. Donnie looked up to meet his friend's apologetic eyes. "What have you done?" Donnie demanded, even though he shouldn't have had to. This was Leatherhead! This was one of his best friends... He wasn't... he wouldn't hand him over to Bishop... would he? "What are you doing?"

"The right thing, you always told me the right thing to do was never the easiest... Please be strong Donatello." By the end of his spoken name his two big brothers, Raphael and Leonardo, came bursting through the back door, weapons drawn. Only to lower them and appear rather surprised to only see Leatherhead and their brother there.

"Donnie?" Both Leo's and Raph's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"What the shell are you doing here?!" Donnie yelled as the two ran over. "LH why are they here? You promised they would be safe." He looked around still trying to yank his arm free from the giant.

"LH called us earlier, told us to come in the turtle sub and wait for his signal. Mikey's holding it because LH said we would have to make a run for it. He said Bishop had you cornered here. That there had been... a …. surprise attack – and that's not what's going on is it? " Leo watched all these new pieces of the puzzle fall as he picked over the scene in front of him. A scene that was VERY much now looking like a set up. All three brothers standing around now rather confused.

"LH what the shell is going on?" Raph asked grumpily looking from one to the other. "Is Bishop here or not?"

"He will be in a moment. Forgive me Donatello but I needed you as bait for your brothers... and Bishop."

"What?" Donnie blinked. "LH I don't understand?"

LH pointed towards the car that would be upon them in another minute. Then he side stepped Donatello and headed towards his laptop. He calmly, and to Don stupidly, pressed the button they had been planning to threaten Bishop with. Instantly the virus was activated, eating the agent's hard drive. It was likely the Agent would receive a panicked call from base in a few minutes, but by then it wouldn't matter anymore. The simple action had been done so casually that it took a moment for Donnie to realize what LH had just done. Now the turtle teen resembled something like a gold-fish trying to come up for air as he watched their plan burn into all of Bishops data!

But before he could look up and ask, _'what the shell!'_ LH beat him to it. "I promised you he would never bother you again, and that that future would never come true... This would never have been enough to stop Bishop. He would have found a way to retrieve most of anything we took from him, and you as well. _Everything_ has to be erased, including him... I will deal with Bishop... But you have to leave with your brother's now before he sees you."

Every nerve in Donnie's body had gone cold, freezing him to the spot, but the ground dropped out from under him so fast that he almost fell over. "What? NO! Leatherhead he will kill you."

The croc looked away. "I am not so easily killed my friend. It takes a lot of bullets to get through my skin... That should give me enough time to take them out before they reload... And if I get to take Bishop with me, then so be it... Don't you see that it's better that it's me than you? _They_ need you Donatello," he pointed to his gob smacked siblings. "You and your brothers will be safe from that future. You can start again," LH said rather too calmly as he serenely watched the lights approach. "For all he did to me, taking you away from him will be _my_ victory. This is _my_ purpose," the croc then showed them the trigger to the explosives. "Please do as I say."

"Are you crazy?!" The red clad turtle jumped at the site of the trigger bomb. He's lived with Donnie long enough to know what it means.

"We are not letting you take them on by yourself LH," Leo declared, stepping forward to back him up.

"And _I_ won't let you," at that Donnie could feel tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes as he quickly stood in his friend's way, blocking him. This was NOT going to happen! "We stick to the plan or we all leave together... For shell's sake LH this place is rigged to blow. You'll never survive! You can't do this. Please LH you can't." The smart turtle couldn't keep the pitiful pleading from his tone.

The croc looked down at his much younger friend and at his eyes that were begging him not to leave. Sweetly LH brushed his large claw against Donnie's cheek. "Splinter is lucky to be your father. How I wish I could have had a son like you," he whispered for only Donnie to hear, but then nodded to himself, this time more firmly than ever. "Your brothers can help, but _you_ need to go," LH looked at his other two turtle friends. "If you want to save him, take him away NOW!"

"No, I am not leaving. Leo you can't let him do this!" Donnie begged. "I am NOT letting this happen!" He violently shook his head.

Leo approached, taking a hold of Donnie's arm. "Bishop's here... Donnie please," Leo said as he frantically tried pulling his brother away from LH, but the genius wouldn't budge from the large mutant's side. Leo wasn't going to let LH sacrifice himself, but they had to get his hunted brother away before Bishop saw him.

Right now, Donnie was beyond any kind of reasoning or rational thinking. The purple turtle couldn't hear LH yelling at him over his own voice. Nor could he hear Raph and Leo yelling at him to run. He ignored the head lights of the car flashing by as it entered into the parking space outside the warehouse... And he didn't realize until it was too late that two big strong arms had locked around him, yanking him up off the floor in one swift movement. It wasn't until he saw Leo between him and LH, picking up and pinning his legs under his arms did he realize. The two brothers then proceeded to quickly carry their brother out of the back door. Donnie could hear Leo shouting to LH to follow them. The giant _was_ slowly moving with them, but intentionally widening the space between them. The look on his face told Donatello clearly that LH had no intention of following them to safety.

"NO! LH don't you dare! Leo, Raph let me go!" Donnie screamed, struggling more violently in Raph's grip, but suddenly a door slammed open and the three found themselves outside by the water.

"Hold him," Leo ordered releasing Donnie's legs before running back to the warehouse. The blue clad turtle wasn't going to leave their large friend defenseless... But to his horror Leo found that the door had being locked behind him. "No! LH open up! I know you can hear me!" He yelled.

Donnie was practically sobbing, but he continued to fight while yelling in protest as he was being pulled back closer towards the river bank, but his yells were suddenly cut off by a hand locking over his mouth. His red clad brother tried to comfort him by whispering hushes into his ear. Leo too had fallen silent as loud voices from inside could now be heard. Bishop was here. They were too late.

"I am sorry," Leatherhead quietly said sealing the door. Seconds later a large for-wheel drive with tinted windows had pulled up inside the warehouse. Bishop and four armed guards then emerged looking for the smart turtle, only to find the large croc with a look of unnaturally cold calmness on his face waiting for them instead.

"LeatherHead? … Well hello. It's been a long time," the agent greeted mockingly just as calm and cold as ever before quickly scanning around the area. Disappointment soon set in and a little anger cracked as it dawned on him that LH was the only mutant here.

"NOT the genius I was expecting," the human then squared himself up to his full height against the 7-foot croc.

"I assume that it was you who sent that email?" He waited for the mutant to confirm or deny this. LH mean while never took his eyes off the man he hated so much, even as the other humans started to surround him. In fact, inwardly he was rather enjoying watching the devil man squirm in frustration. But that was nothing to how he was going to be squirming later, he had no idea what he had already lost. "What's your game mutant?" Bishop snapped. "You're not that foolish... You _must_ know you can't protect the boy from me forever," his eyes narrowed as he frantically tried to figure out what the giant could possibly be up too. "Just tell me where he is, and I promise I won't lock you back up in my lab where you belong." The agent made the signal, directing his men's guns on him.

"You will never see Donatello again devil..." _and neither will I._ A deep growl then erupted from the beast. The only warning Bishop had was snarling large teeth as Leatherhead's mind slipped away into his blood thirsty rage, his once warm brown eyes were replaced by cold narrow slits. Bishop didn't even blink before he saw the beast flying towards him. Even the onslaught of bullets from his men's guns couldn't save him before he felt the beast's jaw lock and rip into his throat.

The brothers heard everything from outside, a deafening roar of rage, screaming from the men that mixed with the sound of gun-fire. Feeling all the blood drain from him Leo quickly retreated back towards his brothers, away from the building. He ducked low as he moved to avoid the rain storm of bullets coming through the glass window above his head.

Then it all fell silent...

For one heart clenching moment the three stood still... Then suddenly a bright light filled the windows before they shattered on impact! Glass and intense heat erupted from the building, blasting the turtles back and sending them head first into the water. The last thing Donnie saw of his friend before the black water clouded his vision was the warehouse burning against the sky.

There was nothing now for Don, just the flames... He couldn't hear anything else. Not his two brothers trying to comfort him... And no longer did he resist them as they pulled and lifted him through the water towards the sub because it was only now dawning on the purple clad turtle that this had been LH's plan all along, to pay fate by exchanging Donnie's life for his own...

…..

Splinter already knew something was wrong even before his sons had returned. A pain in his heart told him that something bad, no, terrible had happened. His worries were confirmed when he heard the sound of the sub emerging. The footsteps were not rushing to get inside. There was no shouting or cries of panic. Whatever had happened, it was indeed too late to help. The rat felt his heart squeeze tight in his chest. But it was not his pain he was feeling, for he did not yet know what had happened.

Assuming the worse Splinter quickly made his way from his room into the Dojo. But before he got to the sliding doors, to his great relief, he heard his smartest son's voice in the lair. Instantly the old father felt the urge to run out of the dojo to embrace him. His son was home... But something was wrong... And so, he waited a moment, listening.

"That wasn't meant to happen!" Donnie yelled. Splinter could hear the sobbing straining his voice. What more had happened to cause his son so much sorrow? Hadn't he been through enough?

"I know Donnie, but none of us could have known what he was planning... There was nothing we could have done-" Leo began but he couldn't finish, his voice was to light to carry any real weight anyways. He just couldn't believe what had happened, none of them could. Even Mikey was being abnormally silent since he had heard the news. He had felt the impact of the bomb from the sub and to know that he would never see his large friend again was hitting him harder than the blast.

"He did what he did because he believed in something I said. He thought he was helping me... Leatherhead died because of me!"

"Donnie, bro... I am so sorry..." Raph said, he was still unwilling to be too far from Donnie's side but beyond that there was nothing he could say to make the pain stop, none of them could, so instead Leo led the group towards the couch, just letting Donnie talk himself down. Finally, the tight lipped turtle was letting everything out, only what he was letting out didn't make much sense.

"I took everything into consideration. Minimize all the risk of anyone getting hurt... Take control of my future and change it... Different choices, different outcomes... But... but was this always _meant_ to happen? Was someone _always_ meant to die? … It should have been me... I don't understand..." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"You can't control fate Donnie. None of us can, no matter how hard we try," Leo said repeating his father's words, though personally he had no idea how fate worked, he continued anyway. "Fate wanted your life, LH gave his in your place, just like you gave yours for us." Donnie finally looked up at his brothers, genuinely lost. "You may not think your life was worth it Donnie, but he did... and we are grateful for that."

Splinter was cold. Leatherhead was dead?! … Why? Pressing a hand over his chest the old master's head was suddenly filled with images of the large croc and everything he had shared with them... including the last conversation, he himself had had with the mutant... Oh god no! His heart squeezed painfully tight as it pulsed faster in between his fingers. Finally, he pulled himself together enough to peer outside to see his four sons finally sitting huddled back together. They were broken, and yet somehow, they were whole again. It warmed him a little to see his boys at least trying to shield each other from the bitterness of grief. Raphael and Mikey sat together, the older brother with his arm around the youngest as Mikey cried silently onto his shoulder. The three of them still holding back, just waiting for Donnie to let them in.

"But I don't understand why he took it this far. This was my path. My danger to live or die by... I DON'T understand," Donnie finally broke down and his eldest brother's arms were there for him to fall into. Leo held him tight, clutching him to his chest. The other two soon followed, wrapping their arms around him.

"My son…Donatello…" A familiar voice Donnie had longed for whispered through him, he turned to see the sympathetic expression of his father. It was clear he had heard everything. Don's heart skipped a beat and his emotions all but collapsed onto one another. But the sight of his father kept him from losing control. Instead he pulled himself up right before placing himself at his master's feet. Face down on his hands and knees in submission.

"Splinter-san," Donnie greeted him respectfully, ignoring the surprise that name brought from everyone. He had no right to call the old rat father or master again yet. "I have failed you in so many ways. I have not been honest with you or my brothers... or myself. I allowed my fear to control me and for that I almost destroyed all of us. Because of my actions a friend has fallen, and I cannot begin to make that right. I ask for your forgiveness though I do not deserve it... and... I wish to... return to my clan... though I do not expect it … and I will understand if you reject me or if you see it fit to punish me further…then I'll submit to it." Tears were still falling from his face. However, Donatello did not expect to see his purple mask and bo-staff waiting on the floor in front of him when he opened his eyes again. Donnie looked up, shock mixed with confusion evident.

He could see Splinter's tears shedding in his eyes. It even caught him off guard when his father wrapped his arms around him. "You were never expelled from this clan or disowned. I will be forever grateful for Leatherhead for helping you and bringing you back to us safely... It's what families do."

"F-Father?' Don gulped returning the embrace. They were all together. Donnie was home... but it was time for him to come clean.

…

Sometime had passed as the clan waited for Donnie to find the ability to string his words together, however once he started revealing the apocalyptic reality of the dark future he saw, a part of them wished they had never asked. The repercussions of him being gone, seeing Splinter's grave... The strain it had brought on them as brothers. The family ripped apart mentally and had not spoken in almost 30 years. Their bodies scarred and deformed, crippled by the mess he had left them in. Casey's brutal death, leaving April condemned to live alone in the darkness while the Nazi-like world of the Shredder thrived above her.

Battle drones roaming the street gunning down people or enforcing worship... Donnie swallowed a lump in his throat as he described seeing so many innocent people's lives shattered as starving children roamed the streets. Whole families screamed while the world around them burned!... Everything was gone, all in the name of honor! Anyone still living found life completely pointless! He rattled off the mental list of horrors he had been compiling for months.

Then it came to the story of their reunion and then their final stand. Donnie had no more tears. He had shed them all. Now when he spoke he was angry and even bitter at himself. He had watched his family sacrifice themselves and be slaughtered just so his plan could work, and hopefully so he could help a world that was practically beyond saving anyway. Listening to THIS brother describe killing someone so closely made them shudder. They hadn't known Donnie capable of speaking with such hate in his voice... but it was clear now where all the clones' pain had come from. What they had been through paled in comparison.

"I was this close to the Shredder's ugly face when I pushed the button, and then I watched him die... And I felt no mercy or sorrow for what I did. Even when Kari was killed... Just relief. It's the closest thing I have ever felt to revenge... because I had to watch all three of you get slaughtered... And now every time I close my eyes, I can still see you. I can still hear everyone screaming -" Donnie cut himself off as he felt on the verge of losing his mind once again. More of the clone's pain was appearing every moment. Splinter looked away as it pained him to see his most gentle son in such despair and infected with a hate he had never succumbed to before. Donnie felt guilty for not feeling guilty sooner, and that guilt had almost destroyed him... To say this was complicated was putting it lightly.

"When I returned I became obsessed with my sciences because it was the only way I knew to stop it all happening... If I was going too vanish, I couldn't leave you all defenseless. Eventually our ninja training just got in the way... I couldn't cope with both. Everyone in the future was counting on me to stop this and I swore I would NEVER let anyone live through this PAIN ever again... But it just got to hard. That's why I needed the pills... then things started to get distorted. I just needed to numb the pain long enough to get everything done, but I couldn't cope... Every day was like waiting for a death sentence to be carried out... because I never knew what became of me, until now... I went too far... No one has the right to have that much power."

As Don released more of his hell, the questions slowly trailed away. Raph was looking hard at the floor with a dark expression. Mikey pulled his legs up under his chin, trying not to picture all the things he was hearing. His face couldn't hide his sadness. Leo couldn't look at Donnie either as he talked. But he was so still, it was like he was afraid to move a muscle... But they had asked for this. They had begged and begged for this bed to be made. Now they had to lay in it.

"I didn't want to die guys, you have to believe that... That day I took the pills, I just wanted to feel in control again. If I was going to die, _I_ wanted to choose when and how. I wanted the pressure to stop... but I wasn't in my right mind... I took my pain out on all of you... I was selfish, and I shamed you. That clone felt everything I was feeling. But I guess it wasn't programmed to cope with such darkness, but of course, logical me just looked for the best solution to survive. And the best solution was to take away the objective of my pain, which was all of you! And I guess because it was there to kill you anyway under Bishops control, so in his mind it all fit... That's why I left... because I am a monster... I had to be sure I would be safe to be around."

"You're not a monster Don. But you shouldn't have tried to take all this on yourself," Raph muttered. Trust him to pick that one detail out of a whole explanation. "You're the dumbest genius on planet earth bro, you know that right."

Donnie half smiled. "Yep... But just try to imagine living each day knowing that was going to happen? How could I tell you that you were going to die, and _I_ was the reason for it...My disappearance and my return messes everything up." Donnie had a look in his eyes that broke all his brothers' hearts. Don glanced at his Bo-staff and mask _still_ on the floor, was he worthy to have them back?

Finally, Donnie finished, but the silence lingered. The smart turtle's heart began to pound as he prepared himself for the reaction he had been so afraid of. Shockingly it was Mikey who broke the silence first. "In that future, what took you away from us?" The youngest asked the surprisingly good question with a lot of trepidation.

Donnie sighed sadly before looking at his brother Leo as he explained the final piece of the puzzle, that it had all been down to Bishop taking him away... Had Donnie not forced Leo to stab and kill him, all would have come true. Leo hand clenched at the memory. Despite it being a clone, it was still his little brother's face dying in his arms.

"But that means it's all ok now right? It didn't happen, so now that future won't happen?!" Raph questioned, eagerly leaning forward.

"It _might_ have changed the whole course of events, yes... But there was still Bishop... I knew he wouldn't stop searching for me and then we would be back to square one... But I never planned on Bishop getting killed," Donnie trailed off. The story had come full circle, leading them right back to Leatherhead. "LH knew all this, and he died and killed Bishop because 'I' was so hell bent on stopping it."

"Leatherhead may have been a scientist like you my son, but he didn't do this just because of the circumstances, or because it was the most practical thing to do. He did this because he believed in the cruelties fate demanded a life to be paid," Splinter said matter-off-fact. "The last time I spoke to Leatherhead he told me that he believed what I have come to believe, though it was impossible, though it was something that could not be explained by facts or numbers and estimates, there was something in his heart that told him it was true... Think back. After your war between your head and your heart, for all its cleverness, it was not your head that saved us. You are more like Leatherhead than you realize Donatello, for he made the same choice," Splinter spoke sadly. "It is the laws of nature to have everything planned out…and when you try to change it, it will need to compensate. Loosing you would have cost us the city... But saving it still required a life... _Your_ life was the one chosen as it is you who tip the scales either way... It's like when you throw a pebble into a lake. The ripples the water makes representing a change in nature. But always, the ripples will eventually stop as the water will correct itself."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Donnie," Leo placing a comforting hand on his shell. "Leatherhead made his choice to protect you and save everyone. We will miss him, but he will be remembered as a true hero."

Raph took his turn to chime in, "LH died because he believed in you! He wanted to give you a new start. Bishop is dead! You're free and we can all start again. Are you really going to let it be in vain?" He nudged him. Donnie nodded with the first true signs of relief he's made since the start of this conversation. The world had literally been lifted from his shoulders. Once again, he looked at his Bo-staff and mask on the floor, waiting for him. His brothers gave him an encouraging smile as he picked up the purple material.

The feeling of the fabric was welcoming for some reason, and it quelled his feelings of not belonging.

"Thank you," he nodded. But as he went to pick up his weapon, Splinter's hand stopped him.

"My son…before you pick that up, you need to understand you have a choice," his expression was kind but firm. "You are part of our clan no matter what, but that does not mean to say you have to stay on the same path and be a ninja. If you wish to commit yourself to your science, then you may, for I can see you will bring much good, not just to us but the world. Think hard about this, as both will change your life. Either choice you make, you will have my blessing," Splinter smiled genuinely.

Donnie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his father really saying he could give up Ninjutsu and not have to struggle juggling them together? The possibility of the things he could accomplish if he could focus 100% on his studies? The mere thought alone overwhelmed him with possibilities, but in a good way.

Once again Don looked at his weapon he's had since childhood. The room instantly filled up with a suspenseful silence, all his brothers holding their breath, and most likely biting their tongues. A large part of him wanted this so badly. Why shouldn't he snatch this opportunity while he could? Because the only reason he had the freedom to do his sciences was because of his training. It was his balance for his physical and the spiritual world that aided him this whole entire time. To deny it would be denying half of himself.

"You know it's strange...The answer was always in front of me, but I couldn't see it till now," everyone watched as Donatello stood, taking back his Bo-Staff before bowing to his master and placing it behind his shell where it belonged.

Splinter nodded. None of them had been sure which way Donnie would go, but his reassuring smile said it all. "I'm a warrior just as much as a scientist."

"Then welcome back my son," Splinter bowed before embracing him once again.

"Hey, I want in on this," Mikey came in to wrap his arms around them, while pushing his other two brothers forward until they were all a tangled in a bundle.

"I'm glad to be home too," Donnie smiled and even though he had no scientific evidence to support this, somehow, he just knew that Leatherhead was watching him from somewhere close by.

…

The following days were some of the worst for the Hamato clan. First, they went to Leatherhead's home to pack up his belongings at the abandon subway station. It was best that there was no trace of him for humans to find. Donnie knew it was going to be painful, but not this much. While cleaning the brothers came across a box full of pictures of the croc with them at Christmas. Leatherhead really _had_ thought of them as family.

Splinter meanwhile, had set up a small shrine. Ceremonial candles illuminated a framed picture of Leatherhead, with a wooden plaque on the Shrine that read:

 _Hamato Leatherhead_.

 _Honorable friend, ally, and brother._

 _Your sacrifice will never be forgotten_

LH had more than earned the right to have their name and to be part of their family. At the ceremony they all held candles as they each said goodbye. Donatello was particularly distant throughout the process. Placing both hands together the purple clad turtle knelt in silent prayer for his fallen friend, but no amount of thanks would ever be enough... All he could do now was try to be worthy of his sacrifice.

The explosion at the warehouse was all over the news as many human remains had been found, but they were burned beyond recognition, so none could be identified. Bishop's name was never mentioned. He and his men's life as secret agents were for once an advantage to the mutant family. No one was going to be looking for those men. So, no one was going to be looking for them. This could really mean that the agent was gone forever.

…...

More days passed as Donnie tried not to think too hard about what being completely healed meant. He wouldn't be at one-hundred percent for a long time, but at least he was on the right path for recovery now. All he had to do was settle back into the lair and claim back something resembling his routine... But with a few new changes. There were many counseling sessions needed with his father... He and Raph had even spent some productive hours in the garage, and to his great surprise all three were making an effort to check on him more and listen to him about his inventions. It was surprising how much lighter he felt now that everything was out in the open.

This particular morning Donnie found himself left to his own devices, and there was _a lot_ of work in the lab he needed to catch up on. This backlog of data was going to take all day to sort through, it was a job that required a large amount of coffee. But as he made his way to the kitchen he ran into Mikey.

"Hey bro, you doing good?" The orange clad brother asked grabbing a can of soda.

"Yeah, I'm good," Don responded with a smile, a real one. "What are you up too?"

"Movie marathon day dude, after I talk brother red and brother blue from killing each other virtually," his little brother smiled with his cheesy grin. "You coming to join us?" He asked excitedly.

"Maybe later. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Well ok but you know where we are... Oh, hey guess what. I found another comic to add to my new collection and it's affordable. All I can say is god bless eBay!" Mikey chuckled skipping out of the kitchen.

Donnie snickered as he grabbed his beverage. He had every intention of heading back to the lab for the day, but the sight of his family sitting across the room in the TV area stopped him. Mikey was making himself at home on the pillow fortress he had built. Splinter was there reading while Leo and Raph were locked head to head in a battle to the death with _Pac-Man_.

Donnie really should be heading back to work now... He had so much to do... But seeing them all there had him motivated _not_ to return... After all a longer life was not always a better one if you kept repeating the same mistakes. Life was for enjoying and he had already passed up so many of these moments. Smiling he then put the cup of coffee down to the side and walked over to join them.

Maybe work _could_ wait a bit longer. After all what were second chances for?

END

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked, and I know what you all are thinking. It was hard for us to kill off LH, it was something we thought about and in the end it was unavoidable. Like in the story it talked about how nature doesn't like to be cheated with its course of events, and it would try and correct itself if messed with. Believe me when I say that it wasn't an easy choice, but it had to be done. I hope you all understand.**_

 _ **That's it, over two years of work and it's all done. I still can't believe it has been that long. I still remember the first chapter, and how it blew minds. I knew that this story was going to be a good one. I really have to thank you all again for your support as the story wouldn't be what it is without the support it received.**_

 _ **Once again I have to thank Glazier Blue for this. She's a really big help and I would be able to be here without her. So thank you, I really enjoy our work together.**_

 _ **One more note is that this story got nominated for the "TMNT Universal Reader's Choice Awards" for Best portrayal of a Villain. So that's another big thanks to you all.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


End file.
